


Temperance: #1) The Story Of The Cerulean Gym

by WindStar27



Series: The Temperance Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Names Changed/Added Onto, Centered On Misty, Cerulean City, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Drama/Family, F/M, Original Characters Mixed With Canon, Part Of A Planned Series, Special Powers, Takes Place Between Unova & Kalos, dark secrets, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty thought that her parents left her, abandoned her and her sisters when she was 5. She thought she knew everything about her family.<br/>She didn't know about the truth, about the secrets that were kept from her, in order to protect her.<br/>She didn't know that team rocket had torn her family apart.<br/>Until now.    What secret is Daisy keeping from her?<br/>Some secrets can be dangerous, if kept.  Some romance. This is the first story in the "Temperance" series.<br/>This is Re-posted, from my FF.net account.<br/>Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.”  
> ― Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore

**A/N:**

**This is the first of several short (only a few chapters each) stories about what lead up to the situation in my main Pokémon story (which I don't plan to post until I'm done with these shorter ones).**

**These stories are numbered and called: Temperance.**

**(EXAMPLE: Temperance #1: The story of the Cerulean Gym.).**

**There is a reason for this, and when we get to the main story that I have planned, then the reason should be clear. If you know the meaning of "Temperance" the main story will be the opposite of that!    For now, though, please enjoy this story.**

  
**Disclaimer at the bottom.**

**Also, please be warned, the rating on some of the stories will be T and some will be K+ and others will be M.**

**Lemon stories will only be posted HERE and possibly on my adult fabrication account!**

 

**And, also, please note this:**

**All of my fanfics for pokemon are based off of the ANIME, for reasons that I would rather not get into, I haven't been able to play any of the main pokemon games. Just a part of a dungeon game, a ranger (the first, I think) game, and some puzzle Pokémon games (like tortzie(sp?) And shuffle, for the DS and mobile), as well as Pokémon rumble world.**

**I also haven't read much of the manga, so, just keep in mind that my Pokémon stories are off of the anime knowledge, as well as info I gleam from forums and knowledge-base websites.**

**That being said: there are characters who I know are in the games &/or manga and not the anime. Them, I know them from fanfics and info sites.**

* * *

 

**More About The Characters Planned To Be In This Story After This Chapter**

  
**(And The End Of Every Other Chapter, 4 My Own( & Anyone Else Who Might Need IT) Reminder.)**  
**(That Will Be A FULL Listing Of Names, & The Ages. The Ages Are Mine, Not Canon, To My Knowledge):**

**Misty's CURRENT Age In The Story - 15 years The Start. Planned Age The End: 17 Years.**

**Ash's CURRENT Age In The Story - 14-15 years The Start. Planned Age The End: 16-17 Years.**

**Daisy's CURRENT Age In The Story - around 20-21 years The Start.**

**Tracy's CURRENT Age In The Story - around 19-20 years The Start. .**

**Other Age Differences & Names:**

**Maya (The Sea Priestess) - 3.5 years Older Than Daisy**

**Daisy - 6.5 years older than Misty**

**Violet - 3 years older than Misty**

**Lily - 3 years older than Misty**

**Canon Char- ON: Isabella Giovanni (Madam Boss) - Giovanni's mother. (ON=Original Name-Not confirmed Canon)**

**OC: Misty's Mother - (Saya) Artesia Louisa Waterflower**  
**Age When Became A Mother: 17 YRS - An Alpha/Omega Priestess (do the match with Daisy's current age and you got what hers would be)**

**OC: Misty's Father - (Mark) Daniel Marcus Waterflower**  
**Age When Became A Father: 21 YRS - The Cerulean Gum Leader (do the math with Daisy's current age, and you got what his would be!)**

**OC: Maya's Mother - Juliana Maya Sapphire**  
**Age (Around The Same Age As Artesia) - An Alpha/Omega Priestess**

* * *

**Warning:**

**This will eventually lead to Pokéshipping in it's connected stories, if I get that far.**

* * *

 

**.**

**Temperance #1;**

**Chapter #1: Family Secrets**

**.**

When Misty Waterflower was born, her parents were so happy. Yes, they had 3 other daughters, but her mother had almost miscarried, several times. However, that happiness soon turned into concern, because they noticed that she had the same ability as her mother, who was from one of the last bloodlines of the Sea Hero's, also referred to as: Water Pokémon Alpha Omegas. They were a people who lived IN the waters of the whirl islands, in ancient times.

This meant that she could communicate with water Pokémon and breath under the water if she wished. So, she did not need an air tank.

Misty's mother was named: Artesia. She, her cousin, Juliana, and HER daughter, Maya, were the last of the people who carried it in their blood. And now, Misty was, as well. Artesia's other daughters: Daisy, Violet and Lily did not carry the ability.

Artesia had hoped that the same would be the case for Misty. But they weren't so lucky.

Misty's father, Mark, was the leader of the Cerulean City Gym and he knew very well why this was a problem. But what the parents did not know, was what to do about it.

Daisy, their oldest daughter, who was 6.5 years old, when Misty was born, was the only one of their children, who was ever told the truth. The complete reason as to why, they had to hide what Misty was, from everyone. Including Misty, herself.

As the years passed, things seemed fairly quiet at the gym. By the time Misty was 1, she was able to swim in their aquarium-like pool, with her mother, The other girls, while loving the water and Pokémon, as well, usually spent their time seeking their father's attention and watching him as he did his job as a gym leader.

When Misty was 4, however, that's when the problems started to show themselves.

The first incident, was when the 15 year old, Maya's mother, Juliana, suddenly went missing. She was found dead, months after her disappearance.

Daisy, who was around 11, at the time, was frightened for her mother and her sister, when she learned from Artesia that her cousin had died because she was an alpha omega.

Maya came to live with them, after that, for a time. Misty was happy, she had another big "sister" to play with. And Maya did play with her, even though she was sad over the loss of her mother.

After Juliana's death, Mark had hired security for his family, and things seemed to quiet down once more. However, when Misty was 5 and a half, tragedy happened. Misty was playing with a water Pokémon in the pool, with Maya and Artesia watching, as well as several guards, when an earthquake hit. A piece of the ceiling fell into the water and pinned the small girl under the water.

Artesia jumped into the water immediately, and a guard ran to call for help. Meanwhile, some other guards stayed in the room, not sure what to do, as Artesia reached her daughter.

"I'm going to get you out, ok?"

She said, as she gently caressed Misty's face. Neither had to worry about drowning, as they could both breathe under water. The child nodded and her mother, called her Gyarados over, after a while, she and her Pokémon had freed Misty and soon both were swimming up to the surface. Once on the side of the pool, they sat down and Artesia was examining the gash in Misty's leg, when the EMT's came running in, Mark not far behind. None of them noticed that one of the guards had turned pale. None of them noticed that, they had been under water far too long, to NOT be dead from drowning, yet they were showing no signs of oxygen deprivation or nearly drowning. The guard was shocked. The child and her mother had been under the water for approximately 17 minutes and were fine, aside from the leg injury. The guard suddenly grinned and slipped out of the room, in all of the chaos, no one noticed.

Days later, the family was heading out to Palate town, to see a friend of Mark's father, Professor Oak.

Misty was still in a lot of pain, from the leg injury. But she was excited to see the professor. She wanted to ask him so many things about water Pokémon!

Maya had stayed at the gym, because she was ill, but the other girls were in the back of the car, with Misty. The twins, Violet and Lily were arguing about something and Misty was sleeping with her head on Daisy's shoulder. Artesia had a headache, so she turned to scold the twins, when suddenly there was the sound of a large boom, the car shook and Artesia turned to look at the road just as Mark cursed, and jerked the wheel to the right suddenly, trying to avoid a massive amount of rocks that were falling from the rock-face to their left. However, on their right was:

"Mark! Look out!"

Screamed his wife, in horror, he glanced at her and then realized that he had turned the wheel too much and they had just driven over the cliff.

"Shit!"

He swore, as the car fell off the side of the cliff, the sound of 4 little girls screaming was cut short as the car vanished into the rocky waters below.

Days passed, and the 4 little girls had been found, washed up on shore only a few days after the horrific accident. Their parents were never found. When Misty finally woke up from a coma that she had been in, when found, she didn't remember anything. Not even her own name.

Things were complicated for them for a while, after they finally left the hospital, they and Maya went to stay with one of Mark's relatives.

Their parents were presumed dead after a time and the will was read, the 4 girls were given the gym, all of its associated properties and so on. They had joint ownership.

The girls were now living with a relative in Cerulean city, but, that did not last long. When Misty was almost 7, Daisy demanded that they be given the ability to live on their own, in the gym. Her reasons were that she and her sisters were being mistreated at home.

By now, Maya had gone to live back in the whirl islands, with her mother's friend, a former whirl cup champion.

Daisy managed, at the age of 12 and a half, to prove that she and her younger sisters were being severely mistreated, and she was also able to prove that she was able to make a living for her and her sisters, by performing.

By this time, Misty had also regained a lot of her memories, but they weren't too clear. And, for some reason, she was afraid of water.

When they moved back into the gym, they started performing. Misty watched her sisters when they did their water ballet shows and wished that she could love swimming once again. However, she was just too frightened.

As time slowly ticked by, a day finally came when Misty was cleaning the poolside after a performance. And suddenly she was bumped from behind by a child, who had gotten away from it's mother.

Misty landed in the pool, just as the boy's mother, and Daisy came running in after him. The mother scolded him, while Daisy froze in fear, Misty was just sinking.

Misty's mind went blank, as soon as she hit the water. Then a sudden overwhelming fear took over and she started to panic.

'MISTY! NO! You bitch! Let my daughter go!'

That was the faint, echoing voice of her mother, she knew that. It was also a memory. She knew that, as well. But, she had no images with it. She sometimes heard that terrified and frantic screaming when she was sleeping, as well.

Just as the panic set in, her friend, Seal, swam over to her and licked her cheek. She giggled and he helped her up to the surface. Daisy helped her out, dried her off and then told her to go rest. She did, however, she couldn't get the feeling of being surrounded by water, out of her mind. Later that night, she went downstairs to the pool, found a small air tank to fit in her mouth, not remembering that she had once been able to, and still likely could, breath, under water.

Then she quietly slipped into the water. The seal came over and she started to play with him. Not as afraid as she was before, now that she had him and her air tube... She lost track of time, and when her sisters came in the next morning, to find her clothes damp and that she was asleep with Seal curled up beside her.

Later, at breakfast, she started talking about their water Pokémon, and wouldn't stop. Soon after, they started finding her in the water at every minute.

"Com'on Mist! Your gonna get waterlogged!"

Daisy would call out to her. Misty did not seem to remember that she could breath under water, and Daisy wanted it kept that way.

They never spoke with her about what happened to Mark and Artesia. Soon, she began to think that they had been abandoned. No one corrected her thoughts.

When she was 11, She wanted to go on a Pokémon journey. Her sister's, who had never wanted to do that, couldn't understand why she wanted to, but, they finally agreed, and told her to do it. Seeing her off with tears and smiles.

Years later, when Misty was almost 15, she came back from her journey with her friend's Ash and Brock. She hadn't wanted to come home. But she had no choice, her selfish sisters had suddenly gone off on a trip around the world. They would lose the gym that she loved so much, if they left it unmanned!

"Damn my selfish sisters..."

She muttered, months later. By now, she was 15 and one day, when she was cleaning out a storage room. She found an old photo album. At first she wasn't going to mess with it, but, as she went to move it, she saw a small letter slip out. She picked it up, and froze when she realized that it said:

*To my dearest daughter, Misty~*

That didn't sound like a mother who would abandon a bunch of daughters...

She sat down and opened the letter, starting to read.

The more she read, the bigger her eyes got.

The letter warned, that if anything should happen to her (Artesia), then the girls were to continue as if they were normal. No one must know about Misty's abilities. Maya was willingly acting as a decoy with the sea spirit sapphire, hoping that Team Rocket would forget about Misty, and her abilities.

It said that if Artesia was no longer there, that Team Rocket had done something to her.

That's when it happened. Misty fell over, a sudden and intense pain in her head as she dropped the letter and cried out in pain. Her eyes squinted shut, she could see images behind her eyelids. Along with them, were the sounds.

The waves crashed around her, and her mother swam over, but just before Artesia could reach little Misty, a hand grabbed the girl roughly and yanked. Her mother's face contorted in rage!

"MISTY! NO! YOU BITCH! Let my daughter go, Isabella!"

The woman. Isabella. She wore a burgundy skirt that stopped just above her knees, her shirt was black, and tucked in. She wore a blazer over her black shirt that matched her skirt in color. The woman had piercing blue eyes and wavy black hair down to, and past, her waist. She sneered at Misty and yanked her, dangling the child by one arm.

"Misty!"

Artesia cried out as Misty whimpered in pain. Misty was struggling and saw her sisters sitting on the sand behing some men dressed all in black, with large res R's on their shirts and jackets. She saw that Daisy was the only one of the 3 concious. Then Misty's attention focused back onto Isabella, who was smirking at the mother, shook her head.

"I want you, Artesia. But, I'll make due with her, if you won't come with me."

"I'll go! Just... Please!"

Her mother begged as she stood up in the shallow waters.

"Good."

She dropped Misty and her hand snapped out, grabbing the sobbing mother by the hand. The last thing Misty heard, was her mother telling her that she loved her and her sisters and then Artesia was dragged off by Isabella.

The next time Misty came too, she was in the hospital with no memories. And a frightful fear of water for no apparent reason.

Misty lay on the dusty floor, curled up and crying. What had happened to their mother and father after that...?

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	2. Mistake; The Cost Of A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three things cannot long stay hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth."  
> – Buddha
> 
>  
> 
> A secret can be a dangerous thing.  
> When it's not told, it can cause great harm, to those it was meant to protect.

**Author's Notes::**

**As I said in chapter 1, I'm not sure how often I will update this. But, I will try to do it as often as I can.... Reviews help with encouragement (hint)…**

**Please let me know what you think, please.**

* * *

 

**Symbol Meanings::**

**This symbol - (*) Is what I'm using to indicate that there's an explanation at the end of the chapter, as well.**

**This symbol - (~) When it's after a word, with no space, (usually pokemon words) means that the word is drawn out. (An example would be: "Pikachu~" That would sound like: ("Pikachuuuu").**

* * *

 

**Previously:**

**Misty lay on the dusty floor, curled up and crying. What had happened to their mother and father after that...?**

* * *

 

**.**

**Chapter #2: Mistake; The Cost Of A Secret**

**.**

Hours later, the 15 year old Misty walked out of the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She was wearing a powder blue bathrobe and had a towel over her head as she dried her jaw length red/blond hair.

She tossed the towel into a corner, on the floor, after she entered her room.

Her hair was sticking out in every direction. She sat down at her seashell decorated vanity. Looking into her mirror, she could see that her blue eyes were still red and swollen from crying herself to sleep on the floor of that room.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep. But, when she came to, she was sore from being curled up on the dusty floor for so long.

She felt emotionally numb. She felt horrible and sad. After a while, she got up and went to her bed, to try and sleep, only to wake up an hour later screaming and sobbing.

Sitting in her bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

'I'm so confused. I'm too tired. I can't reach my sisters...'

Before her bath and shower, she had tried for over an hour to get a message to Daisy and the girls. But, no luck. She was feeling very sad and depressed. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against her blanket covered knees. That's when she saw it. The smiling face of her best friend, Ash.

She felt a deeper shade of sadness now, for some unknown (at least, to her) reason, when she thought about the 14 year old young man that she had spent so many years with. Lifting her head up, she thought about trying to get a message to him. But she stopped herself.

'I don't need, to be clinging to him forever...'

If she confided in, either he, or Brock, she worried that the boys would drop whatever they were doing, and come to help her. Or feel torn between their dreams and helping her.

Finally, she sighed and lay down again. As she lay on her side, she went through everything that she now remembered. Over and over, worrying until she was too exhausted to stay awake.

Too exhausted to even have nightmares

She closed the Gym the next morning. She was in no shape, to take on a challenger.

She hid out in the pool area, with her pokemon friends.

It was then, that she remembered something.

'What is the big secret? I... Wait...'

Her cerulean blue eyes widened. She remembered the face of a girl from around the time that her parents went missing. The girl's name was Maya, she had, at that time, shoulder length mauve hair. She had been around the age that Misty currently was.

"Maya..."

She got up from dangling her feet in the water, and padded, barefoot, up to the family apartments above the gym. Once inside of her bedroom, she dropped to her knees and dug a box out from under her bed.

"Maya... Maya... May-Ah! There it is!"

As she sat on the bed with it, she realized that she was shaking.

That just annoyed her. She needed to get a grip here. She was just being silly.

Mementos of my time with the boys...

That's what it said on the box...

She opened it and immediately saw a photo of her, with Togepi in her arms, Ash and Pikachu were sitting beside her and Brock was on the other side. She felt her eyes begin to sting.

Sniffling, she started to take things out that she had from her time in Johto. And she froze, when she found what she was looking for:

A small notebook, it read:

Autographs.

She opened it, and slowly paged through the autographs that she had gotten from all of the most powerful and popular trainers and people, who dealt with water Pokemon.

Finally, she found the one she wanted.

She was standing beside her friend: Trinity, who she had battled with, in the best 8 of the whirl cup. But, it wasn't just Trinity with her. An older woman, about 8-10 years older than Misty, stood on the other side of Misty, and slightly behind Ash. He was so short, though, that she was towering well over the, then 12 years old. This woman was dressed elegantly, her hair fell down her back and over her shoulders like a mauve waterfall. Her eyes were the same blue shade as Misty's own. And, now that Misty was paying attention, she was looking at Misty in the photo, with fondness and... Love...?

"The Sea Priestess, Maya Sapphire."

Was what the autograph reads, It was situated on the paper, below the photo.

This Maya, she was obviously older. In her early-to-mid 20's. But, it was clear to Misty that she looked like the teenager that had suddenly appeared in Misty's foggy memories.

With a determined look, Misty put everything back in the box, everything except for her book.

Then she put the memory box away, and headed to the living room. She tried again to reach Daisy. Still no luck though.

"DAMNIT!"

She cursed. She didn't know what else to do.

Just then she heard a sound downstairs. It was coming from the area of the Gym lobby... She turned on the surveillance cameras and saw Tracy standing at the front doors, looking at her closed sign. She felt another longing to be with Ash... But, at lease she wouldn't be alone, going insane, if she let her friend Tracy in.

She pressed a button by the intercom.

"Tracy?"

He jumped, startled, and looked around.

"M-Misty?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"That's not an answer, Trace..."

She said with a soft sigh. Using a nickname that Ash and Daisy used for him often.

"-But,"

She continued, before he could say anything else.

"- No, You're not bothering me. The Gym is always open to my friends."

"Why is the gym closed? Are you and the Pokemon ok?"

"Yeah, we're all fine..."

She said, sounding a bit short.

"Anyway, Please go ahead and come in, I'm up in the living room."

She pressed another button, and then he opened the doors when he heard the sound that signaled that they were being unlocked.

The main lobby looked normal for a gym.

There was seating and a large desk, similar to a desk that you might find a nurse joy behind at the Pokemon centers.

Behind that was a set of 4 office chairs, and under the desk was numerous bits and pieces that showed the desk to be a mini office.

Behind the chairs and desk, there was as a large dividing wall, and behind that, was 5 or so doors. He knew that each of the sisters, including Misty, had an office, so he assumed that some of the other doors lead to them, as well as one or two, he knew were connected to a backstage area.

As he grasped the handle of the door that he knew would lead to the apartments of the Waterflower family, he could see to his left and right, the small ally-like, carpeted, walkways (similar to those you would see, leading into a movie theater from the lobby) that lead to the aquarium, seating and the gym itself. This place was a maze, and, aside from the labeled locations and signs leading the way, there were plenty of unmarked ways and dead ends... So, if you were able to get in here and go wandering without permission of any of the gym leaders... He figured that someone could easily get lost at the very least.

"It's sure a good thing that I know my way..."

He muttered with a smile, to himself, as he now climbed the steps up to the home of Misty and her sisters.

When he opened the next door, though, he was greeted with a mop falling into his face.

With a startled cry, the young man shoved it back in and shut the door, then looked around, he had made a wrong turn on landing 2.  
He sighed, backtracked and went up the right stairs from landing 2.

Misty was setting out some tea, when Tracy finally knocked on the main door to the apartments. She didn't look as she called out to him.

"Come in, Tracy!"

Then she headed to the kitchen to put her tea tray back. Once she came back into the living room, though she stopped. And blinked at her slightly older friend.

He was sitting on the floor by the front door. Looking a bit shaken.

"Why can't you guys live under the aquarium, or closer to the ground?"

She blinked.

"Don't tell me you climbed all of those- Oh... I'm sorry!"

She said, suddenly remembering that he didn't know about...

"What?"

He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

She smiled apologetically.

"I guess you haven't been here since, I uh... Well... I had an elevator installed..."

His eyes widened.

"It's outside and to the right as-"

She trailed off as he pushed himself to his feet and went back to the door, looking out into the hall.

Sure enough, there was an elevator.

"Where is it in the main lobby?"

He asked as he came back in. She smiled.

"Y-You didn't notice another door?"

"No, I did not."

"Sorry"

She said as she clasped her hands in front of her as if she were praying. He sighed.

"Well, I did come unannounced... Why is the gym closed..."

He asked again as he took off his shoes and walked barefoot across her plush carpet. He sat on a couch and sighed happily, closing his eyes, as he sank into it. She still hadn't answered him.

He opened one eye and looked at her.

The redhead was fidgeting. A look of worry on her face. He sat up then.

"Misty...?"

She sighed.

"H-Have you heard about Water-Pokemon Alpha Omega's, Tracy?"

"You mean the title you get from the whirl cup?"

"No, That's based off of a myth of a real set of people..."

"Umm... Well, yeah, I have heard a bit. The whirl islands are between the Decalor islands and my Orange islands... So, I have heard A BIT about them... Why?"

He was looking alertly at her now, and not so relaxed.

She sat across from him and he frowned.. Her eyes were red and she looked pale.

"Misty...?"

He asked as he looked worriedly at her. She looked up. And then picked up her tea cup.

"After we have our tea and cakes, I want you to come with me into the pool area. I... I need your help."

"Uh... Ok, sure..."

He was wondering what she could need his help with, and why she had changed the subject so suddenly.

She chose not to tell him any more. So, he did not press.

"So, what do you need help with...?"

He asked as she walked into the pool area with him, she was already in a white and blue one piece bathing suit.

From his perspective, Misty looked very worried. She blinked when she saw him stop to stare at her.

"Um..."

"Well...?"

"I just need someone up here."

She pointed to the poolside, where they were standing, and then towards the pool, as she finished what she was saying.

"While I am down there..."

She said cryptically, and then dove into the pool. He frowned. She was acting really strange. That was sure.

Once in the water, Misty relaxed. She was alone. She had not let her Pokemon in here from the aquarium, she didn't want to scar them mentally, if this went wrong.

On the poolside, Tracy sat down, he could see that Misty was swimming to the bottom of the Gym pool. Though, He didn't fully understand what she needed him here for, exactly. At best, he could swim well enough to be a lifeguard.

While Misty, she was so much better than he was, at swimming. That's why she dove in to get Ash when they were on Shamouti island and Ash was trying to work with that Lugia. She was so...

She had gone into the pool with a small air tank in her mouth... Once at the bottom of the pool, she removed it and...

A few minutes later...

Tracy suddenly noticed her clutching at her throat and he saw bubbles exiting her lips, which appeared to be a bit bluish, as did her skin...

"Sh- She's DROWNING!"

When the realization hit him, he slipped off the side, into the gym's pool and started to dive down. Halfway there, he realized that the younger girl was slowly rising, floating with her torso arched a bit, her arms, legs and head were drooping slightly behind her. Her eyes were open, but glazed and unfocused, as well as partially closing. Her mouth was open and bubbles were leaving it, and her nose.

He wrapped his arms around her and then kicked up to the surface. Once he finally had her on the poolside, he started doing CPR, when he realized that she wasn't breathing.

'Come on, Misty, If anything happens to you...'

He didn't want to think about what her sisters, Brock, Ash, Ash's mother or Prof. Oak, would do to him. They all loved her. And Tracy cared about her too.

She was a very dear friend.

When she finally responded by coughing up water (up until now, every time he had pumped his hands on her chest, water had fountain-ed out of her lungs and mouth), he stopped his CPR and dug his cell phone out of his pocket only realizing now, that he had had it on him when he jumped in to get her.

"Damn!"

He said as he watched his friend curl up on her side, still coughing and gasping for air as she shivered. He released his Marill from her ball. And then, after telling the water mouse to watch Misty and get him if she stopped breathing again. He got to his feet then and ran up to her apartments, closer than he was before. He then went in and found her vid-phone. From there he called 911.

'White... Round...?'

Her mind was fading in and out, as her eyes fluttered open and then closed and open, once more...

'Where a-... Where am I...?'

She faintly realized that she wondered this, as she struggled to move her body. It started with another fit of coughing and she felt ill as she coughed up some more water.

"Mer-ill Mer!... Merill...?"

She looked towards the small voice... She spotted a round white thing, it had fur. She shivered as she shifted weakly moving a bit, looking at the furry thing with squinted eyes, ocean blue surrounded the white roundness. There was a small blue ball sitting a little behind the large blue and white thing... Then she noticed the two round blue things on top of the blue and white, and they had pink centers...

Blink... Blink... The half-out-of-it girl, and the creature eyed each other.

'What happened to me,'

She wondered, looking around.

'Am I not able to breath under water, then...?'

"Mer-Merill Mer!"

Said the mouse as it had ascertained that she was indeed conscious.

"M-Merill...?"

Misty asked, feeling weaker with every word she tried to speak. Her throat felt raw, her head was spinning and she felt ill, as well as having stabbing pains in her chest as she attempted to breath. Then she started to shiver almost violently, as she attempted to force herself to lean up on her elbow.

"M... Merill... Wh-Where's Tracy... I..."

That was when she fainted. The mouse twitched its ears, listening for her breath, and waited for her master to come back from getting help.

'This was a huge mistake...'

She started to try and hold her breath, but, water had gotten into her voice box, that caused an immediate contraction in the muscles around her larynx.

She knew about drowning. She had saved a few people and taken CPR classes. She could feel that set of muscles start to contract.

In short, she had no breath to hold, now. And on top of that, her throat was closing itself up!

'I'm going to die today. I'm so stupid!"

She clutched at her throat, as she tried to move, to kick her way to the surface.

That's when she saw him again.

Raven haired. An annoyingly cheeky smirk on his face. His brown eyes shining with hope and interest...That silly hat on his head, and his beloved Pikachu on his shoulder...

He filled her vision and she was distracted for a moment, her longing to see him again, was so strong.

'Ash... I was missing you... I lo- Oh, just great...'

She faintly felt the sting of tears behind her eyes.

'Aren't I surrounded by enough water?'

She thought as she tried again to fight. Fight, to get her body to do as she wanted. She knew it was only seconds between now and when she removed the tank... But, it felt like a painful eternity!

But finally, she realized something:

Her body was going numb.

The pain in her chest was all she could feel.

As she saw Tracy jump in to help, she realized that the pain was easing as well. She felt her body gasp for air again, against her will.

More water rushed in as she started to black out. She was faintly aware of arms around her...

'Ash?'

Her foggy mind thought and she smiled as she knew no more.

Misty was unconscious by the time Tracy had gotten her to the surface.

3 and a half days later...

She had a splitting headache. That was the first thing she was aware of. As well as the smell that was associated with hospitals...

A steady sound met her ears... Followed by some quieter sounds, that seemed to have their own rhythm.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

*Shhilfft...Shhilfft...Shhilfft...Shhilfft...

"Pikachu-Pi..."

The feel of soft fur against her cheek after something had gently patted it. Then a voice, spoken in a muted tone.

"Buddy, you shouldn't lie there, what if you accidentally shock her?"

Her lips turned up slightly. Yes, she knew that voice... She thought, as she heard the small electric mouse give a sharp protest:

"Kaahhh~"

As his master removed him from beside her head.

The beeping sound got faster, with the realization of who was in the room with her.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.. . . -

'He's here!'

She thought, even as the boy and mouse started to panic.

"Misty!"

He called out, she felt his hands on her shoulders. She couldn't open her eyes for some reason. The only thing that she had been able to feel was the fur against her face, the curl of her lips as they had turned up into a smile and now his hands on her shoulders... Why couldn't she move!

She heard the doors open and people rushed in, as Ash was removed from the room.

Left standing worriedly outside as the staff of the hospital tried to figure out why her heart monitor was going crazy.

Once outside, he was met by a worried *Brock and Dawn, who he had met up with, as soon as he headed home to meet his mother again, along with the reporter, Alexis, who, while concerned about Ash's friend, was sitting in the waiting room, working on an article.

"What's going on, Ash? Is Misty ok?"

Dawn asked, nervous about the condition of the girl that she had met a few times, since separating from Ash and Brock. He sighed, turning from the door to look at his friends.

"Let's go to the waiting room..."

Was all he said, and then started walking there, Pikachu in his arms with his ears hanging low.

Brock and Dawn looked at each other and then followed him...

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Further Notes:**

***Shhilfft =- That was my interpretation of the sound of the pages of a book turning. He was reading... Well, trying to read.**

***If your wondering why her sisters aren't there=- They will be.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**

**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**

**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**

**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**

**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	3. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Cold in the rain, I'm tossing and turning, your words ever burning my heart.  
> Love's an electric storm, of pleasure and pain, where thunder and lightening are crashing and striking, us down...."  
> -Delta Goodream

**Author's Notes::**

**This chapter is supposed to be a bit amusing, at times, though... I'm not too thrilled with it. But, I felt that I couldn't leave this content out.**

**Last note for here, Misty will most likely come across as overly emotional to some. That's mainly because of her current situation. It won't stay like that.**

**And, fair warning, Misty might come across to some, as being annoying. She won't be as weak as she seems in this chapter, for long. Just so that I don't worry you guys, I thought I should mention that.**

**It's not the start of a bad pattern for her.**

* * *

 

**Previously:**

**"What's going on, Ash? Is Misty ok?"**

**Dawn asked, nervous about the condition of the girl that she had met a few times, since separating from Ash and Brock. He sighed, turning from the door to look at his friends.**

**"Let's go to the waiting room..."**

**Was all he said, and then started walking there, Pikachu in his arms with his ears hanging low.**

**Brock and Dawn looked at each other and then followed him...**

* * *

**.**  
**Chapter #3: Awkwardness**  
**.**

As they entered the waiting room, the tap tap of the keys of the laptop sitting in Alexa's lap, stopped. She looked up, as her Helioptile slept, curled up, beside her.

"So, What's happened now? Is your friend ok, Ash?"

She asked, seeing the look on her young friend's face.  
Ash sighed as he sat down.

"I thought that Misty might be starting to wake up, I'm not sure why. But, I did. I think Pikachu did, as well... But, then her heart monitor started beeping faster and faster, I don't know what's going on..."

He said, looking depressed.

"Pikachu~"

"It's not your fault, buddy..."

"Why would he think it was his fault?"

Brock asked with a frown.

"He had gotten onto the bed, and patted her on the cheek, called her that special pattern of Pika's that sound like they might be a name..."

Brock nodded.

"I noticed that he only ever seemed to have a special way of referring to you, and to Misty. What was it...?"

He muttered as he thought. Ash actually smiled at that.

"For me, it was: "PikaPi"... I think. And for Mist, it was: "Pikachu-Pi", At least, just now, that's what he called her. It's been a while since I heard it."

At that part of the conversation, Alexa's ears perked.

"Wait! Pikachu had a pet name for Ash, I knew that. But, I've never heard him call anyone else anything specific!"

"That's just because it was only Ash and Misty."

Brock said, and Ash nodded. Alexa looked highly interested and made a few quick notes on her laptop once again.

"Sorry, I was just curious, go on, Ash."

She added.  
Ash looked a little amused at her, then looked back at his depressed yellow friend.

"-Anyway, then he curled up with his cheek resting against Misty's... I think he thinks he did something, because I scolded him, telling him he might accidentally shock her..."

Ash said with a sigh as he ran his hand soothingly over the yellow mouse's soft fur.  
Alexa frowned thoughtfully.

"I'll be right back..."

She closed her computer, and got up, leaving it beside her sleeping pokemon, and wandered in the direction that the teens had come from, with her hands in her pocket.

"Where is she going at a time like this?"

Dawn asked, her hands on her hips.

"Probably to eavesdrop by Misty's room."

Ash said, sure that, that was what the woman was up to. Dawn looked at him uncertainly.

"Why?"

"Because she's a reporter..."

He said, then added.

"She's nosey and not connected to Misty personally."

Brock nodded, understanding where his friend was going with that statement.

"She can pass the info she hears on to us, without it upsetting her too much?"

Ash sighed and nodded.

"I just hope it's nothing too upsetting..."

He said and his friends nodded.

The brazen young reporter wandered up to the door to the room she knew to belong to the young gym leader, named Misty. Without caring who saw her, she pulled a small stethoscope out of her fanny-pack, she put the earpieces in her ears, and the other end against the door.

A passing nurse stopped and blinked at Alexa's bold actions, then, when the blond smiled at the curious nurse, the other woman just shrugged and walked off.  
Alexa turned her attention to what she was hearing in the room.

Ash & Pikachu (in Ash's lap), Dawn & Piplup (In Dawn's lap), Brock, and, now Tracey, were sitting in the waiting room looking at their respective feet.  
No one was speaking, when Alexa came back with a sheepish look on her face... She also looked a bit dizzy.  
Following her, was an irate looking doctor. Swinging her stethoscope, between his fingers.

"I still say you didn't need to yell into the stethoscope like that..."

She said with a heavy sigh, rubbing her ears as she glanced at the older man. He glared at her balefully.

"I should confiscate this thing!"

He snapped as he handed her, her spying device.  
Ash, who had seen this man go into Misty's room, with his nurses, got to his feet.

"Dr... H-how's my friend, Misty...?"

The Doctor, who knew that these kids weren't her family, sighed. She'd been in the hospital now for half a week, but they were the closest that she had, to family, who were currently here.

"She is ok. No idea why her heart started racing. But... Well, there seems to have been no medical cause of it."

Ash frowned, as Brock walked over to the Doctor.

"Can we all go see her, once more, before the visiting hours are over?"

The doctor nodded again.

"Yes, but only 3 in the room at a time, that includes pokemon."

He said, pointing to the mouse, penguin and reptile.

"I'll wait to see her, until she's awake, I don't know her..."

The reporter said as she sat down, the doctor wanted to ask why he'd caught her listening at the door, in that case, but he bit it back.

"Very well..."

He said and left. The kids decided that Ash and Brock would go see her, with Pikachu, first. Then Tracey and Dawn, with Piplup.  
Alexa, still rubbing an ear, opened her laptop back up.

Brock and Ash entered her room. And Ash sat beside her bed. Brock stood by the foot of her bed and looked at her chart, curiously. As Ash gently picked up Misty's hand, Brock noticed her heart monitors start beeping faster, once again. Ash released her hand, nervous, and after a few minutes, the beeping slowed down again.

"Hmmm..."

Ash blinked over at Brock.

"What?"

"Ash, pick up her hand again, and speak to her."

Ash looked at him strangely, but finally nodded. He then did as Brock said, taking her hand into his, once again.

-Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.. -

The beeping got faster.  
Then, Ash looked at Brock, who nodded, and, with a sigh, the raven haired trainer leaned forward, nervous, and spoke softly.

"Mist... It's me, Ash."

-Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep.. -

"Let go of her hand."

Brock said a bit more sharply then he had planned, and Ash jumped, dropping her hand.

..Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep-

Ash blinked at his older friend, and then, back at Misty.

"A- Am I hurting her, or something?"

He asked, thoroughly confused.

"I highly doubt it. But it is interesting."

Brock put her chart down and walked to her other side, he took her other hand.

-Beep...Beep...Beep-

"Misty? It's Brock, are you awake...?"

-Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep-

Nothing.

'Interesting...'

The darker skinned boy thought.

"Why is that happening when I touch her?"

Ash demanded.

"I have a thought about that, but I'm not telling it just yet.."

Brock said cryptically, and Ash sighed in frustration.  
After that, the 2 left and Tracey and Dawn with Piplup, walked into the room.

As their group was leaving the hospital, a frantic Daisy finally came running into the building.

"Misty! MISTY!"

She was heading towards an alarmed looking receptionist.

"Daisy!"

Called the young artist, waving at the frantic blond. She had been on a modeling shoot with her sisters, in Kalos, and she had only just gotten the messages the day before.

"Oh, Tracey! Is she ok now!? Is my baby sister ok!?"

"She's going t-"

"-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN, Tracey!? Weren't you watching her!?"

"I'm not her keeper, Daisy, but-"

"She's won awards for her swimming ability!?"

She continued, looking at all of them and brimming with nervous energy...

Tracey sighed.

"She was-"

"TRACEY!"  
She didn't seem to be hearing his attempts to answer all of her-

"Yes!?"

He squeaked, as she snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What's her condition now!? Will she be ok!?"

"I-"

He tried once again.

"-And, how long was she under the water!? Did you do CPR!?"

"Yes, I-"

"Have yo- Ummffff!"

Tracey had been trying to answer her, but she kept running her mouth, so, he did the one thing he had done before, but never in public, he suddenly pulled her towards him, up against his body, and claimed her lips in a deep kiss, as he held her firmly around the waist.  
Dawn's face got bright red, as a deep blush formed from her neck up.  
The young, blond, woman calmed down right away, appearing to melt in his arms.  
Once she had relaxed a bit, he broke the kiss.  
At first, they just stared at each other, eyes half closed, but then Tracey noticed the way his friends were looking at them, as Daisy leaned into his chest, trying to calm herself as she fisted her hands in his T-shirt.

"...?"

"W-what?"

He asked, finally.  
Dawn just ran out the sliding doors, needing some air, that ha been, a shock. She wished she knew what that felt like, damnit!

Ash, still standing beside Alexa and Brock, looked confused.  
Alexa looked lost in her own world, as she typed with one hand (standing while holding her machine with the other hand) at her computer.  
Brock was the only one brave, or, as Misty might have said, pushy, enough and caring enough, to ask.

"So, when...?"

Brock asked his friend, pointing at Daisy.

"A little while..."

Was all Tracey said and then he walked away with Daisy, taking her towards the waiting room.

"Calmer now?"

Tracey asked Daisy, softly, he'd been sitting in the waiting room, running his fingers through her hair as she tried to get a grip.

"I-I think so."

She muttered, finally, as she sighed and shifted away from him. He watched as she got to her feet, hugging herself as she started to pace.

Tracey had found the letter. So, he knew why she was upset.

When he had contacted Daisy, and told her what had happened, that was when the blond had gone pale, she asked him to go to a storage room and look for an album.  
When he told her, later, that the letter that she had described, wasn't there; she asked him to search Misty's room.

He had said he wouldn't, at first. After all, it was an invasion of privacy and trust!  
But, Daisy convinced him to do as she asked, that it was seriously important...  
That was when he found it. The letter had been on the bed, of the youngest Waterflower.  
That was when Daisy knew it was her fault. All of it-

"It's all my fault..."

She muttered again, as her other sisters walked into the room.  
Before they could ask, Tracey and Daisy told them about their youngest sister's condition.  
And why Misty seemed to have had a desire to drown herself... Since the twins had no knowledge of the secret, either.

Some time later...

Misty had been slipping in and out of awareness. Never once did she physically react, to the things going on around her, though. So, no one realized that she was even awake.  
Why she wasn't reacting, she wasn't even sure, herself.  
She TRIED to move, to open her eyes. But, her body wouldn't listen. She supposed that it was some sort of residual shock, that her body had gone into after almost dying.

Even so, she knew that HE, was there. Without even needing to open her eyes.  
He was there every time she woke up, he and his beloved Pikachu... Or, was it more appropriate for her to say: every time that she became aware?  
In any case, she was fine with things like this for now. They weren't arguing. She could just bask in his presence and just BE, with him near her.  
Before, when they were traveling, she could only experience this when he was sleeping not too far from her. She just loved being near him. She hated fighting with him. Him, especially.

One time, that she slipped into awareness, though, she sensed something was wrong.  
Different.  
Usually she could hear him talking to Pikachu, but, the room was dead silent this time.  
And, her left hand was held in a tight embrace. She could feel something gently brushing against her fingers.  
The curiosity, and the faint sound of someone crying quietly, urged her to work a little harder to get her body to respond. Her eyes slowly, laboriously, fluttered open.  
Finally! She thought happily.  
Then she felt her fingers twitch.  
She looked to her left and saw them being held in gloved hands. A dark head was bowed over her hand, and she realized that the gentle brush that she had felt, was the hair against her fingers.

"A..."

A soft gasp was heard, and as she tried to speak again. He looked up, his face streaked with tears.

"A-Ash...?"

Brown eyes met with Cerulean Blue.

"M-Misty?"

He released one of his hands from holding hers, and brushed at his wet cheeks as he looked at her.

"W-What's... Wrong?"

She asked, her throat sore, possibly still from the water having gotten in her voice box.  
She faintly wondered what kind of damage she had done there...

"I..."

He looked away.

"I wasn't sure if ..."

He trailed off. She watched him and he smiled at her. A forced smile. Anger bubbled a bit, simmering under her sleep fogged mind. She wasn't stupid! She knew him. She wasn't going to believe a false smile, but, her anger lessened as he spoke...

"How do you feel?"

He asked. And she blinked, looking around the room.

'It must be nighttime.'

She thought, noting how dark her room was. The way that a silvery, gentle light filtered in, through the curtains of her hospital window.

"I... I'm not sure... How long...?'

"Almost 2 weeks."

He said with a frown as he, still holding her hand with one of his own, reached out his right hand and brushed some hair back behind her ear.  
Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought... She didn't know it had been that long since-

"I'm sorry..."

She said sadly. He shook his head, even as she felt her eyes sting.

"Just, as long as you're ok, now. If you're ok, I don't care."

"Where's Pikachu?"

"He's sleeping in the waiting room, I left him there, when I came to visit, this time. Actually, it's after visiting hours, I-uh..."

He looked away, looking sheepish.

"I snuck in here..."

He finally said, and she smiled. Still, though, she was feeling badly for making them both worry so much.  
his right hand was resting against her cheek, she leaned into his hand and sighed softly, he blushed.  
She felt her own cheeks were heating up.

"I-I..."

She trailed off, closing her eyes, as her face got redder.

"Mist?"

He asked worriedly, leaning over to press his forehead against hers. She didn't seem to have a-

"I missed you..."

He blinked.

"Huh?"

He asked, his forehead still resting against her own. He suddenly felt the curious need to kiss her... He blinked down at her. She looked up into his eyes.

'He's so close!'

She thought happily. She smiled at him, feeling braver, so, she said it again. And more loudly.

"I missed you, Ash. I... I REALLLLLLY lo- missed you."

His eyes widened.

"Misty, I-"

"I don't need to hear it. I won't make you feel as if you need to say anything in response,..."

He blinked at her, searching her pretty face with his brown eyes, as she rambled.

"... And, I am sure you likely missed all of your friends-"

That urge, it was stronger...

"- And I know that there's likely no extra room... f-for me, not as anything more than a friend..."

'WHY, MISTY!?'

She thought, in horror, as her mouth continues to babble all of her thoughts and insecurities and-

'WHY can't I shut myself up!'

"- And-and... I-I understand that Pokemon take up, so much of your mind and your h-"

Gulping, nervously, Ash suddenly shifted closer to her. She froze in shock when he pressed his lips to her own. Her eyes widened, her breath had caught in her throat.

'What!? I mean, I wanted to shut up... But, seriously, WHAT!?'

He was kissing her.  
He hadn't been thinking to wait for her to close her mouth.

'He's such a-!'

He would admit, willingly, that he hadn't been thinking at all. Actually.  
They were both frozen as they looked into each other's eyes.

'MOVE Misty! Pull back! Slap him! Call him an idiot! DO SOMETHING! THIS IS AWKWARD!'

Her panicked brain thought. However, her thoughts soon faded as they became fuzzy.  
He had caught her bottom lip between his lips.  
Gradually, the faces of both, had gotten redder and redder. Neither wanted to move, they were both too afraid. Not sure what would happen. And both were too arrogant to be the first to back down.  
Once again, her heart monitor had started to beep faster.

Misty, watched, as his face scrunched up, casting an annoyed look at the machine.  
She would have giggled. But, he chose that moment to get his backbone back, and, after forcing his stunned mind to work, he remembered seeing Brock kissing Lucy, just before he found out Misty was rushed to the hospital. He remembered seeing the way Tracey had kissed Daisy...

He gently brought his, now, very shaky hands up to her face, and he closed his eyes, as he released her mouth, taking in a nervous breath as he cupped her face.

"Ash, I-"

Only to glance at her again...

"Shh..."

He breathed against her still open mouth, and then, he reclaimed her lips at a different angle.  
Doing this... It felt right.  
And, she hadn't screamed for help, or tried to hit him...

So, he assumed that she hadn't objected.  
But, he wanted to make sure he didn't embarrass himself, and he didn't want her to hate him, or the memory of this kiss. Her eyes widened again, his were closed, as he moved his warm lips against hers, hoping he was doing it right.  
After a moment, she felt her body relaxing as she slid her hands up his back, into his hair, pulling him close, as she responded by rubbing her lips against his. She fisted her hands in his hair, as her heart raced and she wondered, too, if this was the right way to kiss.

Just then, however, the door opened. A set of horrified blue eyes and brown eyes locked on each other as they heard the voice of their best friend.

"Ash, are you here? Is Misty ok? The heart monitor has the-HolyShiOhMy... WOW!"

Brock stopped dead in his tracks, as he watched them jump apart as if they had been burned.

"Sorry..."

He managed, as Misty pulled the blankets over her head with a strangled whimper, and Ash found his sneakers very interesting.

"She just woke up..."

Ash mumbled. And as the teen girl peeked out from under her blanket, she saw Ash rush out of the room, after grabbing his hat, jacket and backpack. She blinked, forgetting her embarrassment as she sat up weakly. Brock looked at her, noting the hurt look in her eyes, as he sighed.

"So... umm...?"

"I-I..."

She blushed again.

"I don't know, Brock..."

She felt so confused.

"I'll let them know you're awake, then go find Ash..."

She nodded as he left. She felt tears start to sting her eyes as she sniffled and touched her lips, which were still tingling.

"Stupid boys..."

She muttered as a nurse and a doctor soon came in to look at her condition.

Some time later, Brock found Ash sitting on a bench, in front of the hospital, looking at the top of the Cerulean City Gym in the distance.

"So... Uh, I'm sorry that I-"

"It's ok..."

Ash muttered as he nervously fidgeted his hands.

"It was a lousy kiss anyway..."

Brock sighed and sat beside his younger friend.

"So, what did I walk in on, exactly?"

"A poor attempt at a kiss..."

Ash said shortly. Brock rolled his eyes.

"Not that. Though, from where I was standing it looked like you were kissing her correctly..."

"It was awkward and... Once I-... Anyway, once it started, I didn't know what to do."

He muttered with a red face, his hat was hiding his eyes. Brock looked at the stars.

"What did you mean, when you kissed Misty...?"

"I... I'm not su-..."

He trailed off, looking at his, now still, hands.  
Brock glanced at him.

"A kiss won't work out, unless you want to know what kind of emotion is making you want to do it..."

He pointed out, Ash nodded silently.

"So, what were you feeling just before you kissed her...?"

"I... I-"

"Is everything ok?"

They looked up and saw Dawn running towards them.

"Yeah."

Ash said and she blinked at his still red face.

"You both ran out... I was worried. Is Misty ok?"

"She woke up..."

Ash said, and got to his feet, he shouldered his backpack and wandered away.

"Ash?"

Dawn started after him, but Brock stopped her.

"He needs to think, alone, I think."

He told her. She blinked at the older boy, looking confused. Then she nodded.

Thought Brock had tried to stop his young friend... Ash had left early the next morning... Alexa had followed Ash, after she had told him that he should at least say good-bye to Misty.  
He had ignored them both, and left. Even when Brock told him he was being a coward and making a major mistake. Alexa apologized to Brock, for their friend's rudeness, and then the woman had followed after Ash.

The day after Misty woke up, everyone else was thrilled to see her looking so much better. She was awake and she looked like she hadn't almost died, 2 weeks prier.  
She was still very weak, though, so the hospital started physical therapy for her. To make sure she could walk fine again.  
Brock was the one who had to tell her that Ash and his friend, Alexa, had headed out to Palette town, and that they would then be headed off to the Kalos region.  
Her heart felt like it hit the floor.

"H-He didn't even say bye, to me..."

She murmured to Brock and Dawn, Dawn looked mad enough to breath fire.  
She was raging about how insensitive Ash was, while Brock gently took Misty's hand.  
She looked up at him with her blue eyes swimming with stinging tears.

"He'll come back, Misty."

She nodded, looking away from him. He still held her hand.

"Also,"

She glanced back at him. He touched her cheek gently, causing her to realize that she had let her tears overflow.

"-He'll come around and realize his feelings for you... I-I think he's just confused. He's only 14..."

"Yeah, well... I may just be too involved in something to care... IF that ever happens."

She said stubbornly, her voice on the verge of breaking...  
Brock sighed and released her hand, gently patting her on the shoulder.  
Misty was grateful to Brock, for his attempts at calming her down. She was. But, still...

'What you just did, Ash Ketchum... It hurts! It REALLY HURTS! IDIOT!'

Later that same day, Daisy walked into the room, looking worried.  
Misty had asked Tracey, when he came to see her, if he could get Daisy for her.  
Daisy had been hovering outside her door, she couldn't escape before her boyfriend came and shoved her in front of her sister.

Misty was going to have to stay in the hospital a few more days, to be sure she was ok and had her strength back. But she wanted answers. NOW.  
She was still upset about Ash...

'What else is new...?'

She thought, as she nailed her sister with a narrow-eyed glare.  
Basically, as well as answers, Misty wanted distractions from a certain idiot who had invaded her mind after a kiss, and wouldn't leave.  
Daisy was sitting in front of Misty, looking at the hands that she had folded in her lap.  
Silence filled the room.

"Soooo...?"

Misty said, causing her eldest sister to startle and look up.

"Mama and papa didn't abandon us?"

Daisy nodded.

"I can remember that woman-"

"Isabella Giovanni."

Daisy supplied. Misty nodded.

"-Took our mother... But, what happened to our father. And, why is she after Alpha Omegas... Also, Am I really one of them?"

Daisy nodded.

"Like, I don't know. I don't know. And... Like-Yes. You, are,"

"Then why did I end up here, after almost dying...?"

"Because you haven't been near the sea spirit sapphire in like- so long."

Daisy said honestly.  
Misty gave her a curious look, Daisy paused a moment, then sighed and continued.

"That sea spirit does something to the Alpha Omegas...Like- if they don't use their powers constantly, then they will like- lose them. I think.  
Or, lose the ability to easily access them. Also, as long as they keep using their abilities, they like- won't need to be near it."

Misty opened her mouth, to speak, but Daisy held a finger up.

"-However..."

She continued, stressing the word.

"- Once they get out of practice, and like- haven't used those abilities in a while, like- if they are no don't go near it, then their powers, they like- never come back, from what I understand."

"Ok, So...?"

"Look, Misty, I didn't want you to know any of this... You like- didn't NEED to know..."

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"They are my birthright! I want those abilities back."

"Like-WHY!? Misty, why can't you be a good girl!:"

Daisy yelled.  
She never yelled.  
Misty's eyes got huge.

"Because, what if mama is still alive, and papa. What if-"

"Like- their dead, Misty. They would have come back, if they weren't."

"..."

"..."

"Why is Team Rocket doing this?"

"I like- don't know. I told you tha-"

"I don't buy that!"

Misty snapped and Daisy's eyes got huge. Then she looked at Tracey, who was standing against the door, so Daisy couldn't leave easily. His arms were folded, he shrugged at her. She sighed and looked back at her baby sister.

"I don't know. I like- really don't, Misty. But..."

"But...?"

She sighed again, looking at her feet.

"I like- THINK that I MIGHT have an idea."

"And that would be...?"

Daisy looked back up at Misty.

"Maybe they like- wanted the ability to communicate with, and control, the water pokemon...?"

"But, why kill us? Why kill an Alpha Omega?"

"They're experimenting..."

Both girls looked at Tracey. Daisy nodded reluctantly, as she looked back at her sister.

"I think so too... That they like- want to awaken the ability in one of their own..."

"How did you come up with tha-"

"-Maya and Trinity."

"Trinity?"

"Your friend from the whirl cup...? Like, she's Maya's friend. Trinity's family took Maya in. After her own mother was taken and found dead..."

"I see..."

"... I'm sorry that I kept all of this a secret."

"..."

"Violet and Lily were left out, as well..."

"Whoo-Hoo..."

Misty said dryly.  
She rolled over onto her side, facing away from Daisy and refused to respond any more. She needed to think.

"Misty?"

"..."

"Mi-"

Misty heard a sigh and then footsteps. She heard Tracey talking quietly to her sister.

"But, Tracey, I-"

"I'm serious, Daisy. Give her some space..."

She heard him whisper to her sister. Then she heard movement, and felt her sister leaning over her. She had her eyes squeezed shut. She felt Daisy lay a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, little sister. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I like-just wanted to keep you safe... I already lost Mom and Dad, and Juliana, Maya's mother, who was our mom's cousin... I don't want to lose any more of what's important. Not ever again."

Then Misty heard Tracey and Daisy leaving.

'Ash, I wish I had you here, with me... When I don't know what to do, you always do!'

She thought, feeling weak and useless, as the tears started to come again.

* * *

**.**  
**To Be Continued.**  
**.**

**Notes #1) About what Misty is saying, before he kisses her:**

**Misty says:**

**"- And I know that there's likely no extra room... f-for me, not as anything more than a friend...I understand that Pokemon take up so much of your mind and your h(eart)-"**

**That was wording that came into my mind (not exactly word for word), from the pokemon song:**  
**"I've Got A Secret" - Sung by Misty, Delia & Ash (mostly from the 2 females-as a round + Ash) .**

**It was from the Pokemon Live Musical.**

**The part that these words came from, was (mostly) sung by Misty's actress:**  
**Referenced Lyrics below-**

**~Delia's part, and then~**

**Misty-**  
**"I can never tell him, my feelings deep inside...**  
**The truth within my heart, is something I must always hide..."**

**~Delia's part, and then~**

**Misty-**  
**"His love is overwhelming,**  
**In it's light I'd like to be...**  
**but he shares it all with pokemon...**  
**There's just no room, for me."**

**(With Delia)**  
**"I've got a secret,**  
**It tears up my soul,**  
**Keeping it hidden, is taking it's toll.**

**I can't tell the truth,**  
**'Cause he might turn away... So I'll keep this secret,**  
**it's better that way ~..."**

**~Ash's part~**  
**~Followed by the other 2 repeating the above duet behind his song (behind his back)~**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**

  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	4. Chapter #4: The Search For Answers Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
> My weakness is that I care too much  
> And my scars remind me that the past is real  
> I tear my heart open just to feel" -
> 
> From- The Song: Scars - By Papa Roach

**Author's Notes::**

**Sorry, this is a really short one. I'll try and write more soon.  
**

**I've just got a lot on my mind ATM. So I'm focusing on my artwork mostly right now, and ways to earn money.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #4: The Search For Answers Starts**

**.**

 

Misty had stopped talking to Daisy. She would talk to her other sisters. But, she refused to talk to them about her issues at hand. She also wouldn't talk to Tracey, about those issues.

Tracey had made the stupid mistake of trying to reason with the pissed off red head. About both, Daisy, AND Misty's anger at Ash's (yet again) stupid, careless, mistake.

She didn't give a damn if he was a confused teenage boy.

He knew what he wanted about EVERY other damn thing!

Ash wasn't a naturally stupid boy.

How the hell could his feelings about HER be confusing him...?

What was wrong with her?

As soon as that thought had entered her head, pushing its way past the anger that was fueled by hurt feelings and her own confusion at his actions, she was able to answer that question. All on her own.

"I'm not a Pokemon. That's what's wrong with me..."

She murmured sadly, having forgotten about her ongoing rant, at the poor Tracey... Then she just walked off, and left the older boy looking confused and sympathetic.

After that, she just asked her other friends to leave her be.

Brock had, at first, refused... But, after she threatened to tell Lucy about all of the many books of women's names, he likely still had squirreled away, somewhere... He had backed down a bit.

She insisted that Brock to get back to his Pokemon-medical studies. Eventually, and reluctantly, he did.

But, Dawn had not been as easy to shove away. Misty had nothing on the younger girl. And that lead them to where they were now.

A thick headed 13 year old, her feet planted firmly apart, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, as well as a Piplup, mirroring her pose, beside her.

And the 15 year old fiery redhead, arms crossed, glaring right back at the two of them, with her Azuril beside her...

"I'm going with you!"

Dawn snapped yet again.

"WHY?"

"Because, after what Ash did, I'm worried."

"What? Do you think I'm pining for him so badly that I'll hurt myself?"

Before Dawn could respond, Misty suddenly struck a dramatic pose, pretending to gaze up at the heavens, obviously real tears shimmering in her Cerulean blue eyes, as she clasped her hands in front of her chest and elevated her voice, making it take on, an equally dramatic tone as her pose.

"OH! What shall I do!? He stole my second kiss and the he ran away from me! How can I LIVE!? I can't go on anymore!... And-"

Her voice returned to normal, as she glanced at the other girl, finishing her statement.

"-Then I suppose I'll pitch myself off of a cliff?"

Dawn frowned. She thought that Misty was better at the dramatic, than her 3 older sisters seemed to be.

"No, But, I DO think you might be less careful than you should."

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Whateeeevvver."

She muttered, drawing the word out, she didn't have time to be arguing.

She had to finish packing!

She turned back to finish doing, just that. She smiled slightly, though, when she heard Dawn giggle to her pokemon.

"We're going to the whirl Islands, Piplup!"

"Piplup-pip!"

Said the penguin happily.

Hearing that, alone, for some reason, cheered Misty up considerably.

2 days later, both girls stepped off of a ship that had just pulled into dock. As Misty looked around from her spot on the dock, Dawn happily ran over to a vendor to get something to eat. As she came wandering back towards Misty, she noticed a frown grace the redhead's face.

Dawn followed Misty's line of sight, and saw another woman, older, with reddish brown hair in a high pony tail. She was smiling and waving at Misty. Dawn glanced back at her friend, and saw Misty sigh as she picked her suitcase handle up. Then she walked towards the woman. Dawn followed, not sure what was happening.

"Trinity..."

Misty said, as she stopped beside the woman. Trinity smiled.

"It's nice to see you aga-"

"Did Daisy tell you?"

Misty interrupted. After a moment, Trinity sighed, and nodded.

"Yes... I'm so-"

"Don't!"

Misty snapped, and then looked at Trinity.

"Were you ever really my friend? Or did you really just approach me because my sister wanted to keep me away from the sea spirit?"

At that, Trinity had no answer. She even looked away as she rubbed one arm with a hand.

Dawn was watching the exchange silently.

Wondering what she should, or could, do to help.

But, Misty beat her to the idea of doing something.

"Whatever,"

The redhead said, as she walked past the taller woman.

"Where are you going?"

Trinity asked, as Dawn had started to follow Misty.

Misty frowned, stopping.

"The hotel I booked. What's it to you?"

'Ouch, that was harsh...'

Dawn thought with an inner wince.

"I deserved that..."

Trinity said, as she faced Misty.

"Yeah, you did. Lets go, Dawn."

She started to walk off, Dawn scooped up her piplup and started after Misty again.

"You could stay at my place."

Trinity suddenly called out. Misty stopped so suddenly, Dawn walked into her, and fell backwards on her butt.

"Sorry."

Misty said looking upset, as she helped her younger friend back onto her feet.

"It's ok, Misty."

Dawn said, very confused about what to think about this. Misty then looked at Trinity.

"You canceled my hotel, didn't you?"

She said, her eyes narrowing. She frowned at Trinity.

"Yes... How'd you know?"

"It's something I thought that Daisy would ask you to do."

She said, and sighed, rubbing her head with her fingers.

"Headache?"

Dawn asked, softly. Worriedly.

"Yeah... I-"

"Hey! Misty!"

All 3 females looked up, Misty smiled.

"Rudy!"

She called at the slightly older boy, who was sitting in a convertable that had just pulled up. He was waving energetically.

"Who's that?"

Dawn asked, eyes huge. He looked like a playboy!

"A member of the Orange Crew..."

"A member of the Orange Crew..."

Misty and Trinity said in unison, then Misty glared at the woman.

Dawn blinked.

"Orange Crew?"

"Gym Leaders in the Orange Islands..."

Misty said as she slid her sunglasses out of her pocket and onto her face.

"Oh..."

Dawn said softly, wondering why he was in the whirl islands, in that case. She watched as Misty started to walk towards Rudy's car. After a moment, Dawn's mind unfroze and the young teen started after the older teen.

"Misty!"

Misty ignored Trinity's call. She said hello to Rudy, introduced Dawn, and he helped her and Dawn get their luggage into his car, then he drove off.

"Are we staying with Rudy?"

Dawn asked Misty.

The other girl nodded.

"I had a feeling that my hotel would be... sabotaged."

She said with a sigh. As he drove, Rudy watched his crush out of the corner of his eye.

"Should I ask how Ash is?"

At that, he noticed her tense. He sighed.

"He's still dense... huh?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"And, I see your still stubborn..."

He added, and at her nasty look, he sighed and quietly drove around to where his ship was waiting, then he drove the convertible right up onto it. Dawn watched as the ship started off, as soon as the car was parked.

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**

**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**

**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**

**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**

**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	5. #5:  Overwhelmed! Too Much Attention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I'm puttin' my defences up  
> 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
> If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack~
> 
> And every time I try to be myself  
> It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
> It's just not fair  
> Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
> I gasp for air~
> 
> The feelings got lost in my lungs  
> They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
> And there's no one else to blame  
> So scared I take off and I run  
> I'm flying too close to the sun  
> And I burst into flames!"
> 
> Lyrics from different parts of the song: Heart Attack -   
> Originally by Demi Lavato   
> (I prefer the version by Sam Tsui to the original)
> 
> Misty is sidetracked by her wood-be protector's affections, which she had not counted on.  
> Dawn is annoyed. Piplup is Po'ed. Rudy & Trinity have a past!  
> Misty is tired of being put on the spot all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> Rudy's age: 18  
> Misty's age: 15  
> Ash's age: 14  
> Dawn's age: 13  
> I think one or two of the previous chapters have the wrong ages, so I'll go check, and fix, them, later.

**Posted On 2-22-17 8:35 am (Central USA Time) GMT -600**

* * *

**Author's Notes::**

Sorry, its been a while...  
Despite how this may look, at the moment, I will always _**PokeShip** _ first!

Its not leading to an ultimate pairing of Misty, with anyone other than Ash...

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #5: Overwhelmed! Too Much Attention!  
**

**.**

When they got to Rudy's vacation island.

Misty, obviously annoyed (about a number of things): jumped out of the convertible, grabbed her bags, and headed inside, as Rudy sighed. Behind him, Dawn was getting her bags together, he eyed her curiously, while he got out of the car, seeing one of the staff that took care of his properties, start to come over.  
Rudy handed the young man his keys, and once Dawn had all of her belongings out, the car was driven into the garage.

"So..."

The older boy said, as he and Dawn walked in the direction that Misty had gone.

He would not embarrass himself in order to jump in a cold shower...  
Dawn looked at him, she only knew a little bit about him, from when Ash and Brock had mentioned their trip to the orange islands... She was still confused about why he was even on the whirl islands, though...

"Hmm?".

She said, pulled from her wondering, by his raised eyebrow. Piplup stood beside her, looking from one to the other.

"What happened between Misty and Ash?"  
She blinked. Well... Ash had said he fit his name. She shrugged. Started walking again.

"Its Misty's business, if she chooses to tell you."

Was all she planned on saying, but he grabbed the 13 year old's wrist, she was forced to stop and glare at him. Her tiny protector was protesting noisily at her feet while bouncing 2 feet in the air.

"Let. Go."

Dawn hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just-"

"- Piplup, bubble b-!"

The 18 year old released her, took a step back with both hands raised, the penguin sighed and shot off a few bubbles behind him in annoyance, he had really wanted to let the rude boy have it!

"Look, Miss Dawn, I... I'm sorry. I just REALLY care for Misty. If she's willing to have me, then I'd like to-"

"- She's not likely willing."

Dawn finally huffed, annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Ya deaf as well as cute!?"

He was startled by her hostilities.

"No, Miss..."

"Are we done, then?"

"Uh...?"

She'd run into his vacation home before he could get his brain back on track.  
What on earth had happened with Ash and Misty...?

* * *

Misty was unpacking her bags, in a room that a maid had shown her too. She stopped when she heard an angry tirade in a tiny Pokémon voice, pass by her door, she blinked out into the hall and saw piplup marching after Dawn into the room across the hall. Then the door slammed.  
Misty heard a sigh and looked on the other side of the door she held open.

"Rudy..."

She said, exasperation in her soft voice. He had been looking at Dawn's door, scratching his head. But now he looked at Misty.

"We need to talk!"

And he shooed her further into her room, closing her door behind him as she protested somewhat weakly.

* * *

"He... He, just..."

Rudy was sitting on the window seat, while Misty sat on her bed. She had finally given in, and told him what happened as she finished sorting her things out. Now she sat on the bed, her hands fidgeting in her lap, with her back to the older boy.

He couldn't believe what that little shit-!  
How DARE he?  
Damn Ash!  
And, damn himself too!

Because he had a strong desire to try and...  
Well, she might be willing if she was on a sort of rebound- but, could this be called a rebound?

\- And, then again, he prided himself on trying (key-word here) to be a gentleman, kind and respectful to the fairer sex...  
He found himself biting his nail, he gave it a disgusted look and sighed heavily, as he looked at her back. What to do...  
He then glanced out the window that he was leaning against.  
His mind, once again swirling in a loop of his own wants, being pissed at, and grateful to Ash. As well as his own desire to put her, not himself, first... Then there was the confused, wondering about: was it right or wrong to feel this way, was he OK to try and get her? Would she be mad, would they-

"Ahhh!"

He yelped, as he gripped the window and seat frame, he nearly either fell off the seat or accidentally sent himself out the window. He had suddenly found himself looking at Misty, as she peeked at his face. Only inches from his... And she- oh!  
He was making himself crazy!

Chivalry be damned!

He was suddenly pulling her into his arms and his lips had claimed hers before the stunned girl could react.  
Misty found herself sitting on his lap, his arms holding her carefully, but also tightly... Even so, she knew she could get free if she wished...  
So, why was she frozen, like this? Her cerulean eyes staring at his face. So close...  
She had come over to see what was wrong after that sigh. He hadn't responded when she asked... So, she'd come over...  
Now, she was sitting in his lap, his lips on hers, and a hand gently tilting her face as he brushed his tongue along her lips, she gasped in shock and he deepened the kiss as there was a knock on the door, she shoved herself out of his arms so fast that she fell hard on the floor, and so did he.

Both looked up, faces flushed, as Dawn walked in. She blinked at them.  
Her face turned red.  
She squeaked out:

"I'm uh... Sorry!"

And backed out, still red, as she closed the door. Misty made, to get up, intending to go after her. But Rudy grabbed her hand. She blinked at him. Both their faces were still flushed.

"We... We need to address this..."

"This... What?"

"Just now... You didn't stop me, Misty. You could have..."

Her face reddened more.

"I..."

"I have feelings for you. I have, since I first met you... And, I have made it no secret."

She sighed and sat on her knees, he let go of her wrist. Watching her face carefully.

"I... I know. I just..."

He pulled her to him again and kissed her once more!  
She put her hands on his shoulders to shove him away, but, as he deepened the kiss... She found herself leaning into him, letting him deepen the kiss, as he framed her face with his hands.

He was dominating the kiss, she whimpered, scooting closer, as she kissed him back, one arm slipping over his shoulder and the fingers attached to that arm threaded in his hair, her other hand gripped the fabric of his shirt...

Finally, he broke the kiss.  
Both were gasping for air. Then he was kissing and nipping at her throat.  
One of his hands at the curve of her back, just above the slight flair of her hips. His other hand moving to-

"Rudy..."

He stopped, he'd been nibbling just below her left earlobe.

"Yes?"

He breathed against her skin, his voice sounding somewhat ready for her to completely reject him... Misty stifled a whimper as she felt his breath against her heated skin, a shiver ran down her spine.

"PLEASE..."

She put emphasis on the "please", as she gently shifted, and pushed him back a bit... He watched her face carefully. She wasn't making eye contact, as she went on:

"Please, just... I- I need some space, Rudy... I... I'm confused. And sad... About Ash..."

At that, he growled softly, opened his mouth to tell her what he thought of the nearly 15 year old boy, and she plastered a hand over his mouth.  
She was trembling.  
He hadn't realized that she was, until he felt that hand trembling against his face.  
Rudy shut his eyes, trying to get a grip on himself.

'Down, boy.'

He told himself mentally.

'She doesn't need to have you upsetting her, as well, Rudy...'

He took a few deep, calming, breaths, and then he sighed and closed his mouth.  
She finally made eye contact with him, as she felt him close his mouth.

" I love him, Rudy... But, I,...".

She looked down at her knees.

"I also have feelings for you. But, I... I'm not... I'm not sure what ki-"

She trailed off, she just looked so torn.  
He gently removed her hand from his mouth, and then he pressed soft kisses her knuckles, as his eyes never left her startled ones.

"I'll back off... For now-"

He said, kissing her hand again.  
She sighed, her body relaxing.

"Thank y-"

He gently pressed a finger to her lips.  
She blinked.

"It's just for now..."

He warned gently, then moved that hand from her lips, to gently cuff her cheek with it. Caressing it. She blushed.

"A- alright..."

She sighed and he smiled. There was silence and finally he removed his hands from her, then he got to his feet, and offered her his hand, to help her up.

When she just looked at him in a considering way, he laughed softly and reached out, taking both of her hands in both of his own.

"Relax, Misty. I just want to be a good guy and help you to your feet, I'm not going to try to seduce you... Yet."

She nodded, still blushing.

"Ok..."

She said with a sheepish smile... Her lips were still tingling from his kisses, she didn't know what she'd do if he kissed her again! Her knees wobbled just thinking about it!

'She needs to be a bit older, and a bit... More stable, emotionally,'

He decided.

"I'll be off for now,"

He said, once she was on her feet, he kissed her hand again, and she blushed more.

"Feel free to explore the house, lands, anything... If you want to go into town, I'll have someone go with you, so that dear Trinity doesn't bother you..."

"You know who Trinity is, then?"

Misty asked, going by the tone he had with Trinity's name. Rudy nodded.

"Yes, but... It's up to her to tell you how I know her..."

He said, looking away.

'After all... A guy shouldn't kiss and tell...'

He thought, not sure what her reaction would be. He had been surprised when Trinity pretended to not know much about him, other than his position in the Orange Island's Orange Crew... He'd played along.  
Misty blinked at him as he cleared his throat and went on.

"A- anyway... She'll track you down, otherwise."

Misty sighed, finally realizing that he still loosely held her hands, she pulled them free, and hugged herself.

"I don't need a keeper, Rudy, I need the freedom to look around and do research..."

He shrugged.

"You are free. But I don't want Trinity bothering you."

She sighed again, and looked away.

"Thank you for coming to help... I just, since I didn't tell you anything..., I wasn't... You didn't have to help. I didn't even tell you what was happening with her, why I didn't' want you deal with her crap, & there's the sea stone that Maya has-"

"Misty..."

She looked up at him.

"All I needed to know, was that you needed my help... I'll be your shield anytime, anywhere, from anyone or thing..."

She smiled, blushing once more, and without thinking, she hugged him. He floundered a bit. Unsure if he should touch her or not.  
Finally, he gave in & hugged her, inhaling the scent from her hair.

"Thank you,"

Misty said and he just nodded.

Rudy left shortly after that hug.

* * *

A while later, a knock was heard at Misty's door.

"Come in,"

Misty called, as she sat up in the bed, laying down the book she'd been reading, in her lap.  
Dawn opened the door, peaking around the corner.

"Is he gone?"

Misty giggled.

"For now..."

"What was that all about...?"

She blinked, then rolled her eyes up in thought.

"I finally told him about what happened... W- with Ash..."

"Oh... I see"

Dawn said softly.

"Thank you for coming with me, I don't know if I would be strong enough to deal with all of this alone..."

Misty said softly.

Dawn smiled.

"I wanted to see the Whirl islands, but... I also thought you could use a friend!"

She smiled.

"But I didn't know that Rudy would be here to help... Maybe you would have been OK on-"

Misty shook her head. Hugging her knees to her chest.

"He... No- I think it's better that you're here."

Misty told the younger girl, softly.  
Dawn cocked her head.

"Are you sure?"

Misty nodded.

"Yeah. I am."

Then the water Pokémon gym leader stretched.  
She didn't want to think about how hard resisting him might be, if she was alone.

*pop*

Both girls looked as a flash of light came from her backpack, and Misty's Psyduck appeared.

"Psy-aye-aye~?"

Dawn giggled as Misty sighed.

'Couldn't have done that when I was being kissed senseless...?'

She thought, and then she smiled. And then that smile turned into laughter.

"Misty!?"

Dawn watched as the older girl fell onto her back in the bed, as she laughed. Finally, when she got herself under control, Misty sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I needed that!"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it Dawn. Hey, let's go into town!"

Misty said as she got up and returned the yellow duck to his Pokeball.

"Uh... Sure, what are we doing?"

She asked as Misty slung her pack over her shoulder and headed out of her room.

"The library."

She said. And Dawn nodded. As they headed down the stairs a boy who was about Rudy's age, came over from whatever he'd been doing. Misty sighed, remembering that they would have a bodyguard.  
She told Dawn why he would be following them.

"That's sweet of him...".

Dawn said softly. She was wondering if, maybe she had been unfair to him.

"It's annoying! That's what it is!"

Misty said with a sigh as she frowned, walking out the door with Dawn and their shadow.  
Who offered to get them a car... Misty ignored him, released her Staryu and her Politoad, and she and Dawn jumped into the water, the Pokemon helped the girls escape, taking them back to the island. They could do their research now.

 

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.

I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.

I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:

Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.


	6. C. #6 - Waiting, Searching & Longing - Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold it together, move on  
> Life's so short, move on  
> Only time will set you free
> 
> You put your fears behind you  
> Better get yourself where you wanna be  
> I think of all the days and nights i spent crying  
> And i move on
> 
> I've been in and out of favour with love  
> Because i gotta tell you  
> I've been things i never wanted to be  
> And then some angel called me up  
> He told me i was sleeping  
> Said don't waste time  
> 'Cos even angels say goodbye
> 
> Waiting for that change of season  
> Oh the winter's been so long  
> Searching for that rhyme or reason  
> You've just got to
> 
> Move on..." - Lyrics From: Move on By George Michael
> 
>  
> 
> Misunderstandings are very easy to happen

**A/N:**

**Hi! Here is Chap #6**

**\- Though, not much happening in it. I'm sorry!**

**I'm going to post my list of Pokemon ships on my profile tomorrow-probably...**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter# 6 - Waiting, Searching & Longing - Moving On!**

**.**

Rudy sighed heavily, as he watched his pokemon dance.  
He was wishing now, that he hadn't come here without his baby sister.  
But, their mother, who had been on a VERY long business trip, when Rudy met Ash and Misty, had finally come back and Mari had wanted to spend time with their mother.  
Rudy did not see that woman, as much of a mother.

Having to raise his sister and himself, mostly, on his own.  
Most of what they had now, was from his hard work as a member of the orange crew.  
Their mother had given them a bit of money, yes.  
But, Rudy had invested and studied about how to make more money from what she sent them...  
So, here he sat, watching his pokemon dance, alone...

He, was sitting in a corner, on the floor, beside a wall of mirrors,  
His left arm was resting on his left bent knee, the other hand held a rose and rested on the other leg, which was also bent, but sideways, as if he would sit Indian style.  
His thoughts went back to Misty.  
The feel of her in his arms, the feel of claiming her lips in a kiss, making her think of him, not Ash...  
He hated being jealous of a 14 year old boy, but, he was... Very much so...

And if he saw the boy again, he would let him know exactly HOW stupid, he had been, to hurt Misty.  
To Break her heart, the way he had... Maybe by then, Rudy will have been able to replace Ash, in her heart and mind... He doubted it, but, he could dream... Right...

When Misty and Dawn made it back to the island they had arrived on, earlier This was the island that had held the whirl cup last time. They were currently on the beach of Red Rock Isle's: Scarlet City. This was where Rudy had met them and gotten them away from Trinity.  
Misty pulled herself out of the water, she had been wearing a bikini top, it was more like a tank top.  
And a pair of shorts that went with the bikini top.  
Dawn had been wearing jeans and a T-shirt... She was less prepared for being waterlogged than Misty. As such, her wet clothes were weighing her down...

Once she was on land, Misty helped Dawn and Piplup (Why had the penguin not swam? She wondered as the proud little Pokemon hopped off of Dawn's head, where he'd been perched the whole swim there...) out of the water, then she recalled her two Pokemon to their balls, thanking them for their hard work...  
In the distance behind them, Misty saw a motorized boat heading their way.

"Let's go, looks like Rudy's guy is trying to follow us... Well... Can't say the guy isn't determined...!"

Misty said, as she squeezed some water out of her clothes and her shoulder length hair.  
Then she headed away from the beach, that they had come up on.  
Dawn sighed, trying to keep up with the older girl was...  
Tiresome...!  
And her shoes were making disgusting squelching sounds as she followed Misty!  
Dawn and Piplup jogged to catch up to Misty, after she wrung her own hair and clothes out to the best of her ability. Luckily, Misty remembered where the Library was from when she had been here, during the whirl cup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash sat on the plane with Alexa. The blond woman knew he was upset.  
She also knew why. She knew he had kissed Misty and then run off. All of Ash's friends, who knew him and Misty well, knew that he shouldn't have done it.  
Alexa didn't know Misty well.  
So, the reporter had called and spoken to Ash's mother about the situation.  
Delia had told Alexa some things that, apparently, Ash himself, had forgotten.  
Like the fact that, he KNEW Misty, since they were babies, practically!  
When Misty's parents had had their car accident, they were coming to see Prof. Oak, to ask his advice on how to protect themselves from Team Rocket.

They had known Oak for a very long time, Mark Waterflower had been a Senior student of the professor when Delia was Oak's student, before she had gotten involved with Ash's father.  
Who, Delia would say no more about.  
Apparently, there was some secret, in regards to the boy's father... Professor Oak had also said nothing more, than: "Ash's father does not currently matter."  
That annoyed Alexa. But, she had other issues to think about, at the moment, though.

Like the fact that Ash's birthday was apparently coming up, soon. He'd be 15 and, also, he was currently really depressed.  
She glanced at the boy moping in the seat beside her.  
What to do?

"Ash?"

He looked from the window, to the woman beside him.

"Tell me more about your travels with Pikachu?"

His face light up, and he started talking all about his travels in the Univoa region and the fact that it was the first region, he had been in, with no possibility of his old friends coming to be with him... But he had made new ones fast, his stories kept going back to when he was traveling with Misty and Brock, but mostly he mentioned Misty more, sounding sad each time... And-

\- The time just flew by:

"Pika-Pika!"

"Yeah,"

He said as he and the yellow mouse watched the Kalos region get closer and closer below them as their plane came in for a landing in Lumious City.

"We'll be on the ground soon!"

He told Pikachu, as Alexa watched him with a smile.  
A happy Ash was more fun to be around, than a depressed Ash!

"Ash!"

She said, and he blinked at her.

"You and Pikachu must be REALLY excited!"

He grinned, as Pikachu looked over its shoulder.

"We're starting a brand new adventure! There's nothing more exciting, to a Pokemon trainer!"

He said, and his small best friend had to voice his own verbal agreement!

The plane touched down and the boy beside her started to get jittery. As soon as it was safe, he snapped his belt off, and rushed to the plane doors, wanting to be first off. Alexa laughed and followed him and Pikachu.

As the mouse jumped onto his shoulder, he fixed his hat, threw his arms in the air, and a creamed:

"HEEEEEYYY KALOS REGION! ASH FROM PALLET TOWN IS FINNNNNALLLY HERE!"

Followed closely by a:

"PIKA-PIKKKKAAACHUUUUUU~!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

Alexa asked, as she stood behind the boy, her hand on the door frame... The two turned and looked at her.

"Just saying Hi-ya to the Kalos Region! And as soon as I walk down these steps, We'll FINALLY be here!"

"Pika-Pika!... Pi!?"

Two fluffy pink Pokemon flew by, just then. Ash and Pikachu's attentions were drawn away from the amused woman.

"-Never seen those Pokemon before!" He took a step towards their direction, forgetting where he was, and down he went (Pikachu having enough sense, jumped off, landing beside Alexa's feet as Ash):

Bounce, bounce, bounced down the steps from the plane, with a shout of alarm.

"Pikachu!"

"Are you alright?"

She asked, as Pikachu-

"Pika-Pi!?"

\- Ran up to his trainer, Ash sat up, rubbing his head sheepishly, He laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm ok... Alexa... Who are those Pokemon...?"

She eyed him, she could see under his clumsy and sheepish act, under the forced excitement... That there was still some sadness. He was still worried about the situation with Misty... The Reporter sighed and told him about the Pokemon.

"Oh! Those are Spritsy..."

She said and helped him up to his feet.

What a way to start a new journey... She thought, feeling badly for him.

* * *

Tracey looked at his Fiancé. Daisy had just hung up, with Maya. Trinity had apparently been blocked from Misty.  
Daisy bit her lip, looking at her feet. Why was she even doing this again? If Misty wanted to look so badly for their parents and info about their ancestors, why were they- Ah, she remembered... She glanced at the photo of their mother and father across the room.  
Because their parents had been killed, because others were looking for the same thing that Misty now was... Daisy clenched her hands, she was useless!

She would just have to-

Strong arms slid around her waist from behind her and she felt a kiss being placed on the nape of her neck.  
She sighed, resting her hands over Tracey's, they rested over her midsection. Then he was turning her in his arms and as she started to talk, he had claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.

When he finally broke the kiss, she was flushed. She blinked at him. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Calm down. This panic isn't good for you, or for the baby..."

She smiled and rested a hand on his cheek. The diamond winking on her finger as she did so.  
He had the ring for a while, but, never had the courage to ask her. Until he found out she was pregnant, which was just after Misty nearly drowned. When Daisy and her sisters came back from Kalos.  
She had found out while on her trip there that she was expecting his baby... Once he knew that, he had no fear asking her to marry him.

"I, like... I... I know Trace... I just... I, like, don't want to lose anyone else..."

She whispered, and he sighed, hugging her.

"If you work yourself into a miscarriage you'll lose someone anyway. The doctor told you that the baby is weak, and that you are as well..."

She nodded against his chest.  
She had only found out that she might have trouble getting pregnant and having children a year before... So, they hadn't been as safe as they could. Now that she was pregnant, her body was having issues with dealing with the pregnancy. She was tired. Very, very tired... And she was often dizzy.  
She was only 3 months along- it was not really a good sign.

"I just..."

"Want me to like, go and see if I can like drag Mist, home?"

Daisy and Tracey looked up at Lily, she stood in the doorway with her orange hair in a ponytail.  
She was the only one, other than Misty, with their mother's hair color.

"Don't you have rehearsals?"

Tracey asked her. She waved her hand.

"Yeah... But, like, with Violet over at the Coastline Gym with Dorian and Daisy like _**SO**_ depressed... I need to do something different than usual."

Said the 18 year old as she shrugged, then crossed her arms.

"At least I could, like, keep you updated on her activities..."

She added and Daisy frowned.  
She didn't know what to do. Tracey beat her to the chase as he smiled at Lily.

"Yes! Please go, Lily..."

Daisy looked at him, outraged. She wanted to keep her family close! Not send them away! Lily smiled.

"I'll go pack."

She said and left the room.  
Tracey looked at Daisy. She had her eyes narrowed. Her lips were pursed.

"Don't give me that look..."

He sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm, like, going to bed. I, need a nap."

She said, and he sighed again, watching his annoyed girlfriend as she walked to their bedroom.  
He went to tell Lily to let Misty know about the baby. Since she had left, before he or Daisy could tell her.

* * *

Hours after they got to the Library, Dawn was bored. She had been trying to help Misty look for info... But, she was tired of reading all of these books. Finally, her fidgeting got Misty's attention.

"Dawn, why don't you go explore the library...?"

"Don't you need help?"

She asked and Misty shook her head.

"I'll be ok here..."

Dawn thought about it, then smiled.

"I'll be back in a while!"

She said and ran off.

* * *

On her way back to where she had left Misty, Dawn stopped by the computers, she saw Ash's photo on one of the PC's being used. She didn't think, she just looked over the guy's shoulder. It was Ash's trainer info from the leagues!

"Do you mind...?"

She blinked and looked to her left, she was so close that her eyes crossed. But, she knew those eyebrows!

"P-Paul!"

She yelped and jumped back. He frowned and then sighed heavily, looking back at the computer screen.

"What are _**YOU**_ doing here?"

He demanded and she frowned.

"Nice as ever, I see.."

She said, sarcastically, as she shook her head.

He glanced at her.

"You're annoying, go away..."

She frowned at him.

"Well, What are _**YOU**_ doing here?"

She countered him, crossing her arms. She wouldn't get into a situation where they were like a bunch of toddlers arguing about who was going away or staying. Though it annoyed her when he just said it like that.

His eye twitched. She smirked, knowing that she was annoying him.

"I'm training. I wanted to catch new water types and train with powerful water-type trainers. Since this place is all about water types and the sea heros of their myths..."

He shrugged, not noticing her expression change a bit at the mention of the sea heros; as he went on.

"- I figured I would come here, then when I was in the whirlcup hall of fame, I saw Ash's picture..."

She laughed then.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You never change!"

"Why would I?"

He said and she shrugged. Then she looked at the PC again.

"So, what are you looking at Ash's info for?"

"Just wanting to see if he's gotten any stronger... I'm curious..."

He was also annoyed that the guy had been in the damn thing and that he'd gotten so far in the cup!

"So you're-"

"Dawn!"

Both looked up, as Misty walked towards them.

"Who's that?"

He asked, frowning. He had seen that girl in the hall of fame, as well... Though she had been obviously younger, and, he noted, she had had less curves, than the girl heading their way, currently did...

Dawn noticed the way his eyes took in Misty's appearance from head to toe. Though, he didn't look interested, or like he was looking her over in the way a guy like Brock might... he did seem to be trying to figure out the redhead.

"She's Misty. She's sort of Ash's girlfriend."

She said, and Paul looked at Dawn, she giggled. He looked appalled.

"What?"

She asked.

"He has a girlfriend that pretty?"

"Who has a girlfriend...? And, who is this, Dawn?"

Misty asked, as she finally made it to their location. Paul opened his mouth.

"As-"

A hand was promptly slapped over his mouth, he narrowed his eyes and looked at Dawn, she was looking at Misty, though.

"This is Paul... He's one of Ash's rivals from my region... What's up?"

She asked.

"Oh, I found the book I needed, I'm going to check it out. Then we can let Rudy's ... Employee, or, whatever he is, find us and take us back to Rudy's place..."

She said as Dawn finally moved her hand from Paul's mouth...

"Do that again, and I'll-"

He started, rounding on the slightly younger girl as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Just shut up, Paul."

"No, Damn it! I-"

"You whaaaaat?"

She said, drawing the word out with her hands on her hips. He opened his mouth to respond, when Misty giggled.

"You know, you two look cute together."

She chimed in, and they both gave her horrified looks.

"What?"

She asked, blinking at them.

"Nothing."

Dawn said, sighing as she grabbed one of Misty's hands.

"Let's get your book checked out."

She said as she dragged Misty off. The older girl waved the book in her hand at Paul, as a way of saying bye to the boy.

* * *

Once they got the book, they went to the boat from Rudy's island and waited for his employee to come back. When he finally did, Misty asked him to take them back. He just sighed and did as he was asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the time Misty met Paul, there was a knock at Rudy's door.

When he was called a short time later by a maid, he came down from his room, to see who was asking for him. He found himself looking at Misty. Well, at first glance. he thought it was her, but this girl was a bit taller, had long flowing hair and jewelry... And a summer dress that hid none of her meny curves  
Without realizing, he found himself staring with his mouth hanging open as she spoke.  
But he didn't hear a word that she said, until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked himself out of his shock.

"C-can I help you?"

He asked, knowing this was not Misty.  
Lily sighed. She had packed in a hurry, she had caught a plane and it had only taken a few hours to get out to Red Rock Isle. She had called Maya, who had Trinity waiting to meet her when she landed. Trinity had told her about Rudy and that he had Misty with him. So Lily had found out where he was and gone there..

"Like, where's my sister?"

"Huh?"

He said, stupidly.

"Don't "huh?" me, I, Like, know you have Misty. Where is she!?"

"You make it sound like I'm keeping her against her will!"

He snapped, his back was now up from her words.

"Like, whatever! I'll go and get her myself..."

She hissed, frowning, she tried to push her way into his home. She didn't know what he wanted with her baby sister but she didn't have time for his screwing around and playing stupid!

"Excuse me!"

He snapped as he grabbed her wrist, she spun around and slapped him right across the face... Just as Misty and Dawn walked into the home. His maid flinched away from Lily, Rudy froze, shocked. No woman had slapped him like that before!

Not unless they had reason and knew him! He very rarely gave women reason to want to slap him..,

"Lily!"

Misty snapped. Her sister looked at her.

"Misty! There you are!"

Lily said as she rushed to her little sister's side.

"Did he, like, do anything to you? Did-"

Misty ignored her. She slapped Lily's hovering hands away from her, handing her book to Dawn, then she walked over to the, still shocked, Rudy.

"Are you ok, Rudy...?"

He finally reacted, blinking at Misty.

"Uh-huh?"

"Rudy?"

"Uh!... Yeah... I, I just..."

"There's a scratch on your face!"

Misty said as she reached out to him. He felt his face flair up, just being so close to Misty... As she gently touched the cut across his left cheek.

"Her nails cut your face!"

"T-they did?!"

She shot her sister a nasty look as the young man sounded alarmed.

"C'mon, lets get that scratch taken care of."

She said to Rudy, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom, where she had seen some medical supplies.  
Meanwhile, Lily looked at Dawn.

"What is going on?"

She asked, sounding confused. She had thought, from what Trinity had said when she met up with her, about the way he'd taken Misty and Dawn from her... That he...

Maybe Trinity had worded things wrong, and she'd misunderstood the older woman?  
Dawn just shrugged.

"I'm not sure..."

Was Dawn's response. Then the younger teen took the book and headed to her room, not sure it would be good for Lily to see a book about the Sea Heros... Lily sighed and called Daisy's cell number.  
Tracey answered, as she knew he would.

"I, like, found Misty. I'll stay with her until she comes home."

She said to Tracey, since her sister was still sleeping.

"Thanks, Lily. We appreciate it."

He said, he was sitting on their bed, his back against the headboard, with Daisy's head on his legs, they had managed to make up after Lily left, and Daisy had started with a headache. They found that if he rubbed her head sometimes, it helped. So, she had fallen asleep with Tracey doing that. Now, as he spoke to her sister, he kept his free hand in her long golden hair, still gently rubbing her scalp.

"So this Rudy guy..."

Tracey blinked.

"Huh?! Rudy?"

He had been destracted as Daisy shifted in her sleep.

"Yeah, Trinity said he was a gym leader from, like, the orange islands, or somthing... your from there, right?"

"Sort of..."

Was all he said. He had only opened up to Daisy, about his past. The other sisters knew nothing about him, from before he met Misty and Ash, other than that he was a Pokemon watcher, their handyman, and a great artist.

"So, like, you know him?"

She asked, annoyed with him.

"Yeah I met him when I was traveling with Ash and Misty..."

"Is he dangerous...?"

"Uh... No, no. He's not. Strange, yes. Annoying at times, yes. Dangerous... No way... Why?"

"Misty and Dawn are with him."

Tracey smiled. Misty probably asked him for help. probably afraid that Daisy would have someone waiting for her when she got there.

"Actually, he's the safest person for the girls to be with. Though... I wonder why he's even there... That's a bit far..."

Lily felt worried. Had she jumped to conclusions, after all?

"So,"

She said, her heart sinking.

"She's, like, ok with him, then?"

She asked, feeling bad for assuming he was a pervert...

"Yeah, he's been in love with her since he first laid eyes on her..."

Tracey said, and Lily's eyes widened at that statement. Then she sighed, running a hand through her bangs, bunching them up at the roots and releasing them over and over again: it was a nervous habbit she had had as a little girl, she thought that she had gotten over it!

"Why?"

He asked, worried a bit, by her questioning.

"N-nothing. Like, I need to go. I'll call ya later! Take care of that sister of mine and her baby!"

She said and ended the call.

What to do now...?

She wondered, biting her lip.

* * *

 

Lily waited for her baby sister and Rudy to come back. She had her hands folded in front of her and when she saw them, she bowed deeply, in apology.

"I AM, LIKE, SO SORRY!"

She said, and Misty frowned, raising an eyebrow at Lily, her arms crossed over her chest. Misty saw the phone still clasped in one of her hands.

"Called Tracey, did-ya?"

Lily blinked at her, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I.. I, like... Well.. I thought that this boy-"

She motioned towards Rudy.

"- Was a, like, a... Well... Hmm...?"

She trailed off, embarrassed for her assumption. Not sure how to admit this...

"You thought I was some kind of pervert."

Said Rudy, as he looked at her calmly.  
She nodded.G landing at him, seeing the Band-Aids on his cheek.

"Yes, I, like, should not have jumped to conclusions! I am SO Sorry!"

She said, honestly upset.

"If you think an apology will -"

Misty trailed off as Rudy gently placed a hand on her shoulder, then he walked over and took Lily's hand, he kissed it, while Misty bristled a bit behind him.

"Apology accepted."

He said, as Lily blushed.

"Uh..."

Was all she could say, but then he was dragged away from her.

"Hands off my sister, Casanova!"

At that, Rudy laughed and leaned down, kissing Misty on the mouth, Lily blushed more. Then Misty was pulling away, giving him an annoyed look.

"Were you jealous Misty?"

He asked softly, she folded her arms over her chest again.

"No... Anyway- are you going to throw her out?"

She asked him, still red faced, as she pointed at her sister.

"No. I won't"

"Then I will -"

"No. You won't."

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

Both sisters said.

He shrugged.

"She can stay, if she want's."

He had a person to test Misty's feelings for him with, now! He wouldn't pass that up. He couldn't exactly hit on little Dawn, to try and get a reaction from Misty, after all!

"Are you sure?"

Lily asked, and he nodded, then waved the maid over.

"Please show... Huh? What's your name, Miss Waterflower?"

Lily blushed again.

"I'm-"

"She's Lily!"

Misty said, annoyed and headed up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Rudy winced with the loud slam.

"Anyway, please show Lily, to a room...?"

He finished, and Lily was told to follow the young woman up to her room.

Lily thanked him and followed the woman. They passed Misty's room, or what she assumed was Misty's room, when Lily could hear her little sister chanting:

"Stupid! Stupid! Boys are SOOOOO STUPID!"

Over and over again...

Dawn had been listening at her door, she closed it and sighed. This would be an interesting stay...

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**   
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**   
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**   
**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**   
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**

**__  
**


	7. Every Step You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every step you take  
> I'll be watching you...
> 
> Every smile you fake  
> Every claim you stake  
> I'll be watching you
> 
> Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
> I dream at night I can only see your face  
> I look around but it's you I can't replace  
> I feel so cold and I long for your embrace....  
> From- Every Step You Take - By Sting

* * *

**A/N:**

**Not an interesting chapter title... But, it still sort of fits.**

**I'll be starting some other Temperance series soon, they will all meet up with this one, eventually, but they are not necessarily connected DIRECTLY to it.**  
Also, if anyone is interested in Yuri on Ice- I have a JJ  & Isabella Fic started and will be working on a Spirited Away fic, as well.  
AND- I _may_ post a one shot about Tracey and Daisy on my ao3 account, I'm sure most of you can tell why it would be there, and not here (coughmaturePWPmaturecough)... If anyone here wants the link to my account there, or to know when it will likely be posted, please.

**Warning for this chapter:  
Tracey Swears!  & Daisy has some complications to her pregnancy, but, NOTHING _TOO_ overly graphic.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 7: Every Step You Take...**

**.**

A dream! That's what it had to be! And, a REALLY horrible one, at that!  
But, it was so real! So real that it had her screaming!  
And it felt like her stomach had moved up to her chest!  
10 year old Daisy, screamed in terror as she grabbed for her 3 little sisters just before the splash!  
Then she felt like she was drowning.  
She couldn't breath!

"Daisy!"

She ignored the male voice calling her name.  
The young Daisy didn't know him yet! She was calling for help, flailing her arms, trying to get air.  
Where were her baby sisters!

"Daisy! Dammit!"

That guys voice again... Who was he!? WHERE was he!? Lily & Violet... Misty! God, with her leg hurt, would little Misty make it?

"DAISY!"

Who was that calling her? He sounded safe and warm, to her... Then she was restricted again.  
Where were her Mama and Papa! Would she die like this, would they all-

"GOD-"

Tracey bit back the swear that was nearly out of his mouth. He may have been having premarital sex (enjoying it immensely, at that) and he may have gotten Daisy pregnant out of wedlock, BUT! He was still SOMEWHAT religious and HATED swearing like that! He'd be damned if he did that.  
He usually only swore like that when he was VERY upset. Which was his current state of being! At this moment, Daisy was really TRYING his nerves!

"DAMNIT, DAISY! WAKE THE FUC-HELL!  
WAKE THE DAMN HELL, UP! OR I SWEAR TO ANY AND ALL GOD POKEMON, THAT IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, RIGHT NOW, I'LL-!"

Suddenly she had her frightened blue eyes open. He was looking just as frightened as she felt, but, then she saw relief wash over his face.  
She was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. Where was she...?  
Her eyes darted around, she needed to get her bearings... She was in her bed. She was safe, then...?  
Tracey had her by the shoulders... They were both mostly naked, save for their underwear.

"Tah-T... Tracey...?"

She gasped, as her eyes finally closed in relief.

"Oh! Thank the gods..."

He said finally, as he hugged her tightly to him. Burying his face in her hair, comforting himself with her scent.  
She laughed softly.  
She had been running fevers since just before she came back from Kalos... They were told that it had something to do with her body not adapting very well to the pregnancy.  
But, she was now coming up on being 7 months along, Lily had now been on the Whirl Islands for 12 and a half weeks, and Misty about a day or so longer.  
Violet would be coming home from her stay at the coastline gym, in a day.  
Daisy didn't really understand it:

Why was she so sick and weak?  
That wasn't normal.  
She was supposed to just have a low fertility level...  
Did that make women this sickly, when a fluke happened and they somehow did, miraculously, get pregnant?  
She didn't know.  
And that, along with everything else happening in her life, had her very stressed, and confused.

"Like... Wha... W-what happened, Tracey?"

She asked her Fiancé, as she reached up and threaded her fingers in his hair.  
He had let it get a bit longer for her, because she asked him to.  
She liked to run her fingers through it!  
He had looked so panicked when she opened her eyes... She felt badly...

"You woke me up, screaming. Crying for help. I tried to shake you awake, you slugged me..."

At that, she pushed him back and saw his jaw was purple and that the area under his eye on the other side, was swelling and turning a graying/blue, color. He had often said, that he didn't think himself very good looking, so, he never thought much of his looks. But Daisy always thought he was CUTE! How could she have harmed his face!

"Oh! Oh, MY God...! Tracey, I'm, like, so sorry! Your poor face!"

She said, as she hugged him, again.  
He laughed softly at her reaction, hugging her back and inhaling her scent once again.

"If that's all I need to worry about, I'll be a happy man."

He said softly, into her hair, as he held her close to him. She smiled at his words, but then hissed in pain, her hand going to her rounded belly, he started to release her, wondering what was wrong.

"Daisy...?"

He asked, looking at her, she was getting paler by the second. She started to speak, then winced in more pain, she went to shift her lower body, and felt a slickness on her thighs...

She froze, then shifted her hand from her belly, lower to her legs.

"T-Tra...cey..."

She felt the panic setting in. She couldn't get her lungs to work, she could barely speak because of the panic and the lack of air in her lungs, as she started to hyperventilate. Her baby, something was wrong with her baby!

"I-I'm b... Bl... Bleeding..."

He blinked and watched as she held up her hand. A red wetness was shining on her fingers.  
He pulled the bedding back and looked, she seemed to have just started. He forced himself to take a few calming breaths, then he tried to get her to calm down.

"You need to stay calm and get a grip."

"B-B... But I-"

He touched her face, making her look at him.

"Whatever is wrong, will be worse, if we don't try and stay calm."

He said, and she looked into his eyes, then nodded, she felt like she would faint... He had enough to deal with. She knew he didn't need her fainting on him. So she HAD to try and get a grip on herself!  
He kissed her cheek, then got up and threw some clothes on himself, and helped her slip a robe around her body.  
They were afraid to move her much, since they didn't know why she was bleeding.  
Then he called for medics.  
He was just barely holding panic at bay, himself, as Daisy shook and cried beside him, terrified.

* * *

12 weeks and 3 days. That was a little over 3 months, now.  
Misty ground her teeth. She was currently sitting in her room, listening to her sister shriek and laugh, from the pool below her window. When she had made a mistake and gone to look, she saw her sister playing with Dawn and Rudy. She had been invited of course.  
But, she was reading, damn it!  
She needed to go over all of the info in this book. Which she had been doing for about 2 months now.  
It was the complete history/mythology of the sea heroes, the Pokemon alpha/omegas... And, she'd be damned if-  
There was a knock on her room door. She sighed and went to answer the door.

"C'mon Misty! You should play."

Said Rudy. He was in swim trunks. She blushed heavily as she saw his bare chest. Her eyes betraying her as she found them following the droplets of water, as they ran down his skin, vanishing under his waistband... Then, she wanted to slap herself! She ENVIED those damn drops of water!

"I'm busy."

She said, dragging her blue eyes up from his waist, and looking him in the face! She was now getting ready to close the door on him!  
But, then he had pulled her up against his chest.

"Please...?"

He asked as she felt her breath catch. He was a demon. He had to be!  
Was he on Lily's side now?  
Was she using him to try and distract her?

"Rudy, I-"

Her heart wavered as she found herself looking into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Please...?"

He asked as he kissed down to nibble on her earlobe. She gasped. Her mind had been fogging over, but with the soft nip on her ear, she frowned and shoved him away.

"Not now!"

She said to the stunned boy and this time, she did slam the door in his face.

"Wha...?"

He said, and then sighed.  
This wasn't working as he had planned.  
Misty glared at the door, and then after a minute, she went back to her book. She was almost done with it. She was going over it slowly.  
Very slowly. And making notes about anything that she thought would be useful...

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock on her door.

"Go away, Rudy..."

She sighed, as she made yet another note.  
Another knock, and as she was about to speak, she heard her sister's teary voice.

"M-Misty, like, something's happened to Daisy!"

At that, Misty turned in her chair, she frowned at the door and got to her feet. She padded over to open the door, in her bare feet.

"What did you say?"

She took note of Lily's appearance.  
The older girl was once more holding her cell phone, tears ran down her cheeks and she was sniffling.

Lily handed Misty the phone, and walked into Misty's room, sitting on her bed. Misty looked at the cell, and saw that it was a call on hold. She hit the hold button.

"It's Misty, what happened?"

She asked, and blinked when she heard Violet, on the other side of the phone. But, Violet was so upset that Tracey finally took the phone.

"Misty?"

"Yeah Trace...?"

He sighed heavily. She could hear the emotion was thick in his voice.

"So... What happened?"

"Right now, she and the baby are ok. Stable, anyway."

"Stable, was there an accident?"

She knew he had started driving about a year and a half, before."

"No, she's... Its just... Daisy is really weak.  
So is the baby. The doctors don't know why. She had a nightmare this morning and then started bleeding..."

At that, Misty paled, she was leaning against her wall, she found herself sliding down to sit on the floor.

"W-what can they do?"

"They don't know."

"I'll come home."

"Thank you... I am sorry Misty..."

"Family is first..."

She said and ended the call, realizing that she was crying softly.

"I'll go pack."

Lily said, and Misty nodded, as her older sister walked past her.  
After taking a few minutes to compose herself, Misty got to her feet and went to the book, she ran her hands over it lightly, and then started to close it.  
That's when an illustration towards the front of the book caught her eyes.  
She flipped back to the page, and saw a pregnant woman holding the sea spirit sapphire with rays of light going from it, into her belly. Misty sat down, scanning the page, finally she saw what she needed. She closed the book and left, running down the stairs so fast, that she almost fell down them.  
And then she was headed out to the beach, Rudy saw her, and chased after her.

"Misty!?"

"I need to see Trinity and Maya!"

"What's-"

"No time!"

She said as she called out her Corsola and dove into the water, the fast little Pokemon took off with Misty holding onto it's spikes. Rudy just blinked after her a moment, then went into the house, intent on getting his phone. He called Trinity and told her Misty was looking for her, and where he thought the younger girl would come up on shore.

* * *

Misty got her feet back under her, re-called Corsola to it's ball and attached it to the belt that she wore at her waist, as she ran. She had no clue where she would run too, but-

Misty skidded to a stop, finding that Trinity and Maya were standing before her. Maya had a T-shirt and jeans on, her hair was shorter than when Misty last saw her, and in a short braid. But it was her. Definitely her.

"Misty..."

Maya said as she held her hand out to her young cousin. Misty looked from one to the other.

"Why are you here?"

"Rudy said Daisy was ill, He wasn't sure how, then he said that you ran off looking for us..."

Trinity said softly and Misty nodded.

"Has Rudy been helping you keep me from Maya?"

She asked Trinity, who shook her head.

"No, he was keeping me from sending you home."

Misty sighed, choosing to believe her for the moment.

"Daisy is pregnant. I got a book out of the red Rock library, it's about the Water Pokemon Alpha/Omegas... It said that if the baby holds the ability of the alpha/omegas. That's the ability that I had, once-"

"- You could still have it!"

Maya said, at that point Misty thought she saw a flash of a color similar to her own hair, she turned, wondering if Lily had followed her... But, she saw nothing more, when she turned back to Trinity and Maya, the two women looked apprehensive. Misty frowned, looking at them hard, then she sighed.

"Whatever,"

She muttered, and continued what she was saying.

"- Anyway, it said that the baby would drain the mother's life away in place of the sea spirit being present. Please! That might be why my sister is so sick! Let me take that damn sapphire to Daisy!"

Trinity sighed and looked at Maya. Maya nodded, cast a worried glance at the water. Then she sighed and walked up to Misty as she pulled a small crystal from the pouch hanging from her belt...

He crystal was big as a baseball, but small in comparison, to the sapphire, itself, and a paler blue.

"This is a crystal that feeds energy from the sapphire to those around it. I swore that the sapphire would not leave this island chain. I will not, cannot break that oath. But this crystal is another story,"

She said, holding it out to Misty. The teen blinked at her.

"Your SURE this will help her?"

Misty asked as Maya placed it in her hands.  
Maya nodded. Her eyes sad, Misty knew she wasn't saying everything she could.

"Yes, as long as there's been no permanent damage done."

Misty wanted to ask what that would be, but she didn't have time.

"Thank you."

She said and then she pulled a Pokeball from her belt, but Maya stopped her.

"Use your Garydos."

Again, Misty thought she saw the strange flash of orange in the water, as Maya's eyes also darted to it.

"Why?"

Misty asked, watching Maya carefully. The woman noticed the way Misty watched her and turned her back to the girl.

"Just use your Garydos."

She insisted.

"It's safer-"

And she walked back up the slope to where Trinity stood, watching the water. Misty frowned, then returned her Corsola's ball to her belt, and called on her Garydos, who appeared. Still, as she climbed onto his back, Misty kept her eyes on the water. Something in there was scaring Maya and Trinity... Finally, Misty turned her attention from the water, to her destination. She would worry about the, whatever, in the water, some other time...

* * *

Once back on the island, Misty went to pack. Dawn came in as she was finishing her packing.

"What's going on?"

The girl asked, she knew something was wrong, but no one had told her.

"Dawn, I need you to stay here, please, and keep an eye on this book."

Dawn nodded as Misty handed her the very large and old book.

"Ok,"

"I need to get to Cerulean City with Lily, there's a family emergency."

Dawn nodded, again. She wished she could help. Just then, Lily came in.

"I can't get plane tickets for anything off the island until 2 days from now!"

"What's next...?"

Misty said with a sigh, she was feeling a headache starting.

"What's next,"

Said Rudy, as he showed up at the door to the room.

"Is, that I use my plane to get you two home to your sister."

The two girls looked at him, startled.

"We couldn't impose..."

Misty started, but Lily grasped his hands and smiled. The younger sister, again, felt the sting of jealously as she wondered, not for the first time- by now, if Lily was sleeping with Rudy...

"Could you!? Like, that would be fantastic!"

Misty sighed. In any case, with her sisters, polite was a foreign word. But in this situation... Misty bowed to Rudy, and then looked apologetic.

"We will take you up on your offer..."

He smiled.

"Good. We'll be ready to go, in 30 minutes, then!"

He said, then he left to make sure the plane was readied.

 

 **.**  
****To Be Continued..**..**  
**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	8. #8- Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining on the ocean.  
> It's raining on the ocean.  
> It's raining on my identity.  
> Lightning on the ocean.  
> Lightning on the ocean.  
> Glimpses of luminosity.  
> Maybe here in America.  
> The winds of the Pacific.  
> will discover her immensity.  
> My hands grasp.  
> Distant dreams.  
> And my thoughts run to you.  
> I row, I tremble, I feel.  
> Deep and dark abysses.  
> It's for the love I'd give you.  
> It's for the love that you don't know.  
> You make me feel shipwrecked.  
> It's for the love that I have.  
> It's for the love that I want.  
> It's for this suffering.  
> And this love I have for you.  
> What makes me overcome these real storms.  
> Waves on the ocean.
> 
> Part 1 of English lyrics to Oceano - By Josh Groban.

.

Chapter #8: Tension

.

Misty sat beside Lily. They were on Rudy's plane. Rudy sat across from them. She had been hoping that Rudy would leave them alone. Maybe that he would actually fly his own plane... Heaven forbid!  
She had her hand in her bag. It was resting against the bluish crystal. She felt a strange attachment to it, she wondered if it was reacting to her dormant abilities.

She glanced out the window and her eyes caught a streak of orange in the water way below. She couldn't figure out what type of Pokemon it was.  
Misty wondered why Maya and Trinity had been frightened of it. Which, they had definitely seemed to be. Faintly, she also wondered why it was following Rudy's plane.

  
The feeling of something creepy hovering over her, was what she felt as that thought occurred to her.  
As she thought harder about this, the crystal grew warmer under her hands...

**'That orange... What is it!'**

She thought, pressing her forehead to the cool window. She watched it intently.

"Like!"

Misty jumped, as her sister suddenly yanked on her.

"What!?"

She demanded of Lily, glaring at her sister.

Lily frowned.

"We were talking to you!"

She snapped. Misty blinked, looking from her sister, over to Rudy who was watching Misty worriedly.

"What's up?"

He asked, as he gently brushed Misty's shoulder length hair from her face, she hadn't realized that it was hanging loosely, until he did that.

"Nothing."

Misty said, looking out the window again.

The orange was gone now... Still, it was bothering Misty, a LOT.

* * *

 

Once in Cerulean city, Misty and Lily, along with Rudy, headed to the Cerulean Memorial. They had been born in that hospital, and either their sister's baby would eventually be born there, as well... or, their oldest sister might die, there.  
Misty had not explained to Lily what the deal with the strange crystal was, that she had.

Neither of the girls noticed the man who was sitting in the waiting room, in the main part of the hospital, as they headed to the maternity ward. A strangely colored, blue finned, Pikachu was on his lap. As the girls past, with Rudy close behind them, the man followed them with his eyes.  
He had hoped that he wouldn't have to see them this way. He stayed where he was, watching and waiting for someone else to show up.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the whirl islands...  
On the island that Rudy owned, a maid came to Dawn, she looked confused. Dawn had been dancing with her Pokemon, she liked that Rudy had his Pokemon do that and thought that it might help their contests!

"What's going on?"

Dawn asked her, as she saw the worried expression.

"Um... There seems to be a challenger for master Rudy- But, when I said that he had gone with lady Misty, to her home, he asked if you were here..."

She said with a shrug. Dawn sighed. If he knew who Misty was and knew that Dawn was with her it could only be...

"Paul..."

She said as she found herself standing before him a few minutes later.

"I knew you **_WOULD_** have to be here... Why are you every damn place I go?"

Asked the annoyed young man. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe it's just my bad luck? She asked him and he grunted in a non commital way.

"And,"

She went on, hands on her hips.

" - Anyway, why are you challenging a member of the Orange crew, when he is suppose to be trying to have a vacation!?"

She demanded. He arched an eyebrow.

"What? Are you his keeper? If you remembered anything for more than-"

Someone walked up behind him and slapped him lightly upside the head. Dawn smiled. She immediately recognized Reggie.

"Hi Reggie!"

She said, and Paul narrowed his eyes, seeing how her face light up at seeing his older brother.  
But, Paul hid his annoyance fast enough. He laughed at her- She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"What's so amusing!?"

She demanded as he smirked at her:

"You... Your so annoying, that its funny!"

Was all he said, then let himself unto Rudy's home the rest of the way, ignoring Reggie all together.

She started to bristle from annoyance!

" ** _HOW RUDE!_** "

Reggie, hands on his hips, and an eyebrow raised, watched his baby brother as he found the lounge and made himself at home. Paul's hands were stuffed into his pockets, clenched from his aggravated emotions, as he flopped into a chair.

"I'm sorry for him..."

Reggie said and she shrugged.

"Rudy can deal with him, whenever he comes back... What are you doing here?"

"Rudy and I are friends. Have been, since I challenged his gym in the orange archipelago, before I gave up traveling... I-"

A snort from Paul's direction was heard.

"He's not here. So, why don't you leave your little invitation and then go back to babying those Pokemon at home..."

"You know why I'm here... And your more in need of a baby sitter at the moment anyway!"

Reggie said to his brother, as Dawn let him in. Rudy had told his staff there to treat her as if she were his sister, Mari, so, she had a say while he was not here...

"Invitation?"

She asked and Reggie nodded.

"It's an announcement, though... _**NOT**_ an invite."

"Same difference!"

"Paul said and Reggie sighed before he went on.

"- Maylene and I will be getting married next year."

She blinked, her heart silently sinking. Though she was happy for her friend and Reggie.

"Congratulations

He smiled. He had another reason to be here, after all, he could have just mail it, like nthey did with the engagement announcements to all their other friends, the one they sent to Dawn had ended up with Joanna, and she hadn't had time to get to call her child to let her know. But, his reason for coming here, that was neither here nor there...

"Thanks."

He said, as he heard his brother snort again.

"Umm... I don't know how long Rudy will be, till he comes back... Though"

Dawn said, as Reggie nodded,

"I'll stay till I can get Paul out of your hair."

He held a card out to a maid,

"Please give this to Rudy, for me?"

He told the woman.  
She nodded, and went to put the note in his study. Dawn, was bouncing from foot to foot now, fumbling with the ribbon on her skirt.

"You got something up your ass or what?"

Paul asked. Earning a look from his brother, as Dawn turned red and stopped shifting her position.

"Paul!"

Reggie said, sighing.

"What!? Your not my keeper, I can say and do what I want! Go away!"

"For your information,"

Dawn said, as she cut off whatever Reggie was about to say. Paul turned an obnoxious smirk on her, with a raised eyebrow dared her to continue!  
She bit her lip, then closed her eyes, she wouldn't let him get under her skin.

  
She didn't know, though, that Reggie thought that they were already under each other's skin...

"I was dancing with my Pokemon... When you showed up."

She finished, and Paul's eyebrow went higher, Reggie saw his brother's eyes rake up and down the 14 year olds thin, slightly curvy body.

"You can dance!?"

Paul said and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.  
Reggie sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. The tension between these two... If Dawn was a bit older, he had a feeling she and Paul would already be having sex.

  
But the fact that it seemed to be similar to sexual tension, seemed to be lost to the teens...  
That was the thought that had crossed the older brother's mind, just before his brother really stepped in it, with:

"I suppose your Pokemon are the only ones who would be willing to witness your 'dancing', don't let me keep you from it."

_**'Really!?'** _

Thought Reggie, as Dawn visibly bristled again.

It was the way he had said 'Dancing'

"So, your saying I'm bad at it...?"

Paul snorted. Reggie suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Let's go, Paul,"

"You go. I'm fine right where I am."

Paul said as Reggie tried to pull him out of the chair, he shoved his brother away, then looked at Dawn again, her hands on her hips.

He really did love ticking off people! Especially her, he stood up, looking the short distance down at her. hands still in his pockets, annoying smirk still in place!

"Yeah, I'll bet you flop around like a Majikarp or a Goldeen!"

At that, Dawn and Reggie both had their eyes widening, but, Dawn was the only one of the 2 moving, as she jumped forward and slapped Paul across the face.

"You have no right-!"

"To what? The way I see it, any worthwhile dancing has to have sex appeal. You have zero now and are likely worse when in movement!"

"Paul!"

Warned Reggie. Dawn glared at the slightly older teen, having to look up at his smirking face.  
No sex appeal, huh? Maybe because she was only _ **14**_! She was so mad that she was seething!  
Reggie tried to stop whatever this was leading to, but Dawn jabbed her finger hard into Paul's chest, so hard that the older boy stumbled a bit.

"By the time I am grown, you will eat those words,"

She hissed, both males felt their eyes getting huge with shock, as she went on.

"I-"

She said making Paul stumble back with each word now, he wondered faintly when he had even gotten to his feet, as she punctuated each seething word with a jab of her finger into his chest!

"Will. Make . You. Beg. On. Your. Hands. And . Knees. For..."

Here, she faltered, having no experience with anything like these threats...

"- My. Forgiveness.!"

She finished rather lamely. But, she had jabbed Paul all the way to the front Door.

"Now, get out...!"

* * *

 

As Reggie finally got his brother back to their hotel, he wondered what Paul would do. He looked around for anything that might be breakable. They did not need Paul smashing anything in a fit if rage when he-

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Eh?"

Reggie said, blinking then he collected his thoughts.

"OK. Well... Go easy on the hot water, I want to take one in a little while, that Trubbish I had to deal with earlier was-"

"I'll just be using cold water... So you don't need to worry."

"Eh!?"

Reggie said again. When a guy took a cold shower... He noticed Paul walking a bit stiffly.

**'Good god...'**

Reggie thought with a heavy sigh.

He had a feeling that Dawn wouldn't have to work too hard to have his brother on his knees, but he doubted that Paul would be begging for apology. No, he'd be begging for something else entirely! Of that Reggie was sure. She'd make sure that his baby brother SERIOUSLY regretted his actions and words...

The girl had the potential of being a real beauty, as well as an iron determination, after all!  
Reggie was glad he would be married by then. He wouldn't have to worry about temptation... When he got home, he would have to tell Maylene. His gym leader fiance would LOVE this.

* * *

 

Once Misty got to her sister's room, she took the crystal out and rested on her sister's chest in the valley of Daisy's breasts, as she placed her sister's hands on each side of the crystal. After a second of lip biting worry, the crystal started to glow. 15 minutes after it started to Glow, Daisy's breathing, which had been labored and painful sounding, slowed and became more normal. The look of pain on her face also eased and her color started to return to her face.

"Thank god..."

Tracey said, he had been sitting by Dairy's head, combing his fingers through her sweat damp hair. Her three sisters sighed, relieved, as Daisy opened her eyes. As soon as she looked at Misty, though, Misty frowned.

"I need some air."

She said, still angry at Daisy. She left before anyone could stop her. The crystal still in her big sister's hands...

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**

 


	9. #9- Connecting Some Dots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hands grasp.  
> Distant dreams.  
> And my thoughts run to you.  
> I row, I tremble, I feel.  
> Deep and dark abysses.  
> It's for the love I'd give you.  
> It's for the love that you don't know.  
> You make me feel shipwrecked.  
> It's for the love that I have.  
> It's for the love that I want.  
> It's for this suffering.  
> And this love I have for you.  
> What makes me overcome these real storms.  
> Waves on the ocean.  
> That will gently calm.  
> My hands grasp.  
> Distant dreams.  
> It's your breath that breathes on me.  
> I row, I tremble, I feel.  
> The wind deep in my heart.  
> It's for the love I'd have for you.  
> That makes me overcome a thousand storms.  
> It's for the love I'd give you.  
> It's for the love that I want.  
> On this sea.  
> It's for the life that is not.  
> You make me feel shipwrecked.  
> Deep in my heart.  
> All this you would have.  
> and yet to you, everything seems normal.  
> Part 2 of lyrics from: Oceano - By Josh Groban (English Translation on: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/oceano-ocean.html-1

_**Author's Notes::** _

_**Things turn darker in this chapter, not too dark, but a bit- in regards to Misty's mother... Be warned.** _

_**I had some issues with the events in this chapter... But, I finally gave up worrying over them. If I get too many bad reviews for it, I may put the story on break, I may just need a break if I didn't do this right.** _  
_**I hope it comes across as ok, though... Anyway, I'm sorry for babbling.** _

* * *

 

_**.** _  
_**Chapter #9: Connecting Some Dots.** _  
_**.** _

As soon as Daisy looked at Misty, though, the youngest Waterflower frowned.

"I need some air."

She said, still angry at Daisy. She left before anyone could stop her. The crystal still in her big sister's hands...Daisy, having no clue as to what happened, looked around, then at Tracey, her eyes finally landing on her hands, witch were clutching the crystal as if it were a life line.

"D-did I, like, miss something?"

She asked, her voice was very weak.

Her other sisters were too relieved to talk, So Tracey filled her in, his hands still touching her, now resting on her hands. She blinked.

"So... Our baby is, like... My Mama and Misty...?"

She asked him, he didn't really understand why that would make her so frightened... She seemed, to him, to be frightened of their baby now.

"Daisy... is there something about that ability that scares you?"

He asked. She looked away, and he sighed. That was his answer. She wasn't just afraid FOR Misty. She was afraid OF Misty... And now, their baby as well... When Lily and Violet had gone to look for Misty a while later, Tracey took the crystal from Daisy's hands.

"Why are you afraid of your baby sister and unborn child...?"

She looked at him.

"Our cousin... Maya, her mother was taken like mine."

He nodded, she seemed frightened, her hands were shaking. He hated forcing her, when the topic upset her so.  
Blinking slowly, she sighed shakily.

"Maya's mother was found some time later..."

"Yeah, she was found dead... Ri-"

He froze, seeing the look on his lover's face, she closed her eyes and finally shook her head.

"No, Tracey. They, like, found her alive, she had to be... Killed."

"Killed? Why?"

"Tracey, I-"

"Daisy... This is my family now, as well."

She bit her lip.

"Team rocket, like, the legit team. Not Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch or Cassidy... They, like, had a way of extracting the abilities. They were going to try & alter the ability holders DNA structure... I suppose they, like, wanted a super soldier or something..."

He frowned. thinking they were creating Frankenstein creations...

"Then they, like, would reactive the natural abilities... They did that with Maya's mother. And, like, the older sister of another descendant, her name is Miranda... Misty faintly remembers running into her, when She, Ash & Brock were, like, invited to some strange island... Anyway, Misty, like, never knew she was a descendant of the water Pokemon alpha/omega sea heroes..."

She said, shivering a bit from nerves. Tracey put another blanket around her shoulders, then his arm. Daisy rested her head on his shoulder as she went on.

"Miranda, like, works as a harbor master near New Island... Which is, like, where Misty and the guys had been headed. Miranda's sister, Maya's mother... These tests, like, not only stripped their abilities, but, also, their humanity..."

"Their... Humanity?"

Tracey asked softly, Daisy nodded.

"Like, Miranda's sister... Naveah. She... Ava, turned into a monster. A real blood thirsty one."

He watched Daisy shudder.

"What did she do?"

He asked, though, he wondered if he really wanted to know. Daisy shook her head sadly.

"Honesty? No idea... I, like, do know, though... She sought out her family and killed them... Miranda was, like, the only survivor... She had to... Kill her own sister... Though..."

Tracey sat in silence for a moment. He didn't know what to say...  
Daisy rubbed her belly, and took the crystal from his hand, holding it close again.

"We should, like, all be fine,"

She said, as she tried to calm herself down.

"If we, like, can stay away from Isabella Giovanni. And..."

She sniffled. Not wanting to voice the possibilities.

"And?"

Tracey gently pressed.  
She bit her lip, and buried her face in his chest.

"And,"

She said with years in her voice.

"If, like, my mother really is dead, we should, like, be OK..."

He blinked, and looked at her, moving away, to look into her eyes.

"Daisy... Is there a-"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Like, remember, Trace... Like, neither of my parent's bodies were found.  
Ever... And, like, my father was a gym leader.  
A really strong one, and, like, just as good in the water as my mother... We, like, know my mother went with Isabella... Misty and I saw it. Though, I don't know how much my sister remembers... "

She trailed off, and Tracey hugged her, while she cried.

Rudy was leaning outside the door. He didn't know what to think. The only team rocket he knew of: was full of fools.  
But, he had heard roomers, since first hearing about them when he first met Ash, Misty and Tracey. The rumors said that there was a darker side to that team. He had to contact his friends Danny and Sissy and the other 2 in the orange crew, to see if they could offer any info from the roomer mill. Trinity, she might be helpful too... He pushed away from the door, and as he walked away, he got out his cell and dialed the older woman's number. He needed to do this, for all of their sake. Even if he would rather NOT talk to Trinity ever again...

* * *

 

Misty sat on the dock, it wasn't too far from the hospital. It overlooked a very deep lake that lead into a river, which fed into the ocean eventually.  
She worried about her sister. But, still... Her feelings were still hurt and confused. She had had her 16th birthday while away. Aside from when she was traveling with Ash, she had been home for those.  
And, no one had EVER forgotten them...  
She hadn't told Rudy or Dawn about her birthday. So, it had been a lonely event.  
It was only week ago... Lily had ignored it, neither of her other sisters had mentioned it, when she got here...

She loved her sisters. She always had. But she-...

She blinked, she had been starring blankly into the waters below her, there was that flash of orange again. Deep under the surface. She felt fear, something was telling her not to, but she leaned forward, wanting to know what it was. It started getting closer. Picking up speed. She felt her body shaking. All of her senses, possibly her abilities, as well. Were telling her to run. She found herself standing up. And her breath was stuck in her lungs, as she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and yanked hard from the edge of the water.  
Microseconds after she was pilled back, teeth snapped where her head had been, as the thing in the water suddenly surfaced in a violent surge of water... The man who had grabbed her, said something. But she didn't hear it. The creature she was looking at, it was not human. But... That mass of hair on its head and those eyes...

"M... Mama!?"

Misty cried out, even as the man dragged her away from the 3" long fangs that were bared at her.

"Let me go! That's my mother!"

"Not any more! Its not Artesia! She's dead, Misty! ... Mizukachu! Now!"

She saw a strange Pokémon race past her.

At first, the teen thought it was vaporeon, but, it was smaller, its cheeks were sparking and its ears were a bit frilled, but, they definitely did not belong to a vaporeon! They were mostly shaped like a pikachu's ears.

The small blue pikachu, with its fur, fins, scales and feet, launched itself into the air, landing on the creature. Which screamed an inhuman howl... It reared back, as Misty watched.  
The strange pikachu attacked the creature that was once Misty's mother. And then both disappeared into the water. All was quiet a moment later, then Misty watched as a shock of blue electricity light up the water. The boats floating not far away blew up, some bursting into flames... Then Misty turned to the man still holding her.  
Addressing the other realization that she had just had, upon hearing his voice.

"You're.... You're, my father!"

She said, gasping for breath as a panic attack took over her. The man, who had only one eye, looked at her, he started to speak, but, just then, Rudy ran towards them from the direction of the hospital.

"Misty?!"

She looked at him. Tears in her eyes. She reached out for him, but then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted in Mr. Waterflower's arms.

Rudy blinked, not sure what to think or do when he saw a blue pikachu hop out of the water. It was definitely strange looking. The man with Misty had laid her on the cement, and was looking tired. From what Rudy could see.

The man holding Misty, had only one eye. The one covered eye, was covered by an eyepatch, that was also covering the whole upper side of his head.  
The eye that Rudy COULD see, was very tired looking. The man's hair was dark bluish/purple. A bit darker than Violet's hair. Rudy could tell who the man was, that was easy, the sisters looked a bit like him. The one looking the most like him, being Violet...

"What the hell did I just see?"

Rudy asked, pointing at the water, as the man sighed, looking up at him.

"You saw a special, very rare pikachu... You saw it trying to kill... My... Wife,"

Rudy frowned. He thought he knew, after listening in on Daist and Tracey. But, he had to ask.

"Why?"

"She's no longer my wife... What kind of person would try to kill her own child...? As she just tried..."

He said sadly. Rudy hmmed, as he looked at the former Cerulean Gym leader.

"I imagine, it would be the kind of mother who had been altered...?"

He asked the older man, who blinked at him, then he nodded.  
If he hadn't just heard through Daisy's door, that she thought that something like this might have happened... He might be tempted to think this man was certifiably insane.  
But, Rudy knew he was not.

* * *

 

_**Meanwhile In Kalos:** _

* * *

 

Over the last few months, since meeting Serena and the others, Ash had slowly started to think about Misty, less and less. He didn't even realize it. And, Alexa never pointed it out when she would see him from time to rime.  
He turned 15 in Kalos.  
To Alexa, he seemed to be doing better, without thoughts of the red-headed gym leader spinning around in his mind.  
Now however, without anyone to notice, Ash was at his limit.

"Grininja is unable to battle!

Avalugg is the winner, that means the match goes to the gym leader, Wulfrik!"

"....."

"Pika! Pikapi!"

Groaning, Ash (who, had gone near catatonic, from his strange connection with his water type ninja/frog Pokemon) finally snapped out of it.

"P... Pikachu, does that mean I lost?"

Never, had Ash been stunned so badly that he lost consciousness during a battle...

"Pika..."

Nodded the yellow mouse.

"I hope you learned something today,"

Ash looked up at the large man walking over to him...

"- being ridged can make you tough, but fragile too. You're better off being flexible, some adapt like water, without changing.  
But I'm stubborn, I love ice types... Soooo, what about you, young man?"

Ash's mind had brought an image of Misty, to his mind, when water types were mentioned...

"Huh?"

Ash shifted his seating, Misty's face flashing before his eyes, as he thought about her, he realized that she would love the water type comment... The man continued his Speech:

"How far you go, depends on how much you believe in your pokemon. The fact is, you haven't earned your badge quite yet."

Ash had just lost at the Snowbelle gym in the Kalos Region. He had lost badly.

  
It was only long after, that he realized where he had gone wrong... Feeling his Pokemon's pain, and _**IGNORING**_ that pain, He was a horrible person.

A horrible trainer.  
Normally, Misty would have been the one to point out something like that, before it was too late.

He was stunned.

He barely felt Pikachu's paws on his knee, as his little friend watched him with desperate worry in his eyes.  
Ash just sat there, as he got the type of lecture that he normally would get from Misty.  
What to do now...? He felt numb and confused from the inside out.

* * *

 

_**Hours later- Same Place:** _

* * *

 

Ash stood behind his injured pokemon, He didn't even know if Grininja knew he was even here, as he rested.

"Sorry about today, Grninja... If I had just been stronger! I should have been able to draw out your true power!..."

_{Sigh}_

"If only... I was stronger."

Angry at himself, Ash turned, leaving the room, grabbing his winter coat on his way out.  
He left the center ignoring his friends' comments. Only stating that he wanted to be by himself. When the time and the cold, were mentioned by Clemont, he said it was ok. He'd be fine...

"- I'll be back soon... Sorry, Pikachu..."

"P... Pika-pi~...?"

Then the young man left. Not having even looked at any of his friends or Pikachu.

* * *

 

Sitting on a log in the snowy forest, he started going over everything in his mind... He ran through it as he usually does... But, he still kept missing something...  
Mostly mixed in with his replay was the mention of water types... He remembered Misty spouting off about how great and flexible they were... His heart ached, at that memory.  
Damnit! Why couldn't he get a grip!

"I want, no. I need... To pull it together!"

He growled to himself aloud.

"I've got no choice... I have to!"

_**~{"Get a grip, Ash!"}~** _

He could hear Misty and Brock both insisting that in his mind...

The next morning, when he had yet to come back, Serena left to look for him.  
Once again, Pikachu was left behind. Feeling very distraught... Being with the gym leader and Bonnie was not enough for the electric mouse.

* * *

 

"Ash!"

As he looked up, Serena was gasping for breath, coming to a stop before him: Hands resting on her slightly bent knees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just left you guys, like that...

He said, thinking that Brock and Misty would have known when to leave him alone.  
But Serena's only worried, he shouldn't be annoyed, right?

"Ash,"

Serena, said with, what she hoped was a supportive smile.

"..."

"- If something is bothering you, you can talk to me! I'll listen, any time you want! Seriously!"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"..."

"- Any time, anywhere!"

"..."

Silence is her answer, he just looks at her as she goes on.

"I know how you feel! I've been there! Remember when I-"

"..."

His face was showing a strange emotion... She paused, faltering for a minute, then, she continued.

"- when I really goofed in the show a-"

_**"YOU DON'T HAVE A** _ **CLUE** _**HOW I FEEL!"** _

He suddenly screamed.  
Flinging his arms about in anger. That was it! He had, had it! He was tired of her babbling... He just wanted to be alone!  
She blinked, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

**"THEN... _TELL ME_ ABOUT IT!"**

She finally screamed back.  
Again, he wondered if this was how Misty would handle him-and his nasty mood... No.  
She would help in a quieter way, maybe hit some sense into him... He thought he might have preferred that.

**_"ITS NONE OF YOUR_ DAMN _BUSINESS! LEAVE ME ALONE, SERENA!"_**

He screamed, turning his back on her. He had to get a grip! He had ta-  
\- That's when she hit him in the back of the head, with a snow ball. It was such a spot on, hard hit, that he got dizzy for a minute.

**"THE ASH THAT I KNOW,"**

She said, she had gotten his attention finally! He turned and gave her an astonished look.

_"- THAT ASH IS FULL OF **ENERGY**!_  
_HE'S A **LEADER**!_  
**_ALWAYS TRIES HIS BEST!_ **  
_HE'S ALWAYS **POSITIVE**!_  
_AND HE **NEVER GIVES UP**!_  
_HE HANGS IN THERE 'TILL THE **VERY END**!_  
_**YOU'RE. NOT. ACTING. LIKE. THE. ASH. THAT. I. KNOW!** "_

She threw the snowballs over, and over, again. She was punctuating each word with the snow.  
Until he was finally hit in the face and fell backwards, over the log he'd been sitting on moments before!

"STOP!"

She screamed, as he looked over the log, at her, She was obviously crying.

"Give me back the real Ash! Because you sure aren't him!"

She stated, as she then ran away in tears.

"Real Ash..."

He muttered, looking up at the sky from where he'd landed.

"Wow..."

He said, letting himself fall from a sitting positions in the snow, to a laying position.  
Then, with a sigh, he groans and musses his hair up, before finally screaming in aggravation.

"I've had enough of this! I'm over thinking it! It's making my head hurt! I've gotta get myself in gear!"

He jumps to his feet.

"If there's something I don't understand, then, all I've got'ta do, is get moving!"

He said, and with that, he stretched and grabbed his hat from the snow.

"I'll figure it out!"

He said to himself, with a loud sigh.  
Once more, he pushes thoughts of Misty from his mind for a time, as he ran off.  
He does his best thinking while running after all!  
Then he falls down a snowy slop. Lands on a sleeping snorlax, meets some wild pokemon and they end up caught in a storm, with him.  
A short time later, Grininja helps him protect the wild pokemon, as the blizzard starts again. They stay there until the storm passes...

* * *

**Kanto**

* * *

 

 

Misty's eyes fluttered open, several days after she fainted.  
The first thing she saw was a strange blue Pikachu type of pokemon. It was sitting on her chest, when it saw that she was awake, its eyes sparkled and it bounced happily!  
Misty was still a bit out of it, though, because she thought that this small blue one was Ash's larger yellow one! She did a double take, then looked around, and realized she was at her family's Gym. In her room...  
Misty tried to get up, but the pikachu, and Lily's new Golduck both protested QUITE loudly. She was shoved back into her bed by the Pokemon and the water pikachu gave her enough of a a shock, to nearly knock her out.  
Finally, there was a knock at Misty's door, the golduck and strange pikachu opened the door, and as Rudy walked in, a tray in his hand, the 2 pokemon left the room. Rudy watched them go. Gently shutting the door with a tap of his foot.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked, looking up at Misty, as he sat the tray in his hands on her dresser. She blinked at him.

"Confused..."

"Figured. Have some soup."

He said as he held out a mug. She hesitated a moment, then took it.

"What happened to my mother and father...?"

She asked softly, he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Your father didn't tell us. Other than, to say that he was sorry you found out about your mom, the way you did..."

She was quiet for a bit, drinking her soup.

"How is Daisy?"

"She's... upset. Very upset. About a lot of things."

Misty nodded sadly. She worried about her-

"She was so upset, that she already went into labor, she gave birth and, had a set of twins..."

Misty gave him a sharp look, her eyes were wide.

"What?"

She asked, afraid of what else he might tell her... He looked at her, his face sincere.

"Their in the hospital, with other premature babies... Both are under weight... One is a boy, One is a girl. Both seem to have sandy blond hair..."

He said, sighing. He felt badly for Tracey and Daisy. Daisy was not in great shape. Both were afraid of their children dying. Misty frowned.

"Which one has the-?"

"-The powers/abilities?"

He asked, she nodded, looking away, sadly.

"Both."

She blinked up at him.

"The little boy was the weaker of the two and his sister had been the only one that they could see... But both were draining away Daisy's life..."

Misty sighed and put her empty mug down. Things were so messed up!  
He watched Misty silently. He wished he could be of more help...

"Where us my father..."

Misty asked, looking up at him.

"That blue pikachu, wasn't it his?"

He watched her a minute, then he handed her the note her father had given him a day after she fainted. She took the note with shaky hands, and Rudy got up. He left her to the note, while he got her soup out to soak in the kitchen sink. He or Tracey would do the dishes later.  
Misty started reading the note, with shaky hands.

* * *

 

When Rudy came back, and knocked on Misty's bedroom door again, a while later, he found her sanding before him as she opened the door for him. She stepped back, her eyes were hidden by her bangs.  
She let the taller boy in, and then she closed the door, in the next instant, she had pressed the orange crew's youngest member up against her door. She had pulled his head down to hers and was kissing him senseless. He was so overwhelmed, he could just rest his hands at her hips, and kiss her back, at first, but, finally, he groaned and broke the kiss. It was not easy to do, the way she had pressed her body against his.

"Misty... I-"

"I'm tired of all of this crap. I'm tired of everyone wanting to protect me! And people of the opposite gender who confuse me. Please, Ruby..."

"Misty, I..."

She pulled him back in for another kiss, he groaned and kissed her back, pulling her up against his body. Slowly, she started to pull him back towards her bed. She whimpered in shock, as they fell onto her bed, him with a knee between her thighs, on the bed. She arched her neck as he groaned her name, and started kissing down her exposed throat. She was panting softly.  
However, what slipped from her lips, was not the name of the boy holding her, moments ago. As he started kissing and sucking his way down to her-

"Ash..."

Rudy froze. She froze.  
His lips were resting at her collarbone.

"Rudy..."

She said as he finally pulled away.

"I can't do this..."

He said and got up, leaving.  
She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

**.**  
**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	10. Truth Unraveling and Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from Misty's POV in regards to her feelings for Ash and her feelings about being kept in the dark.
> 
> "I close my eyes  
> And dream of you and I  
> And then I realize  
> There's more to life than only bitterness and lies  
> I close my eyes
> 
> I'd give away my soul  
> To hold you once again  
> And never let those moments end...."
> 
> From: Broken Vow - By Josh Groban

* * *

**Note:**

The Mizukachu is my own created pokemon, not a fakemon so much as more like an Alola-like type of altered Pikachu. Its a breed of Pikachu that adapted to the environment it needed/wanted to be in.

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Ash..."_

_Rudy froze. Misty froze. What had she-?_  
_His lips were resting at her collarbone. His knee on the bed, between her denim-clad thighs..._

_"Rudy..."_

_She said as he finally pulled away._

_"I can't do this..."_

_He said and got up, leaving._  
_She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing_.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #10 - Truth Unraveling and Traveling**

**.**

Rudy walked down to the pool and watched the water play light and shadows in the dark room, on the walls and ceiling.

He was mad at himself! He was pissed at Misty for being a confused teenager, which he knew wasn't her fault, really.

He was REALLY pissed off at Ash for being who she needed and WANTED and not being here!

He looked around, and saw a bucket that the sisters used to feed their Pokémon. It was on the side of the pool. Without thinking, he let his temper rule him and with all of his might, he kicked the damn bucket!

It was sent flying across the other side of the pool, and into a wall. Things were quiet after that, as he tried to calm himself down. He had to get a friggen grip! What the hell was he even-

A quiet whistle was suddenly heard, from the diving board.

"I, like, didn't know buckets could be used like that."

He sighed and looked up and over. Lily sat on the board about 30 feet above him.

"Sorry..."

He muttered halfheartedly, she smiled down at him. And, in the next instant, she was diving into the pool below. He got splashed. Great.

He sighed again, and started wringing out his clothes, and pushing is wet hair back. Lily swam over to the edge, looking up at him.

"Come in, and swim, Rudy... It might, like, help some stress..."

He looked down at her. As turned on from Misty, as he was. As sexually frustrated, as he was. And as much as Lily looked like her little sister, he wasn't too sure he trusted himself in the water with nothing but a bikini and swim trunks on their bodies. Be blushed, he could see right down her front.

He looked away.

"No thanks,"

He said, he turned to leave, but, she grabbed his pant's leg and before he could react, she had tugged him backwards with all her might, he yelped and flailed, thrown off balance, finally, he landed back first into the water beside her.

She winced as she realized the way he hit was water, likely hurt.

"Ow! Damn it, Lily, I-"

He found himself treading water, his back against the edge of the pool, as the second youngest of the sensational sisters pressed her body flushed against his, her lips sealed over his.

Be blinked, then swore mentally as her knee brushed his groin, under the water. In the next instant, he had her sitting on the side of the pool and he was kissing her back hungrily. She knew he put her up there to save himself from doing the wrong thing, she had felt what her knee had hit, through the clothing of his pants. She was going to be stubborn though. She leaned so far into him, that she slid back into the Water, he wrapped his arms around her as he groaned, she had wrapped her legs around his waist.

**'Too much contact!'**

He thought with a groan of need vocalizing itself from his throat. He finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, he was now partially on his back in the water, she was pressed to close, all he wanted to do was lose himself in her...

"Lily,"

He breathed, and she blinked at him.

"Are you-?"

"Trying to, like, seduce you?"

She rolled her hips against him and they both sank below the surface, as he groaned and stopped trending water a moment. A second later, both surfaced again, gasping for air and sputtering out water.

He started to swim for the side if the pool, but, she pinned him against it again, this time from behind, her hands snaking down around his waist, and he slammed his head against the pool as she gripped him through his pants.

She leaned against his back, and nibbled his ear as he panted.

"Lily, I..."

"I want you, Rudy."

His breath caught in his throat.

"But..."

She undid his belt and the fastenings on his pants, her hand slipping inside.

**'Ah~ damnit!'**

He hoisted himself out of the water, soaking wet clothes and all, then turned on her.

He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her on top of himself. Both lay there, gasping. She was being more forward than she might. But, she felt strongly for him. She had, since she met him, but he and Misty seemed to have a thing...

However, his responses to her just now, made her think that maybe he wasn't as into Misty, as she had thought. All of her sisters. They all had people they were in love with. But, she did not... However, she had only felt sure of herself in the water, while perusing her...

Now, she curled in on herself, burying her face in his shirt, in embarrassment. He probably though she was horrible. He probably-

"Lily,"

He breathed softly, looking at the ripples of light on the ceiling again. She didn't respond at first. Then she sighed.

"Y... Yes...?"

She swallowed nervously. Then froze, he brought a hand up and was touching her butt, where the bikini bottom did not cover. Her breath caught as his hand gently caressed the skin there.

"I can't promise that it will be more than a fling, but... You got my attention... Are you still willing, even if I can't promise that I'll love you the way you should be?"

He felt her hands clench in his shirt, then she shifted, so that she was straddling his waist, his hand was still on her backside. She looked down at him, he blinked up at her.

"Yes. I am, even if you still love Misty,"

He looked away. He was wondering if he really loved Misty at all, any more. That whimper of Ash's name had sort if made him feel a bit numb.

"I want to be with you. Even if it, like, doesn't last, even uf-"

He had pulled her down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, that was all he needed by way of consent.

She whimpered into the kiss, as he shifted his hand, and moments later he had her shivering on top of him in pleasure, panting for breath. He rolled them both over and propped himself up with both hands, looking down at the quivering girl below him.

"No regrets or hurt feelings if things don't work out?"

He asked as he licked a trail up her neck to her ear.

"None..."

She gasped as he claimed her lips again and started sliding her bikini off completely.

* * *

Misty sat in her room, she felt... She didn't know what she felt. She looked at the freaky Pikachu at her feet. She looked at the note in her hand from her father, wish she had read once already. She remembered Rudy's tongue in her mouth and... Sighing heavily, she got to her feet.

She paced a bit, and then sat back down. She opened her father's note again and then she started reading it again.

**'Misty-**

**I'm sorry. That's the first thing I should, and can, say to you. I am truly sorry. Sorry for far too many reasons that I don't have any time to list. I have to track down and... Take care of... Th... That creature from the water...'**

She snorted at the way he had put that.

"Yeah dad, go kill that thing! Never mind it was once my mother!"

She said sarcastically, to the empty room. When this was all over, she would do something medically, to be sure she could NEVER have children. It was bad enough, that Daisy's kids would...  
She shuddered. She had once wanted a family, but, she'd be lucky if she ever properly dated, let alone... She sighed again, and went back to her father's note:

**'-I... We, your mother and I never wanted to tell you about this. We thought that we could protect you girls... We thought that if the crystal wasn't in our posession...**

**Anyway, we were wrong, and I am sorry.**

**The day of the car crash... We were headed to see Professor Oak and his son. The plans were, to leave you with Oak's daughter-in-law, their kids: Daisy and Gary Oak, and a friend of theirs, Delia Ketchum and her son, Satoshi, who everyone calls Ash...'**

Misty read that line several times. Delia had never let on that she knew Misty's family... Were they meeting for the first time? She didn't know what to think...

**'- Speaking of: your... Friend...? Rudy... He said you were involved with a boy named Ash, Is that Delia's son?**

**Regardless... You should go to Pallet town and ask the professor, about the Water Pokémon Alpha Omegas... He knows more than he lets on. That old man KNOWS A LOT MORE THAN HE LETS ON!'**

She sighed, feeling disappointment. If Oak hadn't said anything yet, would he? And, anyway, Oak was only 17 years older than Delia, as far as Misty knew, her father was 4 years older than Delia... So, he shouldn't be referring to him as if he were that old! She thought.

**'I left my friend, the Mizukachu, with you.'**

Misty looked at the thing that was watching her, she was sure it had to be some genetic splicing of some sort of evil craziness. It looked like a Pikachu. But, it was blue, and actually, strangely pretty, a flower behind one ear, that seemed to be part of its body, its back-end was similar to that of a vaporeon, though the fins were different...  
Glancing back at the note, Misty finished reading.

**'- She's a fairy, electric and water type. She can swim and walk on land- I left some special treats for her, with Rudy. He said he would leave them on your dresser. Only use those treats if you need her special abilities.**  
_{Again, not helpful info, dad, what? Does she suddenly turn 10'tall? She thought, very annoyed. Why the damn hell couldn't people just SPIT IT OUT!}_  
**Anyway- she can help you find the rest of your answers... Again, my sweet little girl, I am sorry...**

**Love,**

**Your father.**

**Daniel Marcous (Mark) Waterflower...'**

Snorting derisively, she folded the note and put it in her backpack, then she threw some other things in as well. Making a choice, finally.

She found the Pokémon treats and a lureball that she did not own, it had a lightening mark carved into it, curiously, she pointed it at the Pokémon, and it returned. Well... At least it wasn't claustrophobic, like Ash's Pikachu was.

She glanced at her room, once more, having changed into a pair of blue shorts and sneakers, as well as a blue and white blouse, tied up, revealing her midriff.  
Then, she headed out of her room. She looked around for her sisters, Lily or Violet should be here... Finally, she was passing the pool area when she heard a female whimper. She blinked and cracked the door, her eyes widened, and she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
She couldn't see much (there was a lounge chair and some pool equipment between her and Rudy, which was keeping her from seeing what exactly was going on).

But, she could see Rudy's back, and a an arm around his neck, fingers gripping his hair. He was naked from every angle she tried to look, and he moved in an erratic way, groaning with each movement.

She saw something in the water and on the side of the pool, as she strained her eyes, she finally noticed a bikini bottom in the pool, floating lazily away. And a pair of men's shirts (underwear she assumed), on top of them was the top of the bikini. Elsewhere, she could see more of Rudy's clothes scattered. Having been flung about.

Finally she heard him chanting Lily's name.  
Misty heard Lily call out his name, and that damn Pikachu-thing let itself out of the ball, it made a strange sound and started to wander into the room!  
She grabbed the mouse by a long blue and black fuzzy ear, and closed the door as quietly as she could. Her heart pounding as she heard the cries and grunts from her sister and friend.  
She was afraid to move, finally, the sounds from the two got louder, she heard each calling the others name... then, Misty heard nothing.

* * *

She sighed as she walked out to the gym's lobby a while later- after stopping to raid the kitchen of food for her trip.  
She didn't feel jealous, she had far too many other things to worry about... Violet was there when she walked into the lobby. The second oldest of the 4 sisters was washing the windows.

"Like, hi, Misty... Wow! Your face is red! Are you still not feeling better!?"

She asked as she rushed over to Misty, who swatted her hand away.

"Yeah... I'm fine!... I just..."

"Just...?"

Misty's blush grew.

"Make Lily clean the pool area today..."

She said and ran out, Violet blinked, confused. She followed Misty out.

"Ok. But... Like, where are YOU going?"

She asked, as her baby sister sat the strange pikachu-thing in her bike's basket, then Misty got on the bike.

"I'm going to look in on Daisy, then heading out to see Professor Oak..."

Was all the girl had said, before she took off...

* * *

Later, Violet was in the dining room, drinking some tea resting from chores, when Lily walked in. Violet blinked at her. Lily had a sundress on, she LOOKED normal, but, she was walking a bit stiffly. She noticed a bite mark low on Lily's throat. Now Misty's red face made sense.

Violet smiled, glancing back down, she had been reading a fashion magazine, when Lily came in, currently the younger of the twins was in the fridge.

"So, like... How was he?"

She asked in a normal conversational tone, flipping a page, not looking up from her magazine.

She heard a gasp, and something dropped. Violet looked up at the red faced Lily.

"I... I... Uh...?"

Violet rested her head in her hands, waiting for her sister to stop sputtering.

"I'm waiting..."

She prompted.

"Ah... How d... Like, how did you k... Know...?"

"It's like, REALLY obvious that you aren't a virgin anymore, your, like, walking a bit like a psyduck..."

Lily looked uncomfortable, she bit her lip. Still, her twin persisted.

"Must have been good... But, like, not done in the most comfortable place... What, did you two do it by the pool?"

Lily, who had nervously taken a sip of water from the glass in her hands, started choking.

"Wha-...?"

She asked, her eyes huge, Violet started laughing at her expression.

"Like... What's so funny...!?"

Lily demanded, red faced, as she sat across from her sister, wincing a bit as she sat too hard and quickly.

"I was, like, just thinking that all but, one, of the Waterflowers had now been deflowered!"

"Violet!"

"Now, if Misty could, like, just nail that Ash kid..."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Don't tell Misty!"

Violet shrugged.

"She, like, already knows."

"What...?"

Now Lily was going pale.

"H... How...?"

Violet shrugged again, looking far too amused.

"My guess is that you two were, like, very vocal, or, that she, like, saw you at it..."

Lily put her head in her hands.

"W... Was she, like... Upset...?"

"No, when I saw her, she was, like, really red faced. She, then, like, told me to, like, make YOU clean the pool area, (which, knowing what you did there, I, like, totally agree with her, your cleaning it later)... Then she, like, got on her bike with that freaky Pikachu in the basket, and left."

"She ran away!?"

Lily asked, panicked. Violet made her sit, when she started to get up.

"No, I, like, wouldn't have let her go, if I, like, thought she wouldn't come back, or if she was, like, too upset."

Lily relaxed a bit.

"She wasn't, like,... Hurt or mad?"

Violet shook her head.

" I don't think she was..."

The redhead sighed and rested her head on the table.

"Oh! Like, Hi Rudy! Want some tea?"

Violet said a second later. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw Rudy. He was naked from the waist up.

"Yes... Thanks..."

He had come to see if Lily was ok. Lily eyed her lover, wondering if he would follow Misty. She knew that he had to have heard what Violet said.

"Thanks,"

He said to Violet, as he sat beside Lily, and a mug was placed in front of him.

"..."

"Well... This, like, isn't awkward at all!"

Violet said sarcastically, after 10 minutes of silence followed. Lily sighed.

"Do you, like, want to go after Misty?"

She asked Rudy. He shook his head.

"She will never see me as more than a friend. As long as she stays clear of large bodies of water she should be ok..."

He said and slid his hand onto Lily's, threading his fingers with hers.

"Misty needs some space, and I don't need to be chasing a girl who is not interested, when I have an interested one right here, who needs to know that I didn't just..."

He paused, both blushing a bit, before he went on.

"- with her, because I needed to get laid..."

He looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye and she smiled.

"Thank you..."

She said, squeezing his hand. He returned the gesture. He did have feelings for her, but, he wasn't sure what or how strong they were.

"I like, have shopping to do!"

Violet said suddenly. They looked at her.

"Like, when you're not so sore, Lily, clean the pool area!"

"Ok..."

"Oh, and if you, like,... YOU KNOW, again... Just, like, not in the kitchen... A bed or bathroom is the best place for that activity!"

She said and giggled at the expressions on their faces. And then, with that said, Violet gathered her money and left, if she had to watch that any longer, she might gag. She thought that Daisy and Tracey were bad... But those two were already getting there. And she didn't know if they were even in love or friends with benefits!

* * *

Misty went to visit Daisy and Tracey, she saw Tracey and the twins that Daisy had had prematurely. But Daisy was sleeping and resting. She didn't want to bother her sister, considering everything she was going through. Before heading out, Misty asked Tracey if he needed her to pass on anything to the professor. He shook his head, but then thought of something. He handed her his small travel sized sketch book.

"The Professor said he wanted to see the babies, but, he can't come just yet, and they don't want a camera in the unit with the babies, so..."

He trailed off... Then sighed, and added:

"On top of that, they are so weak, still, that they might not..."

Looking pained, He swallowed thickly and let out a shuddering breath... He trailed off, but left it that way  
Misty looked in the book and found some sketches he had made, of his children, and some had Daisy holding them. She closed it and nodded.

"I'll give it to Professor Oak. He'll be happy. He will likely set this in the book shelf with your other sketch books. Do you want me to bring back any art supplies or anything, for you?"

He smiled and suddenly hugged her.

"Thanks, Misty."

"Thanks...? For what?"

"Just because... And, no, I have what art supplies I need with me..."

She nodded and they separated, but she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Things will work out, Trace."

She whispered as she pulled back, and then left, after putting his book in her bag.

* * *

She wanted to try and stay clear of Vermilion city- which she usually took the ferry from, to a stop close to Pallet town. She never thought she would be going out of her way to stay AWAY from the water... But, she knew, even though she hated bug types, the safest way for her to go, would be to circumvent roads and waterways. And that was through the bug-infested Viridian forest.

**'Yay! This will be fun.'**

She thought dryly, shuddering at the memory of how many bug types were there. But, she couldn't go the way she normally would... So, she passed through Saffron city, and just before she left the city (headed for the forest): a red convertible stopped at a red light near her.

The man in the car, looked to his left and did a double take. He lowered his red rimmed sunglasses, and blinked at her. She was older, her hair longer, but, he was sure of it.

Just as she was about to cross at the crosswalk, pushing her bike as she walked along side it, he maneuvered his car to block her path. She had been lost in her thoughts. Blinking at the car, she looked at the driver. About to give him an earful. Then she closed her mouth and her face softened with realization.

"Scott!?"

He smiled and saluted her.

"Hiya there Misty. Been a while. What are you doing in Saffron city? Are Ash, Brock, May and Max around here too? On another journey?"

She shook her head, smiling at the owner of the battle frontier.

"I'm on my own, I-"

He noticed her hands tighten around her handlebars.

"I... I'm going through Viridian Forest... I need to see Ash's mom and Professor Oak..."

He thought a moment, then pulled out of the way of other cars. She blinked as he parked his car close and then got out, heading over to her.

"Let's get your bike in my car..."

She blinked.

"Why?"

"Your bug-type phobic, right?"

Slowly, she nodded. She was surprised that he remembered. But Ash had talked his ear off about that, with great incredulity, years ago.

"Y-Yeah. But, I couldn't, no, shouldn't impose..."

"I'm going that way anyway. Are you in a hurry?"

She nodded.

"Then we'll get you there faster, this way."

He smiled and she gulped, remembering how he drove, but... it was still better than bug types!

"Thank you..."

She said finally and let him put her bike in his trunk, they had to tie the trunk shut, but finally, they were on their way. She wanted to sit in the back seat, though, which he took no offense at.

* * *

Daisy woke up, looking around her room, she saw Tracey.

"Hey..."

She said, he had been reading, he startled a bit.

"Hey yourself. Are you ok?"

She groaned and started to push herself into a sitting position. He hurried to help her.

"I suppose... H-How are the twins?"

She asked, looking into his eyes.

He smiled.

"Actually, a few hours ago, they suddenly started doing better. Right after Misty came to see them."

"She's, like, awake?"

He nodded and she sighed softly.

"She still mad?"

"I don't think so."

"So, like... When will she be back?"

"That, I'm not sure of..."

He scratched his head and she frowned.

"What?"

She asked, knowing he wasn't saying something he should have

"She went to Pallet town..."

Daisy sighed and closed her eyes.

"That girl, like, needs to learn to sit still..."

He laughed softly... Then he sighed out of the laugh. Looking serious.

"Could her visit have helped the babies?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Honestly, I, like, have no idea."

She said, and shrugged.

* * *

Along the way to Ash's home town, Misty was talking to Scott, when suddenly there were the sounds of Pokéballs opening, she found herself sitting with her Psyduck and the pika- no, Mizukachu. Scott blinked in the mirror.

"Is that a BLUE Pikachu?

"I'm not really sure... M- my father left her for me..."

Scott hmmed, curious. The drive was fairly quiet after that, except, she kept hearing things. To her, they sounded like the whisper of waves against the shore. But, she also knew that she could hear voices in it. Faint, very faint.  
After a while, she noticed the 'Kachu (as she had taken to referring to it) was staring at her. As they eyed each other, Misty noticed the voices get stronger in her head. That's when she remembered something about understanding Pokémon. But, with everything going on...  
Annoyed with herself, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dawn's number.

"Hey Misty! Are you ok? Rudy called me a few days ago, told me something had happened to you and that you were in a coma... Or something. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok- hey, Dawn, still got that book out?"

"No, I had to return it, I'm sorry Misty, but I wasn't sure how long you would be out of it."

Misty closed her eyes and let out a little sigh.

"It's cool. Thanks for staying there, why don't you get back to your own traveling?"

"What if you need help? I could just-"

"No, Dawn, I really appreciate the help. I do. But, things have gotten dangerous and VERY strange... And I'd rather be around people who could take care of themselves better. Not that I'm saying you can't, I just think... Wow, I'm sounding really mean!? Aren't I!?"

In the front seat, Scott chuckled a bit.  
Dawn laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Misty, calm down. It's ok. I get it: whatever you've uncovered, it's too big for me, and you're worried that my Pokémon or I, myself, will get hurt?"

"Yeah,"

"I understand, then. Just please text me, every now and then, and let me know your alive?"

Misty smiled.

"That's a deal!"

"Cool. Talk to you later!"

"Same here."

The call was ended after that, Misty sighed. Then she dialed Rudy's number.

"Misty!"

Was his relieved answer.

"Hey Rudy,"

**'How are you? After jumping from trying to seduce me, to banging my sister in the pool area?'**

She bit back that thought, though. She did not say it out loud. But, she had a feeling that he could hear something like it in her voice.

"Look, Misty, I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rudy."

"Ok..."

He said, as Scott looked at the girl through his mirror. He had never heard her sound so cold.

"Anyway,"

Misty said, not even sure why she was annoyed. Maybe it was because she had been about to... With Rudy...  
She sighed heavily, and continued, softening her voice.

"Can you please give me Trinity's number?"

"Uh... Sure."

He said, then he gave it to her, she said a short thank you and bye, then called her former friend.  
When Trinity answered, Misty didn't say hi, she just said:

"Is Maya there? Can I please speak to my cousin?"

Trinity sputtered a moment, then sighed and handed the phone to Maya.

"Can you tell me the legend of the sea heroes again?"

Maya nodded, then told Misty what she wanted to know:

"It was said, that long ago the Sea Heroes, also called the Water Pokémon Alpha Omega, were expert Water-type Trainers. They lived under the sea and understood the hearts of aquatic Pokémon.  
The rituals associated with our people, are considered vital and kept alive to this day, in the form of the whirl cup competition.  
They are taught by me, the Sea Priestess, who wields the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire, which enables communication between Water-type Pokémon and humans."

Misty sighed.

"Know anything about a Mizukachu?"

"They are a very rare and very unique type of Pikachu."

"So, my dad showed up, with one..."

"It was your mother's."

"- Ok, I'm feeling strange about this now."

"Didn't your dad explain about the mizuka-?"

"No. Not enough."

Maya sighed.

"So,"

Said Misty, glancing at that the thing beside her.

"Where do they come from?"

"Whirl Islands"

"How come no one knows about them?"

"There's only a handful and they are afraid of people, generally."

"I see..."

"Misty-?"

"What is it?"

"I heard from... Daisy and Tracey, they contacted us about your... A- about what happened, when your dad showed up..."

"That's nice,"

Was all Misty could think to say... It was said a bit coldly.

"I... I'm sorry that we all kept the truth from you... I-"

"What? That I could turn into an inhuman monster like my mother, if they fiddled with my powers and DNA?"

"I... Well... I-"

"That's what I thought."

Misty said, then ended the call.  
She saw Scott glance at her over his shoulder, and she sighed.

"For now,"

He said, she glanced back at him.

"I won't ask, for now."

She nodded and blinked as the Mizukachu climbed into her lap and curled up.  
Sighing, she started running her fingers through its fur. The day was getting late now, so Scott started looking for a Pokémon center for them. They would be in pallet town tomorrow...

**.**

**To Be Continued...**  
**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**

 


	11. Kanto, During The Kalos Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need another story  
> Something to get off my chest  
> My life gets kinda boring  
> Need something that I can confess  
> Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
> From all the truth that I've said  
> Come by it honestly I swear  
> Thought you saw me wink, no  
> I've been on the brink, so
> 
> Tell me what you want to hear  
> Something that will light those ears  
> Sick of all the insincere  
> I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
> This time, don't need another perfect lie  
> Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
> I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."
> 
> From: Secrets - By OneRepublic

**A/N:**

**I forgot to mention: In this, all of the sunken temples/cities in the Pokémon universe were created by Misty's ancestors. On top of that, the harbor master, Miranda was at the Cinnabar Island Harbor, in the first movie.**

**She's the one who spoke of a prophecy, and tried to stop people from going to New Island, which was run, at the time, by Mew-Two. In the 9th movie, I think the people of the water there, remind me a bit of the Water Pokémon Alpha Omegas, so, I am assuming, that they might have traveled.**

**In this story they are connected. Also, the 5th movie, Pokémon Heroes (the city that they visit like Venice), and the sunken temple in Unova, that Melloetta was a key to, as well.**

**Also, please note:**

**I transcribed the battle from the Kalos League when writing this. It's mainly to show how Misty would act when seeing it, and also so that the readers can further figure out where we are, when I do Team Rocket's Temperance story, I will do the same thing for the start of it.**

**To my usual readers, I REALLY want to know if you like this!**

**If anyone wants to know what Pokémon the 2 mains have on them. Then I will post a List Separate from the Story. Same for ages of characters.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter #11: Kanto, During The Kalos Crisis...**  
**.**

When Misty got into her room in the Pokémon center, she flopped onto the bed with a tired sigh. She was under a lot of mental stress. After a few minutes, there was the sound of someone leaving their pokeball.  
She cracked open an eye, and was met with the clueless stare of her Psyduck.

"What?"

She asked it.

_**~"Psy-aye-ay-aye~!"~** _

Said the duck, then it jumped and landed a webbed foot on a TV remote, that had somehow landed on the floor.  
The TV snapped on, and Misty saw Ash's face, just before it showed another boy's face... Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about the Kalos League!  
She grabbed the remote and she turned the volume up.

"Charazard!  
\- let's go!"

"Use Quick Attack! Now, Thunderbolt!

 **{Announcer}**  
"WOW! From Quick Attack - to a Thunderbolt! Pikachu's really bringing it!  
\- Super effective, but Charazard is still standing!"

Misty bit her lip, watching their movements.  
Misty watched, as Charazard, and Pikachu fought each other, neither giving in.  
She noticed that Ash looked a bit older, from when she last saw him almost half a year ago. And then her mind wandered to when she did, actually last see him face to face, her fingers touching her lips, as she remembered the kiss.

She still wished he hadn't run off like that, but, as she had said, when she was in the hospital. She wasn't a pokemon, so, he just, didn't see her... She wondered if he would ever see anything other than pokemon...  
AT that thought, tears started to sting her eyes.  
Suddenly, as she was rubbing her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check.  
She was snapped back to the screen, when she saw a pink haired woman appear, some sort of reporter, Misty assumed- It said the woman's name was Malva, below.

 **{Reporter}**  
"Hi~  
\- Here is an update from the Kalos League Finals!"

Misty turned the sound up a bit more. She had missed what happened to Pikachu, while she was thinking...

"- Alain 's Charazard, has beaten Ash's Pikachu-"

_**'Oh, poor Pikachu...'** _

Misty thought, with a sigh.  
Then, the camera went back to Ash, Misty watched as he grinned confidently, and readjusted the gloves on his hands... Then it panned to the other young man he was battling. For some reason, he reminded Misty a bit of Ash.

"Goodra I choose you!"

Came Ash's confident voice. Misty frowned.

**'What's a... Goodra?'**

She wondered and then blinked, as the camera swiveled back to Ash, she then saw a slimy looking dragon type appear with a cute face.

"OOOH~! I want one!"

She said with a grin on her face, as Alain recalled his Charazard. Goodra was so CUTE! Even if he was slimy looking!

"Bisharp, lets go!"

Called the boy named Alain.

 **{Announcer}**  
"Here they are, Ash is using Goodra and Alain is using Bisharp!"

"First-"

Said Ash, with that grin that Misty found so infuriating at times, and at other times, she wanted to just kiss him when he looked like that.

"- We'll fix up the battlefield!"

He said, then:

"USE RAIN-DANCE!"

Ash said with a thrust of his fist into the air. The Dragon started to use the move.

**'It even looks cute doing THAT!'**

She thought with a huge grin.

 **{Announcer}**  
"AND NOW GOODRA'S MA~AKIN' IT RA~AIN!"

"- Now, Use Ice Beam!"

Ash Ordered, Immediately. Misty found herself holding her breath, after that, as she watched the battle rage on. Until, finally, Goodra had been taken out.

**{Reporter- A bit less than a minute later}**

"So, Ash has finally brought out his Grininja~  
Grininja will be Ash's final pokemon, of the Kalos League! If they lose, Alain will still have one pokemon, he will be the winner. If they win, Alain will still have Charazard, and if he wins that time-"

"Come on, Ash, you can do it!"

Misty said as she bit her lip again, worried for him, this was the farthest that he had ever gotten in a Pokémon league! She watched as Ash and Grininja sprang into action.

 **{Announcer}**  
"Bisharp is unable to battle, Grininja is the winner!"

"Yes!"

She cheered happily, as Alain once again called out his Charazard. Her eyes widened as the 2 Pokémon clashed.. Then-

 **{Announcer}**  
"The rain has stopped! How will it affect this battle!?"

Misty blinked as Ash's image blurred a bit, so did his Grininja's. They were both in the the same pose. Then there was an explosion of water around the pokemon, and then, Ash's Grininja looked... Somewhat like Ash! It had something like a star shape on its back, that appeared to be made of water!

"What the hell...?"

She murmured, as she got up, walked over to the TV and knelt before it. She wanted to be sure she wasn't seeing things!  
Then, the other trainer touched his bracelet, and said something about his heart and a keystone, and mega-evolving... She had heard of it, but didn't know much about it.  
Then, after the bright lights had cleared, the Charazard had turned black, its flames: blue, and the necklace was apparently gone, now.

 **{Announcer}**  
"Fantastic! Alain's Charazard has Mega-evolved! **AND THIS BATTLE WILL DECIDE WHO WILL BE THE KALOS LEAGUE WINNER!"**

"Run, Grininja! Go!"

Said Ash.

"-Use double-team!"

He added.

"Flame thrower! Get rid of the fakes!"

Said his opponent. His Charazard sprung into action.

"Now! Use Water shuriken!"

"Alright, Dragon Claw!"

"Ariel Ace!"

"Dragon Claw!"

The Pokémon traded blows, once again following commands perfectly.  
But, then, as Grininja was hit, Misty saw that Ash appeared to be in pain. She blinked as Pikachu called out to Ash, who was holding his arm with his other hand, and wincing. But after a minute, he seemed ok.

"Cut! Lets go!"

She heard him say. What was that, though? She wondered.

"Blast Burn!"

The ground erupted in a lava-like substance.

"Water shuriken, at the ground!"

Called Ash. The Pokémon did, as ordered.  
There was a massive explosion in the center, and the announcer voiced his amazement.

 **{Announcer}**  
"-I've never SEEN a battle like this before!"

The man said in amazement.

"Then you haven't been watching Ash..."

Misty giggled to herself.

"Ariel Ace!"

Called the 15 year old from Pallet Town. Then, the two were staring at each other a few minutes, when Ash finally grinned again.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings, OK? So, look out for a full powered attack!"

He said to the slightly older boy, as he swung his arm around with the next command.

"Grininja! Use Cut!"

"Charazard! Dragon Claw!"

The Pokémon clashed. Then both trainers called out their next commands at the same time.

"Water shuriken!"  
"Thunder Punch!"

 **{Announcer}**  
"Grininja's blocking thunder punch with a water shuriken! Such intense combat!"

Misty watched with huge eyes, as the two trainers called out their final attack commands, and then there was a massive explosion.  
When the smoke cleared, the two Pokémon were still standing, but then, Charazard fell to its knees. However, it remained conscious, and mostly, upright.  
A second later, Grininja collapsed completely- changing form as it did so, and as Misty watched, Ash collapsed too, with a groan of pain.

_**'Why is he in pain, as well?!'** _

She wondered again, worriedly biting a finger nail.

 **{Referee}**  
"Grininja's unable to battle, Charazard Wins! Alain is the League Champion!"

Misty sighed. He had gotten so close... She smiled, when she saw Ash smiling, as he went to help his Pokémon up, he was talking to his opponent

 **{Reporter}**  
"This battle, really has no winner or looser. What it has, are the joyous faces of two trainers, smiling, after a hard fought match! Now-"

Misty smiled, turning off the TV, as she had just realized what time it was... She had to get to bed!  
After all, she had to get up early!  
So, she didn't see the chaos that started, soon after, in Kalos.

The next day, she was in Scott's car. Once again, in the back seat- she was afraid that if her Pokémon came out of their balls in the front seat, they would aggravate Scott. At least back here she could control them, and also, more discreetly brace herself a from his insane speeds.

Scott, who had seen the WHOLE broadcast from the league, well, all of what was able to be seen, before the camera footage live from the event died.

He knew that something bad had happened, but, he didn't tell Misty. She seemed to be having enough to worry about.

* * *

 

Once in Pallet town, Scott (after making sure she was OK on her own) left her by a convenience store. Then she went first, to see if she could stay at Delia's home. But, when she got there, the front door was wide open.

The house itself, was in normal condition, but, the TV was on. Misty only paid it enough attention to notice that it was some news broadcast from Kalos, about some sort of incident.

She was too worried about Ash's mother. And Kalos was a big place, maybe it didn't have anything to do with Ash... That was a pipe dream, for sure, knowing Ash!

Finally, Misty left her things in the house, only taking her Pokemon, Tracey's sketch book, and her wallet, as she locked the door, using a hidden key that Delia had told her about a number of years ago.

Then, she grabbed her bike, which she had parked by Delia's white fenced gate. She hopped on it, and started heading for the laboratory. If Delia wasn't here, that was the next place to look.

Misty knocked on the lab's main door. No answer. Frowning, she sighed and let herself in. Really, the professor should lock his door!  
She kicked off her shoes and let herself in.  
As she rounded the corner to the living room area, though, she froze in her tracks.

Delia Ketchum was sitting on the professor's sofa. That wasn't what made her freeze. What made her freeze, was that the woman was in nothing but her underwear and bra, with a see through flimsy robe thrown over it. She was holding a mug of hot cocoa, and watching the TV intently, her face was tear stained.

"Mrs. Ketchum?!"

The woman startled, and blinked at Misty.  
She set her mug down and then she swiped her fingers over her eyes.

"Oh! Hello Dear!"

She sniffled, trying (uselessly) to sound cheerful. Just then, as Misty opened her mouth:

"Delia, I really think tha-"

Said an oblivious professor Oak, who had just walked into the room in nothing but PJ bottoms.

Well, now Misty was SURE that the two of them were involved! She choked back her words.

"OH!"

He said. Misty smiled awkwardly, waving.

"- Misty! Hello!"

He said a bit too cheerfully. Misty opened her mouth again, but started laughing, so she covered her mouth with a hand.

* * *

 

Once she had calmed herself down, she asked them why Delia's front door had been left open, as if she had just run out of the house, and why she was in the professor's living room (never mind her state of dress, or lack-there-of), crying.

They only answered, by pointing at the TV.

For the first time, Misty really focused on it.  
The news headline read: *Kalos in crisis*...  
It was reporting that the Kalos league had been interrupted, hours ago, during the closing awards ceremony.

That one if the region's 3 major legendary, god-like, Pokemon, called Zygarde, had gone on some kind of rampage. That the region was in chaos, that the winner of the league, Alain, and the runner up, Ash, had just begun working with gym leaders, and other participants of the league, as well as the champion: Diantha, and other strong allies, to calm the Pokémon down.

But, now, things seemed to be dragging out.  
Misty knew, now, why Ash's mother was so upset...  
But, had she run out of her home to sleep with the professor?  
Misty wasn't going to go there.  
She would just assume that she had come to him distraught, and he tried to calm her. One thing likely leads to another, and so... Misty sighed, her head hurt.  
She'd rather think about Rudy and Lily together if she was gonna think of anyone. At least she thought Rudy was HOT!  
After all, she might not be in love with him. But, she could still, sure as hell LOOK, and enjoy the view!

"Sophie called me,"

The professor was telling Delia, this had snapped Misty out of her thoughts of Lily and Rudy.

"Are she and Prof. Sycamore ok?"

Asked Ash's mother, frowning.

"She doesn't know about the professor, but she is ok. Just worried about the two men she loves..."

"Excuses me,"

Misty said. They both blinked at her.

"Who's Sophie, and Who's Professor Sycamore?"

The two shared a look, then Delia sighed softly.

"I use to work with Sophie... B-Before..."

"Before?"

"Before I had Ash."

Misty nodded as Delia went on.

"Before I... Before I left Ash's father...Well... Anyway-"

She trailed off, Oak put a hand on her shoulder.

Misty blinked, confused. She had been under the impression that his dad was a traveling trainer... Delia started talking again.

"A... Anyway- Alain is Sophie's son. He's almost 2 years older than Ash. So, probably nearly 17, by now. If he's not 17, already.  
She and Alain have lived with Professor Sycamore, since Alain was about 2, well, just a bit under 2. Sycamore, he has been like a father to the boy. He might have even officially adopted him..."

She said as Misty nodded. She had mentally filed away, the fact that Delia had stuttered about Ash's father.

"Well,"

Said professor Oak.

"- We can't do anything to help. Someone will let us know if Ash is ok,"

He pointed out, Delia nodded.

"I know."

She murmured, then they both looked at Misty.

"What brings you here, my dear?"

Said the old man. Misty pulled her father's note from her wallet, and handed it to the Professor. As he read it, his race got red.

"How dare he! I am not that old!"

Shouted the professor, who, unlike a lot of other professors, had gotten married and had his son at the age of 18. Despite his work.  
Delia, curious: leaned over, and read the note, Misty watched her carefully.  
Then Ash's mother laughed.

"Daniel,"

She laughed softly, the real name of Misty's father falling from her lips as if he was a dear friend. That synches it. She knew Misty's dad. His first name was Daniel, but he went by Mark, the nickname for his middle name, because his dad's name had been the same!

"-He was always calling you "old man" when we were younger, too!"

She said, and Misty's heart sank. So, Ash's mom did know her family. Another person keeping secrets... As she watched both adults reread it, she felt like her blood was boiling with anger.

_**~"Calm down, Misty!"~** _

She blinked. There it was, again! The sound of those soft waves kissing a shore that did not exist, and that voice, she had heard that before, as well.  
She glanced down at the Mizukachu's Pokéball and sighed, trying to calm her breathing.  
This would take some getting used to.  
Then, she noticed the two in front of her looking at her with Sympathy.

"So, Sweetie. You saw Saya?"

Delia said, using the nickname of Misty's mother. Misty nodded.

"S-sort of... Well... What was left of her..."

She said with a sigh. Delia and Oak looked at each other. Then Delia smiled.

"Go, help Misty, I'm going to stay here, waiting for news."

She said, looking back at the TV. Oak nodded.

"Alright, Misty, please follow me."

He said and got to his feet.

She did as he said, worried about what she would find out, and worried about what was going on with Ash.  
She was wringing her hands... She needed to get a grip!  
Along the way, the professor had grabbed a lab coat, and put it on.  
As he unlocked a door (he had taken Misty down some steps, to the basement, and unlocked 4 doors so far), Misty looked around.  
She wanted to ask him to just tell her.  
But, she was too polite...

"So, have you reacquired you're Water Pokémon Alpha Omega abilities?"

The professor asked. Not looking at her, as the 5th door opened.  
The other side was dark, and large, unlike what Misty had seen on each side of the other doors. She blinked from the darkness, to see him looking at her now. She frowned.

"I think so. I've been hearing the voices of pokemon..."

She said, trying to keep her anger at bay. Oak smiled.

"I know you're mad, dear. But, there are some things that children shouldn't know before they are old enough..."

_**'Oh, don't you even dare...!'** _

She thought.

"Like with Ash's father?"

At that, he gave her a startled look.

"I heard how his mom was floundering in there... I assume, that he is not trying to become a Pokémon master, as Ash was always told?"

He sighed.

"In his own way, he is."

He said in a soft tone of voice.

"I ought to tell him that something is odd about that..."

She pointed out.

"Please don't. It will hurt Delia a great deal, and, in all likelihood: Ash, as well."

She sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just way beyond stressed. Can we just get this over with?"

She asked, finally, as she rested a hand on a hip, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yes... Very well."

He said and turned the lights in the room, ahead on. Now, THIS looked like a laboratory! Misty whistled softly, as she looked around, after walking in behind the professor.

"So, why did my parents want your advice on how to avoid Isabella Giovanni?"

Misty asked, as she watched the professor. At her question, his movements faltered, and he sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Because, a while ago, Team Rocket kidnapped a LOT of its scientists. I was one of them, and, I escaped a number of years, before I met Ash. So, I was nearly forced to do team rocket's dirty work."

"How did you escape? And why did you pretend to not know who team rocket was?"

"I never actually asked who they were, when Ash first told me about them. They have been around for a long time. I just acted like I hadn't heard if them."

She hummed in thought. It seemed to be the truth.  
She didn't think he was lying, anyway.

"So,"

He said, as he walked over to a filing unit of some kind.  
Misty saw a sofa, so she sat down on it, waiting for him to continue.

"Your mother, she wanted to find a way to have her, and your abilities removed."

She looked at him, as he said this.

"Why?"

"Because her cousin, Julianna had to be killed, you're father was the one who had to do it. Because she had been altered..."

She frowned, and then nodded.

"Ok... - So... Who is Isabella Giovanni?"

"She's the main boss of team rocket, she was originally from Hoenn. She was in the first team Aqua. She was a water Pokémon trainer. She was obsessed with them, as well as all feline-type Pokémon. She should be around 72 years, give or take, right now.  
On top of that, the king of Pokémopolis, who possessed Ash that time, when he went to challenge Brandon of the Battle Pyramid...? Well, Isabella is a descendant of that ghost's. As for the other boss, he's around, 44 years, I think.  
His name is Antonio Giovanni: he is her son.  
He is the one in charge of the field and combat agents. Isabella is in charge of the whole organization, with Antonio just below her. She keeps hidden very well. research, and information gathering agents. She did have another son, he died shortly after his daughter, Domino, was born."

Misty nodded. She heard something strange in his voice, but it was very faint, but, it left her mind when she heard the name Domino.

"The Black Tulip is her granddaughter?"

Oak nodded. He was still looking for a certain file.

"Yes, Isabella has several grandchildren. But Domino is the only one who remained in the team."

"Who are her other grandchildren?"

" **AH-H** aa!"

She startled a bit as he suddenly shouted.

"What!"

She ended up yelling. He laughed, looking sheepish.

"Ah, sorry Misty, did I startle you?"

She nodded.

"Sorry. Anyway, here..."

He handed her the file in his hand.

"I had found a safe way to help her get your powers to die. And more permanent, than just deprivation from the sea spirit sapphire."

He explained, as he sat across from her, in a chair.

"Isabella had a really good friend, who was like a daughter to her. The woman was 34, when she died. If she had lived, she would likely be around 58 or so, right now... Her name was Miyamoto, she had a child. A little girl named Jessica, you know her, as Jessie, of Team Rocket."

She opened the file, but stopped, blinking at him.

"Jessie's mother?"

He nodded.

"Yes, she sent Jessie to an orphanage, when she got her last mission. She was afraid that Jessie would become part of Team Rocket, if she wasn't around to guide her. Miyamoto, she liked working for Isabella, But... She did not want that for Jessie, who's father had died, while on a Team Rocket mission. Jessie's mother always thought she would end up the same way."

"What was her mission?"

Misty asked softly, very curious.

"To get DNA from Mew."

Misty's eyes widened.

"But! Mew's so sweet! Why would that be so dangerous!?"

She asked in shock.

"Yes, Well... Mew was on the top of mount silver... And, as you know, that is a dangerous, unforgiving place."

"How did Jessie end up there, then?"

"Isabella found her, wanting her friend's daughter in the origination, she ignored Miyamoto's wishes and set Jessie up with a caregiver, but, she was very unhappy, and eventually she rebelled. It was then that Isabella came to her, gave her her Arbok and asked her to join the Team's training school. Jessie didn't know that her mother wanted her to have nothing to do with it.  
Isabella told the girl that she had been a fantastic agent that it had been her dream that Jessie follow in her footsteps..."

He paused, as Misty hummed in thought, then looked at the folder in her hands.

"Anyway- my point here, Misty, is, that she will do anything and everything to get what she wants. The info I have here, came at a heavy price to someone who likely lost their lives to gather it. yet, it does not tell us anywhere near enough!  
And suggests that it's-"

And, then, when he was finished, she did her best to read it. But...

"Professor,"

She said, looking at him, after 15 minutes of trying to figure it out, she handed it to him.

"I'm flattered, that you think I'm smart enough to understand all of that..."

She said and he chuckled.

"Sorry, my dear, I forget that not everyone will be able to understand it... I'll explain things."

He said... But, only a few minutes after he started, Delia screamed, and came running to the top of the stairs.

"Ash is on TV!"

At that, Misty and the Professor looked at each other, then he put the file down, and both ran out to where Ash's mother was! Misty skidded to a halt, there was a strange Pokemon, it was talking:  
The giant pokemon could be heard, his voice even coming through the TV.

"Ash was just shown on screen, a moment ago!"

Delia said to Misty and Prof. Oak.

**{Zygarde}**

"-If it is a right you speak of; this world belongs to THEM! I have placed my hopes in humanity. They have ALWAYS protected me! They kept their promise not to leave my side! NOW it is MY TURN!"

He said, as the man he had been talking to, shouted, and attempted to attack the god-like pokemon!  
The pokemon released a blast of his own, at the same time the man did. The camera was knocked around and they saw Ash, he was beside Alain, both were covering their faces with their arms, to protect themselves from the massive amount of light and heat, that the explosion created. The man started to fight back, and Ash, having had enough got up.

"Aright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!  
Grininja, Use Water shuriken!"

He said, as Alain recovered soon after, and was right by his side.

"CHARAZARD! USE FLAME THROWER!"

He shouted as the 3 pokemon took off.  
They all aimed at the man, and he lost something that seemed, to Delia, to be a weapon.

"It cant be!"

Shouted the red haired man.

"It must be a mistake, all of my meticulous planning was PERFECT!"

He shouted as the talking, god-like, Pokemon attacked.  
It produced a massive explosion of green light and then the man was gone.  
The news broadcast had been delayed by 10 minutes, in case anyone was seriously hurt, so that it could be cut, but as the camera panned again. Misty and Delia could see that Ash was ok.

Delia had both hands over her mouth, she was crying as things finally calmed down. Just a few minutes later, though there was a phone call to professor Oak's vid-phone. Delia was too stricken with tears of relief, Professor Oak, busy trying to calm her, So, Misty went and answered it with the voice only.

"Hello, Professor Oak's laboratory!?"

She said as cheerfully as she could. At first, she only heard static, then-

"M- Misty...?"

Ash's voice was tired sounding, Misty felt her breath catch.

"Ash...Yeah, its me, I-"

"ASH! MY BABY!"

Screamed Delia, Misty just barely jumped away from the PC, as Delia rushed over to it. Misty did a double take, Delia now had clothes completely on.

"Mom!"

Said Ash's voice, as she switched on the video screen. Misty blinked, he was a bit banged up... She saw Ash's eyes dart from his mother, to her, she blinked when his eyes seemed to say something to her.

Then the instant was gone and he looked back at his mother, and frowned.

"Anyway-"

He said, addressing Delia.

"There you are! I called the house, I thought when there was no answer there, that you would be at the professor's. "

"What did you need dear? Are you almost ready to come home?"

She asked hopefully.

"Not yet, did you, uh... Did you see the news?"

He asked sheepishly. Delia blinked and nodded. Her heart sinking.

"Yes, dear, we did. How are you? Nothing broken? Nothing missing? I made sure it was all there when you were born, you know!"

His face turned red and he glanced at Misty, before he hid his eyes with his hat brim.

"Mom!"

Misty giggled as Delia started lecturing him on taking it easy. After she was done, he was redder still. Finally- be muttered a:

" Yeah, yeah! Ok! I get it, MOM!"

He said and Delia finally relented, smiling.

"Mom, can I please talk to Misty, a minute?"

He said, and his mother beamed.

"Sure, sweetie. But I want to say bye bye, before you go, and for you to tell me when you expect to be coming home!"

She said and he nodded, then he looked at Misty, as she took his mother's place, he made a motion with his hand, of a phone. She blinked a minute, then she realized he wanted her to take him off the speaker, and, she did just that, while blushing. She picked up the handset, putting it to her ear, and he relaxed.

"You seem... Different."

Misty said, and smiled. He seemed stronger, mentally. More mature. She saw him blush slightly.

"Yeah, well... A lot of things have happened... Look, Misty, I'm sorry about that time, in the Cerulean hospital... I was... Stupid."

She smiled.

" You were confused, I... I understand..."

She said, but he interrupted her.

"Misty, it hurt you, I know it did. I'm sorry."

She felt her eyes stinging, and started to say something, but, a door opened behind the vid-phone. It was out of Misty's line of view.

"Ash,"

Said a female voice.

"Dinner's almost ready."

Misty's heart stilled a moment, as Ash looked over at the voice and said:

"Ok, Serena! Be there in 10!"

Misty didn't hear her response, but she heard the door close, and Ash looked at her. His eyes widened.

"Misty, you're crying!"

She gasped softly, and swiped her hands at her eyes. Then she sniffled.

"Yeah!"

She said.

"Sorry Ash, my allergies are just..."

"Seriously? Misty,We traveled together for over 2 years, you don't have allergies."

"Well... It's just, I should call you're mom back in and-"

"Serena is my friend, one of a number of them... That I have made here... A FRIEND, Misty..."

She blinked at him. Yeah, definitely more mature, if he could tell that's why she was upset...

"Where did the Ash I know, go...?"

She asked, not really complaining as he smiled, rubbing his head.

"Not you too!"

He murmured, but was smiling! she blinked.

"What?"

He laughed, remembering Serena's snow ball attack in the winter woods of Snowbelle City.

"Ha-ha! Umm... Never mind! Just, one of my friends here said a similar thing, a while back. While barraging me with massive snowballs!"

Misty smiled,

"This Serena girl?"

He nodded.

"Yeah..."

He said, and Misty heard a boy calling Ash this time, sounding like he was downstairs from where Ash was. The voice said that if he didn't get there soon, that he couldn't promise Chespin wouldn't eat his food.

"BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

Ash yelled, forgetting to move his mouth away from the phone. Causing Misty to wince and hold the phone from her ear. When he looked back at her, Misty saw him say something.

"Yes?"

She asked, putting it back to her ear.

"I'm sorry Misty... Can you put my mom back on...?"

"Yeah, I know how important your food is, to you,"

She giggled and called his mom over, as she walked over to the professor, she heard his mother asking him what he had to say to Misty, that his own mother couldn't hear?

Misty laughed softly, sitting in the chair opposite the professor. She realized then, that she felt calmer.

"Ready to go over these files?"

He asked her and she nodded.

"Can you just give me a summary, though, professor?"

He nodded and sat the files down.

"Right then!"

He said after thinking.

"I did find a way to use radiation to affect the abilities negatively, but, also, during my research, my son, he hacked the team rocket database. He found out that it could shorted the person's life."

At that, Misty felt dis-ease settling around her calm heart, again.

"Oh..."

She said and he held up a hand.

"That said, before Team Rocket found my son and his wife, they got more info. At that, Misty's eyes widened.

"Were Gary's parents killed because of trying to help my family?!"

Oak was quiet a moment. Then he sighed.

"Most likely. Yes."

"I am so sorry!"

She said, feeling horrible. He sighed.

"Misty, they already hated me, because they could not break me and make me do what they wanted."

"Yeah, but-"

"He was your parent's friend, like I was."

Said Delia, as she came back to sit with them. The professor nodded, but, Misty still felt badly. The professor cleared his throat, and then, once he had her attention:

"The info that my son found, mentioned a controller, family. That if the head of the family, that is, to say, the strongest with the ability, commanded an ability user who had lost their way, to come back to their senses, that, for a time, the user had to obey. It said if this leader, of sorts, could touch that user, then they might be able to use their own abilities to purify the affected person, and, since your mother was a sea priestess..."

Her eyes widened.

"Do you think my family could be...?"

The professor shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I don't know, Misty."

She bit her lip.

"A- would studying me, help?"

He blinked.

"I wouldn't even know where to start. The only way to be sure, was if you found Saya and could touch her... But, it might not be safe, since we don't know if, what has happened to her, is similar to what they were referring to. We just don't know!"

She sighed.

Delia looked at Misty.

"Also, you only just got your powers back. You might not even be strong enough, even if that was the case."

She pointed out.

Misty nodded, then thought of something. She looked at the professor.

"Professor Oak,"

"Yes, dear?"

"May I, and some of my Pokemon, swim in one of the lakes on your property? It should be safe, since it's not connected to large bodies of water. I want to get stronger!"

"Goodness!"

Said Delia, Misty blinked at her.

"You sounded just like my Ash!"

At that, Misty blushed.

"Speaking of- Delia, did the boy say when he'd be heading back?"

Asked the professor. She looked annoyed.

He said he had to wait for them to rebuild the airport! He should just ride that noi-whatever it's called, to a region he CAN catch a plane from!"

Misty giggled at that. The Professor smiled.

"Did he tell you when that might be?"

Oak asked and the fuming mother sighed.

"They told him about a month, less if things go smoothly."

"Good, then he should call around that time."

He said, and Misty felt her heart flutter. She was nervous now. She looked at Oak again.

"Professor, about the swimming?"

"Yes, yes dear, of course. And you can stay here in a guest room, if you'd like." he said, and she looked hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't!"

She smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Misty, why don't you come to my home and have dinner with the professor and I, then you can move in here tomorrow?"

Ash's mother said, and Misty nodded.

"Sure! Thanks!"

After that, she headed back to the Ketchum home with the two adults, she remembered to show them Tracey's book, when dinner was almost over **.**

**.**

**Too be continued...**

**.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	12. Arashi! The Calm Before The REAL Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- But how will I know where to start?  
> She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
> Her rhythm is my beating heart
> 
> So she dances  
> In and out of the crowd like a glance  
> This romance is  
> From afar calling me silently...
> 
> I can't keep on watching forever  
> I give up this view just to tell her.  
> When I close my eyes I can see  
> The spotlights are bright on you and me  
> We've got the floor  
> And you're in my arms  
> How could I ask for more?"
> 
> From: So she dances - By Josh Groban

Author's Notes::

Happy Saint Patrick's Day!

Anyway, please, everyone, keep reviewing. It encourages me to write more often. Though I'm not really sure why.

Also, please note: This is chapter # 12- #13 will not be posted until I have #14 ready to post with it: Due to my fear of the number 13. Which, I know logically is stupid. But... That's how it is.

I think I probably failed at this: But- I have been trying to keep them both _**IN CHARACTER**_ , while also showing that they are growing and changing a bit. As people do change when they grow up, bit by bit and also, when they are with someone, each person also changes bit by bit. Not because they were asked or told to, but because they just do, when their lives change.  
With Ash, I'm going for how he was in X,Y & Z, and also mixing a bit of how he was at the first series, in order to try and show every aspect of him.

After this chapter, I will also say something about what happened in this chapter. Hopefully to deter the question that it will hopefully answer.

Also: The maps I am using are from the games (Which I have not played) and those maps (I found them on Psypoke-dot-org by the way) showed Pallet Town close to the ocean. Not like Vermilion City is, but, it seems like it has cliffs, possibly a light house, as well. Cinnabar island isn't very far from it either.

Finally, I will be posting an info set of chapters. They will be separate from this, and will pertain to ALL the Temperance stories (including any (if there are any) that might only posted, here, on my ao3 account).  
That will include pokemon that everyone has on hand.  
Ages.  
OC's and Canon Characters.  
Names of OC's and Cannon characters with ON = Original names (names I pocked because they had no real names- just titles)

* * *

_**.** _  
_**Chapter #12: Arashi! The Calm Before The REAL Storm** _  
_**.** _

* * *

_**Kalos: Lumiose City:** _

* * *

* * *

A little under a month after the world was almost destroyed, Ash and his friends found themselves at the Lumiose City's Airport. He had called his mother a few minutes before.

Letting her know he'd finally be home soon, and he asked why Prof. Oak was with her so often!?  
But that was soon forgotten, as his mother had something to do, and on Ash's end, another crisis unfolded, though... On a much smaller scale than the one a month before. After a mad dash looking for the small electric mouse, Dedenne, who was quite distraught about having to part with its friends. What it saw, as it's family. They now found themselves finishing up their goodbyes.

**{Loudspeaker (female voice) Announcement}**  
_"Latisa Airlines, Flight H72 will finish boarding soon! All ticket holders who have yet to board: please proceed to the gate immediately."_

Currently, Ash was at the escalators with the other 3. Serena was heading for the escalator, she turned to her friends, smiling.

"Ok, it's time to go. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie... You've all given me so very much! More than I can say!"

_**~"Pika-pika~"~** _

Cheered Pikachu, sitting beside Ash's feet.

"Give us a call, once in a while,"

Said Clemont, and his sister happily added:

"And, you can be sure that we're all going to come visit you!"

At that, Serena bit back her tears and nodded with a nervous giggle stuck in the back of her throat. She was Afraid of traveling alone in a place so very far from home!

She was also so very afraid that she would start crying, if she said too much. She was standing with her arms folded behind her back. She had to get out one thing, though. She glanced at the boy she had met as a child.

"Ash,"

She said after a moment. He blinked at her.

"- Thank you. I'm glad I came with you... You're the kind of person I wanna be!"

He blinked, a bit startled, murmuring a "huh"  
The siblings slightly behind him shared a look. Then the two giggled.

"Next time we meet, you're gonna like the kind of person I've grown into!"

She said with a wink.  
He smiled

"Awesome"

Was his happy response.  
Then she gave a nervous laugh, and stepped onto the escalated.  
Ash walked over to the edge, to see her off. But, suddenly, she turned back towards him.

"Hey Ash! There's just one more thing!"

His smile faded into curious confusion as she started a light jog, back up the moving steps. Once on the first step, she suddenly leaned towards him, he was too stunned. So, he didn't move, as her lips brushed against his, in a feather soft kiss, the moving steps pulling her back after a second.  
He blinked at her madly blushing face.

"Thank you!"

She told him happily. He finally snapped out of his slight shock, and waved at her. So that's what it was, a thank you, kiss? For a minute, he was worried there!

"Take care of yourself, Serena!"  
_"Take care of yourself, Serena!"_  
_**"Take care of yourself, Serena!"**_

Shouted all 3 as they waved at her. Then she was gone, Ash and Clemont had a battle at the battlefield located at the airport.  
As soon as they were done, Ash and Pikachu caught their plane, heading home.

* * *

**_Kanto: Pallet Town_ **

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Ash could see his home town over a hill that he and Pikachu had just crested.  
He ran the rest of the way to the house with Pikachu on his shoulder. Once inside, his mother ran up and hugged him. Misty and professor Oak followed her from the kitchen, where they'd all been making dinner. He blinked when he saw the two of them. His eyes resting on Misty last  
His eyes were looking her over, he didn't notice what he was doing, though. She also didn't seem to notice. But the two adults did... After dinner, Delia told Ash to go walk Misty back to the lab. He asked why the professor couldn't walk her, since he'd end up there anyway. And added that he had just gotten home, he was tired!

Ash's mom put her hands on her hips and frowned.

She told him she needed to talk to the professor, he would head home later. She then told Ash to get going. With a long suffering sigh, Ash finally got up and called to Pikachu.

"He stays here,"

Said Delia.

"Whatever,"

Said the moody teen. Why did he have to do this? He had jet lag!  
As they walked along the moonlit path, he found his eyes landing on the slightly older girl beside him:  
Misty was wearing a skirt, she rarely wore skirts, it barely reached her knees, and a tank top. Both were the same color as her eyes. Her reddish/orange hair was now past her shoulders. She had it in a side ponytail. Her bangs were longer, brushing her cheeks, in places. And she had bags under her eyes, indicating lack of sleep, or stress.  
She was now, nearly as curvy as her sisters...  
Her legs were very long, and devoid of socks or hosiery.  
She just wore flip flops.

Her pokeball belt was resting slightly sideways on her hips. His eyes stayed there for a moment, he fell behind her a bit, just watching her hips sway slightly, with her movements, as she walked.  
Her hands folded behind her.  
He found his mouth was suddenly dry.  
Was... Was he taller than she was, now?  
He wondered, trying to distract where his thoughts might be going,he caught up to walk beside her, again.  
He looked at her once more and realized that he WAS taller! A good half a foot taller!

"So,"

He said, the silence around them was now broken.  
She glanced at him.

"Uhh..."

He said awkwardly.

"Yes?"

She prompted.

"What are you still here for?"

"I'll pretend that wasn't meant to sound rude."

He sighed... But, he hadn't been trying to sound rude! Ash didn't know what to say to fix this, or if there was anything to fix, he scratched his head, damn! He'd forgotten his hat at home!

"I'm training,"

She said finally.

"For what?"

He asked, what did _SHE_ need to do special training for?  
Misty sighed, she was tired of this awkwardness, and she was tired of waiting for him to get his brain and hormones properly in gear.  
She stopped walking, so did he. She walked up to him, invading his space.  
He took a nervous step back... Unsure why he was backing from her, though.b

"M-Misty?"

"Oh, shut up,"

She said, her voice sounding soft and friendly, opposite her words. She was framing his face gently, with both of her hands, then pulling him closer and kissing the stunned boy.  
Before he could do anything more than stupidly flail his arms- (should he touch her?! And if so, _**WHERE**_!? What if he grabbed something he shouldn't!?) - she had pulled back.

"H... Huh?"

Was his lame response.  
She patted his cheek gently, feeling some stubble as she did.

"Go home and rest, I think you should do that. And, later, shave..."

"Shave w- _what_...?"

She giggled at that then she rubbed his stubble again. He blinked, realization shining in his brown eyes.

"The lab is just up ahead. I'll be fine on my own..."

He nodded and watched her head up the hill the rest of the way.  
Resting a hand where her's had been a moment ago (he **_DID_** need to figure out how to shave!), he started walking home. But, then spun on his heals, and ran after Misty.

She was in a very dark part of the path, when she heard footsteps racing towards her.  
She turned just in time for Ash to skid to a stop in front of her. She blinked wide eyes up, at him.

"You OK, Ash?"

"Yeah,"

He said, his nervousness was clear in his voice. Without another word, he slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her up against his chest so hard that she had her breath knocked from her.

Then, there was his other hand, it cradled her head, as he clumsily kissed her. She was frozen in shock for a moment. She couldn't believe he was... She smiled against his lips, then reached up, framing his face, again, with her hands, as she helped adjust the angle of the kiss.  
After a few moments of the soft kiss, and Ash was wishing he knew what the hell he should do with this next, to make it more interesting... His mind had short circuited!  
Misty was scared to make the first move to further the kiss, but, since she had kissed Rudy a few times, now, she likely had more experience in that area, than Ash did, at the moment.  
So, sliding a hand up into his hair, she tilted her head a bit morr, and opened her mouth.

He blinked his eyes open, she was watching him with her eyes half open, as she slid her tongue along his lips.

That startled him so much that he gasped. She closed her eyes, then, and darted her tongue into his mouth hesitantly, her tongue brushing against his, slightly, then, it was over!  
She broke the kiss, both red faced and gasping, mostly, from nerves.

Misty backed up, not sure she could believe she had been so bold... And his expression, she had no idea if he liked it or-  
She found herself in his arms again, they were tight around her, she gasped as he sealed his mouth over her's.

She had always known that he learned things fast, but... Her toes curled as she clung to him and whimpered softly, while he dominated the kiss this time, it was gentle, and sweet, but still a bit overwhelming. She returned the kiss with a hand fisted in his black hair.  
Until she was left with her knees feeling weak.  
After a few more minutes, they broke apart, both breathless, for a different reason, this time.

"Misty, I-"

"I need to get to bed, Ash... C-Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

He nodded, gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Uh... Yeah."

She smiled at him, and he let her pull completely out of his arms.

He waited, watching her go, until he couldn't see her anymore, then he headed home, hands in his pockets. Along the way, he passed the professor, but, he was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the man. His lips were still tingling from kissing her.  
His body was humming with the memory of her taste, when he had kissed her.

What did this mean for their relationship? Were they still friends? Were theiy more? Or maybe they were less? He was scared at the thoughts swimming in his mind.

* * *

He couldn't meet up with her the next day, though.  
Or the day after, _OR_ the next day or the _**NEXT**_ , and so on. She was out of the lab, "training" was all the professor would say, when Ash asked.

And when she _WAS_ there, Delia had Ash helping around the house, the restaurant that she owned in the town and the home and restaurant's gardens, since he had no plan of traveling again just yet.

She had her able-bodied son there, she was gonna put him to work!

They just kept missing each other.

* * *

Then, nearly 2 full months after Ash had come home, he was walking with Bayleaf and Bulbasaur, around Professor Oak's pokemon preserve, checking up on all of his Pokemon, currently, they were at the far edge of Oak's land.

Ash had, by now, started to wonder if he was wrong to kiss her, maybe he'd misunderstood and taken things too far... Maybe she was avoiding him, now? Maybe she hated him?

He didn't know, and couldn't ask any other guys... Tracey was still in Cerulean City, Brock would tease him if he asked _HIS_ advice...

Gary... No. Just, no. So **_NOT_** an option. So, Ash didn't know who else to ask...  
The two grass-types stopped suddenly. They had just noticed a large group of pokemon gathered around a somewhat deep pond, just slightly off the path.

Ash and the two Pokemon went over.

Bulbasaur seemed alarmed at something an Oddish had just said to a Polliwhirl. As they neared, though, he saw what had them all so worried. Ash's heart froze. Misty was laying in the water, not just IN the water, though. About 8-10 feet down, under the clear water. She was curled up slightly, and seemed to not be conscious. He kicked his shoes off, and dove in, without a second's thought.

For Misty's part, she had just fallen asleep. Now, though, startled awake from the splash above her, she opened her eyes in time for Ash to grab her around the waist, and pull her to the surface. When they both broke the surface, he was holding her close, as she blinked at him.

"Mist!"

Her heart fluttered at the way he shortened and said her name.

"Huh?"

She asked, looking around as he swam them to the side of the pond and had Bayleaf use her vines to pull Misty out if the water. Misty found herself sitting on the grass, her knees on either side of her, her hands in the grass in front of her. There were two sets of worried vines hovering over her.

"What's going on?"

Misty asked, not realizing how she had looked. Bulbasaur was grumbling something as he let a vine pat Misty's damp cheek. His red eyes very concerned.

"What's going on, Misty, is that you looked dead, down there!"

"If I were dead, dummy, I would have been floating. Dead bodies float, Ash."

She said dryly. He ignored her, though, and went on.

"Didn't you already try to drown yourself?! That's how you ended up in a coma at the cerulean general hospital!".

He snapped at her, her eyes widened.

"Ash-"

"I won't shut up! You seem to have a death wish! What the hell is the-?"

" _ASH_!"

He stopped. His mouth hanging open. She had a rock in her hand.

"If you don't shut the hell up and let me talk, damnit! I swear, I _**WILL**_ bean you with this rock!"

At that, Bayleaf looked horrified.

_**~"Bay! Bay-Baylee~!"~** _

She cried out in alarm, then she tried to pry the rock from Misty's hands. She didn't want her precious trainer beaned in the head... Though, she wasn't sure what beans had to do with this, in the first place!

Ash sighed and closed his mouth, sitting on the grass, facing Misty

"Its OK Bayleaf..."

He told the upset grass-type. She sighed and gave up, watching as Misty finally put the offending rock down.

"I can breath under water."

She told him bluntly. He frowned.

"Since when?"

She sighed and started to tell him about everything that she had found out.

* * *

 

**_4.5 Hours Later:_ **

* * *

When she was finally done explaining (with his many instructions). The day had gotten much later.

The sun would be setting soon. It already was starting.  
They were alone, now.  
He had left Pikachu with the other pokemon nearer the lab. Bulbasaur was needed to break up a fight, so he left. Bayleaf had gotten bored and gone to sunbath somewhere. All of Misty's pokemon were in their balls, but those were in her room, at the lab.

He just sat there quietly, watching her, his hat was laying beside him, and he had just a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt on (she found him most attractive without his hat, and a black shirt. Something about a guy with black hair and a black shirt made her look more than she might). His shoes were a new pair of sneakers.  
Misty's hair was down, draped over her shoulders, and down her back a short ways. She was wearing a bluish/purple Bikini, that had a filmy, see-through skirt that reached to just above her knees, attached to the bottoms.  
He was making her nervous, with how silent he was.

"You don't believe me..."

She finally said softly, sadly, looking at her hands in the grass.

"I didn't say that. I've seen some pretty weird crap, you know that. But, still, it is strange."

He admitted.

"What's strange?"

"Just that- huh!?"

He looked up at the suddenly darker sky.

"It's raining."

Misty stated, as she looked up at the sky as well.

"It's really gotten very dark out here, too!"

Ash said, realizing how late it was now. The rain clouds making the twilight darkening sky, even darker.

"You should get home."

Misty pointed out as she got to her feet. Ash got to his feet as well.

They looked around, and Misty shivered, as the rain suddenly got heavier and the wind started to blow fiercely. She wasn't sure she'd be able to get back with the weather the way it currently was, and then there was the darkness, as well!

She was over 10 miles into the many acres of land that was owned by the professor's lab.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her, blinking through the torrential rains, she saw Ash holding her close.

"I saw a tree over there with a hole in the trunk."

She nodded, understanding what he meant. That was where she had stashed her belongings (to keep the many wild Pokemon around here from taking her things), before diving into the pond, earlier .

She let him lead her over there, now. Once inside, Ash's cell phone rang. He blinked and pulled it from his pocket.

"It still works!?"

He said in shock, as he looked at it. He had it in his pocket, when he dove in after Misty. He thought it would be dead for sure. Misty, shivering badly beside him, from the chill that she'd gotten a moment before, looked over at him.

"Gonna answer that?"

She asked him, her teeth chattering a bit. He blinked and nodded, as he, then, answered it.

"Uh, Hello?"

"Ash! Thank goodness,"

"Mom?"

"Who else?"

She laughed. He smiled at that.

"Listen, is Misty with you? She hasn't gone back to the Lab. And we have a sudden typhoon making land from between the orange islands, and Cinnabar island. Thats where this storm is from."

"Yeah, she and I are in a tree right now."

Just then, there was a crash of lightening. Both teens winced. Misty whimpered, despite herself. She wasn't afraid of rain or lightening, or even thunder! But-

"Ash, if we stay here, we might get hit by that lightening!"

Misty cried in alarm.

"There are some small cabins scattered all over the professor's property,"

His mother started to say, as the girl beside him was suddenly moving, and finally he heard Misty starting to rummage around behind him. She sounded like she was whispering to herself.

The space that they were in, was so small, that she kept bumping into, and jostling, him a bit. He tried to ignore that and focus on what his mother was saying.

"- Ash, if you two can get to one of those cabins, you can weather out the storm, there. And not get sick, that way."

"OK, Mom, got it. I'll let you know, once we get to the cabin."

"Be careful, sweetie!"

Delia said. Ash sighed as he ended the call. He had no idea where to even lo-

"Ha!"

He looked over his shoulder, at Misty. He could hardly see her in the dim light. Just barely, and only because there were flashes of lightening.

"What are you _**DOING**_ back there..."

He asked, realizing that her butt was rubbing against his hip, as she moved. She smiled and climbed over to where she had been sitting beside him before.

His face heated up as her breasts brushed against his arm while she moved past him (at one point his arm was in the valley of her breasts) and he gulped.

He was suddenly realizing again, how she had filled out. She was so focused on what she was doing, though, that she hadn't even noticed her breasts hugging his bicep! He noticed. He also was reminded that she was wearing very little. Just a bikini... So, there hadn't been much clothing between him and her assets...

"I have a cell phone, too."

She said, pulling it from her backpack and waving it at him.

"It's pink. And glittery..."

He stated, sounding, he'd admit, dumb. He didn't think that she would be the type for pink... Glittery, yes, a likely possibility. She shot him an annoyed look, then went back to what she was saying.

"So? Anyway- Professor Oak gave me a map of the locations, of the cabins, in case I needed one for a bathroom or some other reason, while I was training!"

She said and taped at her phone's screen a bit. Calling up the map he'd given her. Then she looked at him.

"There's one, just beyond those trees-"

She said, pointing in the direction.

"But, we don't know what the ground is like..."

She added with a shudder as a bolt if lightening hit the ground close by.

"Well-"

Said Ash as he gathered her belongings in her bag and zipped it closed.

"Only one way to find out..."

Then he was looking at her, his back to the entrance of the tree, now. He slung her bag over a shoulder, then he offered her a hand out. She nodded and took his hand, once back in the rain, the two took off running in that general direction.

* * *

 

**_When they finally found it:_ **

* * *

Ash burst through the door of the small 2 roomed (a bathroom and a joint living/sleeping/cooking area), he collapsed on his knees, by the sofa. Misty was shivering on his back, clutching her backpack between her body and his. He had had to pick her up, when she twisted her ankle in a hole in the ground that neither had seen. After resting a minute, the boy eased her off his back onto the couch.

"I'll g-g-get i-i-it wet-t-t-t!"

She chattered in alarm.

"It'll dry."

He said with a sigh, getting to his feet, he closed the front door and locked it so that the winds (which were now so strong that they had almost blown the 2 of them over, numerous times, several minutes before), didn't bust it open. He was glad the windows were already shuttered.

Then he went into the bathroom, got a hot bath running. Minutes later, he came out in his shorts only, she didn't notice, though. She was too chilled, her eyes were squeezed shut. She didn't notice, that is, until he had grabbed the shivering girl and climbed in the tub, still holding her in his arms.

She gasped as the warm, nearly hot, water, surrounded her. Thankfully, the tub was large enough for a Pokemon, if need be...

But, still. She was sitting in Ash's lap! And, aside from a small amount of clothing, they were both mostly naked- She took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes and saw his bare chest in front of her eyes.

"Misty?"

She looked at him.

"Warmer, now?"

He asked with an innocent smile, and oh how she wanted to slap him! They weren't kids anymore! Everything about being in a bath together was suggesting all sorts of things to her own hormones! But, the concern in his eyes and the intent of his actions...

That had her resting her head on his shoulder, and nodding as she blushed. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was sitting in his lap, or what else she might like to be doing in this situation.

"Yes, thanks,"

She murmured. He smiled.

"How's your twisted ankle?"

"Throbbing a bit... It hurts."

He sighed and reached for her ankle, rubbing it gently. They stayed like that, until the water started to cool, then he got out and grabbed some blankets and a few towels. When she got out, he came from the other room wrapped in a blanket, he handed her her pack.

"If you don't have any clothes that stayed dry in there, then just strip, and wrap yourself in a blanket, like I just did. Well get everything dry soon. There is a fire place and a fan."

Her brain had just malfunctioned. It kept getting stuck on 3 words:

"Like I just did..."

 _Like I just did_... He had said....

**_'Like Ash just did...'_ **

Suddenly, her face turned red with the realization.

He was completely naked under that blanket!

"Misty, are you OK? Your face is all red!"

He said, walking closer to her. She backed up. Her calf hit the tub. She went flying backwards with a yelp.

His arm stopped her, she blinked at him. Then she noticed the blanket had slipped.

"Ash! You're blanke-"

"I'm still decent. But I wasn't going to let you crack your head open."

He leaned forward, pulling her close, and rested his forehead against her's. She gulped, and looked down.  
Both: Relieved, and disappointed- when she realized the blanket had just slipped. His other hand had it around an arm and, from his lower chest, to his feet, was covered.

"You seem to not have a fever,"

He said after a minute, drawing her attention back to his face.

"I'm OK."

She said, still blushing. He pulled back, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Well... Just check your bag, see if there's something dry to wear... I- if you have trouble maneuvering with your ankle like that..."

He said with his own blush coloring his cheeks.

"I can try to help, with my eyes closed..."

She nodded mutely, blushing violently.

"I think I'll be ok..."

He nodded, and then left a towel and a blanket for her in case, after that, he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Once Misty was covered in a blanket (all of her clothing was wet in her bag, so, she'd taken off her bikini top (but not the bottoms) and done what Ash said) then she headed out to where Ash was.

He had his clothes (his shorts, and pants only, and there was room for some of her clothes) hanging over his belt, which was strung between 2 chairs. There was also 2 of his shoe laces tied together, and strung between a chair and the post on the footboard of the bed. For hanging clothes on. He had his shoes laying under the clothes, and opened out so that they could dry.

"What about your shirt?"

She asked as he made sure that the fire was going strong.

"It's laying on the kitchen table, it's not as important as drying my shorts or pants. And you need room for drying your things... Man, I wish I had brought Tallenflame, or Hawlucha with me, but I let them all loose on the property to get to know the other pokemon."

"Why do you wish they were here?"

She asked as she pulled her wet shirt, shoes and shorts from her bag, hanging them up. She noticed he had books on the chair seats weighing them down, so that the wet clothes didn't tip the whole set-up, over.

"Tallenflame is a bird, it could have heated the room, and fanned our clothes dry in no time... Hawlucha... Well, he's sort of got wings, he glides. But, he would have fanned the clothes dry too, and probably would have made us laugh while doing it."

She smiled, emptying the rest of her bag onto a table, and then she hung her empty bag on a corner of the chair nearest her, she had all of her clothes, panties, bra and bikini top, as well as her outerwear, all hanging up. She went and got his shirt, and found a place to hang it.

As she moved, he noticed she was limping.

"I'm sorry I missed seeing them in the Kalos League... I saw the end of it, but that was only thanks to Scott and Psyduck. I'm sorry to admit, that I forgot when it was, so, I only caught your battle with Alain... And only the very last of that."

His heart sank a bit at hearing that she missed seeing him do so well. But he did understand that she was going through a lot of crap here.

"If you want, I can see if anyone I know in Kalos was recording it."

She smiled, as she carefully sat beside him on the floor.

"I'd like that a lot. I'm... I'm really proud of you, you know, because you got so far in it. You almost won the whole thing!"

He laughed softly.

"Thanks, Mist."

She smiled.

"Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah, after I got out of the tub,"

He said. She smiled, hugging her knees, resting her cheek on them as she watched him.

"So, tell me about your other Kalos pokemon? I'm really interested in meeting your water type and that adorable dragon... Was he a water type, as well?"

He sighed softly.

"Goodra and Grininja?"

She nodded, brushing some hair back behind her ear.

"I had to leave them both in Kalos."

Ash said and she blinked, then nodded.

"Oh... I see..."

"Goodra was the defender of his wetlands, they needed him. And Grininja... He's protecting Kalos, no, the whole world."

"He is?"

Ash nodded.

"Zygarde ashed him to stay, just before I left."

She nodded.

"Still, maybe... Maybe you could take me to see them?"

He smiled at her.

"Sure!"

She smiled back, they went back to watching the fire, each huddled under their blankets. Ash got up and put a small fan that he'd found, on their clothes, it was warm in here, the fan could move that warm dry air around the clothes, for them.

When he sat back down, Misty saw that he was in his shorts. The blanket was gone.

"They dried already!?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, their thin fabric, so, it just took the warm dry air to dry them."

At that, she got up and checked her clothes, her under clothes were dry. So she grabbed them and went to change in the bathroom. Choosing to hang her bikini bottoms. She thought about continuing to wear the blanket, but, it was like being in a cocoon, and that meant bugs... Since he had seen her in her bikini, this wouldn't be that different. So, she walked out of the bathroom in just those.

When she sat back beside Ash, she was brushing out her damp hair. He blinked, doing a double take at what she was wearing. Or, **_NOT_** wearing. His eyes raked up and down her as she sat beside him. Panties, and a sports bra. That was it. He gulped and looked away, only to find his eyes wandering over her form again.

"What?"

She asked, finally seeing the expression on his face, he was staring at her, brown eyes huge, mouth slightly open, and he was red faced...

"Uh..."

She leaned closer to him.

"Uh... What? I know you're more articulate than that!"

He scratched his nose, and looked away.

"You're not wearing anyt-"

"Oh! Come on, We're both mature enough here, its not like your some hormone crazed teenaged monster! We've seen each other in this little before..."

She said looking like she thought he was being silly.

"But- I jus-"

She jabbed a finger into his chest. He blinked at her.

"We both know you're more interested in pokemon, then girls, anyway."

Sheadded, and he felt annoyance surge in his chest.

_**'More interested in pokemon?... More interested in POKEMON!? Where in the WORLD did that thought get into her mind?... And... Interested in pokemon HOW exactly!? She doesn't think I... With my pokemon... Eww. Just... Eww!'** _

This was the same girl that he'd kissed, when he got home, wasn't it? He frowned with all of these thoughts racing through his mind.

"Misty-"

She had gone back to brushing her hair, but when he called her name, she said:

"Hmm?"

Without looking at him. He grew more annoyed at this. Suddenly she found her hair brush gone from her hands and she had been pulled on top of the boy beside her. He hadn't meant for her to be straddling his legs, but, that's how she ended up.

"Ash, wha-"

"Be quiet Misty."

He muttered, and gently tilted her face, before he was kissing her. This wasn't like the last time, it wasn't gentle and sweet, like before. This kiss was tongues intertwining, teeth tugging at lips, breaths mingeling in pants and harsh breathing through noses, as their mouths locked.

This was a hand in her hair, and another hand against her back as she whimpered against his lips. This was, the whimpers caused by her hips being pressed to his, and feeling the more male parts of him. And knowing that it was as hard as it was, because of her.

The kiss had annoyance in it, and a sense of urgency. Finally, he broke the kiss and kissed and nipped his way down her jaw a bit, groaning as her hips shifted. Then his mouth was back on her's, and she was fisting her hands in his hair, raising up on her knees, with one on either side of his hips, knees painfully pressed into the hardwood floor.

This caused him to have to tilt his head up to keep kissing her, and pressed him back further against the side of the bed, as one of his hands slid down to cup her backside. Then, Ash's phone rang again. They broke the kiss, both breathless, and blinked the haze of desire from their eyes.

"Your phone."

"I really wish that damn thing had drowned..."

He groaned. She giggled and got off of him. He frowned at her, as she grabbed his phone from across the room on a table, still limping a bit, and then she gave it to him. He took it, sighing. While she had had her back to him he'd put a blanket over his lap.

"A bit uncomfortable?"

She asked him with a giggle. He shook his head stubbornly,

"No, but, I'd rather be kissing you, than answering this!"

Then, while still glaring stubbornly at her blushing face, he hit the answer.

" _Yeah_?"

He answered rudely.

"Ash Ketchum! Is that how I taught you to answer a phone?!"

He winced.

"Sorry, Mom."

He said with a sigh as Misty laughed softly, checking their clothes.

She found that her shirt was dry, so she slipped it on, he watched her put it on, watched it slid down her body and over her hips, with disappointment.

"Ash! Are you listening to me, young man!?"

He snapped out of it and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry mom, I missed that."

"I said, I'm going to hold the phone to Pikachu's ear, please tell him that he needs to stay here! That your both ok."

"Uh, ok."

_**~"Pika-pi!"~** _

"Heya Pikachu! Listen to my mom, stay there. Misty and I are together and ok."

_**~"Pikachu-pi! Pika! Pika-pi!"~** _

"I mean it, stay there, Pikachu!"

_**~"Pika~"~** _

Whined the yellow mouse, with a heavy sigh.

"Ash, it looks like he's calmed down a bit."

"Great mom."

"How are you and Misty doing?"

His face heated up.

"We're fine."

"Good!"

She said, smiling.

"That's it?"

He asked, a bit impatient,

"Am I bothering you, dear?"

"Huh! No! It's just that Misty and I..."

"Yes?"

"We were, uh... Talking."

Delia had an idea of what was really going on there.

"Ok, well... Don't get carried away, get some sleep!"

She said and Ash nodded.

"Ok, mom,"

The call ended after that.

"Was Pikachu trying to come find us?"

Misty asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah."

They looked at each other.

"Misty, we need to talk about this,"

"I know. But, tomorrow, I'm tired."

He sighed.

"I'll take the couch."

"No, you're too tall now, for that thing. We can share the bed."

He remembered the way that they had kissed, and the reason he'd covered his lap up.

"I'm not sure..."

"It's not like you're going to molest me. If I say no, you will respect that, it's not in you to force yourself on a girl."

She pointed out with a trusting smile.

"You have a lot of faith in me all of a sudden..."

She shrugged and tossed him a granola bar from her bag and a bottle of juice.

"Just eat, then get to sleep, Ash. If we sleep with a blanket between us and our backs facing each other, we should both be ok."

He sighed, and did as she said. For a change.

Then they both ate some granola bars, had their juice and then she went to bed, while he went to the bathroom. When he finally came out, she was sound asleep. He stood there for a few minutes, just watching her sleep. Then he got his jeans on, and climbed into the bed, falling asleep with his back to her.

* * *

 

The next morning, however...

They woke up tangled in each others arms- needless to say, the poor boy was slapped by the redhead.

Once she realized, however that he hadn't done it intentionally, she had apologized. The day was useless, the storm still raged outside.  
And it raged on for 6 full days, Thankfully, Misty had some more granola bars in her pack, and juice, as well. So, they could each at least have one of those a day.  
This, of course, left Ash whining about being hungry most of the days, and when he wasn't both of their stomachs were quite noisy.

"I swear, your stomach is a bottomless pit!"

She accused one day, then, to distract him, Misty gave him more information about what had been going on with her, she also asked him to tell her about Kalos and the things that happened there. He excitedly told her about the Bond phenomenon that he and Grininja had experienced.  
They also talked about the kisses, and the fact that Misty was under a lot of emotional stress. Neither could tell if she really loved him, or if she needed the support and comfort. Though, she was secretly sure she had been in love with him for years now...  
3 days into the 6, there was a lull in the storm, enough of a lull, that the two teens were finally able to move from the cabin to the Lab.

* * *

 

Once the storm was finally finished, Ash went home, and after that, he and Misty started meeting up every day. They weren't dating, he wanted to make sure that she was ok, while training her abilities.  
She was grateful that he wanted to guard her, but, she didn't think it had to be to interesting for him, so, one day, she suggested that he try training with his pokemon. To see if he could do what he did with Grininja with one or more, of them. 4 and a half months passed in this way.  
Ash managed to bond with his Charazard, who came to see him one week.

Also, he had started to be able to see auras of those around him. And once, he had created an aura sphere, without intending to, while training with a Pokemon that had send an attack at him accidently.

Misty was very confident in her abilities by now, and had stopped her training. She wanted to try it in the ocean, but... She didn't think that she could deal with seeing her mother, again.

She just watched Ash as he trained. Dairy's twins were now 6 months old, and perfectly fine, they had suddenly gotten better, stronger, after Misty came to visit them 6 months ago... That told Misty and professor Oak that they thought that Misty was an Alpha from the water pokemon alpha omegas. She just might be able to save her mother.

In 2.5 months, Misty would be 17. In 3 weeks, Ash would be 16.  
The 2 were happy, spending their days together and with their pokemon. Misty even helped out at the restaurant that Delia owned. Things were peaceful.

  
None of them knew, that this peace would soon be shattered.

* * *

**_Location_ ** _**: Somewhere in the mountains and hills beyond Pewter City, somewhere between the Indigo Plateau & Mt. moon, was the main HQ of Team Rocket.** _

* * *

Isabella Giovanni, was a tall woman, thin, wearing a red business suit with a black shirt under her suit-jacket. Her pencil skirt went to her knees.  
Her face did not match her age. She looked to be in her early 60's or mid-to late, 50's, even. Her hair was long, down to her hips, and slightly wavy/curly. It was jet black. Her eyes were a pretty electric blue color, slightly slanted.  
She watched the girl on her computer screen. A slim, red tipped finger tapping against the table.

She had a drone near the lab in Pallet Town, and she knew that Misty had healed her twin nice and nephew. The girl had aided in their thriving. She should have taken the child all those years ago, after all!

She was what Isabella had wanted... but she hadn't considered that a child could be the alpha!

She could become a perfect weapon that could be used against Team Rockets enemies on land, sea or air. But, only if she could learn to harness the power of the sea spirit sapphire that the brat, Maya currently had in her possession.

"Miss Misty, Welcome to the team. Whether you like it or not!"

She said to herself, smiling.

She picked up a phone and hit a number. Domino answered. She was currently at the base in Celadon City. Isabella told her granddaughter to get Misty. No matter what, or how she did it. But that she was to leave the Ketchum boy alone.

"Leave Ash Ketchum, his mother and those around him, unharmed."

She instructed. Domino couldn't remember why she was annoyed when she heard the names: Misty and Ash, but, the now, 21 year old frowned.

"Why?"

She demanded,

"Why is he not to be messed with?"

"He's showing signs of Aura abilities, psychic powers as well, considering his connections with his Pokemon."

Was all Isabella would say.

"What is he defends the girl?"

At that, Isabella frowned. Thinking for a minute.

"He won't. I'll make sure he is destracted."

Then she ended the call, and a few minutes later, she had contacted her son, she told him to issue the order to have Jessie and James, and Butch and Cassidy to go to professor Oak's lab.

Her son sighed, he said he could send the second set no problem. But, Jessie and James had been MIA since the Kalos disaster. This had Isabella worried. After all, Jessie's mother had been like a daughter to her... But, for the time being, she had other, more pressing things to worry about.

"Send them, then."

She told Giovanni, then ended the call.

**.**  
**To Be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

 

**Afterward/Facts:**

**#1) -** Ash and Misty do sleep in the same bed.  
But they do not do ANYTHING other than sleep. To anyone who was hoping for them to have done something.  
I am sorry. But, in her current mental state with everything that's happening with her family, that would have caused them more confusion **.**  
**#2) -** Yes, Misty's mother IS still alive after the attack by the Mizukachu. By the way, any nick name suggestions for it, are welcome. It's a female, remember that, though **.**  
**#3) -** Arashi (Japanese Word) = Literally: Storm

 **#4) -** What's up with Jessie  & James will be explained in their Temperance story.

Side note here:

Even before his connection with Grininja in the X,Y & Z anime, I have noticed that Ash seems to be hinted in the series (though not so much there) and the movies, to being more than he is, and possibly developing psychic/aura guardian like abilities. X, Y & Z just solidified this thought.

I don't really care if the movies are independent from the series(if there are, or some people just think they are) because there are things in the series that actually do seem to follow the lines and partially refer to things that were in the movies (a big one being the 8th movie and a few episodes from Diamond and Pearl, where all indicate he has some aura guardian abilities.

In any case, none of this will really be gone into, too much in detail, until the pain story, that all the Temperance stories are leading to.

If a large number of people tell me that they want me to start writing that before I'm finished with all of these, then I will consider writing that before I finish them, or skip some of them all together. But I'll need your (the readers) written opinion on this. That means in reviews, or PM's!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _  
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _  
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _  
_**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _  
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _

 


	13. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ocean Gypsy of the moon,  
> The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold...  
> Ocean Gypsy where are you?  
> The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold...  
> Turned to gold...
> 
> Then she met a hollow soul,  
> Filled him with her light and was consoled,  
> She was the moon and he the sun was gold...  
> Eyes were blinded with his light...  
> The sun she gave reflected back the night  
> The moon was waning, almost out of sight...
> 
> Softly Ocean Gypsy calls...  
> Silence holds the stars a while,  
> They smile sadly for her where she falls...  
> Just the time before the dawn,  
> The sea is hushed the ocean calls her,  
> Day has taken her and now she's gone..."
> 
> From: Ocean Gypsy - By Blackmore's Knight

**_Author's_ ** _**Notes::...** _

_**None really- Just a short note:** _  
_**Because I am going to be listing poskemon on the teams in Chapter 14- and listing the Mizukachu's abilities/moves here, does not mean that I am going to mention all of those pokemon being used. I am doing it to avoid more dumb questions about who has what pokemon.** _

_**Also, where and when they got them, is not necessary to this story. That's just troll questions trying to nit-pick every damn little detail and I'm not answering questions like that any more. This story is based on the HUMAN characters.** _

_**Please review!** _ **_  
_ **

* * *

_**.** _  
_**Chapter#13: ~Taken~** _  
_**.** _

* * *

_**Celadon City:: May 18th - 11am** _

* * *

Domino sighed as she watched footage of some of this Misty; person's, gym battles. Grandma-Isa had sent it, so that she could see how the girl battled- On the off chance that they COULD NOT catch her while she had her guard down. She would need to know her battle(s), what her pokemon were, what they could and could not do. How she interacted with them and so on.  
Domino was also given the ability to watch the footage from the drone situated at the Oak laboratory.  
The thing was... Domino was seeing a blue Pikachu-like thingy, with the redhead while she was at the lab...

And, looking at the gym battle footage... Domino didn't see anything about the blue thing that she was seeing with the girl now.

She might have thought it was the Azuril, But, she saw that WITH this creature. And it had evolved into a Merrill.  
This "unknown factor" as she referred to it, in her mind... Now had the blond agent: Domino Giovanni, biting a thumbnail in worry.

"We were sent to coordinate with you, agent 009: Black Tulip!"

Said Cassidy formally, even saluting the younger girl who outranked her... As she and Butch came through the door. But, Domino didn't move from her position, hunched over the PC screen, she just rolled her eyes. These two were just as bad as Jessie and James! Maybe worse!

"Black tul-?"

"Shut the hell up!"

She snapped, shooting them a nasty glare. They were going to argue, but, Butch thought better of it, as the girl's hand reached for her tool belt. She was a top agent, who knew what she had stored in that belt.  
They sat down quietly.  
She snorted softly, and went back to worrying over the images on screen..

* * *

_**Oak's Laboratory:: May 18th 12:30 pm** _

* * *

Charazard had gone home 3 weeks ago, by now... Ash was currently sitting with Pikachu, watching Misty try and train the Mizukachu.

Ash had tried to use his Pokédex to help them figure the creature out...

But, it knew nothing about it.  
So, Misty had to figure out what it could do, through trial and error.

The thing was refusing to answer her, when she tried to communicate with it.  
Thankfully, Ash was still able to use his Pokédex to help her figure out what it could do, based on its types: Water, Electric, Fairy.

  
Ash was still floored that the thing had 3 elemental types. Let alone the fact that it looked like a strange but pretty, Pikachu.  
Finally, they narrowed down the creature's abilities/moves to-  
_**Mizukachu-**_

_**Water Type Moves :** _

  * Aqua Ring
  * Bubble Beam
  * Rain Dance
  * Brine
  * Waterfall
  * Water Gun
  * Sparkling Aria



**_Electric_ ** _**Type Moves :** _

  * Thunder Wave
  * Nuzzle



_**Fairy Type Moves :** _

  * Fairy Wind
  * Moonlight
  * Disarming Voice
  * Draining Kiss



_**Normal Type Moves :** _

  * Protect
  * Supersonic



_**Ice Type Moves :** _

  * Frost Breath



* * *

**_Oak's Laboratory:: May 18th 2:00 pm_ **

* * *

"Should we keep trying more moves?"

Ash asked, not sure if it might know any more, they already figured out a lot. He didn't think any of his own Pokemon knew that many. This must have been a very old Mizukachu.  
Misty sat beside Ash, as she thought about what he had said.

_**~"That's All I Know."~** _

Said the Mizukachu. Misty sighed heavily and frowned at the blue mouse-type.

"Why couldn't you just tell me what moves you know, then!?"

Ash jumped a bit, thinking she was yelling at him at first.  
But he saw her glaring at the Pokémon.

"Did it just talk?"

He asked her, he had learned that the longer she spent time under water, the more easily she seemed to understand her water Pokémon when she was out of it. Any of the water-types, actually, not just her own pokemon. She nodded at him, as the Mizukachu responded to the question, she had asked her.

_**~"Your papa told me to let you figure it out, on your own."~** _

"Annoying!"

Said Misty.

_**~"Can I play with Pikachu...?"~** _

"Do whatever."

She said with a wave of her hand. The Mizukachu said: "Chaa~"  
Then she tagged Pikachu, and she ran off. Pikachu squeaking happily, and running after her.

"Care to fill me in?"

Ash asked Misty, after giving her a chance to calm her annoyed temper, from whatever the Pokemon said.

"She said; that my dad had told her to not tell me what she could, and could NOT, do. That I had to figure it out on my own."

"Ah."

"She also told me, that what we found out, move wise, was all that she could do..."

"I see..."

"Something wrong?"

She asked the boy. He shrugged.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

She asked softly. He always seemed to need to be on the move... Would he ever be able to settle down?  
She wondered.

"No,"

He said, defensively.  
She looked at him.

"I know you better than that, Ash..."

He sighed.

"I don't know...! I just... I feel like... I don't know!"

She frowned as he ruffled his hair in irritation.

"Well... I'm glad you've stayed here this long, at least."

She sounded sad, he looked at her a bit startled...

"Trying to get rid of me?"

He joked softly, as he gently bumped his shoulder into her's.  
She smiled at that, looking at her feet.  
The promise to stay just friends until this had all been cleared up, had been scrapped, about a week ago. Wanting, no, needing, to touch, and kiss. They found, that it was comforting to the both of them when they were both stressed.  
And, they were.  
He was because she was, and he could do little to help her.  
She would be 17 in about 2 months.  
He would be 16 on the 22nd of this month, so, he was 15 for only about 4 more days. He loved Misty. He knew that. He really didn't care about their ages, he wanted to be with her forever.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere..."

He told her, as he reached out, gently brushing some hair from her face. She looked at him, his hand was resting against her cheek, gently caressing, as she leaned against his touch, closing her eyes.

"I guess,"

He said softly, suddenly, as he looked at her.

"I'm afraid, Misty."

At that, her eyes snapped open, she blinked at him.

"Of me?"

She asked, worry shimmering in her cerulean blue eyes.

"No. I would, could never be afraid of you... It's just..."

"Just...?"

She promoted softly, when he paused.

"- With your abilities, I'm afraid, that you will go someplace that I can't."

She blinked, startled by his comment.

"What do you mea-?"

She blinked again as he had suddenly leaned in and captured her lips in a soft, open mouthed kiss.  
His tongue gently teasing her's as the hand on her cheek gently slid to her neck, just under her hair, which was braided at the moment.

He gently tugged her closer with that hand, as his other slid into one of her hands, their fingers threading. The kiss was soft, lingering, sweet. She kissed him back, cupping his face with both of her hands, but, then it was over.  
He had pulled back. Their fingers were still threaded together.

"I'm staying here, as long as you need me."

He said finally, still close enough that she could feel the whisper of his breath against her still damp lips, she blushed and squeezed his hand.

_**'What if I said I needed you forever?'** _

She thought, turning redder at the thought.

"What were you just thinking?"

He asked with that boyish grin she loved. She smiled, but said nothing he moved back to his own personal space once more, and then he nudged her shoulder again, playfully, gently, with his own, and she giggled.

"Not telling!"

She said, starting to get up. But, he still had her hand.  
He gently tugged her into his arms and started ticketing her, when she landed in his lap.  
Soon she was laughing hysterically, he was too.  
They fell on the ground a giggling tangle of limbs.  
When they realized that she was under him, the laughter died down.

They watched each other, then he leaned down, again, kissing her.  
This kiss wasn't so soft and sweet. It was a hungry, messy kiss with teeth and tongues. The kiss was full of their feelings for each other.

* * *

_**Celadon City:: May 18th - 2:45 pm** _

* * *

Domino sighed, as she watched the teens make out in the grass. She wanted to hurl.

"When are we going to start the mission?"

Demanded Cassidy, who sat behind her.  
She couldn't see what Domino could.  
Neither could Butch. They were lucky that they could not see.  
Not for the first time, Domino pointed a gun at the older woman. Sending an annoyed look over her shoulder, at Cassidy.

"When I am damn well good and ready. We don't go, until we know everything about the risk factors."

"All I see,"

Said Butch, as he leaned a bit to his right, looking at her monitor.

"- Is two ANNOYING kids, trying to climb down each other's throats."

"Then you are jack-shit stupid!"

Domino said bluntly, with a long suffering sigh, as she holstered her gun.

"That's all I see, too."

Said his blond partner, who had come to peer over Domino's shoulder.  
Domino swiveled in her chair, looking at them as Cassidy quickly put distance between herself and Domino. The younger woman's expression, was, at the moment, similar to her Uncle's, when he was reprimanding them.

"That's all you see? Seriously?"

They nodded. She slapped a hand on the screen that was now behind her, she continued to glare at them.

"That boy is head over heals for her!"

She snapped. They just blinked at her and shrugged at each other. She was feeling a headache coming on!

"So?"

Said Butch.

"You two should learn to use your brains! Here's the facts;"

She started counting on her fingers, as she mentioned each one:

"He's in love with her. They are in the place where all of his Pokemon, all of them, are located, and, on his home turf! He likely has hundreds of Pokémon there.  
Those Pokemon are friends with the wild pokemon there.  
That gives him a small army.  
Any of this piecing together for you lame-brains?"

They looked at each other, thought about it, then shook their heads. She sighed again.

"If he's in love with her, he will defend her with everything he has! He seems to do that, for people who are just friends. He will go BALLISTIC if we take her and we need to NOT harm him!  
If he does fight, not only his Pokemon, but the Pokemon on the laboratory's property will likley help!  
They may all be at his command if his Pokemon were to ask the others for help!"

"Ooohhh!"

The pair said, looking surprised.

"So, what do we do?"

Said Cassidy.

"Your gonna both shut the flip up, so I can think! That's what you're going to do!"

She snapped. They sighed, but neither said anything more as she turned back to the screen.

Oak's Laboratory:: May 18th - 3:00 pm

Ash was kissing down her throat as she whimpered softly. A hand was kneading her right breast, through her shirt as she arched her neck for him.

"A-Ash..."  
She gasped softly, He was between her legs, that was the way they landed, he ground his hips against her slightly, she felt it, even through his jeans and her denim shorts.

"Ah~"

She bit her lip as he started to slide his hand under her shirt. However, just then, they noticed a shadow fall over them.

"There you are!"

They jumped apart, Misty trying to fix her shirt, which had ridden up. Delia laughed at the look on Ash's face.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!"

He demanded.

"Apparently stopping the two of you from going all the way."

She said, an eyebrow arched in annoyance. Ash and Misty blushed.

"Mrs. Ketchum! We wouldn't... We weren't..."

Misty sighed, as Ash's Mom smiled.

"You two missed lunch, so I brought you some."

Was all she said, sitting a basket down, then leaving.

Celadon City: May 20th- 5 pm

"Grandma-Isa-!"

"What did you just call me?"

Domino sighed.

"Madam Boss,"

She corrected.

"Yes?"

Said Giovanni's mother.  
Domino wished she could just call the woman grandma, like her uncle just called her "mother"...  
After a minute, the girl looked at her notes.

"The only way I can see us properly distracting the boy, is if we go after his mother."

"Not an option. Delia is to be left alone."

"Why!"

"None of your business!"

Domino frowned, puffing her cheeks out. Holding back a scream of annoyance.

"Then I need more time."

She finally said.

"I want Misty Waterflower in our hands by the 25th of this month."

Was all Isabella said, then she was gone!  
Domino did scream then, in frustration. She SOOOO wanted to smash her com-screen, so badly.  
She allowed herself a little tantrum, because she was alone in the dark room.

  
When she was done, however, she sighed.  
She wished her cousin: Silver, had not left team rocket. Then, she wouldn't need to work with Butch & Cassidy! Her friend: Mondo, was still laud up, after accidentally breaking his foot.

* * *

_**Ketchum home- May 22nd - 8:30 am: Ash's 16th B-Day** _

* * *

"Ash, please get the door!"

Called Delia from the kitchen. She had gotten him up at 7 am and he was still in his sleep wear, looking horribly tired.  
This was an ungodly hour!  
As far as Ash was concerned. He was seriously planning murder, as he headed for the door.  
He had wanted to sleep in!

  
Of course, it didn't occur to him, that when he was traveling, it was never an ungodly hour to get up even earlier than this...  
But, now, when he was home, any time before 10 am, was an ungodly hour, to him.

  
As he grabbed the door knob, about to open the door, Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder, his cheeks sparking with interest, not threat.  
Then Ash heard a cry of: ~"Denne!"~ and was hit in the face with Dedenne as he opened the door.

"Hello Ash!"

He pealed the small mouse off of his face, and then plopped it onto Bonnie's blond head using its scruff to do so.  
She giggled.  
She was standing in front of her brother.  
Mairin was beside her, with her own surrogate big brother: Alain, behind her.  
Professor Sycamore was behind the two boys.

"Happy Birthday, Ash!"

They all said in unison, then Sycamore held out a pair of photos. Grininja and Goodra in each one. Holding signs that said the same thing.

"Happy birthday!"

He took the photos and smiled.

"My girlfriend, Misty, she really wanted to meet them, I'm glad to see they are doing great!

He said with a happy smile.  
Bonnie frowned.

"But, Ash... What about Sere-"

Started Bonnie. However, her brother clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What about who?"

He asked. Bonnie bit her brother's hand.

"Ow! Bonnie! That hurt!"

Snapped Clemont, shaking the pain from his hand.

"Serena! What about her, Ash!? You two kissed!"

"W-what?"

Ash blinked at the new voice. Everyone looked behind them, out into Delia's garden. Misty had been walking up the stepping stones, when she heard what Bonnie said.

"Ash... What's this abo-?"

Bonnie glared at Misty.

"He has a girlfriend already!"

"Bonnie! Stop it! NOW!"

Cried Clemont, grabbing her shoulders.

"No! I won't!"

She snapped, slipping out of his grip. Then she pointed at Misty's stunned face.

"This will hurt Serena! Ash is cheating! You need to go away!"

Misty's eyes filled with tears. She dropped the birthday gift she'd been carrying and ran. Ash swore colorfully, and ran after her.  
Her Mizukachu and his Pikachu following the two of them.  
Meanwhile, Clemont actually slapped Bonnie.  
She blinked up at him.

"Why?"

She asked in a tiny voice. A hand going to her stinging cheep.

"Because, Ash told me about Misty, before Serena found us. He's had feelings for her, for years. And you may have just ruined his birthday!"

He snapped. She started crying.

"What about Serena!?"

"This has nothing to do with Serena, she chose to kiss Ash. He never responded to it. She never even asked if he had feelings for anyone!"

"Dear me..."

Said Delia, she had just walked out of the kitchen. Her eyes landed on Sycamore.

"Uh, Hello Delia. Been a long time."

He said with a sigh. Alain had gone after Ash, thinking he might be needed. Delia sighed.

"Where's Sophie and Alain...?"

She asked the young professor, he looked in the direction that the teens had run in.

"Alain, I think went to help Ash... And, Sophie stayed home, she's caring for the lab, while I'm here."

Delia nodded.

"I guess it would be too many bad memories, if she were to come back to Kanto."

Mairin watched the exchange between the adults, then tugged on the professor's sleeve.

"Can I go FIND Alain?"

He knelt in front of the 11 - almost 12, year, old. And patted her head, on top of her hat.

"Not right now. I think that Ash and his girlfriend need very few people interfering. I think Alain, just went so that he could help if there was a need. Let's wait here."

She nodded, confused, but worried.

"What's happened?"

Delia asked him, at hearing that Ash had run after Misty. Just then, there was a call of:

"Hello!"

-From the distance, and Delia saw Brock, May, Max, Dawn and a Blond girl, with a red hat and short curly hair coming down the road, heading towards them. Each had a gift in their hands.  
Bonnie took that moment, to kick her brother's shin, HARD, and then she ran to hide in Delia's garden. Serena, seeing that, ran up to the group at the door faster than the bunch she was with.

"Clemont... Are you OK?"

He nodded, rubbing his shin. He wanted to cry!

"Who's the brat?"

Demanded Max as he and his sister entered the gate just then. He had seen her kick her brother.

"I'm not a brat!"

Came the shout from behind a hydrangea bush, followed by a well placed, large, rock (used as garden decorations) to the 9 and a half year old's head.

"Ow!"

He yelped, holding his head.

"Max! Are you OK?"

May said, sitting down the gift that she had in her hand. Meanwhile, Brock picked up the gift that Misty had dropped earlier.

"I wonder why this is-"

"- You need to control that monster sister of yours! What if Max had a concussion?"

Brock looked at the scene before him: May was Shouting. Clemont was apologizing, Serena was telling him to stand up for himself, reprimanding the bush that Bonnie was behind and apologizing to May and Max, who were her home-stay family, in Hoenn, while she traveled from contest to contest.  
There was a tall man, standing beside Delia. A small girl of about 11 or so, standing by him, he had his hand on her head. Dawn sighed beside Brock.

"This is a mess,"

He heard her mutter. He sighed, handed her his gift, and Misty's, then she saw him take a deep breath. She took a step back, as he:

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP! ENOUGH!"

The shout echoed all around. Delia was glad that she had no nearby neighbors.

"Hello, Brock, Dawn!"

Said Delia.

"Let's all get inside, everyone can have tea and cookies, to try and calm down, while we wait for the birthday boy to come back with Misty and I can explain!"

She said brightly. At that, Bonnie slipped out of the bush.

"Cookies?"

Said the hydrangea bush. Delia nodded. May frowned.

"Mrs. Ketchum... Will we all, even FIT in your home?"

She asked as she held Max back, he really wanted to let Bonnie have it, for that rock to the head!

"We'll make it work."

She said, she started inside, but noticed Max grab the rock he had been hit with.

"Oh,"

Said Ash's mother, her voice still light and airy.

"- Please, leave all possible weapons, outside,"

May saw her glance at Max, and the teen grabbed the rock from his hands.

"I swear! You need to start acting your age! Or you'll have to wait to go on your training journey till you're almost 12, like I did!"

She snapped, as she tossed the rock aside, and grabbed his hand, dragging the protesting boy into the house. Serena helped Clemont inside.  
That had apparently been a really well placed, strong kick to his shin. Finally, Dawn was the last to get inside. She was wondering where Misty was, why she had run off.

* * *

_**Meanwhile: In The Center Of The Town Of Pallet.** _

* * *

"Misty!"

"Go away! You lied to me, Ash!"

She cried out as she ran blindly.  
She didn't go into the town often, so she didn't know it well.  
Misty was headed towards the lighthouse at the far end of town, from where Ash lived.  
That much, she knew of.

  
But, that meant running through the small town.  
She ran into a number of detour/road closure signs, but thought nothing of them.  
Finally, she stumbled to a stop.  
She had just realized that the scent of the ocean air had gotten stronger.

  
She only had one pokemon with her. It was the Mizukachu, who had just caught up to her. Now that she had stopped, it had climbed onto her shoulder, much like Ash's Pikachu usually sat.  
She thought that she had lost Ash by now.  
So, she walked the rest of the way, to the base of the lighthouse. But... As she sat on a nearby bench, she heard him calling for her.

"Misty! MISTY!?"

Then he crested a hill, still in his shorts and T-shirt.

"Misty!"

He headed for her, when he saw her. She jumped up and ran around the lighthouse from him.

"Leave me alone, Ash!"

She called out, not watching where she was going, she got too close to the edge and the ground started to crumble under her feet.

_"Kaaiieeeee!"_

She screamed as the blue electric/water-mouse jumped off her shoulder and Misty started to fall!  
She reached her arms out to try and stop her fall.  
But, just then- a strong set of hands wrapped around Misty's wrist. She had her eyes shut tightly. She was crying. But, now, when she opened her eyes, looking up at Ash. A set of arms was around his waist. Someone was helping him pull her up.  
It wasn't that she was too heavy for him.  
It was more the angle and gravity that were what he needed help with, he yanked her closer, slipping an arm around her back, under her arms.

  
Then he, and Alain, who had his arms around Ash, started to back up, pulling Ash and Misty with him. More ground, crumbled under them, but finally the 3 teens were back on solid ground, and far enough from the edge. Once he was sure that Ash and Misty were ok.  
Alain backed off, giving them some time alone. As Ash got Misty to a bench, she was crying harder by now.

"Misty..."

"Y-you... You to... Told me t-that she was j-ju-just a friend!"

"She was... IS, just a friend. The kiss, it was something Serena did on her own."

Misty clung to Ash, shaking and crying.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

She cried. She had told him about Rudy kissing her.  
Told him that Rudy had kissed her many times. That was when he had asked her one day, how she knew how to kiss. She had told him about considering Rudy, about him kissing her... Ash had been annoyed.  
But, the fact that she was here with him, had reassured him...

  
However, Serena was an unknown to Misty... While Ash knew who Rudy was.  
Ash sighed, and just rubbed her back. He didn't know what to do. Ash wished he knew what to do, to help Misty calm down.

"Awwww...That's reaaaallllly... ... Sickingly sweet!"

Ash and Misty looked up, Alain, who had walked around the other side of the building, wanting to give them privacy; now was rushing back around to them, at the sound of a new female voice.  
He rounded the corner, in time to see Ash go flying back against the base of the building, a ring of light around him, binding his arms.

  
Then same was done with Ash's and Misty's mouse pokemon. Misty was now on her feet, backing away from the 3 people using jet packs to hover about 20 feet above. Alain started to reach for his pokeballs, when he was bound by a ring, as well. Misty was frozen, she didn't fear Butch or Cassidy.

But Domino, she was a serious problem! And, on top of that, Misty realized that they were after her!  
She turned to run as Ash and Alain, and the two pokemon, tried to get free.  
Domino hit her with a blow dart, though, and as Misty fell forward, hitting the ground hard, she wasn't unconscious though. Not yet.

"Misty!"

To her, Ash's voice seemed far away, she clawed at the ground under her, trying to will her body to move. But as he kept calling her name, his voice was getting farther & farther away. Then her vision was fading as well, and finally she was unconscious. Ash was bleeding where the ring was cutting into his arms, he was struggling so hard.

"Damn it! Domino! Let Misty go!"

Ash shouted. Domino didn't remember them, but he sure remembered her. She frowned as she motioned for Butch to grab Misty. She wanted to ask the boy why he knew that name. Instead, she smirked.

"I'm the black tulip, kid!"

And, with that, she was leaving, Butch, _(Misty under his arm)_ and Cassidy, following her. Leaving Ash to struggle. The Mizukachu let out a mournful cry as Misty was carried off.

Brock, Clemont and Professor Sycamore found them a short while later. Ash was frantic by then, his arms and chest cut from struggling in the ring, which tightened the more he struggled. When Ash was on his feet again, he stumbled and fell. Brock, caught his younger friend.

"Misty!"

Ash groaned in pain, clinging to Brock

"Where is she?"

Asked Clemont. Sycamore was releasing his adopted son.

"Team rocket got her. She'll be... She'll be-!"

He started hyperventilating. He knew what happened to people with her abilities, when the head of Team Rocket got her hands on them. Brock grew worried. It was not like Ash to hyperventilate. This must have been really serious!

_**'What will I do?'** _

Wondered Ash, as Brock supported him.

"I know where she was likely taken."

Said Professor Sycamore. Ash, Clemont, Brock and Alain looked at him. Alain clenched his jaw.

"I'll take him there. You will not be put in danger."

He said. The professor looked at him and then, reluctantly, he nodded.

"If its you two... She, Isabella Giovanni likely won't harm you."

He said, Ash and the other two guys blinked at that, But Alain nodded. Seeming to understand what the professor meant.

_**'What did he mean by that!?'** _

Wondered Clemont, as he fixed his glasses on his face.

_**.** _  
_**To Be Continued...** _  
_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _  
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _  
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _  
_**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _  
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _


	14. Planning And Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Took a right to the end of the line  
> Where no one ever goes.  
> Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know.  
> But the pain and the (longings) the same.  
> (Where the dying  
> Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help.)
> 
> Relax, take it easy  
> For there is nothing that we can do.  
> Relax, take it easy  
> Blame it on me or blame it on you.
> 
> It's as if I'm scared.  
> It's as if I'm terrified.  
> It's as if I scared.  
> It's as if I'm playing with fire.  
> Scared.  
> It's as if I'm terrified.  
> Are you scared'  
> Are we playing with fire'
> 
> Relax  
> There is an answer to the darkest times.  
> It's clear we don't understand but the last thing on my mind  
> Is to leave you.  
> I believe that we're in this together.  
> Don't scream ' there are so many roads left."
> 
> From: Relax; Take it easy - By Mika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to go a few more than the planned 15 chapters..... But this started out originally as only planned for 5 chapters.....

_**Author's Notes::** _

_Here is chapter #14._

_I planned on 15 chapters - but, it may have to go to, as many as 17 chapters... or 20..._

_This chapter is revealing things that I had planned for another story... But, it seemed like it was best to go ahead and let it all flow the way it wanted..._

_Sometimes a story seems to sort of dictate what events happen._

_Also, fair warning (in case some people are only reading for Misty):_

_Ash and Delia are both, fairly prominent in this chapter._

_Also: from the last chapter, all of the characters who showed up in last chapter, are still here (including the addition of another well known character)._

_Since some of the revelations in this chapter were not planned to be revealed yet, I'm hoping it didn't get confusing. Also, I was planning them to happen another way, so, I hope it also didn't seem too stupid... And, please keep in mind, the note from Chapter #13- in regards to the Pokemon from here on into the next chapter or more. And, add to that, the fact that; I'm not a game player, or manga reader._

_I know what I've read about both. But, I'm not confident enough, on writing about Pokemon battles._

_So, don't get high expectations about reading many, if any, Pokemon battles. If there are any, they won't be detailed too much._

* * *

_**.** _  
_**Chapter#14: Planning & Revealing...** _  
_**.** _

* * *

**_Rocket HQ - Under Ground._ **

* * *

Misty woke up, lying in a cage. She blinked around, as she sat up. She was in some sort of dimly light lab. Looking around the semi-dark room, she frowned, spotting Maya and Trinity. Both were unconscious, and in separate cages. Likely around 20 feet away from her, and 4 feet from each other.

"Maya! Trinity!"

She called out, holding the bars of her own cage, there was silence. Then she heard a whimper. Followed by Maya groaning, as she started to shift and move.

"Mmmm...?"

"Maya!"

She said, sounding relieved. Maya held her head as she pushed herself up.  
Her purple hair a cascading curtain around her body.  
She tried to stop her head from spinning as she looked around through winching eyes.  
Finally, the older woman looked at her 16 year old cousin.

"Misty?!"

She said, and frowned.

"Where are we?"

"I'd say: one of team rocket's - research facilities."

Misty said with a sigh. At that, Maya's eyes widened, she jerked her head up fast, and then wobbled where she sat, looking ill. Before she finally groaned and crumbling onto her side.

"Are you OK?"

Misty asked, worried about her. Over the last few months, Misty had realized that being mad at Maya, Trinity or her sisters, was useless... Even being mad at her father, or even professor Oak & Delia (though, they were still hiding something, she was sure of that), it was all useless.  
She would have a lot of people to be angry at, if she didn't just stop and think like she had.  
She wasn't mad at them.  
She was mad at two parties: Herself for taking so long to remember/realize things...  
And, she was mad at the main body of Team Rocket: The Giovanni Family.

"Misty, you need to get out of here, you are in danger!"

Maya said, holding her head still, as she tried to sit up again.

"I'm not leaving without you two."  
Misty said, sounding somewhat like she was talking about the weather.

"My friend, Ash... He'll come and help us."

She said, as Maya blinked at her.

"He's no matc-"

"He was a top contender in numerous leagues, and, second place in the Kalos league. And, when I last saw him, he was with the Kalos league winner: Alain... So-"

She stopped talking, as a door slid open.  
The old woman from Misty's faded memory walked into the room. Heals clicking smartly, as she walked with her arms crossed. She looked a bit older, then Misty remembered. But, she was still the same woman. Same red suit, same confident, defiant stance, same piercing blue eyes. She was looking rather smug, as she walked in and sat down in a chair between Maya and Misty.

"What's so funny, you old bitch!?"

Snapped Misty, seeing the woman smirk. Maya looked startled, she didn't know who this woman was, but, she had to be a high rank in the organization. How could Misty have the guts to-

"That's not very nice. I suppose that you remember, then?"

Said Isabella Giovanni.

"Damn straight, I do!"

"Remember what? Misty, what is she-"

The woman looked at her, and she froze.

"She remembers the explosion, that I had a grunt set up along the roadway, she remembers her family's car plummeting into the ocean below. She remembers waking up, with my arms restraining her. She remembers her mother giving herself over, so that I would spare her, she remembers-"

"That's enough!"

Screamed Misty. Tears in her eyes as she covered her ears.

"Misty..."

Maya said, sadly.

"Your Julianna's daughter, right?"

Isabella suddenly asked, looking at Maya. The young woman blinked, and nodded.

"I was responsible for what she became!"

The old woman was taking great pride in upsetting them.

"You're horrible!"

Misty shouted, when she saw the stricken look on Maya's face.

"If that's all you think of me right now, I wonder what you will think, when we're done, turning you into one of our agents!"

"Turning me, how?"

"Modifications to your DNA..."

"Modifications?"

Misty said, stunned.

"Oh! You had asked me what was so funny?"

The woman suddenly said, changing the subject. Misty blinked at her.

"Yes, when you first came in..."

Said the redhead.

"I thought it was funny that you thought those boys could help you get free... Ash, and Alain... Well... You'll find out about them sooner or later."

With that, madam boss smoothly got to her feet and walked out. Misty felt her blood run cold, as the doors slid shut behind the woman.  
What did she mean? Had Domino and the two idiots hurt them?  
And Modifications... How were they going to- she heard a gasp just then. Glancing at Maya, she saw some sort of realization hit her cousin's face.

"What's wrong?"

Misty demanded.

"I just remembered... This blond woman and a man named Bingo, or something like that."

At that Misty sweat dropped. Did no one remember that man's name?

"They attacked us, and... The great sea spirit sapphire, it..."

She started shaking and crying.

"It's what?"

Demanded Misty.

"It shattered..."

Maya said, as Misty's eyes widened. What would that mean for them...?

* * *

_**Pallet Town - Oak Laboratory** _

* * *

They had to turn Ash's 16th birthday party into a meeting.  
They had to move it to the Oak laboratories.  
Currently, they were all in Oak's sitting room. Professor Oak, Delia and Professor Sycamore (Delia standing between the two men) were leaning against a counter that was part of a divider for the sitting room and kitchen. They were watching the younger ones:  
Brock stood behind Ash and Dawn, who sat on a couch facing another couch (coffee table between the two couches). Across from Brock, Dawn and Ash, were: May, Serena & Clemont, with Alain sitting on the arm of the couch, beside Clemont.  
Mairin along with Bonnie and Max were outside playing with whatever pokemon they could find to bother.

Serena, who, when she heard about Misty, as well as Ash's feelings for the water type gym leader.  
And, how Misty had reacted at hearing about Serena kissing Ash... She had broken down. She felt horrible!  
May was hugging her newest friend.  
She hadn't known that Serena gad kissed Ash, and run off before he could react.  
The messes they get in when dealing with boys!  
The teen with the bandanna thought. Thinking about her own issues with Drew...  
Suddenly, she sighed deeply, then she shot Ash a nasty look.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Huh...?"

Ash said, blinking at her.

"How is it his fault?"

Brock asked, earning a nasty look, as well.

"Because he's DENSE!"

At that, Ash winced a bit.

"I agree there..."

Said Brock. Ash shot him a nasty look, as May continued:

"He's MALE AND DENSE! He's nice to every girl he meets! IT GIVES THE WRONG IDEA!"

She snapped and Dawn blinked.

"He fought with me. A lot, and with Iris..."

She pointed out as Brock laughed,

"Yeah, he fought with May and Misty, too. But, Dawn, you and Lyra were still considering him as boyfriend material!"

He said as Dawn glared at him and stomped on his foot. Ash sighed as Brock screamed.

"I guess it is my fault..."

He said miserably. Serena blinked.

"No, May... He-"

Delia watched, from where she sat between the two professors.

"My baby's a babe magnet?"

She asked as Oak laughed and Sycamore choked on his soda.

"You ok, Augustine?"

Professor Oak asked his younger friend/colleague.

"Uh... Yeah..."

He had met Delia when she was pregnant with Ash.  
When she said her baby like that, it put him in mind of seeing her 4.5 months pregnant. It was just noticeable at that time, that she was carrying a bun in the oven.  
And then add to that the words "babe magnet..." He bit back his own remark.  
He didn't think this could be classified as a babe magnet... Just, girl trouble.  
Finally Ash screamed from frustration.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!"

Ash got to his feet and bowed to Serena.

"If I led you on, I am sorry."

She blinked, and blushed.

"I.. No, Clemont is right; I should NOT have assumed that you might not have feelings for someone else... I... I'm sorry, Ash!"

She said, getting to her feet, and then bowing as well, though, it was very hard to say this. After that, there was an awkward silence, then Clemont cleared his throat.

"Umm... I-I don't know how to ask this, professor..."

He looked at Professor Sycamore.

"-But. How would you AND Alain know where they likely took Misty, here in Kanto...?"

At that, the adopted father and son shared a look.

"I was kidnapped, along with my mentor, when I was a research assistant."

Said Sycamore, then he glanced at Professor Oak. The older man sighed and nodded for him to go on.

"I met Professor Oak, who had also been kidnapped, and... Alain, and his mother, Sophie, when I was being held at Team Rocket... So-"

"Wait,"

Said Ash, frowning.

"How old is Alain?"

"I'm 17 right now. I'll be 18 around the 27th of December..."

Said his older friend.

"So, how long have you been a professor, professor?"

Asked Ash. Sycamore frowned.

"A little under 16 years, now."

He said, finally. Ash nodded, quiet now. Brock noticed both Professor Oak, and Delia release a breath that they seemed to have both been holding.

"So- Anyway,"

Said Sycamore.

"When I escaped, it was from their main HQ, in the mountains between the Indigo Plateau and Mt. Moon."

He said.

"Wait,"

Said Clemont.

"Why were Alain and Sophie there?"

He asked, frowning... Alain sighed.

"My mother was... Involved, with Giovanni."

The room was silent. Delia took a shaky breath, and left to get some drinks for everyone.

"So, Alain..."

Ash was saying, as she went into the kitchen.

"Your father is-"

"Professor Sycamore."

Said the older boy, voice firm. The professor looked surprised for a moment. The boy had never referred to him like that, even after he adopted him. Then the professor's expression softened, and he smiled as Alain continued.

"My surname is Sycamore. Not Giovanni."

Ash nodded at Alain.

"I see."

Meanwhile, Delia had come back in with a tray of drinks.

"Still,"

May was saying.

"Having THAT in your DNA..."

She shuddered and Alain sighed while Delia's hands shook. Alain reached out, and steadied her hands, she glanced at him.

"Thanks for the drink, Mrs. Ketchum."

He said, and she looked at the boy, and then nodded.

"No problem."

She said, smiling.

Ash noticed her hands shaking, as well. But he was more worried about Misty. Meanwhile, Brock had reprimanded May for the DNA comment. Alain said that it was ok. He did have to worry about letting his ego get away with him, though.

He said that, it seemed to be a genetic thing, with the people from that bloodline.  
With that, Dawn laughed and said Ash often had an ego problem, that he needed to learn from Alain, how to control an ego.

"Anyway,"

Said Ash, not noticing the worried looks on the 3 adult's faced. Clemont and Brock, both wanted to ask how Alain, if he had been a toddler at the time he was last there, knew the way, but neither could ask, because Ash suddenly finished what he was saying:

"We're getting off track here, I'm going to my house to pack for the trip. I want Misty back, NOW!"

He said, getting to his feet and heading out of the room, Serena started to go after him, but, she hesitated. Finally, she sat back between May and Clemont.

"Ash, I already packed for you."

Said his mother, stopping him. She had done so before they all moved from her house, to the professor's place.

"Uh... Thanks, mom."

Said Ash as he took his backpack and a duffle bag that she held out, for him.

"No problem, darling!"

She said, then she hugged him. He blinked, not sure why she was hugging him all of a sudden.

"Be careful, please. Also, I put Misty's pokeball belt, with her Pokemon, on it, in there. I got them from her room once we got here... I also packed some of her clothes, just... Well, just to prepare for anything."

He paled.

"Why would she need a change of-"

"We don't know... They could tear her clothes if she struggles, or something. Take them, even, to keep her from escaping... It's best to be prepared."

He nodded, but still looked worried, as his mother put his hat on his head.

"She's a strong girl."

His mother said softly. He smiled.

"I know."

He said and then looked at his friends.

"Whoever is coming with me, let's-"

"Ash, I understand where you're coming from-"

Said Brock, still standing behind where Ash had been sitting moments before. Ash blinked at him.

"But,"

Added Clemont... He and Brock looked at each other, then both looked back at Ash.

"We need a plan."

Said Clemont.

"And we need time to get things together, as well."

Added Brock. Ash sighed, shielding his eyes with his hat brim as was his more recent habit. He kept picturing how upset at him, Misty was... He sat down.

"We know I'm going with Ash."

Alain said, he looked at Brock and Clemont.

"I'm going,"

Said Clemont. Brock had been thinking about it...

"I'll stay here with your mom, Ash."

His friend looked at him.

"I... Lucy needs me in one piece. You were gone, so, you don't know... But Lucy and I eloped while you were in Kalos. She's pregnant. Just found out..."

He said, feeling badly, like he was abandoning his friends - But, Ash smiled at him.

"Congratulations,"

Ash said. Brock sighed.

"Thanks man... Anyway, I'll be your back up."

Ash nodded.

"We'll also be back up,"

Said both the professors. Alain looked at Sycamore opened his mouth to protest and... Closed it, as the man looked at him.

"I know you're worried about me. But, I have Garchomp, and, he can mega-evolve. I can stand up for myself."

"You hate fighting, though"

Countered the boy, his eyes narrowed at his adopted father.

"I will do so, though, if I feel the need, to protect others. This is why I want to be back up."

They stared each other down, then Alain grunted and crossed his arms, annoyed, as he looked away.

"I'll be back up, as well!"

Said Dawn.

"I'm going!"  
"I'm going!"

May and Serena said at the same time. Ash and Clemont looked at Serena.

"Are you sure?"

Clemont asked, Serena nodded.

"I want to help! I want to meet Misty! And-"

She sighed, looking at her hands.

"I want to apologize for hurting her... It was unintentional, but, I did hurt her."

She said, looking at Ash, determinedly. He nodded.

"That's good enough for me!"

Ash said.

"Thanks, Serena."

She smiled.

"We wanna go too!"

Everyone looked into the doorway.

11-almost 12 year old, Mairin:

"No."

Alain said, shortly.

9 and a half year old Max:

"No,"

May snapped, looking annoyed.

And 6 and a half year old Bonnie:

"Certainly not!"

Clemont almost shouted.

The 3 younger kids all pouted. Professor Sycamore went over, seeing the two youngest of the 3 about to start throwing a fit.

"We need more back up. Won't you help us?"

Max and Bonnie crossed their arms. Mairin looked beyond the Professor, at Alain.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm a trainer!"

"I swear,"

He said, shooting her a narrowed eyed glare. His fists clenching as he tried to rein in his temper.

"- I will tie you to the top of this lab, and leave you there, if you don't stay away from Team Rocket's headquarters!"

He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, my..."

Said professor Oak. He didn't want a child tied up there!  
Mairin blinked, gulping. She had only seen Alain that mad a few times. And never THIS mad at her.

"I'll be back-up..."

She said with a sigh. Delia smiled, even though the 2 youngest were still protesting. The woman held up a pad of paper.

"Ok! We have our two teams!"

She read it out, for the whole room (her smile was shaky, and she seemed nervous, while reading, however, it was soon realized WHY she looked that way):

"Misty rescue team: Ash, Alain, Clemont, May, Serena and... Me! _ **{At that, Ash paled, everyone looked startled, she ignored Ash's:** "Mom, you're NOT coming!" **And Oak's:** "Delia! Be reasonable!" **and continued happily announcing names, as if the two had voiced no protest}**_ Back up Team: Professor Oak. Professor Sycamore. Brock, Dawn, Mairin, Max and Bonnie!"

Then she smiled up at the shocked faces.

"You can't go!"

Said Ash, Alain, AND both professor's at the same time, all looking appalled, at the mother.

"I'm going."

She said. There was a tone to her voice. Both boys and Sycamore backed down. But Professor Oak grabbed her hand.

"Kitchen, now."

He said stiffly, dragging the determined mother from the room. The sitting room was silent. No one said anything else. Finally, the two adults came back into the room Delia smiled at May and Serena.

"Come with me, girls. We can get things together at my house. I have clothing that you can be more rugged in, than the outfits your in now!"

"I only see you in dresses, Mom!"

Said Ash. She gave him a tight smile and lead the two girls out if the lab. Professor Oak looked about mad enough to breath fire. But Ash finally sighed as the professor grumbled under his breath, then he looked at the group of kids around the coffee table.

"Clemont, Alain... My grandson: Gary, keeps some spare clothes and hiking gear here in his old room, you should go see if there's anything you need in there."

They hesitated, then nodded. Both went to the room that he indicated. After a short time, Clemont came out, and asked if the professor had a gadget dump that he could sift through for anything that might be useful. Oak smiled-

"I have something better than a "Gadget Dump", my boy!"

\- and with that, he took the teen into another room.

Ash waited, with Sycamore, the 3 kids, Brock and Dawn. His left knee bouncing up and down rapidly as he bit his lip and fiddled with the duffle bag in his hands. The backpack on his back already. He did NOT need to be worrying about his mother, AS WELL as Misty! He would go gray, at this rate, before he turned 20!

* * *

When Delia, May and Serena finally came back, each had a backpack, May had a duffle bag as well.  
All three were in black, The girls in black shorts, and black shirts of varying styles. Serena's hair was pulled into a messy, barely tamed pony tail at her nape. May had her pigtails braided and coiled a bit like a Joy-like style.  
What had the inhabitants of the room doing a double take, though, was: Delia.  
Delia's hair was up in a messy bun. But her outfit was a black Team Rocket uniform... Very similar to Cassidy's own. Boots, gloves, Short-ish skirt, glaringly bright red R on the top.

"I can't believe you're serious!"

Ash said to his mother, not initially noticing what everyone else had.

"I am serious"

She chirped. Then the glaring red R caught his eyes.

"And, where did you get that?"

He demanded, pointing at the outfit. Delia sighed softly, as Oak looked at her, his eyes alarmed.

"Delia..."

He said and she shook her head at him.

"Mom?"

Said Ash, seeing the look on both their faces.

"Ash, can you come outside and have a talk with me?"

He frowned. Nodding, he left his pack and duffle bag behind, and walked outside with his mother.  
Oak looked like he wanted a stiff drink.  
Dawn looked worriedly at the two girls as they sat down.

"Where did she get that?"

Both girls shrugged. But, they looked worried.  
Brock and Alain looked at each other... Brock had seen the uniform in her closet when he was cleaning, one day, years ago, just before Ash and Misty came back from the orange islands... He had asked Ash's mother about it and she had paled, and asked that he never tell Ash. All the lot of them could do, now was wait.

* * *

Now, there was shouting from outside.  
The teens started to get up, to go see what was wrong, but Gary Oak came in, just then. He looked at them, and his grandfather.

"Why is she telling him NOW grandpa!?"

The 16 year old research student demanded.

**_'He had to pick now to come home.'_ **

Thought Brock with an outward groan.

Gary WOULD have to pick now, likely planning on giving his friend a gift.  
He had walked up just when Delia was telling Ash that she had been in Team Rocket and that-  
Suddenly, Gary jumped aside.  
Ash had just stormed into the room, he grabbed his pack and duffle bag and headed out again. Passing Delia as she entered.

"We'll work out the plan on the way."

Delia said, hollowly,

"That's not wise..."

Tried Clemont. She just looked at the professors:

"If you haven't heard anything from us in 2 days, you can assume something has gone wrong...

She had borrowed some of her son's pokemon, before he came storming into the room. Now, she turned and left, following Ash. The rest of their team scrambled and gathered their things.

* * *

**_Rocket HQ - Under Ground._ **

* * *

Misty groaned. She was tied to a gurney. She hurt all over. They had just left the room, as she started to come to. Obviously, they had just taken more blood samples.

They had brought her into this room a while ago, she didn't know how long ago, though: after dragging her from the room she was in with Trinity (who had remained unconscious) and Maya.

A female member of Team Rocket had removed all of her clothes, shoved her into a hospital gown and then they'd strapped her onto this table, here in this room.  
Though, she had injured a few of them in the process. She was not a helpless push over!  
She had just had her second few tubes of blood taken, and they had knocked her out in between to do god knows what to her.  
She hurt all over, but they hadn't beaten her or anything. When she woke up, her legs, well, her whole body actually, hurt. She didn't think that she wanted to know why. Though, she had a fairly good idea, since this was likely a genetics lab.  
She shuddered, looking at the lights that were blaring down at her from the ceiling.

"Ash..."

She whimpered, tears rolling from her eyes to her ears.

* * *

**_Kanto - Base Of The Mountains Near Mt. Moon_ **

* * *

Ash looked up from the list he'd been going over. Looking around, not really sure why. He thought that he had heard his name called... Pikachu, tugged on his jeans worriedly, wanting to get his attention. Ash blinked and looked at his yellow friend.

"It's ok, buddy."

He said, his voice was somewhat toneless.

**_'What are they doing to Misty!?'_ **

He thought as a thrill of fear hit him, running to settle in his stomach.

"Ash?"

He looked back at Serena.

She was making the list of what Pokemon they all had with them.  
**Ash :**

  * **Mizukachu** \- following - Type: Water/Electric W/Normal, Fairy  & Ice abilities
  * **Pikachu** \- Type: Electric
  * **Charizard** \- Type: Fire/Flying
  * **Bayleef** \- Type: Grass
  * **Buizel** \- Type: Water
  * **Muk** \- Type: Poison
  * **Gastly** \- Type: Poison/Ghost (new catch! Caught in Kanto, on his way home from the plane trip from Kalos)



**Alain :**

  * **Charizard** \- Type: Fire/Flying
  * **Metagross** \- Type: Psychic/Steel
  * **Weavile** \- Type: Ice/Dark
  * **Bisharp** \- Type: Steel/Dark
  * **Psyduck** \- Type: Water
  * **Pidgeot** \- Type: Normal/Flying (new catch-Kanto)



**Delia :**

  * **Mr. Mime** \- Type: Fairy/Psychic
  * Ash's: **Quilava** \- Type: Fire
  * Ash's: **Noctowl** \- Type: Normal/Flying
  * Ash's: **Leavanny** \- Type: Grass
  * Ash's: **Snivy** \- Type: Grass
  * Ash's: **Gible** \- Type: Ground/Dragon



**Gary :**

  * **Umbreon** \- Type: Dark
  * **Houndoom** \- Type: Dark/Fire
  * **Arcanine** \- Type: Fire
  * **Alakazam** \- Type: Psychic
  * **Blastoise** \- Type: Water
  * **Scizor** \- Type: Bug/Steel



**May :**

  * **Blaziken** \- Type: Fighting/Fire
  * **Latias** \- Type: Psychic/Dragon (new catch-Hoenn)
  * **Milotic** \- Type: Water (new catch-Hoenn)
  * **Beautifly** \- Type: Bug/Flying
  * **Glaceon** \- Type: Ice
  * **Surskit** \- Type: Water/Bug (new catch-Hoenn)



**Serena :**

  * **Braixen** \- Type: Fire
  * **Pancham** \- Type: Fighting
  * **Sylveon** \- Type: Fairy
  * **Rappidash** \- Type: Fire (new catch-Kanto)
  * **Flygon** \- Type: Ground/Dragon (new catch-Hoenn)
  * **Altaria** \- Type: Dragon/Flying (new catch-Kanto)



**Clemont :**

  * **Chespin** \- Type: Grass
  * **Gogoat** \- Type: Grass
  * **Luxray** \- Type: Electric
  * **Heliolisk** \- Type: Electric/Normal
  * **Bunnelby** \- Type: Normal
  * **Dedenne** \- Type: Electric/Fairy (Bonnie offered him)



**Misty 's Other Pokemon:**

  * **Psyduck** \- Type: Water
  * **Politoed** \- Type: Water
  * **Corsola** \- Type: Water/Rock
  * **Marill** \- Type: Water/Fairy (Evolution-Whirl Islands)
  * **Gyarados** \- Type: Water/Flying



"Are you ok?"

Serena asked softly, still not knowing what was wrong.

"As fine as I can be."

"Oh, stop acting like a brat!"

Snapped Gary, finally. Ash glared at him.

"What?!"

"You heard me. So what? Your daddy's the leader of Team Rocket! Booo-fricken-hooo!"

At that, the others gasped, except for Alain. Ash glared at Gary.

"I think I have a right! My whole life has been a lie!"

"Ash..."

Said Delia, looking worried, but he went on.

"Alain! Did you know that we're half brothers?"

"Yes, I did."

Said the taller, older, boy.

"Great."

Said Ash.

"Your Giovanni's kid, too?"

Gary asked and Alain nodded.

May suddenly gasped. Remembering what she had said about DNA!

"I. I am SOO SORRY!"

She said suddenly, though, she didn't really know if she was apologizing to Delia or Ash... Ash got to his feet and stormed off, muttering that he would get some water, from the river.

Currently, they were in the woods, located just below the start of the mountains. They had traveled here in Gary's car, which he had gotten for his birthday a few weeks before.  
Gary had hidden his car in the bushes and they had walked to the base of the mountains. They would head into the mountains in the morning. Delia and Alain both knew the way _(Clemont had finally asked how he knew the way, since he was a toddler when he was here, last. Alain had said that he had scouted the place out a while ago, while he was traveling for Lysander)_ so they could move more freely through the terrain, meaning they would get to the base, in no time.  
But, still, Ash didn't want to wait for morning.

Finally, they'd talked him into it.

He hadn't actually spoken directly to his mother since she told him that he was the product of an affair between herself and Antonio Giovanni. That she had been in Team Rocket since she ran away from her training journey, when she was 16, and she had gotten pregnant with Ash, when she was 19.

Ash really loved Pokemon, but that love had started, when he would wonder, as a child, what his "Traveling" father was doing. Whenever he had asked his mother, she had said that his father was "a traveling pokemon trainer, aiming to be a pokemon master", He had wanted to be like his father. Or, like the father Delia told him he had.  
He had, over the years, wondered: about a lack of pictures of his father, a missing wedding ring on her finger... No signs that anyone else had lived with them, at all.

While he still loved his pokemon... Ash realized, he had been chasing an imaginary person!  
At least Richie knew who his father actually was. That he HAD a father worth chasing!  
Even though he didn't remember him. He had proof that the man existed!  
What did Ash have? His proof was:  
1) An ego problem.  
2) The power trips he sometimes went on.  
3) His hot temper!  
4) His obsession with Pokémon!

As he walked to the river, the Mizukachu and Pikachu followed him quietly.  
Both were concerned.

He kicked a rock. He wondered if things might have been different if Jessie and James had known that he was "The Boss'" son?  
Would they have harassed, kidnapped, and attacked him and his friends?  
When he finally got to the river, he heard a twig break behind him, just as he had kneeled to dip the bucket into the water.

"What do you want, Serena?"

She squeaked.

"You h-heard me?"

"You're not exactly ninja quiet."

"S... Sorry. Should I leave?"

"Do what you want."

He sighed. It was quiet behind him, then, he heard her walking closer. She sat beside him.

"Ash-"

"I really don't want to hea-"

"Well! You're GOING to hear it!"

He blinked at her sharp voice.

"Whatever..."

He finally muttered. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. The action caused him to lose his grip on the bucket, it started floating away, both Pikachu and his new friend, ran after the bucket.

"You LOVE Misty, Right?"

At that, Ash blushed. His eyes darted around, then he nodded.

"Y-Yeah..."

He finally said.

"Then get over this thing between you and your mom, for the time being!"

He let his eyes wander back to Serena's face.

"What's done is done. She and professor Oak likely had reasons to protect you from this knowledge."

"But-"

"Aa~ Listen to me! Deal. With. It. Later!  
Be angry later.  
It's a GOOD thing that we have someone in their uniform!"

He sighed when she finished, she smiled, seeing some emotions spark in eyes that were dead looking moments before.

"I hear you..."

He said finally as she let go of his face.

"I need to be mature about this..."

He trailed off, his blood running cold, as he realized something.

"I think I'm going to be ill..."

He said, as he covered his face with his hands.

"Ash?"

"Serena... The one who took Misty... The one who tore her family apart... It was Giovanni's mother... Meaning, it was MY grandmother... Misty, s-she'll hate me... She won't want anything to do wit-"

Her eyes widened... Then she rested a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her.

"She will still love you, Ash. It's got nothing to do with you."

He frowned.

"Let's head back..."

He said, sadly, as he got up, taking the bucket full of water with him.

He walked quietly, Pikachu on his shoulder, and the Mizukachu climbing onto Serena's.

"Umm... Ash?"

"What?"

"What is this strange blue Pikachu?"

"Its Misty's. A Mizukachu. Passed down in her family, apparently."

"Oh... Umm...? Why is it sniffing at me?"

"No clue."

He said, still watching his feet, as he walked, his voice sounded dead.

"Ah... Ok..."

She said as she and the water-type eyed each other.

* * *

Once they all made it back to Camp, Ash set the bucket of water down, then he marched over to Gary, grabbing his friend by the collar of his shirt, they eyed each other.

"Need to get something off your chest, Ashey-boy?"

"I forgot to ask this before: How long have you known about my dad?"

He asked, at that, Delia looked up curiously from setting a tent up with May. Gary had seemed to not be surprised, at all.

"Oh, that... I've known for years."

Said Gary. Delia frowned.

"How?"

She asked, and he looked over his shoulder, at her, still immobilized by her son.

"I'm not as dense as your son, here, Mrs. Ketchum."

"What was that!?"

"Ash! Temper!"

"Ash! Temper!"

Delia and Serena said at the same time. Gary snickered at that.

"Not a good enough answer, Gary!"

Delia said, coming over to look at him. He eyed her.

"Mrs. Ketchum... You don't want me to say everything, because I know how close you are to my grandpa."

At that, it clicked in her mind. Her hand covered her mouth. He knew about the closeness... Meaning, he knew that she and the professor were in a relationship too. It was bad enough Misty had found out. She didn't know what that would do to her son's mind or temper.

Ash gave Gary a shake, the two looked at him.

"Mom,"

Said Ash, through clenched teeth.

"What's THAT mean!?"

He looked directly at her.

"He must have overheard the professor and I... Talking, once. About... Your... Father."

She sighed.

Ash looked from one to the other, then released Gary, letting him fall on his backside.

"That hurt!"

Snapped the younger Oak.

"You'll live."

Said Ash, then he looked at his mother, and grabbed her hand.

"Borrowing this!"

He said to his tent-mate Alain, after the boy had just gotten it up. Ash dragged his mother inside, and a minute later, a sound proof, see through box was around the tent. Alain rapped his knuckles against it curiously.

"Mr. Mime's pantomime... The soundproofing, I think that's another skill of some sort."

Gary told him as Serena and Clemont helped him to his feet.

"Did you mean what I think you meant, when you said that his mom and the professor were "close"?"

May asked Gary. He looked at them and sighed.

"They've been in love... I think its love, anyway, as far back as I can remember."

He finally admitted.

"Ash never noticed?"

Clemont asked. Gary gave him a flat look.

"You've seen how dense he is."

Was Gary's only response. Everyone nodded, including Alain.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Inside Ash & Alain's Tent:_ **

* * *

**_~"Mime! Mr. Mime!"~_ **

Said Mimmie. Delia patted his head, thanking him for putting the box around them. Then she looked at her son.

"Ok, no one can hear. Let me have it, Ash. Let out all of your anger!"

She said softly, bracing herself. There was a silence that followed. Then Ash sighed.

"That's not why were here, mom."

She blinked.

"It's not?"

"No."

"Then wh-?"

"How did it happen?"

She blinked.

"How did... What...?"

He waved his hand at her black uniform. Then himself.

"Everything. That, and... Me..."

She felt her eyes double in size. She knew he wasn't asking about the birds and the bees, they'd had that talk LOOONG ago.

"You, you want to know how I got into team rocket... And how Giovanni and I..."

He nodded, his hat brim hiding his face, again. She sighed.

"It's a very long, complicated story. I will tell you all of it. But not now... The short of it... Was: I was confused, and naive. So, I was easily recruited into the team. As for your father..."

At that, he flinched.

"- I loved him... And, I think. In his own way, he cared for me."

He looked at her.

"Why'd you leave, then...?"

"Same reason Alain's mom, Sophia, left. Same time too- we both realized what Team Rocket was up to. And they had kidnapped numerous professor's. My former teacher, Professor Oak was one of many. The ones who refused to cooperated... They were... **_*Dealt*_ ** with. Sophie had grown up with Sycamore... She and I had been disillusioned. But she had a 2 year old, and I was nearly 5 months pregnant. We made a deal, and together she helped me free the two of them. Sycamore took her back to their home region. Oak took me back to my home town, Vermilion City. My parents disowned me, and kicked me out, though, when I turned up from Team Rocket and pregnant... "

Ash blinked, looking at his mother's face, he could hear the emotions in her voice.

"So,"

She said, forcing a smile.

"The professor brought me to Pallet town. He gave me some property from the land he owned, had our home built on it. Bought me a restaurant in town, to run. And gave me some money to start out. Since then, I had been repaying the loan back, bit by bit, over the years."

"And, despite Gary's claim that I'm dense, I'm not stupid, Mom. You and the professor are... Together?"

He asked, remembering all the times he would call one or the other and they'd be together. Her smile faltered.

"So... You figured out what he meant-?"

Her son nodded. She sighed.

"We are. We've been romantically involved since you were lost in the woods, when you were 7."

He blinked.

"That long?"

She nodded.

"It was sporadically, at first. Then... After you left home, it became more often... More serious. He... Even asked me to marry him."

Ash's eyes widened.

"I refused. He asked again... I said I wanted to wait to tell you..."

She said, looking at her hands. Suddenly he had taken her hands into his own. She looked at him

"You love him?"

She hesitated, then nodded, blushing.

"He loves you?"

She blinked.

"I think so. Though.. I don't know, or want to know, how I compare to Gary's grandmother."

She admitted.

"Then say, yes, mom."

"But, Ash-"

"You've spent your life for me. Do something for yourself."

She felt her eyes stinging

"Aren't you still mad at me?"

"Not as much."

He admitted, pulling her into a hug. That's when she started crying, as she hugged him back.

* * *

After she calmed down, they both left the tent. Ash kicked Gary's feet from under him.

"Hey! What the-!"

"That's for keeping secrets!"

Snapped the teen with his mother scolding him for that, as she followed him out of the tent.

* * *

_**Mid-daythe next day** _

* * *

They were watching the Team Rocket 1HQ. They had been doing so for 2 hours now. They needed to time the infiltration with the guard rotation. So that a new set wouldn't come on duty, just after they got in.  
Beside Ash, Gary's cell phone rang for the umpteenth time.

"Will you _TURN_ that _DAMN_ thing _**OFF**?!"_

Ash finally snapped, as he glared at his former rival/enemy, sitting beside him. Gary rolled his eyes at his friend and walked off a short distance, answering the call.  
Ash put the binoculars back up to his eyes, watching the guards.  
Delia and May were with Alain a ways off, watching another entrance. Serena and Clemont were watching yet another.  
Finally, when Gary came back, he had turned the ringer down.

"I can't turn it off."

He stated flatly. When Ash looked at him.

"Why?"

"I'm working with the Ranger, Solana, she asked me to find her missing Sister and HER roommate: Maya, the Sea priestess."

"You're helping us, though."

"Killing two birds with one stone, Ashey-Boy."

"Huh?"

"They were taken around the same time as Misty, or just after, and along with them, the Sapphire was taken, as well. On top of that. They were taken by Team Rocket. And, didn't you say that Maya was Misty's cousin?"

Ash sighed.

"So, it's not one person we're saving, it's 3?"

Gary nodded.

"Great..."

Said the pokemon master-to-be.

"Just great..."

_**~"Pikachu-piiii~"~** _

Said Pikachu with a sigh, murmuring his name for Misty as the Mizukachu rubbed his yellow back.

* * *

"Misty!"

The girl groaned, as she started to come to again.

"MISTY!"

Her hands and head burned! Still, she forced her eye open.

"Misty! Are you ok?"

She blinked at the top of her cage. Gulped, her throat hurt. Felt like she had swallowed glass.

"Maya?"

She asked.

"Misty, It's Trinity..."

She turned her head, looking at the woman. Maya was not in her cage.

"W-What happened?"

"No idea... I came to just as you were put in there and Maya was already gone."

Misty sighed, she was still in a hospital gown, she realized, as she sat up.

"What did they do to you? Your all bruised, and you've been bleeding from somewhere..."

Misty raised a hand to her throbbing head. There was blood on her gown. But, she didn't feel pain from anywhere other than her head and hands. She groaned at the pain in her forehead.

"Misty, what is that on your hand?"

The teen blinked, looking at her hand.  
Where it had been a burning pain, there was a gemstone protruding from under her flesh.

"What the-"

She looked at her other hand. In the same place, on the back of her hand, was a gem, identical to the other. It was also on her forehead; she realized as she felt it, trying to figure out what was happening. Wherever the burning pain was, there were blue crystals showing through her skin in softly rounded, dome-like lumps.

"What is this?"

Misty asked the rhetorical question.

"I don't know, Misty. I..."

The door opened. And Maya was brought in. Unconsciously, she was drugged by her arms, her legs dragging behind her. Her head hanging forward limply, blood dripping down her arms and legs and down the side of her face.

"Maya!"  
"Maya!"

They both screamed as Maya was tossed into her own cage, still unconscious... She landed in a heap against the far bars

"Damnit!"

Said Misty, as she slammed her hands against her cage bars. The gems in her skin started to glow. As did her eyes. But, just then one of the agents who had brought Maya in, turned a gun on Misty, as her hair had just begun to lift from her shoulders, and float in a non-existent breeze, Trinity cried out as Misty was shot in the shoulder with a tranquilizer.

**_'I hate these people...'_ **

Misty thought, before she lost consciousness again.

* * *

Ash and his friends, along with his Mother were finally ready to get in, The guards had just changed Shift. Ash watched, partially appalled that his mother was doing this, and partially worried, as his mother walked boldly up to the grunts guarding the front and smiled.

"I'm here to see the boss. I have some mission info, for him,"

She said and started walking past. But one of the guards grabbed Delia's arm.

"I don't remember ever seeing you."

He said and she looked at him.

"That's because I left here a little under 16 years ago!"

She sprayed pepper spray in their faces and Ash, Gary and Alain jumped into action. They grabbed the men and in minutes, they were bound, gagged and out cold. They used Mr. Mime to create a sound proof box around the men, as well, and hid them behind some rocks. Ash looked at Delia.

"Good job, Mom..."

He said a bit grudgingly.  
She smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. Let's go save my future daughter-in-law!"

She cheered and started heading into the building. Ash frowned, blushing. Pikachu was on one of his shoulders, and the Mizukachu was on the other as Ash and the other teens followed Delia inside.  
Serena was thinking that his mom was cool.

 _ **.**_  
_**To Be Continued...**_  
_**.**_

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _  
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _  
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _  
_**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _  
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _


	15. Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I watched the proverbial sunrise  
> Coming up over the Pacific and  
> You might think I'm losing my mind,  
> But I will shy away from the specifics
> 
> 'Cause I don't want you to know, where I am  
> 'Cause then you'll see my heart  
> In the saddest state it's ever been.
> 
> This is no place to try and live my life.
> 
> Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it.  
> See that line, well I never should have crossed it!"  
> And...  
> "I'm sorry for the person I became.  
> I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
> I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
> 'Cause who I am hates who I've been.  
> Who I am hates who I've been.
> 
> I talk to absolutely no one.  
> Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
> And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
> To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.
> 
> I heard the reverberating footsteps  
> Sinking up to the beating of my heart,  
> And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
> I would watch me fall apart.
> 
> And I can't let that happen again  
> 'Cause then you'll see my heart  
> In the saddest state it's ever been...."
> 
> From: Who I am, hates who I've been - By Reliant K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are ok, reviews are better!  
> I dont get many reviews here!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anyway, Lime warning!!  
> It's near the top of the chapter.  
> 

* * *

_**.** _  
**_Chapter_ ** _**#15- Drive Me Crazy** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**Team Rocket HQ: First floor - May 23rd: 4:00pm** _

* * *

Ash and his friends stepped onto an elevator.

Currently, they had split into 2 teams: Delia with Clemont and Alain- heading up to the upper floors, While Ash, and his team of: May, Serena and Gary, headed down.  
Delia had said that a larger group would do better down below the first floor, than it would above, where more agents were. She had also said Misty was most likely down than up. But, they couldn't just overlook it either.  
So, here he was, with these 3, heading down.  
He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall in the back of the thing, being here, let alone the reason as to WHY he is here... That had him on extreme edge.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep calm and force his body to relax.

However, doing that only caused his mind to wander a bit, going back to the last time he saw Misty, before the day of his birthday party.

* * *

5 Days Ago- May 18th At 7 pm:  
on Ash's bed, in his room - Ketchum Home -

Heavy Lime

* * *

Misty whimpered, as Ash kissed down her throat, slipping a hand under her skirt. His fingers brushing past the thin fabric that covered her there, past the curls of (what was likely) light red hair, and sinking into her heat. She gasped, arched her back slightly, shifting her hips in response to the new sensation that had just entered her body.

"A... Ash..."  
He groaned at the way she had whimpered his name; as her nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Her face was flushed as his hand started to move.

"I've got you Mist..."

He whispered, his voice hoarse with his growing need for her, but, he was also worried that he was making her uncomfortable. They had talked about this an hour before, though, so they had agreed that if she said stop, that he would. But, he really did love the look on her face at the moment. He liked the powerful feeling he got from knowing he was making her gasp in pleasure.

She let her legs part a bit more, allowing him easier access to her. Her hips moving with, and against, his hand, as she bit her lip, clinging to him tightly. Then his lips were on hers again, and her hands were moving to tug his shirt out of his waistband.

Then her fingers were under his shirt, running over his bare chest, before she finally settled for fumbling with his belt. She moaned long and low, biting her lip as his thumb brushed against a part that made her cry out and cause her legs to quiver.

"Ahhha~ A... As-sh...!"

She panted, her fingers ceasing their task at his belt. He seemed to like the reactions he was getting from her.

"Misty..."

He pushed her tank top off of one shoulder, then he was kissing and licking the skin there, and finally biting her lightly, sucking on the wet skin, as he did so.

She cried out again, arching her back, as her toes curled into his blankets. His free hand tugged the fabric down a bit more, and then he was peppering her throat and the part of her chest, he could access (an inch or so below her collarbones), with nips and kisses. As his hand found its way to one of her breasts, where he gently squeezed and kneaded, through her clothes.

Then, as her hips were moving against his hand, faster. Her skirt riding up a bit, as she buried her face in his neck, breathing erratically against his skin, mewling whimpers escaping her throat. He groaned as he held her with one arm around her waist (she was half sitting, half laying at this point) and the other hand continued its work.

Then, she stiffened all over, legs and back arching as her toes curled again. She threw her head back and cried out, falling onto his pillows again, her hips were still moving against his hand, but, they had now started to slow down as she sighed.

After a few minutes, he pulled his hand from under her skirt, and then his lips found hers again. The kiss was hungry, needy.  
She moaned as she started to undo his pants. Her fingers brushing against a very eager part of him, through the denim... Earning her a rough groan from his throat. But, then there was the sound of a door closing down stairs. And that was followed by:

"Ash! Misty! I'm back!"

Delia had come back from the store and professor Oak's. She had left them a while ago, they HAD been talking about Pokemon types... Somehow, along the way, they'd ended up making out and now, they were moving on to more adult activities. However, Misty half sighed, half laughed, as Ash swore softly and buried his face in her shoulder and hair.

"Is it wrong to wish she had stayed out about an hour longer?"

He asked her softly as she ran her hands through his thick, unruly, black hair. Gently, she tugged so that he lifted his head and looked at her.

"I don't know... But, she seems to have interesting timing!"

Misty said and kissed him softly. He sighed and nudged her lips apart gently with a tug at her bottom lip, of his teeth. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. She rubbed her thigh against the bulge in his pants, he groaned, breaking the kiss. A swear word falling softly from his lips as he hissed at the pulsing need that had just gone spiking through his body

"Are you trying to kill me, here?"

He whispered against her lips. She giggled and did it again. He closed his eyes, and thrust his hips against her leg, she gasped.

"Wow, you're really..."

"And you keep teasing me..."

He said, his forehead now against hers. She blushed, looking into his brown eyes with her own cerulean blue.

"Do you, want me to... Uh... Wi-with my hand...?"

His eyes darted away from her's, for a moment, then he was blushing, as he nodded. Their foreheads still resting against each other. She gulped nervously, then started to unzip his jeans. Her hand had just started to slide between the fabric and his skin. He sucked in a breath, held it, and then-

"Ash!? Misty!?"

They broke away from each other, Ash groaning as he rolled his eyes at the girl on his bed, then he started fixing his painfully tight pants.

"You had to do that..."

He sighed, she watched him.

"Sorry..."

"You're not!"

He countered softly, and then Misty found herself half snickering and half snorting while trying to stifle her laughter at the look he had given her. Both hands clasped over her mouth as the laughter danced in her eyes.

"Ash!"

Delia's voice was getting closer. He groaned in frustration, and then he sighed again as he finished fastening his belt.

"Poor baby!"

Misty whispered, still grinning slightly, as he just gave her a long suffering look.

"Next time?"

He asked.

"Next time."

She agreed, sitting up and threading her fingers through his.

"Maybe, we'll go hiking and get lost in one of the professor's emergency cabins, and find ways to occupy ourselves."

She suggested, blushing as he smiled at her. Just before Delia had opened his door, though, he had leaned down, and kissed Misty again. His mother found them kissing on his bed, he was kneeling with a knee between his girlfriend's legs.

An argument had ensued about his mother entering his room without knocking, and him kissing a girl on his bed!

"And, anyway,"

Countered Delia, highly offended that he thought she didn't know what was going on.

"I'm only in my late 30's! I don't wanna be a grandma yet!"

Misty had just laughed as Ash sputtered and blushed madly at his mother's comment. He wasn't planning on- his eyes darted to the girl he had just caused to come undone, moments before. He thought she looked so beautiful as she came. Her release coating his fingers and her panties.

Now that his mother mentioned it... He wondered: how beautiful would she look when pregnant? Carrying his child. He felt a warmth flow threw his very soul, at the possibilities... Then he snapped out of it, as Misty looked at him.

"Are you ok, Ash?"

She had asked. He noticed then that Delia had left the room.

"Uh.... Yeah. Guess I need a cold shower, or, to take care of my little big problem,"

He waved to the bulge in his jeans as he continued.

"Why don't you go help my mom make dinner?"

"Ok! Sure, um...."

She blushed as she got up.

"Th... Thank you... For, you know... Before... It... It felt INCREDIBLE, Ash...."

She leaned up and kissed him again as he blushed. Then she left and he had sighed, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

** Team ** **Rocket HQ: Lower Levels-**

* * *

She had been busy between that day, until yesterday, when he had turned 16. So, it had been about 5 days since he saw her, until she came over on the 22nd and then ran off...

"Ash!"

He blinked out of the memory of when he and Misty were last together. The realization of his current location and her's, made his heart plummet to his stomach.

_**'Misty...'** _

Even though he had been frustrated with his mom for intruding, he had been happy. And Misty had been safe. Just thinking about the stark contrast between then and now, and the danger she was in his, made him feel like being ill.

"Ash!"

He blinked, looking At Serena, May and Gary.

"What, Serena?"

He asked, finally answering her. His voice was a little horse with emotion, he was so frustrated!

"What were you thinking about, you seemed to be a million miles away... And looked both sad and happy."

He blushed, lowering the hat brim over his eyes, again.

"I was just... 5 days ago..."

"Huh?"  
"Huh?"

Said both girls.

"Never mind him. He sometimes gets lost in his own mind, and can't find his way back."

Gary said as their elevator doors opened. Gary looked around first, he had a gun he had snatched from a guard at the gate. Not that he was sure he could use it... He knew more about flower arranging, than using a gun... And, since it was Gary, he knew nothing about flower arranging.  
After making sure it was safe, he motioned for Ash and the girls to follow him. Ash had a gun, as well, it was tucked into his pants waistband... He knew more about the flower arranging from his time in Kalos... But, he was even, with Gary Oak, when it came to knowing about guns.

"Think your big shit, don't you?"

Ash said, a petty streak sparking in him, from stress, as Gary, holding the gun like he at least might know how to use it, exited the elevator first.

"I don't think so, I KNOW so."

They looked at each other, and then Gary smiled.

"And you are, as well, Ash... We will save her..."

Ash's face softened.

He blinked a few times and turned away from his friend as he rubbed his nose.  
Gary was just being snarky, to try and give Ash something else to focus on. Other than the danger that Misty was in. So that Ash didn't get so lost in thoughts of saving her, that he got them all hurt.

"Thanks, Gary."

He said. He felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Friends forever, till the end... Remember?"

Ash nodded. Meanwhile, Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder, perked his ears up.

**_~"Pika!"~_ **

He said, hopping onto the floor.

"What's up, buddy...?"

**_~"Pika-Pii!"~_ **

He said, calling Ash's name, as he looked at the teen.

_**~"Pika-chu-Pii!"~** _

He squealed happily and ran around a corner. The other 3 looked at Ash.

"He said he knows where Misty is... Mizuna must have found her!"

Ash said, referring to the Mizukachu by the nickname he had given her. She had run ahead a while ago, trying to sense Misty. Now, Ash as ran around the corner, following Pikachu, the boy's heart was hammering a mile a minute in his chest...

' _ **Misty!'**_

He thought desperately.

* * *

_**Oak Laboratories: Sitting Room Same Time.** _

* * *

"This book is fascinating, Dawn!"

Said Professor Sycamore, as he and Oak looked over the book.

She had told the professor about it, some months ago, when she had called to talk to Misty, when the older girl had been out training. After hearing about it, Oak had tracked down a copy and bought it. But he hadn't had time to read it much.  
Now, to distract himself, and Sycamore, from their worries about their loved ones. He had gotten it out. Brock was busying himself in the kitchen, with the kids helping him cook and bake. Well... Max was mostly eating.

But the two little girls were helping him. All three were peppering him with questions about Lucy. Max was the only one of the 3 children, who knew the battle frontier brain, the Pike Queen of the Battle Pike, though.  
When Mairin asked why he was baking so much, though, he said that their friends would be hungry when they got back, and they would still have Ash's party, then as well.

Dawn smiled hearing that, from where she sat in the sitting room. She was perched on a window seat, watching out the window. She knew it was stupid, she couldn't see her friends... But, she felt the need to keep watching in the general direction of the mountains.

"I hope that book can help Misty, somehow..."

She said, glancing at the professors. Oak had 3 people he cared about, in danger. And Sycamore, she didn't know how he felt about Ash and his mother. But, he seemed to care.  
If that was true, then he had the two if them, as well as Alain, to worry about.

She worried about them all... But, she had stayed behind, because she was worried that she would slow them all down, somehow.  
Glancing back outside the window. She bit her lip. She was afraid that she might have needed to go with them, after all...

_**'Please, be safe. All of you!'** _

She thought as she clasped her hands in front of her chest, not sure to whom or what she was praying.

* * *

_**Top Floor: Team Rocket HQ:** _

* * *

"HEY! Who ar-!"

Giovanni sat in his office, he had been looking out his window, when he heard one of his guards shout outside his door... Then there was the sound of a scuffle. Then there was silence. Followed by mumbling and then a blast. His door blew inward. It landed on his carpet with a SLAM as he swiveled in his chair, reaching into his desk, for his pokeballs with one hand, and a gun with the other.

Black and gray smoke billowed into the room and a young man's voice was heard muttering about geeks and their inventions as he coughed along with another male and a female voice.

That woman's voice... Giovanni's hands stilled.  
He recognized that voice, but, from where? The smoke started to clear as the second male voice, a higher pitched one, said he didn't know what had gone wrong.  
Then Giovanni saw a female figure walking through the smoke, towards him, as she said for them to stop bickering!  
His eyes widened, when he finally saw her.

"D-Delia?"

He asked in disbelief.

"Hello Gio."

She said after taking a deep breath. She folded her arms over her chest, it was a stance she took when facing things she did not really wish to deal with. Beside her, on her right, stood a boy who was a good foot and half taller than her. He was grown. But, the older man knew that face.

"A... Alain?"

He got to his feet, and his son leveled a gun at his chest. Alain didnt want to rely on his pokemon, where Giovanni was concerned. Delia and Clemont both had the same feelings, they did not want to risk their pokemon, unless they had to. Also, unlike with Ash, Alain seemed to know how to use one. Delia hated guns, she hugged herself. Not looking at the gun that was raised beside her head, pointed at her ex. Meanwhile, Clemont looked around the office in amazement.

"Who's that?"

Asked the team rocket Boss. Delia's eyes darted to the blond boy. She wasn't sure why he came with her. She and Alain would have been fine with Antonio, on their own.

"A friend."

She said, then looked back at her former lover. Alain's left arm was around her shoulders, his hand resting on her left shoulder, comforting her a bit. She was his godmother. Like an aunt, that he only saw a few times. But, still, he felt protective of her. She was also his little brother's mother.

Also, another thing about him that was unlike Ash: Alain had grown up knowing exactly who, and what, his father was. His right hand was currently steady, as it held the gun on the man who had, along with Alain's grandmother: Isabella Giovanni, damaged so many lives.

"Well, are we all going to stare each other down? What are you two back, for?"

Delia looked at him. He had not been this hard looking when she was with him 16 years ago. He had changed a lot. She gently pulled away from Alain and walked closer to Giovanni.  
She placed both her hands on his desk, feeling a bit light headed from stress. Giovanni looked at her, he was still standing. So, he found himself looking into her upturned face. Alain had walked closer, with her, the gun still on the man before them.

"I was pregnant, when I left, Gio."

She said, cutting straight to the point, and immediately the man's eyes darted to the blond haired, blue eyed geek, who, for some reason, was examining his electronics.

"Not him. He's Ash's friend."

"Ash...?"

"Your other, other son. Aside from Silver and Alain, that is..."

She said and pulled a photo out of a pocket in her skirt. He blinked when he saw the boy and his Pikachu. He KNEW that boy!

Jessie, and James had been hounding him relentlessly... He had FOUGHT with the child, taken him captive, in Unova! That was his SON!? His eyes darted to Delia's.

"Our son...?"

She nodded.

"So?"

He asked, anger in his voice.  
She blinked.

"Your mother knew I was pregnant. She knew, she never told you?"

She asked, He just shrugged.

"She often doesn't tell me things I should know. I have stopped caring."

"Well,"

Said the angry mother, as she pocketed the photo, again. Then she looked at him, once more.

"Lets see if you care about this, then, shall we?: Currently, Ash, and some of his friends, they are all moving in your mothers underground laboratories."

"Why?"

"Your dear mother, has kidnapped our son's girlfriend."

"He can get another."

He said with a careless wave of his hand. Alain cocked the gun in response.

"He can't get another soul-mate, Gio. And I believe that she is his. He loves her. He would DIE for her."

She said, seeing a spark of concern in his eyes only then. She knew he loved his children. She had seen him with Silver and Alain before he and Sophie left the man. He loved his kids.

"H... He... For some-"

"Yes. For some girl."

Delia said with a sigh.

"What do you want me to do?"

He asked a bit sarcastically, his face hardening as he waved his arms around and went into a rant.

"Help us all get out of here, help us against Isabella."

His eyes widened.

"I..."

There was suddenly a massive explosion, the whole, building shook. Everyone lost their footing. Alain dropped the gun, in order to break Delia's fall.

"What th-"

Antonio Giovonni climbed into his chair from where he'd been knocked to the floor. Alain helped Delia to her feet and the geek on the far side of the room groaned and rolled to his butt from his side, as Giovanni slammed his hand on the intercom on his desk.

"REPORT! What is happening?"

"I SAID REPO-"

"H... Hello?"

Said a young female voice, hesitant.

"Who the hell ar-"

"SERENA!?"

Said the three before him. He blinked as Delia hung over his shoulder.

"Don't mind me..."

Mumbled the crime boss.

"Serena. Are you 4 ok?"

"Serena!"

Snapped Alain.

"... N... Not really."

"What's happening.?"

Clemont asked as he ran over, finally on his feet again, using a finger to shove his glasses back into place.

Delia felt fear grip her chest.

"Serena, Dear...?"

She tried gently.

"We, we... Found Misty..."

"Are you crying?"

Delia asked.

"Mmm..."

She sniffled.

"What happened!"

Demanded Alain. But for a moment, all they could hear was screaming. Pokemon battling, in the background, and Serena sobbing softly.

"S-she's dead..."

"Who...? Not Misty!"

"No... N... Not Misty..."

Serena trailed off, sobbing harder.

"I'm going down there."

Delia said as she started for the door.

* * *

_**20 Minutes Ago: Basement Lab.** _

* * *

Ash rounded the corner, and ran right into a rocket grunt.

A battle had ensued.

Gary and May ordered Ash and Serena to go ahead, as they finally ended up surrounded by grunts. Ash hesitated, until Gary pointed out that if these people they were currently fighting, got word that someone had broken in, to whoever had Misty, that she could be in more danger. That was when Ash and Serena had finally gone on ahead.

Though both had still been a bit reluctant.

"Don't get hurt!"

Ash said over his shoulder at the two.

"We won't!"

May piped up, as she released Beautifly and Glaceon from their balls. Ordering Beautifly to use sleep powder. And Glaceon to use Aurora Beam!

"Drew owes me a date, back in Hoenn! I'm not letting him off the hook so easily!"

She added, and as Ash rounded a corner, he saw Gary call out hus Umbreon, and his Houndoom, then he shot at the feet of a grunt trying to sneak up on May from behind. Gary was telling May to worry about Drew, and dates, later! Then Gary tossed a ball, calling on his Arcanine, as well. After that, Ash was too far away, to see or hear them much.

'I hope you keep your promise, stay safe!'

He thought as he ran beside Serena, she was worried about them, but, also about Ash. She worried he would go too far and get hurt.

Finally, they found a room, where both mouse-types waited by the door. After they managed to get the door open _(Serena used something Clemont gave her to open doors with electronic locks- Science was so amazing sometimes!)_ Ash went in.

He blinked. The room was semi-dark. But still, he found Trinity in a cage, the sea priestess bleeding in a heap in the cage beside her.

"Ash!"

Trinity said, looking surprised.

"Trinity... Where's Misty?"

He asked, going to his older friend, taking the hand she reached out to him, for a moment.

She bit her lip. Her eyes darted to another door.

"She was taken in there about an hour ago. She was screaming for a while. Madam boss is in there, as well."

She said. Serena was trying to pick Maya's cage lock, to check on her.

"This is my friend, Serena. She'll help you. I'm getting Misty."

Ash said.

"Wait! Ash they did something to Misty-!"

"I don't doubt it."

He said over his shoulder, as he headed over to the door she had indicated.

"But, Ash sh-!"

He ignored anything else she had to say. She looked at Serena.

"Serena..."

The blond looked at her.

"Stop him. They've done something to Misty. I think that she's dangerous now! She was-"

They heard the door sliding open and Ash ran inside.

"Too late..."

Whimpered Maya, struggling to her hands and knees.

Serena looked at her. She called Pancham out, and told him to work on opening the cages, then she started over towards Ash, but her way was soon blocked by a grunt.

"Braixen!"

She called, releasing the fire-fox.

* * *

 

Misty was in a stark white room, chained to the wall. She had a silver circlet around her head, attached to a crystal growing from her forehead, the crystal looked like a tiny blue button. Somewhat like a case-mark. Isabella Giovanni looked at Ash, as he entered the room, and her eyes widened.

"What did you do to Misty!"

He demanded.

"Hello, Ash..."

Said the older woman before him. He glared at her, Pikachu stood on his left, cheeks sparking as he growled. On Ash's right, stood Mizuna. Her cheeks were sparking, as well.

"Your my grandmother, I suppose?"

He asked. She smiled.

"Delia told you, then? Wonderful."

She said, her arms still folded.

"I'll ask again! What did you do to Misty!?"

"Tamed her."

She said and one of the women standing beside the water Pokemon trainer, unhooked her shackles, in response to a wave of madam boss's hand.

Misty crumbled towards the floor.

Ash barely got there in time to catch her. She was unconscious, and her breathing shallow. Her body was battered, and bruised looking.  
He looked at his "Grandmother", while still was holding the girl he loved.

"What did you do to her?"

He demanded again. His grandmother just smiled. A second later, Misty whimpered, her body stiffening in his arms.

"Mist?"

She gasped for breath, her hands going to the thing around her head. She hooked her fingers around it and tried to pull it off.

"Stupid girl. She's struggling again."

Isabella muttered, sounding annoyed, but also bored.  
She gripped a crystal in her fist, it started to glow. And then Misty was suddenly screaming. The sound so piercing, that Ash dropped her, his hands going to his ears. He looked at his grandmother, what was she- Suddenly, the screaming stopped.

Misty was panting, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, as she moaned from pain... She struggled to push herself upright, propping herself against the wall.

"Do you hear me, girl?"

The woman said. At that, Ash watched Misty shoot a pain-filled glare at the woman. But she said nothing, did nothing else to indicate that she heard the woman. There were drying tear tracks running down Misty's pale face. Her eyes... They were starting to glow, now as the woman issued an order:

"Hurt him."

Now Misty's eyes were such a brightly, glowing blue, that he couldn't see anything but the blue glow from them. The crystal in her forehead, and one in each hand, were glowing as well.  
He reached up, intending to remove the silver circlet from her head. Since she had been trying that before. He was sure that was causing her pain. As he did, though, her eyes darted towards him, and her hand suddenly came up. Gripping his wrist in a crushing grip. He gasped. His eyes going wide. He couldn't move his hand!

_**~"Pika-Pii!"~** _

Cried Pikachu, coming over.

_**~"Pikachu-Pii!"~** _

He cried, trying to get Misty's attention.

"Let the boy feel your power."

Said the amused leader of Team rocket. At that, Misty held her other hand out, palm to his chest, and an instant later, Ash was blown 30 feet across the room into a wall. He slid down it slowly, blue energy crackling all over his body.

Then a bubble of water formed around him, he gasped in shock, bubbles if air escaping his month and nose, as he tried to get out of the water. When he was about to lose consciousness, Misty closed her hand, the water released its form, splashing onto the ground around Ash, as he fell against the wall, soaking wet and gasping for air.

**_'Since when, can she do that!?'_ **

He thought as he tried to pull himself together. He noticed that she was on her knees, trying to pry that thing off of her head, again. She was sobbing as she did.

"Ash! I hurt him! I can't... I don't want to-"

"You will. He's in the way!"

Snapped madam boss. Misty screamed again, huddling on her knees and elbows, hands over her head, as the crystal glowed in the old woman's hand again.

After a few more minutes, Misty was on her feet again, and with a blank, glowing expression, she started towards Ash.  
Serena had finally gotten there, just in time to see him getting up from being thrown against the wall. She wondered why he seemed to be showing wet.

Walking towards him, was a pretty redhead.

_**'T-that must be Misty!'** _

She thought. Misty was barefoot, in a hospital gown. Her hair was loose, and long enough to reach past her shoulder blades, to her upper back, now.  
Her eyes were glowing, as was the gem in her forehead. Her hair was floating around her in some unseen, non-existent, wind, as she walked towards Ash.

Power crackled all around the redhead.

Ash had just struggled to his feet, using the wall for support. The Mizukachu seemed to be frozen as Misty walked past her.  
Pikachu tried to get Misty's attention. But, She kicked him away from her.

So hard, in fact, that he went flying into Ash's arms with enough force, that the boy to gasp.

"Misty! Please, don't you recognize us? MISTY!"

Ash tried. Serena saw more tears were coming from Misty's eyes, as she held out her hand. Her movements like a sleepwalker.

With a flick of her wrist, a blast of energy hit him. He screamed. Pikachu screamed. When they finally stopped. They were unconscious on the floor.  
Misty, then turned to Serena and held out her palm, as she had, with Ash. Before the blond could react, she found herself screaming, it felt like every nerve in her body was being ripped FROM her body!

Just then Serena was shoved aside and Maya was there. She had a blue crystal shard.

Bigger then the one the madam boss had. She shattered it against a wall, as Misty's power hit her. Then there was a massive, and blinding, explosion.

* * *

When Serena came to, It seemed to be a pokemon free-for-all. Misty was on the floor beside Ash. Both unconscious. Misty seemed to be bleeding from somewhere.  
Maya was dead. Serena realized this, with a sinking heart, after she had just managed to make it over to the woman. Trinity was out cold. And May and Gary were now here, battling Isabella and her team.

Gary had his Alakazam and Scisor, out now, as well as the other ones he had released earlier. May still had her Beautifly and Glaceon out, and now had her: Blaziken, Latias, Milotic and her new Sirskit out, as well.  
Serena had just let all of her other pokemon: Sylveon, Rappidash, Flygon and her new Altaria, all from their balls along with her Braixen and Pancham, who were already out. And then she told them to listen to May and Gary, as she then heard a man's voice on the com behind her.

He was saying to respond, so, she finally did.

After a minute, Serena heard the one question she could not answer calmly.

"We, we... Found Misty..."

Serena responded sadly.

"Are you crying?"

Delia had asked her.

"Mmm..."

She sniffled, she was looking at the chaos around her.

"What happened!"

Demanded Alain. But all they could hear was screaming, pokemon battling in the background, and Serena sobbing softly. The whole room looked like it was going to cave in on them. There were support beams all over, dust and parts of the ceiling kept falling wherever she looked... All Serena could do was sob. What were they going to do!?

"S-she's dead..."

Serena finally managed.

"Who...? Not Misty!"

"No... N... Not Misty..."

Serena trailed off, sobbing harder.

"I'm going down there."

She heard Delia say, then Serena felt a horrible pain in her head, she pressed her hand to it, and it came away red and wet.

"Great..."

She said, and then fainted.

* * *

 

Misty groaned. She clenched her hand and started to shift and move.

As she did, her hand brushed against flesh. She snapped her eyes open, looking directly into Ash's unconscious face! There was screaming all around her, and, as she sat up. She realized that she was bleeding. But, so was Ash. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, It was a horrible taste! Her head was splitting.

Worriedly, she forced her body upright, pulling the other teen into her arms. She rested his head on her lap her fingers gently playing with his hair, as she then looked around: Maya was about 10 feet away. Misty couldn't even see her breathing! May and Gary, along with their pokemon and Pokemon she did not recognize, (possibly belonging to one of Ash's Kalos friends) were battling Isabella and 4 of her subordinates across the lab. A blond girl was slumped against a wall, near Maya, she was bleeding from a head wound.

_**'Those might be her Pokemon...'** _

She thought, then, her eyes started to sting.

"T-This... It's hell... I'm in hell! It's got to be hell..."

Misty whispered as she looked around, then back at Ash. She hadn't even seen Trinity anywhere. She blinked, tears rolling down her face. He had his eyes open, he was watching her, as she had looked at the devastation.

She couldn't help herself, though, when she saw his eyes on her, she smiled at him, and he did the same.

"If you're in hell, then, t... T-that's funny..."

He half haughed, half groaned as he coughed a little. she feared he had internal injuries. but, he kept talking.

" Really, it is an amusing thought... 'Cause, right now, I think I'm in heaven... Your normal, again, and with me... And my head is in your lap."

He said, his voice weak as he tried an equally weak joke and reached a hand up, to gently caressed her scratched cheek. She closed her eyes, and nuzzled his hand, as she gently held it with both of her own. He could feel the wetness on her cheeks.

"Wh-what did they... Ow..."

He groaned, starting to sit up. She remembered attacking him. And Maya... And that poor blond girl against the wall. She helped him to sit up, and watched, as he pulled Pikachu into his arms. The yellow mouse was alive, but still out cold. Ash looked at Misty.

"What did they do to you, Misty?"

He finally managed to say. She blinked and bit her lip. She knew, even though they had done it while she was unconscious.

"They broke the sea spirit sapphire, Ash."

He blinked.

"Ok..."

He said slowly, carefully.

"What has that got to do wi-?"

"They somehow liquidized some of it, partially, then forced it down my throat."

She looked at her hands.

"That's when these 3 crystals grew. I remember pain. It... It was really p-painful, Ash."

She said as she hugged herself. He pulled her closer, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I feel this power... Ash... And... It is overwhelming! T... Then there's this circlet on my head... Since I had that forced on. I keep hearing voices, and feeling this urge to-..."

"Voices?"

He asked her softly, as he reached up and as soon as he touched the circlet, the pain in her head eased. She sighed softly, relaxing against him.

"T-they were telling me to attack. Kill. Cause intense pain and... TAKE."

"Take what?"

"P-pokemon, I think."

He gently slid the circlet off of her head and then soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. Just then, several things happened at once:  
Serena whimpered and started to come to. Misty looked at her worriedly.

"Who is that, Ash?"

He blinked, and looked away a minute. Worried about her reaction.

"It's Serena..."

She Blinked, startled. Then, there was a scream and May was sent flying into the wall that they were propped against. As she hit it, she screamed in pain. Her Blaziken had landed on top of her! His legs flailed and hit Misty and Ash.

"May!"

Misty called out crawling over to check on May and Serena, both.  
But, in the next instant, Ash's cell had started to ring, and as he dug it out of his pocket; Isabella Giovanni was suddenly walking towards them. Ash did not answer the call.  
His mother was likely wanting to check on him. He re-pocketed the phone, gently sat Pikachu down and struggled to his feet.  
His grandmother gave him an amused look.

"Stay away fr-from Misty!"

He said, reaching for Charizard's pokeball, but, his movements were painful and sluggish.

"Sorry, my dear boy, not happening. She's the power I've been wanting to get my hands on."

She took the ball from his hands and shoved the boy off of his feet. He was so weak, that he stumbled and sat down hard. Then Misty was yelling and being dragged away by his grandmother.

"Misty!"

He shouted, as he reached out for her. In that instant, as he reached out and screamed her name, an aura-sphere appeared in his hand. He blinked at it, he could see his own aura surrounding his body.  
Then he was forcing himself to his feet and throwing the sphere.  
Yelling for Misty to duck as he realized an instant too late, that he had thrown too much energy.

And then, he was falling- face first, to the ground, just as the aura-sphere hit Isabella in the chest and she screamed.  
He heard Gary's voice, calling his name, just before everything went dark.

* * *

_**2 Days Later...** _

* * *

 

Ash groaned, he was laying on a large bed. Misty was beside him, she was curled in a fetal position. He sat up, and felt ill.

"Easy, there, Ash!"

He looked to his left and Gary was beside him. Helping him sit up,

"What happened...?"

"You threw your Aura at Madam boss. I barely had time to call out my Alakazam and have him get us all out of there. The blast cause the rest of it to all collapse You shocked the hell outa me. I didn't know you were an aura-guardian..."

"I'm not."

Ash said tiredly.

"You are."

Said Delia softly, walking into the room. She looked at Ash.

"Your grandparents, MY parents, they were both aura guardians... Long since retired, though."

She said with a sigh as she brushed some bangs from her son's face. He looked at her.

"Any more secrets?"

He asked softly. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. Not really any major ones."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Mom..."

His voice had a soft warning in it.  
She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Everyone is entitled to their own small secrets..."

At that he gave up. She sighed softly, looking at him and the redhead beside him. She decided, she would tell him about the injuries that his use if Aura had caused, later.

Beside him, Misty was whimpering in her sleep.

"I think you two need to try and rest."

Delia whispered, as she started to leave. But, her son grabbed her hand. When she looked back at him... His eyes were worried.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"A hotel on the indigo plateau."

He nodded and let her go.

"I'll ask how we got here tomorrow, but, why are we in this room together...?"

"We thought, that she would need you near by, with it being spring, though, there are events held on the Plateau. So, they were low on rooms."

He nodded. Then his mother left.

And sighed.

Gary was watching him.

"You have any pain?"

He asked his friend. Ash thought about it, then nodded.

"Yeah..."

"There's pain medicine in the bathroom. You should try and relax, take a hot bath or something. I'm in the room across the hall with Alain and Clemont.  
Only one bed, too. I guess it'll be rock, paper, scissors: for the bed, then again, for the couch."

He muttered as he got up from the chair he'd sat in when Delia had come in.

"Your mom, May, Serena & Trinity are in the rooms on either side of you. May and Serena share a bed over there, and Your mom and Trinity to your right."

"Thanks- hey! What about Maya...?"

At that, Gary looked sad.

"We all promised to not overload you with information. But, since you asked: Maya died."

Ash paled and looked at Misty.

"T-thanks..."

He said finally, and Gary sighed, then he left.

The gems in Misty's hands and forehead were bandaged. She was very pale, he only noticed that, when he rested his hand on her cheek, gently.

Finally, he slid back under the covers after turning the bedside light out. He pulled Misty gently into his arms, and rested his head against hers. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, clutching his sleep shirt as she relaxed against him.

_**.** _  
_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Note- A reminder of who has what pokemon:** _

* * *

Ash  
Mizukachu - following - Type: Water/Electric W/Normal, Fairy & Ice abilities  
Pikachu - Type: Electric  
Charizard - Type: Fire/Flying  
Bayleef - Type: Grass  
Buizel - Type: Water  
Muk - Type: Poison  
Gastly - Type: Poison/Ghost

* * *

Alain  
Charizard - Type: Fire/Flying  
Metagross - Type: Psychic/Steel  
Weavile - Type: Ice/Dark  
Bisharp - Type: Steel/Dark  
Psyduck - Type: Water  
Pidgeot - Type: Normal/Flying

* * *

Delia  
Mr. Mime - Type: Fairy/Psychic  
Ash's: Quilava - Type: Fire  
Ash's: Noctowl - Type: Normal/Flying  
Ash's: Leavanny - Type: Grass  
Ash's: Snivy - Type: Grass  
Ash's: Gible - Type: Ground/Dragon

* * *

Gary  
Umbreon - Type: Dark  
Houndoom - Type: Dark/Fire  
Arcanine - Type: Fire  
Alakazam - Type: Psychic  
Blastoise - Type: Water  
Scizor - Type: Bug/Steel

* * *

May  
Blaziken - Type: Fighting/Fire  
Latias - Type: Psychic/Dragon  
Milotic - Type: Water  
Beautifly - Type: Bug/Flying  
Glaceon - Type: Ice  
Surskit - Type: Water/Bug

* * *

Serena  
Braixen - Type: Fire  
Pancham - Type: Fighting  
Sylveon - Type: Fairy  
Rappidash - Type: Fire  
Flygon - Type: Ground/Dragon  
Altaria - Type: Dragon/Flying

* * *

Clemont

Chespin - Type: Grass  
Gogoat - Type: Grass  
Luxray - Type: Electric  
Heliolisk - Type: Electric/Normal  
Bunnelby - Type: Normal  
Dedenne - Type: Electric/Fairy

* * *

And Misty's Other Pokemon:  
Psyduck - Type: Water  
Politoed - Type: Water  
Corsola - Type: Water/Rock  
Marill - Type: Water/Fairy  
Gyarados - Type: Water/Flying

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**_Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies._ **

**_I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters._ **  
**_I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old._ **  
**_I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do._ **  
**_Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:_ **  
**_Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories._ **


	16. Recovering - Part #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am recovering  
> The faith of a child  
> By a part of my heart  
> I was reckless and wild  
> I am recovering  
> The hope that I lost  
> The part of my soul  
> That paid the cost
> 
> Little by little, day by day  
> One step at a time  
> Shake off the devil, oh  
> Take back my peace of mind
> 
> I am recovering  
> Anxiety addict  
> A broken perfectionist  
> Somewhat erratic  
> I am recovering  
> A constant regretter  
> Hold it against her  
> At least till forever
> 
> Little by little, day by day  
> One step at a time  
> Shake off the devil, oh  
> Take back my peace of mind
> 
> Hold me  
> As I fall apart, baby  
> Hold me  
> Here in the dark  
> 'Cause the old me  
> Run just as far as I could from my heart  
> Well, I'm going back to the start."
> 
> From: Recovering - By Celine Dion  
> And-
> 
> "Believe in what your heart is saying  
> Hear the melody that's playing  
> There's no time to waste  
> There's so much to celebrate  
> Believe in what you feel inside  
> And give your dreams the wings to fly  
> You have everything you need  
> If you just believe."
> 
> From" When you believe - By Josh Groban

**Author's Notes::**

**1 or 2 chapters left. Maybe 3, at the absolute most.**

**I'm not sure of that, because, I'm not sure what I can still fit, into each chapter.**

**Related to these stories, a prequel, of sorts, has been started. I posted the first chapter- if your interested. I still am working on more Temperance stories and the one they lead up tp. The new story is called: Trials Of The Heart - It's set in ancient Rota-from movie 8.**

**And story #2 of the Temperence series will soon be posted, as well. It's focused on Jessie and James, and overlaps this one.**

**On a related note. If anyone knows Leaf's character really well. Please let me know, I have some questions about her for Gary's story. And the info I look up doesn't have ant answers for these questions. I can't write it until I know about her more.**

**Anyway. Not much to say really. The other chapter(s) might come more slowly.**

* * *

Recovering - Part #1 **  
**

* * *

**_May 23rd_ **

* * *

Delia ran ahead of Alain and Giovanni, who was followed by his Persian. Clemont clunked along, at a slower pace, that could be considered a run... Maybe by a Shellos' terms of movement.

"Wait for us!"

"Slow down!"

Said Alain and Giovanni at the same time.

They glared at each other.

"My baby!"

Was all the distraught mother said. She was still in her old Rocket uniform, she did look interesting to any rocket staff, who might have been conscious enough to see her.  
When they got to the first set of sealed basement lab doors, she looked at the control panel and then slammed both arms against the doors.

"Open!"

She shouted as the two directly behind her caught up.

"I'll take care of it,"

Said Alain, pointing his gun at the panel.

"No, you won't!"

Snapped his biological father. Giovanni grabbed the gun from his son's hand.

"Do that,"

He said, glaring at the boy.

"- And a cage will trap us all!"

He elaborated, pointing up. The two looked up, as he pocketed the gun. And grumbling, entered his access code. The doors that Delia was still leaning on, slid open, and she lost her balance. Giovanni and Alain both reached for her, but her former lover was the one who wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

'I find it hard to believe that she could ever have had a child... Her waist has always been tiny.'

The man thought, he just could not picture it... Delia looked up at him.

"Thanks, Gio... Can you let me go now?"

She asked and he blinked. He was holding her against his chest.

"Uh... Oh. Sorry. Are you alright?"

He asked, letting her go, as Clemont finally caught up to them. Delia just nodded, at Giovanni's question. She hugged herself, blushing, as she moved away from the man, a bit.

"What's happened!"

Clemont asked, and Alain cast the blond Lumiose Gym leader a look.

"What use are you?"

"Huh?"

Delia wasn't interested in this man any more. But he had been the first man she loved, and the first man she had ever been with.  
She had loved him, once.  
She did not hate him.  
He had given her, her son.  
And, she could tell, she still felt affection for him because of that, and because of their history, together...  
She had left because she didn't agree with what he and his mother had been doing. Not out of hatred for him, or anything like that.

Leaving Gio, had actually hurt.  
For a very long time, it hurt, a lot...  
She had still missed, and thought about, Giovanni, until that night that Ash was lost, when she and the Professor had... Progressed their relationship.  
Having her former lover's arms around her, did bring those memories back to her mind.  
And she hated THAT.  
She felt like she was cheating on Samuel, having those thoughts and memories. Angry at herself, she started through the open door. Clemont followed her.  
But, Alain stopped his biological father.

"She's involved with someone. She's in love with that man and risking a lot to come here for my brother, her son, and, unfortunately, YOUR son, as well. Don't get any ideas."

He said and snatched the gun from the stunned older man's pocket, before he could respond.  
Then he too followed Delia. It took Giovanni a moment. Gathering his own thoughts and feelings... He still felt something for the chestnut haired former team rocket agent...  
But, finally he stamped down those feelings, and followed the others. He would need a stiff drink after this...

* * *

 

There was another explosion. Smaller than the one before it, as they ran along. Once they were just directly outside the doors to the lab, they found the panel completely damaged beyond help.  
There was a mangled cage off to the side, indicating that the person had gotten out. And had likely gone through the door.  
The last explosion had forced the emergency functions, the doors had closed on their own, just before they got there.  
There were the sounds of screaming, shouting, Pokemon were obviously fighting, and there were a lot crashing and slamming sounds.

"It's a war zone in there, we shouldn't go in. There will be crossfire!"

Giovanni said, but, he was trying to get a control box, on the far wall, to open. Hoping to try and force the doors open.  
Delia was shaking, she was so scared for the kids.  
She pulled out her cell phone and fumbled it, nearly dropping it several times.  
Finally, Alain gently took it from her, he saw Ash's number on the screen and dialed it.  
It rang a few times, then the call was answered, Alain heard a lot of noise for a split second, then the call was cut and blocked.  
He sighed.

"Any answer?"

Delia asked, gripping the boy's arm.

"No... It went to his voice mail."

He lied, handing her back the phone.  
Inside there was suddenly loud screaming.

"Misty! That's Misty!"

Delia started trying to pry the doors open with her bare hands. Alain sighed, gently stopping her with a touch to her shoulder.

"Let's try something."

He said, when she looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You have Ash's Gibble, all gibble love to eats metal. Let's see if it can eat through the door."

She nodded, started to reach for the ball, but then they heard Ash's voice:

"MISTY!"

Delia dropped the ball in her hands, the shout had sounded so desperate. Then came:

> **_"MISTY! I CAN'T CONTROL THIS!"_ **
> 
> **_{Inside, that was when the girl ducked, and an aura sphere hit Isabella Giovanni}_ **

Then there was another explosion and the hall that Delia and the others were in, shook violently.

"It's caving in!"

Giovanni suddenly said, Delia's Mr. Mime forced his way out of his ball and created a shield for them. Meanwhile, Alain scooped the panicked mother into his arms and followed the team rocket leader. Clemont grabbed Gibble's ball and followed, as the ceiling started to crumble. Mr. Mime behind the lot of them as he blocked any shrapnel or debris from hitting them.

"Ash! ASH!"

Delia screamed over Alain's shoulder. They used the stairs, and made it to the building's lobby as the underground floors gave way completely, shaking the whole place.  
When they got there, Gary was just shimmering into view. Appearing with his Alakazam. The Pokemon collapsed, Ash was at the boy's feet.  
Misty was in Gary's arms, as Gary collapsed too.  
Trinity was lying unconscious.  
Maya was beside her, dead.  
Serena was unconscious.  
May was just coming too, beside her.  
All of May, Serena's and Gary's Pokemon were either laying awake or unconscious or milling around the room.  
Pikachu was in Alakazam's arms, as was a Pokeball.

"Gary! Is... Are they ok?"

Delia asked, as Alain let her on her feet. She ran over, stumbling and falling when she was close to them... Crawling the rest of the way.

"Mrs. Ketchum! I think they're both hurt pretty badly."

He said as he lay Misty beside Ash.

"How's everyone else?!"

"All are alive, except for Maya, the Sea Priestess... But, everyone... And most of the Pokemon out of their balls are at varying degrees of injured."

He said, also seeming to be in pain.

"We can't have medics come here."

Said Giovanni, looking annoyed, but also worried. As he went on.

"I'll have my own Alakazam take all of you, to the indigo Plateau. Theres a hospital for humans, and, it's within the Pokemon's teleportation distance. But, all Pokemon must be in their balls. It will stress my pokemon out too much, to have yo transport all of them, and all of the humans, as well."

Delia scooped up Pikachu.

"He stays out."

She said and the two eyed each other, then he finally nodded.  
Delia checked the balls on her son's belt and figured that the pokeball, belonged there. It was the one that Gary's Alakazam had had, she reattached it to his belt while Gary, May And Clemont recalled all of their, and Serena's Pokemon.

"M-Misty..."

Ash groaned as Delia was pulling away, she sighed. And gently brushed her hand over his cheek, and then she looked at Misty. She seemed to be in bad shape. Worse than Ash. Blood trickled down from her mouth and was staining her hospital gown. Faintly, she heard Giovanni whisper to himself.

"What was my mother up to?"

After that, Giovanni tossed a ball, his Alakazam appeared.  
The man looked at Delia.

"A deal, is a deal. You won't turn us in, in return for my help?"

She nodded.

"I won't. None of us will... Thank you, Gio..."

He nodded, then ordered his Pokemon to take them to the general hospital on the Plateau.

Delia and Alain didn't want Ash or Misty to stay in the hospital very long. Ash had some internal bleeding, as did Misty and Serena. But. Once they had been stabilized the others moved them. They didn't know if Isabella Giovanni or her supporters were still around, or not. They didn't want to chance it.  
It took 2 days, for Ash to finally wake up... When he did, is was the early morning hours of May 26th, just after 2 am.

* * *

Delia explained to him, the next morning, what had happened after he hit Isabella with the aura sphere, that there had been an explosion. His aura had created a shield around all of the people he considered an ally in the area of the explosion. Gary had told her that. And they were protected long enough to have Gary's Alakazam teleport them all to safety. The room had collapsed just as Gary and his pokemon got Ash and Misty out. Which happened last. No one could find Ash's grandmother, she was likely dead. But, until a body was found, she was MIA.

Ash's mother was keeping him and Misty there, until she knew how their minds were, after the ordeal. Misty wouldn't wake up.

Trinity's sister, the Pokemon Ranger: Solana, had come and taken her home to rest. They had taken Maya's body back to be buried in the Whirl Islands, as well. Gary, May and Serena stayed with Delia and the other two.  
Alain and Clemont went back to Professor Oak's. Professor Oak called a friend who was a doctor, and psychologist, and asked her to go and check on them.

* * *

 

_**May 29th** _

* * *

Lottie O'Brien came, checked on both of them, physically, and Ash's mental condition. She also did do as Delia, and Misty's sister, Daisy asked, though... She made sure Misty hadn't been violated any other way.

When Ash had demanded to know why they were even checking (After over hearing them mentioning it), Delia sat him down and told him that some places might use that to break a person, mentally.

At that, he turned red, fidgeted, not sure he should tell her, but, finally, he looked at his mother, the room was empty, except for them.

"Uh... Mom...?"

He said, looking at his feet, blushing madly, as he rubbed his neck.

She looked at him. They had lapsed into silence before that, so she wongered why he was red and squirming.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Misty and I... We, we didn't exactly do... ANYTHING... But... We were... Um, we... explored...? I guess that's a good way to put it. Anyway, uh... I..."

He trailed off as his mother watched him, he was red as a beat! Finally, he shut his eyes tightly, and just blurted it out.

"-hadmyhandbetweenherlegsandweweremakingoutand-"

His mother giggled. He blinked at her.

"Uh, mom...?"

"Its OK darling, you don't have to force yourself to explain... I get the picture."

He let out a breath and rested his head in his hands and leaned over his knees.

"After all, I did that stuff too. I wouldn't have you, if I hadn't done that and more!"

I really did not want or NEED to hear that, not a mental image I wanted, Mom."

She just laughed, happy that she had further embarrassed him! Then she started to ask.

"It shouldn't matter, but, Misty didn't feel pain, when you were... Uh, exploring?"

He stayed where he was, and shook his head.

"It's fine,"

She gently ran her fingers through his hair, his hat was sitting on the dresser in his and Misty's room.

"It's just a precaution..."

She said softly. He nodded, letting her do that because he did find it a bit soothing. And there was no way in hell he was lifting his head yet! His face still burned!

"Ash, if you and Misty do, do... Uh... More than explore, please use protection..."

He blushed again.

"We will, mom."

After that, she was quiet. When Lottie came out of the room that Misty was in, she said that the girl seemed physically as fine as could be expected. She was healing and she wasn't hurt anywhere else, meaning that no one had molested her.

"I can't tell anything about her mental state, though. Not until she wakes up."

She gave Delia her card. Then, she started to leave. Ash heard them saying their goodbyes, and jumped up. His embarrassment forgotten, as he went over and stopped her from leaving.

"Uh... Those crystals...? Could you see any way to remove them?"

They had told her what happened-to the extent that they knew, which, wasn't much. She set her bag down, and looked at her notes.

"Well. Her throat is healing from the crystal shards that they forced her to consume. But, it was sliced up good originally... As for her forehead... Without any x-rays or MRI's, I can't really be sure. But, they seem to be lumps of sapphire, that fused to the bones if her hand, and her skull... Her body absorbed the gemstone... Which, it's a miracle that it didn't kill her, in the first place.  
Anyway... If that's the case, I doubt they can be removed."

His eyes widened.

"I see..."

He wanted to ask what that meant for Misty's health in the long run. But, he knew she couldn't tell him that.

"Thanks Dr."

He said, then he went back into their bedroom. Delia sighed softly.

"He's OK, mentally?"

She asked Lottie, as she saw her from the hotel suite.

"He's ok.. Not really anything that needs therapy at this time, just some repressed guilt, he's also depressed and sad."

Said the doctor. Delia nodded. And once the doctor was gone, she called Daisy.  
Misty's sisters had kept in Cerulean City, for several reasons: the top being, Daisy still had prematurely born twins, they were almost a year old, now, but, with Team Rocket after people from their bloodline. Daisy and Tracey were staying on their own turf. Lily and Violet wanted to stay with Daisy to protect her, in case something happened.  
They knew Misty would be safe with Ash and the others. They were relying on Delia's updates to know how Misty was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash had slipped into bed, and pulled the sleeping girl close to him again. She was fine. But, 3 days after he had awoken. She was still sleeping. She had nightmares, he knew she did. She whimpered, moaned and cringed. Sometimes she called for him and said "no" in her sleep, often.

He drifted off to sleep, holding her close. He was still healing, he needed to sleep, anyway, so... No one bothered him.

* * *

 

_**Later That Night - May 29th** _

* * *

An ear splitting scream rang through the hotel suite. Gary came out if his room, and Delia out of hers, and Serena and May came out of theirs.

All 4 rushed into Ash and Misty's room. They found Misty thrashing, Ash was trying to wake her up, but her hands had latched around his throat, and he was dealing with that, as well. Finally, he called Pikachu, who had been sharing a bed with Ash's mother.

"P-Pikachu...! T... Thunder! Now!"

_~"Pika?"~_

He asked, not sure he should. They were still both recovering. Delia finally told Pikachu that he needed to do it. So, he did. The others watched and winced, as Ash screamed because of the electricity hitting him. When the pokemon ended the attack. Misty's eyes had snapped open. Ash, gasping for breath was kneeling over her. He groaned, and collapsed beside her.

_~"Pika~pii?"~_

"Thanks... pi-pika...chu!"

He said. The others hadn't noticed Misty wake up. But Ash had.

"Are you both OK?"

Serena asked, taking a step closer.

"Yeah!"

He said, still breathless.

"She seems to be asleep, still"

He groaned in pain, answering Serena. At that, Misty, still trying to get her bearings, after suddenly waking up, blinked. Ash's body was hiding her from the view of the others. But, she knew he was aware she was awake. Their eyes had met before he rolled off of her. So, she figured that he was lying for a reason. She kept quiet.

"Are you sure, Ash? She had you by the throat..."

Said Gary. Ash groaned, partially because he wanted her alone already, and partially from the pain if the thunder attack hitting him. Though, he was shaking that off pretty fast. As he usually did.  
Misty frowned. Had she hurt him again!?

"He says he's OK. Let's leave him, for now."

Said Delia, finally. May, thought she saw Misty's eyes snap open... But she kept silent, she helped Ash's mom usher the other two from the room.

* * *

Misty waited, until they had left the room, and the room outside was quiet, as well... The others were likely in their rooms. He felt the bed shift, and then there was a tap on his shoulder.

"They all seem to be gone. Mind telling me what is going on? Where are we? Are you OK!? I hurt you pretty bad-!"

He had rolled onto his back as she started whispering questions at him. Then, when the questions seemed endless. He leaned up on his elbows and kissed her.

She blinked, and then closed her eyes, kissing him back. He laid back on the bed, pulling her gently, so that she was hovering over him as he nudged her lips apart, tugging gently at her bottom lip with his teeth, deepening the kiss. She relaxed into him, kissing him back. Finally, he broke the kiss. He gently pushed her off of him, and rolled on top of her an arm braced on either side of her, as they eyed each other.

She wasn't so pale anymore. The sapphire in her forehead was still a stark contrast to her skin, and red hair, though.  
It was a darker blue than her eyes.

"We're safe, aren't we?"

She asked, keeping her voice down, so no one would hear her.

"We are. I think my grandmother might be dead, I think that... I may have killed her..."

She touched his face.

"G... Grandmother?"

She asked softly. He sighed, leaning into her hand, as he closed his eyes.

"Isabella Giovanni..."

Her eyes widened. He felt her hand twitch against his face.

"How did that happen...?"

"I'll tell you when we're in Pallet town, again. If the others don't get to it. The others might tell you sooner..."

She examined his face, then nodded. She remembered the sphere of aura energy shooting at the two of them, from him...

"Why didn't you tell your mom and the others th-?"

He opened his brown eyes, looking into her blue ones.

"That you were awake? Because,"

He said, gently running a finger along her cheek after brushing some hair from her face.

"Because...?"

She prompted, gently.

"I wanted you to myself."

She blushed.

"Ok."

She said, not really sure what else to say. Then he was sitting up, and gently pulling her to sit with him.

"I hurt you..."

She said, as the moonlight shone on some of his bruises. Then her eyes widened.

_**'Here it comes,'** _

He thought as she started silently crying.

"I... I... Oh, god, I tried to drown you! How did I even DO that? I-I... And... I-"

She whispered, covering her face with her hands.

"I hurt that Serena girl! I KILLED Maya... My poor cousin!"

At that, he grabbed her hands, and pulled them from her face gently.

"Maya, Serena and Trinity told me what happened with her. You did NOT kill Maya!"

He whispered, his voice fiercely determined sounding, as she sniffled and blinked wet eyes at him.

"How could you... When I saw her- I... I..."  
She started hyperventilating.

"Breath, Misty."

He ordered. She blinked, then took a few calming, deep breaths. He could feel her shaking all over.

"Gonna listen to me?"

He asked her gently, when she opened her eyes again. She nodded.

"Good girl!"

He whispered and kissed her cheek gently, she smiled and hugged him. Resting her head over his heart.

"I'm listening, but I want to stay like this..."

"Fair enough."

He said and hugged her, as well.

"Maya wasn't compatible with the sapphire. They did what they did with you, to her. The crystal started to eat away at her body. When she finally woke up. Serena was trying to help us. One of Serena's Pokemon, got Maya's cage open. She saw Serena get hit by your power, whatever that was. And she somehow knew what to do. Smashing that crystal just when your power hit her caused a chain reaction and helped shatter the one Isabella had used on you."

"S... So... You're saying, that, Maya sacrificed herself, because she was already dying...?"

"That's what Trinity said."

Misty closed her eyes in sad relief.

"I didn't kill her..."

She whispered softly.

"You're Mizukachu... It's gone missing."

He said and she looked up at him. She wasn't sure how she felt about that creature.

"It's alive."

She said softly. After a moment of silence.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

She didn't know how. But, she just knew it was ok. He nodded, and framed her face with his hands.

"Does your forehead still hurt?"

She blinked.

"They... The crystals are still-?"

He nodded. She reached up, and felt her forehead with her first 2 fingers.

"No... It... It seems to feel like normal skin... I know it's not. But, still..."

"Good."

He whispered as he kissed her nose, then rested his forehead against hers, he could feel the gem pressing into his skin, from where their foreheads were connected.

"How do you feel? I mean, all over...?"

She shrugged.

"I think I'm Ok, right now, anyway. W... Why?"

She asked as he touched her face, gently. Their eyes searching each other's.

"I'm just worried."

He said softly, honestly. Hugging her tightly. She winced, feeling some pain, she hadn't felt a minute before.

"Ash! Too tight!"

He blinked, and let her go.

"Oh! Sorry Misty!"

He held her by her shoulders, then gently pulled her closer, again, laying down and pulling her with him. She giggled softly, when she found herself against his chest and shoulder.

"Make up your mind! Which way do you want to sit or lay!"

She said, sounding amused.

"I did. You're mad at yourself, right?"

Her eyes darted away. That was his answer.

"I was kissed by Serena when she was leaving Kalos, I did not respond to it."

Her eyes darted back up to him.

"That got you to look at me."

He joked softly. She sighed.

"I shouldn't have run off..."

She said with a break in her voice. He nodded at that.

"And, I should have told you about the kiss. But, I thought it wasn't anything to worry about, so we're even..."

They looked at each other. She sighed, closing her eyes, resting her head on his left shoulder.

"I overreacted, I shouldn't have. I let myself relax too much in pallet town. And I forgot to stay clear from large bodies of water. I forgot about Team Rocket being after me... I am sorry, for all of the pain you were put in. And for the pain everyone was put in whe-"

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. She closed her mouth, knowing from the sigh, that he did not agree.

"Misty Waterflower... It wasn't your fault. Things happened. If any of us minded going to save you, they wouldn't have gone."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"B... But... I hurt you! And Serena! And, I... I-"

"So?"

"So!? Ash You were hurt an-!"

"Shhhh!"

He said, when her voice was too loud.

"Ash! I almost killed you!"

She said, whispering now.

"But, you didn't."

He said softly. She blinked at him, then just started crying again. He kissed her softly, she continued crying, but kissed him back. When the kiss was finally broken, she rested her cheek and hand on his chest as she sighed. Silence settled over the two.

"Ash?"

"Yes, Misty?"

He blinked, looking down at the top of her head.

"I'm just wondering: why did you start focusing on me all of a sudden?"

He blinked.

"Well, it just occurred to me, I guess... And-"

He said, scratching his cheek nervously, as he continued.

"When you said, in the cabin that night, that I was more interested in Pokemon, than you... It sort of made me feel, I guess... Like less of a guy... Maybe it hit my male Ego {"You do have a big ego issue." She interjected, at that point- in response he ruffled her bangs, then put his hand over her mouth, as he went on}... I didn't like to have you thinking of me like that, I wanted you to be proud of me, I suppose."

He said and then looked at her when she suddenly giggled from behind his hand.

"You're silly! I was already proud of you..."

She said, as he moved the hand, and then she kissed his cheek softly. He smiled at her, then she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, again, as they both started falling asleep.

* * *

 

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Delia blinked, a nerve in her temple twitching.

She had been standing here a while, now.  
May got up, limping over from where she'd been sitting, with Serena and Gary, as they ate breakfast. A piece of toast in her mouth.

"Something wrong Mr's Ket-?"

She had been speaking around the toast, that was in her mouth. Now, however, as her eyes got bigger, it fell out to hang part way out of, and then, all the way out of, her mouth. Her hand just barely catching it, as she eyed the scene before her. Seeing what Delia was looking at, she could see why the mother was so annoyed looking. May, for her part, gaped at the scene, like a majikarp

"Uh... Uh..."

She stuttered, seeing Misty half lying on top of Ash's chest. Ash's bare, very naked (aside from the bandages, cuts and bruises, that is) chest. The short sleeve on Misty's nightgown had slipped down her shoulder, her chest was against his. The only thing keeping his mother from going ballistic, at what she found, was that Misty was still clothed. But... But...

May watched, as Ash's mother marched into the room, and uncovered her son's waist. May squeaked and covered her eyes, her toast slapping her in the face with the action. But, she still peaked through her glove-less fingers, as she heard the mother sigh in relief. His lower half still had sweat pants on. Delia covered them back up and sighed again. Then, she just left the room, and, after another glance, May did too, closing the door behind her.

_**'Better not let Serena see that. She already feels like crap about this.'** _

Thought May, as she sat down at the table.

"Where did you go?"

Gary asked her, finishing his breakfast. May opened her mouth, but Delia came into the room.

"Gary, please go wake Ash up?"

She asked as she collected his used dishes. He blinked.

"But... Mr's Ketchum, didn't you just-?"

She looked at him, and he closed his mouth. Finally muttering a:

"Yes ma'am,"

Before he slipped out of his chair... May distinctly heard the annoyed mother mutter:

"That'll teach him!"

_**'Teach who, what?'** _

She wondered. Serena, who was still picking at her food, blinked. She heard her say SOMETHING, but not what she said.

"Hmm?"

She looked at Ash's mother, her blond head still bandaged. Delia smiled at her.

"Nothing, dear, eat up before your food gets cold!"

Serena looked at May, who shrugged. May had broken ribs that were still healing, as well as other injuries. She didn't want to get into it all.

**'It's too early in the morning for all of this...'**

She thought, disgusted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary stood with his hands on his hips.

Misty had to have woken up last night.  
This was the first time she wasn't laying huddled in a ball on the right side of the bed.  
Now he saw why Ash's mom looked so pissed off.

"Misty!"

She whimpered in her sleep, at his call. He remembered something about the redhead:

"Look! There's a Tentacool!"

She blinked awake, then jumped up-

"Where! Wher-Ow! That hurts! Where~!"

\- In the process, she was putting pressure on Ash's stomach and his own still mending ribs and body. He, in turn, yelped and sat up, causing her to tumble into his lap.  
They looked at each other, then the laughing research student, leaning against the wall, and holding his sides.

"Gary?"

"Your mom's pissed. I think she thinks you two did IT last night."

Was all he said, then he left them to get dressed.

Misty and Ash looked at each other.

"Where's my sleep shirt?"

"I don't know, you had it on, when we went to sleep."

They got up from the heap they were in, wincing and groaning in pain with most movements. And finally, Ash found it on the floor. Meanwhile, Misty realized a lot of her upper chest and shoulders, were showing from the top of her nightgown and that her sleeve had slipped down considerably.

"I guess, with me on top of you like that..."

Misty trailed off. Ash just sighed.

"I'll get dressed in here, do you need me to help you get to the bathroom to get dressed?"

He asked her. She chewed on her lip. Come to think of it. She didn't know if she could walk...

"I- uh..."

She slipped her legs out of the bed, then, she gingerly started to stand. Ash was now beside her. His hands hovering to catch her, if she-

As soon as she was on her feet. She wobbled dangerously away from him. He snapped his arms out, wrapping them securely around her waist, holding her gently against his chest.

"Ash..."

She sighed, feeling weak, suddenly. He helped her to sit back down.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom,"

He said, crouching in front of her. Gently holding both of her hands in both of his, she met his eyes, tears in her own, as he continued talking.

"-Then, I'll ask May or my mom to come in and help you get dressed. OK?"

She sniffled as she nodded, gently pulling one of her hands from his, to wipe at her eyes. She felt useless! It was so frustrating! She hated feeling like this and crying all over the damn place!

"Don't cry, Mist."

He said gently. Reaching up, he gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand.

"I'm just... I feel so weak and useless, Ash. Everything I can't stand when I see other girls like that..."

"Everyone's weak at times. You'll get better."

She just nodded, with a sigh.

"Better go get dressed..."

He nodded, leaned up, and kissed her softly, before he got to his feet, and, after grabbing his clothes, he headed to get dressed.

As Ash closed the bedroom door behind him, about 30 minutes later, having taken a quick shower, his hair was still wet. Everyone looked up.

"Where's Misty?"

May asked. Gary told them she was awake, finally.

"She needs help, May, she's really weak. Would you mind helping her get a bath or shower and then get her dressed? I can carry her out here, after that."

May nodded, getting to her feet.

"May I come help, as well?"

Serena asked, standing up. Ash rubbed his head.

"I'm not su-"

"Oh! Just let her help me, Ash. I have broken ribs, a bad foot and other injuries! I don't mind helping Misty. She's a dear friend, but, She and Serena are going to meet sooner or later."

May said, gloved hands on her hips as she frowned at him.

"It's not that I don't trust you both... I just... What if Misty doesn't want Serena hel-"

"Then Misty can say that, and I'll leave."

Serena said, and he sighed. He felt very protective of all of them. He worried that they'd hurt each other emotionally... His mother came over and pulled him into a hug.

"Darling, let the girls sort it out."

She said and finally, he nodded, as he hugged his mother back. Delia waved the girls on. May headed into the bedroom with Serena's hand in her's.

* * *

Misty was still sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from the door, when the bedroom door opened.

"May?"

"I'm here, Misty."

She said, going over and leaving Serena to stand by the door.

When May rounded the bed, to stand in front of Misty, the redhead looked up at her. She was badly battered and bruised, as well. Just like Ash. Actually, Gary seemed to be the least injured of the people she had seen, so far. She felt worse, knowing they'd been hurt because of her.

"Are you ok, to do this, May? I remember you being slammed into the wall, and your Blaziken landing on you..."

"I have some broken ribs... And... Other things. Do you mind if I have help, getting you into the bathroom and back...?"

May asked.

"Not at all... I'm just sorry to-"

"So, you're ok with Serena helping...?"

"Serena?"

"Hello, Misty."

Said the blond, Misty looked over her shoulder at her. Serena was standing timidly by the door.

"Hello."

Was all the redhead could think to say. Serena smiled, waving.

"Hi. N-nice to meet you..."

They eyed each other after that.

"Sooo-"

Said May.

"- You're ok with her being here?"

She asked Misty. Who thought about it, and then nodded, as she looked back at May.

"I'd appreciate it... If she's ok with it."

"I offered."

Serena said, coming around to stand beside May. She could tell that Misty wasn't well, yet. The girl was a bit curvier and thinner, then Serena was, making the blond feel another spark of jealousy.

"Ok. Let's get her into the bathroom. Want a shower, or bath, Misty?"

May asked. Misty thought about it.

"A bath... Once I am in there, I should be able to manage."

She said, getting to her feet and wobbling, Serena caught her this time. They blinked at each other.

"I'll help you get undressed and wash your back, ok?"

Misty nodded.

"T... Thank you, Serena."

She said, as May helped Serena get Misty into the bathroom.

* * *

Once she was done with her bath, and dressed, she sat on the chair that belonged to the vanity in the corner of the room.

Serena stood behind her, calmly brushing out Misty's hair. The redhead blushed, looking at Serena in the mirror, from under her bangs.

"I can do this."

She pointed out softly.

"I wanted to help... Your hair is so pretty!"

She said after a minute.

"T... T-thanks..."

* * *

Meanwhile. May was talking to Gary and Ash, in the other room. Ash kept looking at the closed bedroom door worriedly.

"Relax,"

Said May, seeing how worried he was.

"They aren't going to kill each other."

She said, as he rolled his eyes at her. A short time later. Serena came out of the room.

"You can bring her out, now, if you want, Ash."

She said, as she went to sit down.

Ash jumped to his feet and ran into the room. After a whispered argument was heard, Ash and Misty exited the room, she was walking, with an arm over his shoulder, he had to lean awkwardly to his right, as she was a bit smaller than him. His arm was around her waist.

"Hi..."

The stubborn redhead said, as she looked at the 4 in the room. Pikachu was sitting in Serena's lap now. Delia got up and hugged Misty.

"We're all so happy to see you up and about, dear..."

Said Ash's mother as Misty hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry for all of the trouble that I caused everyone!"

She said, starting to cry as Delia held her...

Pallet town-later that day.

"Well?"

Asked Brock, as Professor Oak finished the call from Delia. The professor looked at him.

"They will be coming back in a few days."

He said, smiling at everyone. Professor Sycamore was sitting with Alain, Dawn, Marirn, and, Max. Clemont was with Bonnie and Brock. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Misty's ok, then?"

Dawn asked, hoping her friend had finally woken up. When the professor nodded, she smiled.

"Good!"

Said Max happily, anxious for his big sister and his friends to come back. Bonnie just frowned into her cup of juice. She just hoped Serena was ok.

She really looked up to her!

**.**  
**To Be Continued...**  
**.**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	17. Recovering - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear leads to realizing one's feelings, and acting on them.

_**Author's Notes::** _

_**1- Over 7000 words this chap.** _

_**.** _

_**2- I'm sorry this took so long to get up.** _

_**I had to get ready for an art show (I'm a fine artist/jewelry artist), then I fell (I'm already physically disabled, so that fall wasn't good). So I haven't been feeling too well.** _

_**Been depressed, as well.** _

_**.** _

_**3- I wrote this out several times. Nothing ever seemed right. FINALLY I got it close to the way I wanted it, though it still seems a bit off. Anyway, this didn't play out or move them to where I needed them to be, for the end so, I may have to go to 20 chapters.** _

_**Instead of 17 or 18.** _

_**Not sure. Just keep in mind that this is ending soon, and that the next Misty x Ash FOCUSED fic that is related, will likely not be for a few months, because I need to do a few of the other planned Temperance stories, first.** _

_**.** _

_**4- I am aware, that Ash and Misty both seem to be healing much faster than is normal. That's my intention. There IS a reason for that.** _

_**.** _

_**Another note located at the bottom, after the chapter.** _

_**.** _

_**Edit: LOL, there's a tornado warning where I am and a really bad storm, so, if I didn't edit it well enough or there are massive mistakes, please let me know and I will try to fix it, when I can.** _

* * *

_**.** _   
_**Chapter#17: Recovering - Part 2** _

_**.** _

* * *

_**June 1st** _

* * *

 

Misty blinked at Dr. Lottie.

"I'm sorry, but, how long are we going to sit here, Dr?"

She asked. It had been somewhere around 78 minutes by now, give or take.

"Until I can get your mental health evaluated."

"-Then, neither of us will get out of here at this rate,"

She said, sounding incredibly annoyed. The stones in her hands and forehead flashed with her temper, as it simmered inside of her.  
This conversation, was, on both parts, mostly, going as a if they were talking about the weather. The doctor looked mildly amused.

"I can't evaluate you, unless you tell me how you're feeling."

"Bored."

Was Misty's dead panned response, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Me too."

Said the doctor.

Then she sat forward and leaned her chin on her hand.

"How about some girl talk, then?"

"No. Sorry. Wrong Waterflower. If you wanna talk about that crap, go ask one of my sisters..."

"You don't want to brag about your boyfriend, Ash?"

"Not really. Ask him, yourself, if you're curious. He'll brag about himself... He likes to do that..."

"He's full of himself, then?"

Misty just smiled sweetly at that. She was sitting up in the bed.  
The blanket folded neatly in her lap, covering her legs.  
A book lay face down, and open, at her side, on the bed. Her hands were folded primly in front of her on her legs, atop the blanket.  
Her red/orange hair was loose, down around her shoulders. Her bangs were reaching to just a few millimeters below her eyebrows, fanned out across her pale forehead.  
She had dark circles under her beautiful blue eyes, indicating lack of proper sleep.  
The doctor sighed. This kid was annoying! She didn't know what to do to get her to open up.

"Look Misty. Your having nightmares. You need to talk this stuff out!"

"I am. With Ash."

_**'Aah~ Ash Ketchum! You traitor! How dare you tell anyone about those nightmares...!'** _

We're Misty's rather vicious thoughts. Meanwhile, while plotting a punishment for him. She and the Dr. eyed each other a while longer... Until, finally, Lottie gave in.

"Misty, I'm trying to help!"

"I know, and I appreciate it. I do. But, I don't talk about my feelings or what is bothering me, like this..."

She looked away, crossing her arms over her both sighed at the same time. Finally, Lottie got up. She handed Misty her card.

"Call me: any day, any hour. Day or night. I'll be there to listen."

Misty took it, and smiled slightly.

"I will, If I need to, I promise that I will... For what it's worth, Dr. I am sorry... I really am."

"I can see that you're not TRYING, to be difficult. It was nice meeting you, Misty. I hope you won't need to talk to me. If you don't, it just means that you're fine."

She held her hand out, and Misty shook it, then the doctor left the bedroom that Misty and Ash, had been sharing since they both woke up.

* * *

 

As Lottie left the room, Ash came up to her. He was paler than normal, as well. His hair looked dull, and was sagging a bit, not as it usually was. His eyes were full of worry, and had dark circles as well.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, Ash. She refuses to talk to me. At all. Not about any of what has happened."

He sighed, Delia and the others were in the room with them. They watched silently as his shoulders sagged. He was in his jeans and black undershirt, his jacket and hat on a chair in his and Misty's room.

"Don't worry, though. I gave her my card, she can call me, when she's ready. If she needs to talk. For what it's worth, though-"

She said, patting him on the shoulder. He blinked at her.

"-She seems to be a strong willed girl. Her mind is not broken. From what I can tell."

He nodded.

"Thanks, Dr."

He muttered and walked into the bedroom. Delia looked at her.

"He seems-"

"Worn out? He is. Body and soul. I think he's taking it harder than Misty has... Probably."

Delia sighed at Lottie's remark.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, inside the bedroom:** _

* * *

Ash blinked. Misty was crying silently, she was sitting up on the bed, still. But now her book lay across the room against the dresser. The tears were just running, unchecked, down her face.

"Misty?"

She looked at him.

"Ash..."

"Why wouldn't you talk about this with the Dr?"

She gave a heavy sigh, and swiped her hands over her stinging, watery, eyes, then wiped at her wet cheeks.

"- Didn't feel like it..."

She said with a sniffle, he sighed and walked over to sit beside her, gently taking her hand in his.

"You're afraid of leaving this place. You try to hide it. But, I know you are."

"Mist!?"

He urged, searching her eyes. She looked away from finally, after a minute.

"I am..."

She admitted very softly. Memories of being beaten flashed through her mind.

"But, mostly... I'm afraid of... Myself."

She held one of her hands out, palm up, and a moment later, a sphere of water was floating just above it. The water was about 4" around. Similar to the one that she had almost drowned him in before.

"What am I, now, anyway?"

She asked Ash, as she looked at him.

"You are Misty. You're still you."

She just shook her head and closed her hand around the ball of water.

"I don't even know if I'm human, or not, anymore."

"Look at me."

She did not. He reached out, cupping her face, tilting it up, so that she couldn't look away.

"You're human. Just... More. Maybe."

"That's very encouraging, Ketchum."

She said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling? Emotionally, Misty."

"You sound like-"

"It's just us. Talk to me."

"I..."

She stopped. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"I know that you're faking those smiles. That, when you laugh, you're forcing it... You ARE human, Mist. You bleed when you fall and get hurt. you're allowed to crash and break down when you need to."

He said.

_**'I... I don't know this Ash.'** _

She realized. He was being emotional, and... Understanding- and he was... Just...

**'But, I think I love this one, just as much as the one I do know.'**

"You're human,"

He said again, softly. His eyes searching her's.

"You're not a machine, Misty. You're strong. But, you're not strong enough to support this weight, these fears and you're worried about everything. Like the worry about us, worrying about you! It's all piling up on your shoulders and-"

"T... There... Are..."

She paused, looking away, just her eyes moved. He still held her face.

"What I feel like: I... I feel like I'm going crazy, Ash."

Her eyes darted back to him. They were still brimming with tears.

"I feel like I need to be strong for everyone. But... I just want... No, I need, YOU! There are voices in my head, whispers I cannot quite understand. I think they are Pokemon.  
I see the memories I have, of what happened, as they play over and over again, whenever I try to sleep.  
I don't know what I am feeling or thinking, anymore. Yes, I am afraid of leaving here... I'm safe here!"

He watched her silently as she went on.

"When I think about what happened... What everyone went through for me... About my poor mother... My father, as well... I just... I feel like I have knives in my heart.  
And, they twist painfully. I can only take so much, I know this... You say that I am still me, still human, but... I've had enough.  
I don't FEEL human, anymore. I feel differently. I can't let myself-"

He had leaned over and kissed her, still, wet cheek, softly.

"You know, Mist? It's ok to fall apart, when we're alone, together. I did, with you the other day... There's no shame in it, after what you have been through..."

He said as he pulled back. She blushed and hugged him.

"Just... H-hold me, please...?"

He nodded, hugging her to him...

* * *

_**The next day:** _

* * *

 

"Where are you going?"

His mother, Serena, May and Gary were sitting

Delia asked Ash. Ash stopped, blinked, then a slight blush appeared on his face as he scratched his head.

"I uh... I'm getting ready to take Misty on a date."

"She, and you, for that matter, need to rest."

Delia said, frowning. Thinking about the internal injuries that they had all gotten. He looked away.

"She needs to get out, Mom."

Delia looked like she was still going to argue, but Gary stood up.

"I'll go with them, Mrs. Ketchum."

Everyone looked at him.

"I can drive them wherever they need me to, and I'll be able to bring them back if need be."

He told Ash's mother. Ash sighed.

_**'Third wheel...'** _

He thought, with a heavy sigh.

Gary smirked at him.

"I heard that sigh, Ashy-Boy. I'll just be the driver, you and Misty can pretend I'm not even there!"

Ash frowned, but nodded.

"Alright."

He said, and grabbed his hat from its hanging place on the back of a chair, after that. He headed into his and Misty's room. Delia looked at Gary.

"Please, all 3 of you, be careful."

"No problem Mrs. K!"

He headed out to get the car closer to the building's entrance, so Misty wouldn't have to walk far.

May and Serena looked at each other. They both wanted to go, as well. But, neither said anything.

* * *

Misty sat on the bed, she was wearing a blue sundress, it had white trim. She had a matching visor on her head, hiding the gem there in its shadow. She had fingerless gloves, the same shade of blue, with white trim, as well.

And there were blue strapy sandles on her feet. The straps twined up to just above her ankles. Delia had bought it for her, for the trip home. The visor and gloves his the gemstones perfectly.

"Gary's coming with us."

Ash said, coming to sit beside her on the bed.

"At least he can drive."

She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Just getting dressed had made her extremely tired. Ash bristled, a bit.

"I can learn to drive, too, ya'know!"

"Relax, I wasn't insulting you."

She said as she looked up at him, laying her hand on his cheek, she leaned further into him, and their lips met in a soft kiss, which quickly became heated.

She gasped softly, always surprised at his boldness, he pulled her into his lap, slid her visor off, so that it wasn't in the way. And she slid her hands into his hair, sending his hat tumbling to the bed, where it rolled to join her visor on the floor.  
She was on his lap, her knees on either side of him. His hands resting on either side of her hips.  
She could barely keep up, as he took over the kiss, nipping at her lips as his tongue then darted into her mouth. He framed her face with his hands, as she whimpered into the kiss.

She finally surrendered, letting him have his way, the kiss was hungry, and demanding. His breathing was ragged against her cheek, he didn't want to let her up for air.  
But finally, as she whimpered, her hands clenched against his shirt, and he seemed to get a grip on himself. Slowly, he broke the kiss.

She let her eyes slide open as she gasped for breath. Their lips were hovering a hair's breadth apart, they looked at each other as they tried to calm their hearts and get their breathing under control.

"Sure you want to go out?"

He asked her, as he buried his nose in her hair, she shivered, sliding her arms around him.

"I'm sure. Besides, even if we stayed in here, we still wouldn't..."

She blushed. She knew he likely wanted to be intimate with her. But, given their injuries... And the fact that, after what she'd gone through, she didn't want to be placing herself in anyone else's control. Even if it was Ash. And, if they were to... She'd be giving up control.

 _ **'I just can't. Not such complete control**_ _**that making love with him, would require.'**_

She did want to be with him. Since she was sitting on his lap, she could feel that what made Ash male, was pressing into her core, through his jeans and her panties.

"I didn't mean that, Misty. Though, I do want to be with you. I just meant: Are you sure you feel up to going out?"

She blushed deeply.

"I need to, Ash. I'm afraid, and I need to push myself, to try and keep that fear at bay."

"I know..."

After that, he got her visor, his hat, helped her straighten her clothes out, then she let him help her walk out. As they left the bedroom, Pikachu hipped up onto his shoulder.  
Ash and Misty said they'd be back later, to Delia, May and Serena, then the two teens and Pikachu left, making their way down to the main entrance of the hotel.

* * *

 

They met Gary, in his car, just outside the entrance. He had the top up, because it was raining. Ash helped Misty into the back seat, and got in beside her, along with Pikachu, who happily situated himself on Misty's lap.  
Gary turned in his seat, an arm thrown over the neckrest if the seat he was in, as he looked at them. Misty was wringing her hair out. Her eyes focused on what lay beyond the glass window.

"Ya'Sure that you two still want to do this? It's really coming down, out there."

He used his thumb to point out the front windshield behind him. Ash looked at Misty, questioningly. She gave both boys a determined, stubborn look.

"I'm sure."

Ash sighed.

"You heard her,"

Gary sighed.

"Yep. I heard her."

He turned back to the right direction in his seat, and got the car moving.  
Even with the rain, the indigo plateau's trainer's village was still alive with people coming and going to and from shops and walking along the sidewalk. Some used umbrellas, some used Panchos, others didn't care about the buckets of water falling from the sky, and walked around in wet clothes, as if it WASN'T raining.

"So... Where did you two want to go, anyway?"

Gary asked, as the car pulled out of the hotel's parking lot. Ash looked at Misty, she had only told him that she wanted to get out.

"Somewhere, where there are a lot of people."

She said, her voice sounding as unfocused as her eyes looked, she still staired out the window. Ash gave her a worried look. Pikachu climbed up, and patted Misty's cheek with his paw.

"Misty?"

Ash said softly.

"I'm fine... Just... Thinking."

Ash sighed, and met Gary's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Right, then,"

Said the research assistant.

"The mall it is."

He said and when neither objected, he headed towards the mall.

* * *

**2 hours later:**

* * *

 

The teens had split up. Ash and Misty, with Pikachu, and Gary on his own. After window shopping, and watching as Misty bought some things, Ash noticed that she was sweating lightly, and looking exhausted.

"We should head back,"

He said reaching for his phone.

"- I'll call Gary, and then we ca-"

"No."

She said quietly. Ash blinked at her.

"But Misty you're-"

"I'm not ready to go, yet, Ash."

She looked at him then, he sighed.

"Well, let's stop and get a milkshake, then, OK?"

She looked in the direction he pointed in, then smiled softly.

"Alright."

She had said. So, here they sat, at a table of a small shop that made milkshakes and sold ice cream by the cone. Ash had a shake, and so did Misty. Pikachu had his own pikachu-sized cone with ice chocolate swirled cream. Ash watched Misty.

As soon as they had gotten into Gary's car, she seemed to have had her spark drained from her. He wondered if she'd be OK again when they got back. Maybe it was just her fear.  
He had asked if she hurt anywhere. She had said that she was in no more pain here, than at the hotel. She had then asked how he felt. Obviously concerned about his internal injuries.

"I'm OK,"

He had said. But, she had a feeling his ribs were hurting. Still, though, she didn't challenge his statement, as she usually might.

Silence fell between the two, and she rested her head in the palm of her hand, as she watched people in the main part of the mall, milling about.

"I wonder..."

She said suddenly, after a few minutes. Ash looked up from his milkshake and his own thoughts.

"What?"

He asked, her eyes slid from watching people go by, to look at her boyfriend.

"What would you look like with an earring in an ear."

He blinked huge brown eyes at her.

"Huh?!"

She held her hands up, making a square with the first finger and the thumb of each hand, forming a frame, she closed one eye, and looked at Ash with her open eye, through the *frame*.

_**'That would be kinda hot,'** _

She decided. Meanwhile, Ash was wondering if the stress had made her mind snap... Maybe he should- as he was thinking, and watching her, as she watched him, he noticed her looking behind him, her eyes both widened, and she turned ghost white. Her hands, trembling softly, fell to the tabletop.

He started to turn in his chair to look at what had her frightened, but, she suddenly lowered her eyes, tugging the brim of her visor down, to shade her face a bit.

"Don't look."

She said in a hushed voice.

"- And, take that hat and jacket off, quickly!"

She added. He frowned in confusion, but did as she asked. He laid both between himself and Pikachu.

"Who's behind me, Misty?"

He asked, leaning towards her. His voice was low.

"D... Domi-"

She heard a whimper in her own voice.

"Domi?"

He asked as she stopped to compose herself.

"Domino..."

She said softly, finally. As she bit her bottom lip. His eyes widened.

His cousin was here... That wasn't good.

"Where? In here?"

"No... Outside, in the main part of the mall. She's in street clothes. But I know it's her. She is sitting by the fountain in the center."

He sighed. Reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket (still beside him). He handed his phone to her.

"See if you can snap a pic without her noticing."

She nodded, and did as he asked. Then she handed it back to him. He looked at the photo a moment or two.

"Yup. That's her."

He sighed heavily, then she saw him typing out a text.

"What are yo-?"

"Texting the pic and an explanation, to Gary. We need to get you out of here."

He said, hitting the send button.

She nodded. Just then, he snatched the visor off of her head.

"Hey!"

"You need to hide your hair."

He explained, then pointed to the bandages peeking out from under her dress, on her arms and legs. Not to mention the still healing bruises on her face, neck and arms. Next, he flopped his hat atop her red head, and slid his jacket across the table to her.

"Go to the ladies's room. See if you can hide your hair under the hat."

He said gently. She started to protest, but his expression. It left nothing to arguement.

"I... OK, I'll be back in a minute."

She said softly, and carefully got to her feet, grabbed his jacket, and her belt/bag, and then walked carefully into the bathroom. Just after he watched her disappear inside, his phone rang. He glanced at it, then answered.

"Yeah Gary?"

"I'm coming to get you two out of there."

"Just Misty. I want to make sure Domino doesn't follow the two of you."

"Your mom, AND all 3 girls will kill me, if I let anyth-"

"I'll be fine. Domino is... My da... Giovanni's... She's Giovanni's niece. **_{His mother had told him that after he initially woke up several days ago}_** So, she's... My... Cousin..."

He sighed, then took a deep breath as he went on.

"Anyway... I'll be able to handle her."

"Ya sure? you're not in the best condition, Ash."

"Yeah... I know. But, I'll be fine."

Gary smiled to himself. Ash had always been stubborn.

"OK. Well, I'm almost there."

"Thanks,"

Ash said, then ended the call. A few minutes later, Misty came out of the bathroom, she had her hair all in a really high ponytail, most of it was under his hat. What could be seen, though looked like a shaggy, messy hair cut.

He assumed that she had deliberately done that. Mostly, it was barely noticeable from under his hat. She had put makeup on, as well. Changing her appearance somewhat, and hiding her bruises more completely.  
Ash wondered where she got the makeup. But he didn't ask. She had her bag slung around her slim waist, his jacket was on her, but looked huge on her. He could just see her finger tips peeking out from the sleeves. He smiled. She use to make fun of their height differences!

"Don't laugh!"

"Sorry. You look cute."

He said as he grabbed her hands and turned her sleeve cuffs up. She sighed, blushing. He could see it under her makeup.

"So, what now?"

She asked, pouting a bit, as he finished fixing her sleeves. He then rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"What's next, is: we get you out of here."

She nodded, her eyes locked onto his own.

"How?"

"Well..."

"Me. Misty! Your knight in shining armor has arrived."

They both looked behind Misty and saw Gary heading over to them. He saluted as he came to stop behind the redhead.

"That's Ash's job."

She said, but blinked in confusion as, said knight, gently shoved her into Gary's arms.

"Today, Mist. I'm sharing that title."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, she blinked in stunned silence. Gary's hands on her shoulder.

_**'Yeah, like this isn't, AT ALL, awkward for me.'** _

Gary thought.

"Ash, what...?"

She started, but he looked at Gary.

"Get her out of here."

"What! No, I-"

"Pikachu!"

Ash called, the mouse jumped onto his shoulder, then hopped onto Misty's.

"Stay with them, buddy."

He told his yellow friend. Misty tried to protest again, hut Ash shook his head.

"Go with Gary and Pikachu. I'll be fine. I'm staying behind to be sure you get back safely. I'll be along once you're there."

He said as she sniffled. This was all because she had to get outside! She was so damn useless!

She knew arguing was pointless, so, she gently pulled away from Gary, and reaching up, she grabbed Ash around the shoulders, pulling him to her, and leaning on her toes, she crushed her mouth to his in an open mouthed kiss.  
Garry sighed, annoyed, and looked around awkwardly, as Ash flailed his arms a minute, thrown off balance by her forceful yank. As she broke the kiss, she framed his face.

"If you don't come back-"

"I will."

She looked at him, then nodded, letting Gary lead her away. Ash stayed in the shop, watching Domino, after slipping sunglasses Gary lent him, over his eyes. She seemed to be texting on her phone. Seemed to not notice the two leaving with a Pikachu and several shopping bags.

* * *

_**1 hour later:** _

* * *

 

Misty paced the sitting room, wringing her hands. She had let her hair down, removed the hat and make up, still was wearing his jacket, though. She wouldn't talk to Delia or the others.

Pikachu sat in Delia's lap. Everyone waited for some word or sign of Ash. Finally, the door to the suite opened and he came in. Misty immediately saw his arm bleeding.

"What happened!?"

She asked, going over yo him.

"Domino spotted me, she attacked by throwing one of those damn, stupid tulips at me."

"Did she recognize you?"

Gary asked.

"I don't know. She definitely knew I was following her, though."

"We're leaving in the morning."

His mother said, no one protested. They knew it wasn't safe to wait here, for the girls and Ash to heal anymore, they needed to go.

* * *

_**A while later:** _

* * *

 

Ash was taking a hot shower, trying to warm up from the cold rains of earlier, when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Mom?"

He called, seeing a shadow on the other side of the shower door.

"It's me, Ash."

He blinked, and in the next instant she had opened the frosted glass door, and come on with him. He yelped and pressed himself against the wall, seeing that she was naked, aside from a towel that she held over her front.

"Misty, wha-"

She kissed him, pressing herself against him, dropping the towel. Suddenly, he felt light headed!

"Misty I... Uh... We-"

"Shhh~"

She said pulling him back into another heated kiss.

* * *

_**1.5 hours later:** _

* * *

 

They were lying in each other's arms, in their bed. Her naked body was pressed to his equally naked one, as her head rested against his shoulder and chest.

"I... Um... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He asked softly, still blushing. She smiled. He had asked that about 100 times, now, since she walked in on his shower.

"You didn't. I actually feel better than before."

She said, kissing his chest and stretching against him.

"O... OK... M-Misty...?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you... I mean- I'm not upset, it's just- I..."

He sighed, blushing brightly.

"I thought you weren't ready to... Uh-"

"I wasn't. But, then, when I was waiting for you to come back... I realized that I wanted to. I was just letting my fear control me."

"Oh..."

"Your sure your ok with what we did?"

He laughed softly, and tightened his arm around her.

"I am. It was- well... Amazing."

She blushed, leaning up, she kissed him softly, he responded in kind, and then she lay back down with her head on his shoulder, again. The two talked a little longer, while holding each other tightly. And then, finally, after that: They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, early in the morning, after packing their things, Ash went for a walk. He told them, that he would be back within an hour, when they expressed worry.

* * *

 

When he came back, he wouldn't say what he'd been up to. He just helped his mother and Gary load their things into Gary's car. After they were all inside. As well. And on the road, it was then, that Misty noticed:

"Ash! Your ear!"

Everyone except for Gary (who was driving, and knew better than to do so) looked at Ash. In his left ear, there was an earring. The earlobe was slightly swollen, and reddish. Serena's hand flew to her mouth, shocked. May blinked at it and just kept staring. Delia frowned.

"You had better not have had anything else on your body, pierced, young man."

He turned as red as his ear. Misty reached up hesitantly, then touched it softly. Drawing her hand back, when he hissed a bit from the pain that still throbbed there.

"Did you do this for me?"

She asked very softly. He gave her his usual lopsided smile.

"Partially. But, also, I wanted to know what I would look like, with one, too."

"It's a very un-Ash like thing to do."

May commented. But Gary laughed.

"Nope!"

He said, drawing the attention of the female passengers to himself.

"On the contrary, it's a very "Ashy" thing to do: Rash. Over the top. And weird!"

"Oh! Shut it, Oak!"

The raven haired trainer countered, pouting a bit as his mother and the girls, along with Pikachu, all laughed at his expense. Finally, Misty kissed his cheek.

"I think it's sexy..."

She whispered very softly into his ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the way she said that, then he willed himself to relax a bit, smiling. The rest of the ride was mostly uneventful. Misty was sticking close to Ash.  
A part of her body always touching his. Gary considered teasing his friend some more. But, he didn't.  
He left them alone as he drove everyone back to Pallet town.

No one had any idea of the intimate progress that the couple's relationship had made, the night before.  
But Delia suspected it, with how clingy Misty was, and the fact that sitting seemed to be uncomfortable.  
At a rest stop, the ladies got out with Ash and Gary. May and Serena going to get snacks, while Misty went to the restroom. She sighed, leaning on the counter. She didn't know why she was still sore from last night.  
As she was trying to figure it out, Delia came in. She looked at Misty in the mirror. Then dug in her purse, she pulled out an over the counter pain reliever.

"What's that for?"

Misty asked, as Delia held out 3 tablets to her.

"Take some, dear. It will make it easier to sit through the trip. As soon as you can, you should soak in hot water."

"Huh?"

"I know what that squirming in your seat means, you and Ash went all the way, right? I have a feeling he might have been a bit rougher than intended..."

At that, Misty blushed deep red, but took the pills and downed them with a soda.

"I uh... Well, this is... Really embarrassing."

She said, as she frowned, looking at her feet.

"I won't tell anyone else, dear."

Delia said softly. Misty smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum."

Ash's mother then left, to help May and Serena with the snacks.

* * *

 

When Misty finally exited the ladies's restroom, she started walking back to the car, but yelped when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled around a corner. She found herself against a wall, looking at Ash.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He smiled in response.

"Sorry. I had to get hold of you before the others saw us coming."

"What did you want?"

She asked softly.

"This,"

He said. Leaning down and kissing her softly. She moaned into the kiss, but it didn't last long. Soon he was pulling back from it. He was blushing slightly.

"I uh... I..."

"Spit it out!"

She hissed, seeing him flounder, a bit.

"Misty. I umm, I wanted to ask if you would wear this?"

She blinked, as he had pulled a small box from his pocket, and she found herself looking at a pair of silver rings, as he opened the box.

"Ash, what-?"

"I want us to get married someday..."

He said sheepishly.

"So, you're asking me, to marry you?"

"Well... Not yet. It's just, more like a... Promise ring."

"That's why there are two?"

He nodded.

"Th... The jewelry shop owner said that it's so that both parties from the couple, can use them to say that they are taken..."

He was feeling suddenly insecure. Maybe he shouldn't have- his mind stilled when she kissed him again.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yep!"

"So... We-?"

"Just slip mine on my finger, Ash. Then, I'll put yours on your finger."

He was struck speechless, he had expected... He didn't know what, but... He wasn't sure that it was this. He felt a painful surging of feelings for her, as he slid the ring on her finger.  
She smiled and put the ring made for the guy, on his finger. Just then, there was a rustling sound off to the side, where a few bushes were sitting.

"Ah!"

Misty found herself looking at an injured Dratini as it collapsed before the two.

"It looks like it's not in good shape-"

Ash had been looking at the dragon type.  
When suddenly Misty taped it on the head with an empty pokeball. The wounded pokemon turned red and went into the ball.  
After that, Misty's ball vanished, since she had 6 pokemon on her. She asked Ash to call professor oak, since that was where her ball went, she had been in pallet town now for nearly a year, after all.  
As did as he was asked, calling the professor, letting him know that it was Misty's and it needed medical attention.  
After that, he and Misty headed back to the car.

"What took you two so long?"

May asked.

"Probably making out,"

Gary said as he started the car, once they were back inside.

"No,"

Misty said, blushing as Ash told Gary to stick it.

"I found an injured Dratini, So- I caught it and-"

"A ring!"

Screamed May, suddenly.  
Gary was so startled that he swore colorfully, as he jammed on the brakes and turned to look at Misty's hands.  
Delia, who was sitting beside Gary now, looked as well.  
She noted that both Misty and her son had them.

"Promise rings?"

She asked, as both blushed beet red.

"Uh... Yeah,"

Ash said. He rubbed his head and smiled at them.

"I went to get Misty a ring, and the shop WS offering free ear piercing. So... Well, you can guess!"

He laughed nervously.  
Meanwhile, Serena's heart sank. But, she didn't show it. She didn't know why she was disappointed.

* * *

**_4 hours later:_ **

* * *

 

Once they were finally back at the Oak Laboratory, May was nearly tackled by her brother. She was only saved from having her injuries aggravated by him, when Alain grabbed Max from the back of his shirt, and held the 9 year old back from the injured girl.

"Your sister had internal injuries. Slow down kiddo and be gentle."

He reminded the boy, who, he then release, when he saw the dark head nod... After that, Max walked up to her slowly, and hugged the older girl gently.  
Misty was watching this, standing beside Ash and Serena, when Daisy suddenly came running out of the laboratory. Misty's older sister hugged her, while crying.

"I am, LIKE, SOOOO sorry, Misty!"

She sobbed, as Tracey appeared in the doorway with one of their 10 month old twins in his arms. Violet came up behind him, holding the other baby. With Lily behind her.

"What are you all doing here!?"

Misty asked, seeing Rudy behind Lily, his arm around her sister. She was glad that the two were still together! She also noticed the way he and Ash were eyeing each other, though. She sighed.

"We wanted to bring you home."

Tracey said, drawing her attention back to him, as Daisy still sobbed while hugging Misty. Misty didn't have the heart to ask Daisy to let her go. But, Daisy had a death grip on her, and it hurt Misty's still battered body.

"Home?"

Misty asked, blinking... Daisy smiled.

"Yes, you can rest at the gym. Recover, and then-"

Misty blocked out the rest, unintentionally. She didn't know how long her sister was talking. But, she could only hear a roaring in her ears. After a while, she noticed Daisy walk back towards Tracey. That's when it started: her hands, which were around one of Ash's hand, clenched him even more tightly... He glanced at her. With his other arm around her waist, he could feel her whole body trembling.

_**'Misty... What are you so upset for?'** _

He wondered, gently tightening his arm around her waist as he held her up.

Of the people there to bring her home, Rudy noticed it first. She visibly paled, he could see her shaking where she stood, against Ash. The sapphires in her forehead and hands winked with her shaking. A dark blue contrast to her pale skin.  
He watched as the blond on her other side suddenly reached out to Misty. Having noticed what he and Ash had already noticed. The redhead's legs began to shake, and then they gave out, she collapsed, pulling Serena and Ash with her.

"I... I... I'm not going anywhere."

Misty said. Her voice sounding hollow, trembling. She wondered if her voice really sounded like that. Weak, hallow... And pleading.  
Daisy, Violet, Lily... Everyone else looking at her, startled, as the tears started.

"Don't be silly, Misty. You need t-"

Daisy stopped, Tracey had placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him. He shook his head.

"Watch what you say, Daisy. She's breakable right now."

He whispered, her eyes widened as Rudy gently walked from behind her sisters, his movements slow and careful.

"Misty...?"

He asked gently, kneeling a foot away, in front of her, taking note of the way Ash angled his body, a protective move.

_**'Where were you, when she needed you?'** _

Rudy thought, glaring at the 16 year old.  
Ash glared right back at the orange island gym leader.  
Rudy, let his eyes dart back to Misty.  
She had looked OK, before she saw all of them.  
Now, she stared blankly, shook with nerves, and was pale as a ghost. He watched how she clung to Ash.

"Misty. We will go back to your gym, if you want us to. Do you want to stay here, in Pallet town?"

He reached out, gently brushed hair from her cheek. He still cared about her. He thought that he always would.  
But, he was also in love with Lily, now. He knew these feelings for Misty were leftovers, from harboring feelings for her, for so long. And, also... They had turned into a more... Brotherly like affection, for her. Her eyes focused on him.  
They looked frightened.

"I need to be with Ash, for now..."

She said hoarsely, as he brushed the tears from her cheek. Beside her, Serena was completely confused, but kept quiet.  
Everyone else did the same, silently watching.  
Rudy nodded, and, ignoring Ash's growl of annoyance, he leaned towards the girl, and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll convince your sisters, Tracey will help me. Maybe, I can ask Dorian's help, as well... If Violet won't behave."

He whispered in her ear, the one the closest to Ash. The two teens were the only ones who heard. Misty visibly relaxed.

"T... Thanks..."

She murmured, relaxing a bit.

"And you,"

Rudy said, looking at Ash. His voice growing a bit harsher.

"You had better not run off on her like that again, leaving her alone, scared, needing only you, and no way to get to you.  
If you do that again, without her asking you to leave, or without you asking her, if you can go... I swear, I will do something serious to get my point across."

Misty laughed softly, weakly, at Rudy's threat. Ash did not back down, though, he leveled a glare at the older young man.

"I was 14. And stupid."

"Yeah... And, and now? At just 16, you're so much wiser... Right? No. Now your 16 and stupid."

"Watch it!"

Ash growled, clenching his fist. They both glared. Finally, Misty released one of her hands from Ash's, she gently reached out, and flicked the 19 year old's nose. He blinked at her.

"Stop threatening my boyfriend..."

She said softly. Rudy smiled, captured her hand and kissed her knuckles, since there was now a gemstone where he would normally do this.

"Hands off!"

Ash warned, but was ignored. Rudy noticed the ring on her finger, though, and looked at Ash's hand... Noting the ring there, as well.

_**'Maybe he's not as stupid, as I thought...'** _

He mused to himself, as he spoke to Misty.

"We're all waiting for you to come back, Misty."

With that, he got up, and walked over to the others. He pulled Tracey aside, and started telling him that they needed to convince her sisters to leave Misty there.

"You OK, Mist?"

Ash asked her, his voice soft. She blinked, and nodded, letting him and Serena help her up.

"Take me to your house, please, Ash...?"

She asked, and he nodded. Misty looked at Serena then.

"Thank you, so much, for your help, and support."

She pulled away from Ash, and hugged the blond, gently, then. For a minute, Serena was stiff... But, she finally hugged her back. She did like Misty... But, the situation with Ash, it still hurt.

"I'm glad I could help, Misty."

She said honestly.

Clemont watched Serena worriedly. He didn't know what his face looked like, though. Until Alain spoke up, standing beside him.

"If you have feelings for her, why don't you tell her?"

Clemont turned red and gave his friend an appalled look.

"She'd never want someone like me... Besides, she cares for Ash."

Alain sighed at that.

"And he loves Misty... So, she's not getting anywhere with those feelings."

Alain pointed out, before walking away. Clemont just sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn, who had been worrying over May's injuries, finally walked over to Misty.

"Hey Dawn!"

Misty hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad your ok!"

The 14 (almost 15) year old said, hugging Misty as well.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Dawn."

She said. Just then, professor Oak spoke up.

"How about we have Ash's 16th birthday party now?! Before we all go our separate ways."

Everyone looked at each other, then started laughing. Except for Misty's sisters, who had been pulled aside by Rudy and Tracey. A hushed conversation was taking place about leaving Misty in Pallet Town.

"That's right! I forgot... I had a gift for Ash!"

Misty said, suddenly. She bit her lip. She remembered dripping it before she ran off.

"It's OK, dear. All of the unwrapped presents are at our house."

Said Delia.

"I can go and bring them here, if you'd like?"

Alain said. Delia smiled.

"Thank you, that would be a great help!"

"I'll help him carry them back,"

Gary added. Both young mean leaving to do just that.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**A/N #2:** _

_**Because I'm likely to be asked these questions:** _

_**Yes.** _

_**They slept together this time, in EVERY sense of the word. Misty came on to him.** _

_**YES, it contradicts what she said before, eariler in this chapter.** _

_**But, she was scared that he'd get hurt or worse, and working like that, can change a person's pov and remove inhibitions, if it's the right sort of fear and situation.** _

_**.** _

_**No.** _

_**Misty will NOT get pregnant from being with him THIS TIME/this story. No teen pregnancy for either of them. That would ruin what I've planned.** _

_**It's not time for that... YET... Though, keep that yet, in mind, please.** _

_**.** _

_**I say this next, because: I'm going to eventually be asked this: "Can/Will you write what happened?"** _

_**So, here is my answer, just in case, so I don't have to answer every single likely question about this.** _

_**If anyone wants to see that scene, I am willing to write and post it. BUT, it will be posted on my a3o account. Not fan fiction net. And separate from the main story if posted on a3o. It'll be posted as Chapter 17.5.** _

_**If anyone on ff net asks, and I write it, I will pm you there, to let you know when it's up HERE. Just tell me if that's what you want.** _

_**I hope to hear from you! I love getting reviews and they USUALLY help me to focus and write more quickly!** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _   
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _   
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _   
_**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _   
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _


	18. Separate Ways; The Strength To Move On

 

_**A/N:** _

_**This one moved it along at a better pace. I hope it wasn't too fast when it comes to the pacing, though.** _

_**Not many reviews for the last chapter. I wonder if everyone's busy? Anyway. It should be 2 more chapters now, and this section of the story will be complete.** _

_**The team rocket story that runs parallel to this seems to not be interesting enough, so, I might just delete it. And work on the others.** _

_**Or, would you guys (my readers) just perfer that I go right into the next Misty x Ash story after this, rather than laying the ground work for it with the other couples?** _

_**Let me know, please.** _

_**Thank you!** _

* * *

_**.** _

_**Chapter#18:** _

_**Separate Ways; The Strength To Move On** _

_**.** _

Days after the party was done. Most of the friends went their separate ways.

Misty's sisters, Tracey, the babies, and Rudy (when Misty asked him how his sister, Mari was, as well as his own: Orange-Crew gym, was. He had evaded both of the questions, for some reason) FINALLY, they all went back to Cerulean City and Brock had gone home to Lucy.

Also Professor Sycamore, Alain and Mairin, had all gone back to Kalos, along with Bonnie, Clemont and his newly realized feelings for Serena.

The heartbroken blond object of Clement's feelings remained in Pallet Town, along with May and Max, at Professor Oak's home/laboratory.

Though, Serena would rather not stay and watch Ash , & Misty together.  
Gary and Dawn also stayed. The unspoken concern being: Domino came to Pallet Town to get Misty, once. She knew where they were, she could come again.

And, while Delia seemed to trust Giovanni's word (that they would not be bothered again), no one else did. And, Dawn didn't feel like returning to her own journey yet, anyway. So, she and Gary agreed: they would defend their friends, if need be.  
Serena and May, along with Misty and Ash were still recovering (though the later two, faster than the first).

Professor Oak deemed Serena and May, unable to go back to Hoenn, just yet.

Their injuries needed them to stay off of bumpy roads, swaying sea vessels or turbulent planes, as little as we possible  
Max wasn't leaving his sister. Though Sycamore's group had offered to send him home.

Professor Oak wanted to do some tests (despite not being a human doctor- he figured he could get them human medical help, if anything was too badly amis, with the kid's bodies), especially on the two girls staying in his home with Gary and Dawn.

He had already examined Ash & Misty. Both were healing faster than was normal.  
Though he couldn't explain why that was, exactly. Unless it had to do with both of their newfound abilities. Still, he was somewhat alarmed at the abnormal healing rate.  
Serena & May were healing normally.  
Delia, meanwhile, agreed to let Misty stay with them: but- knowing how far along the water type trainer and Ash had progressed their relationship, the mother had a few stipulations for the couple...

* * *

_**3 days after they finally had Ash's birthday party** _

* * *

"I can walk!"

Misty snapped as Ash finally set her down on his mother's king sized bed.

"I know,"

Said the raven haired teen. He walked to the door, and closed it. Misty looked around the room.

"Anyway, why does your mom have a bed this big?"

"No idea... And... I don't think I want to know. I always assumed it was her's and "dad's" bed. But now... Knowing she was single, since before I was born..."

He trailed off with the small nervous laugh he would sometimes show when embarrassed or uneasy. Suddenly looking somewhat depressed, he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, Ash."

Misty sighed. He walked over and sat beside her. Pulling her into a hug with his right arm. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Its OK. I... Guess, I just need to get use to the idea that my "dad" is the boss of Team Rocket."

They were silent a little while after that.

She got lost in her thoughts. He could tell she was worrying about him. He racked his brain to try to think of a distraction. That's when his brown eyes fell on a small yellow feather in her red hair. He absent-mindedly plucked at it, drawing her attention up to him.

"Ya'know...? Your hair is a bit messed up... Theres a Psyduck feather in it, from that incident earlier... And- hey! Don't laugh, Misty!"

He said, as she sat there giggling at him.  
After a minute, though, he started laughing, as well.

"S... Hahaha... Sorry!"

He laughed. She sighed, shaking her head at his randomness. And, smiling she rested her cheek against his shoulder.  
Silence encased the room once more, but then Misty spoke softly, reaching out her hand, to gently thread her fingers through his.

"I'll be ok, Ash. You're going to be right down the hall, and, at least I won't be alone..."

Neither really liked this agreement.

But, in order for Delia to agree to let the teens stay in the house together, she made them agree to Misty sharing her room, with her... Now that she knew about the promise rings AND she knew that the two of them had slept together. She had told them that Misty could only stay at their house, if she stayed with Delia during the night.

The couple had agreed to it. Delia had also said:

"And, I don't care what you do. HOWEVER!"

She pointed at Ash.

"Keep that, where it belongs, young man!"

"Huh?"

He had stupidly (his own word usage, after the awkward conversation!) said. Misty had slapped her palm to her forehead, as she blushed, furiously.

"Whatever you two do, regarding your relationship,"

Delia started to clarify, as realization finally struck her dense son. But, still, she continued. For good measure:

"That means, you can fool around all you two want! But, NO INTERCOURSE!"

Though, it was done reluctantly, and, though they also were happy to get that conversation over, they still regretted agreeing...

_**'Does my mother ENJOY embarrassing the hell out of me!?'** _

He thought, for the trillionth time since he was 10 and had been told, for the first time in public, to change his underwear every day! And not just the first public time... The first public time, she had said it in front of Misty...! That had been done right after he started having feelings for the redhead.

Though they'd rather be together, Misty still felt better, with this set up, and not being in a bed, alone, and away from Ash.  
The two looked up, as they noticed the door open. Delia smiled.

"Ash, Misty's things are still in the entry way. And, I need to talk to my new roommate!"

He sighed softly, at his mother.

"Yeah, OK, mom."

He said, and after squeezing Misty's hand, again, he got to his feet... As he passed his mother, she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Where's your hat, dear?"

"In my room."

He said, swatting her hand away with a fond smile, then headed out to get Misty's things.

"I love your relationship with Ash, Mrs. Ketchum."

Misty said, as Delia came fully into the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Well, thanks Misty. And, we both know, now, I'm not a Mrs. anything, sweetie... So, how about you just calling me Delia?"

She sat beside Misty, where Ash had been.

"I... I suppose that I could..."

She said, feeling awkward at the idea of calling Ash's mother by her name.

"Good,"

The woman said happily, hugging Misty. Misty smiled slightly. Delia was a good enough replacement, for Ash for the time being, their scents, though different, were also similar. Delia made Misty feel like she was with a female, washed out version of Ash. She felt like she was still sitting with him.

"So..."

Said Delia softly, after a moment. Misty blinked, pulling away from the hug, she looked at the woman. The tone in Delia's voice suddenly had her worried.

Delia turned her brown eyes to Misty's blue ones.

"When Ash is completely healed, I'm... Going to send him to Vermilion City."

"Huh?"

"I'm originally from Vermilion City, Misty. And, he needs to learn to contain and control his newly awakened aura abilities. I can't train him. I was a failure at nearly everything that I did... That's why my parents rejected me. I was an embarrassment. So, I'm sending him to my father, and my mother: Sai and Tabitha Ketchum."

Misty frowned.

"But, will they accept him? Didn't they disown or reject you, when you-?"

"They did. But, my father... He has been like an elder brother, to professor Oak, all of the professor's life. So, I asked him to call my father. Even though he hasn't talked to Sai since that happened. He did, and I spoke to my father, he finally agreed to have Ash come.

It's more dangerous for all, to have an untrained aura user around. My father has 2 other aura students coming to stay with him soon, anyway...

Now, I have a question, Misty: will you still stay with him, will you go with him, to Vermilion? He'll likely have issues with dealing with my father, if not both of my parents. You need him, and at the rate that your both healing... Well, it won't be long until I send Ash.

You'll likely still need him. But, he will need you to help ground him. Can I ask you to stay with him?"

Delia waited patiently, as Misty thought.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you thought you even had to ask."

Misty finally said, softly. Delia relaxed then, smiling.

"I thought that you might want, or need to go back to Cerulean Ci-"

"I will. One day soon. But, I want and need to be with Ash, now."

Delia nodded, and hugged Misty, then.

"Thank you, sweetie."

She said into Misty's hair.

*knock* *knock*

The two looked at Delia's closed-door.

"Open up! These things aren't light!"

They started laughing when they heard the annoyance in Ash's voice.

"Coming!"

Delia called out, as she got up, heading for the door.

When she opened it, they found Ash struggling with Misty's 3 bags. When she got here, she had just what she could carry with her. But now, after being here so long, she had 3 suitcases worth of things.  
Delia helped her son bring them into the room.

"Done with your girl talk?"

He asked as he set the last bag down.

"Yes. We're you eavesdropping?"

Delia asked, worried that he had heard her plans, before she was ready to tell him.  
He shook his head.

"No... Should I have? Are you up to something, mom?"

"No."

"Then everything is cool!"

He said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and left the room after kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to get dinner ready,"

She called over her shoulder.

Once she was gone, Misty looked at him.

"You heard, didn't you?"

He sighed.

"About Sai..?... Yeah... I don't want to deal with that now, though..."

Misty nodded.

"Ok..."

* * *

 

When Ash wasn't with Misty, his friends or his mother, he spent every free moment with his Pokémon. Training them all at the professor's.

Misty also tried to get back to a normal training regimen. Every morning, she woke Delia up (unintentionally) as she got up, dressed and went with her Pokémon to train close to the Ketchum house (but far enough away, that the training sounds weren't likely to wake any one).

She hoped.

Unaware that Ash followed her, her silent guardian, during these times.

As the days passed, the nightmares slowly eased, bit by bit. But, every now snd again, Misty would have flash backs (various small things would trigger them) and, if they were bad enough, she had near crippling panic attacks.

On one or two occasions, she went nearly catatonic, unable to respond to Ash or the others until the flash backs stopped. Sometimes Ash would get her to bed, watching as she shook and cried. Those times, if he tried to touch her much, she would lash out without realizing.

But, then there were times when he'd have to just hold her tightly to him until she calmed down.

However long it took.

* * *

 

"You and Misty got physical, didn't you?"

Ash, sitting with Gary and Dawn on the Oak's veranda, blinked at Gary like he had several screws loose, and they had just rolled out of his ears!

Meanwhile, Dawn blushed as Gary sighed. He guessed he had to be more blunt.

"You and Misty had sex?"

At that, Ash turned red nearly choking on the soda he had been swallowing when Gary said that. Dawn slapped him on the back so hard he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Uh... Uh..."

The teen stuttered. Dawn, despite her own embarrassment: giggled, and looked at Gary, still red-faced, herself.

"That means: Yes."

She interrupted. And received a nasty look and a pinch on the arm, from Ash.

"Ow..."

She said, dancing away from his grasp, as she smirked.

"Where are you going!?"

Ash demanded.

"To ask Misty for the details, OBVIOUSLY, Duh!"

And, with that, the nearly 15-year-old was gone.

"Damn!"

Ash swore, and Garry laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Ashy-Boy finally lost his vi-hey! Why'd you whack me? Want me to clock you!?"

"I'd like to see you try, Oak. As for why, your making it seem dirtier than i-"

"It's sex, Ash. If you did it right, its dirty."

Gary said with an exasperated tone and sigh. At that comment, Ash eyed his childhood friend.

"Ah! You already did it with someone!"

He said as it suddenly dawned on him. He sounded outraged, as he pointed at Gary, who inched away from him, so that he wouldn't catch his stupidity.

"Yeah... So?"

"Your making a BIG deal out of me and Misty, when y- and, Gary! WHO in their right mind would-!"

" Leaf, actually... If you want to know."

He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Leaf. Leaf... LEAF GREEN!?"

He asked, remembering the 3rd child who left from pallet town at the same time Gary and Ash did. Well... Actually, she was the first one at the lab, that day. Ash and Gary overslept (though, Ash did so, the longest of the two), so she got her Bulbasaur and left before the boys.

But- but... Ash kept picturing the mud covered, little girl that he'd get into fist fights with...

"You slept wi-?"

"Yes! Ya got worms in your ears!?"

"When? Why!? How? Where!?"

"Good grief. OK: When? Around a year and..."

He stopped to think, a minute.

"- 2 months ago. So- it was 14 and a half months ago. Why? Really Ash... Are you THAT stupid?"

Gary crossed his arms.

"No! But, its Leaf... She's a-"

"A what? I dare you to finish that comment."

Ash wisely closed his mouth.

"I've always been more mature, than you."

Gary said rolling his eyes. He dug in his wallet, and pulled out a photo.

"Here, THAT is Leaf. It was taken 6 months ago."

Ash took it, and, as he looked at it, the memory if the girl he knew, was gone. Replaced by the image if the pretty young woman in the image. She was hugging Gary, as both smiled at the camera. This girl looked like she might be a bit smaller than Misty.

She was built similarly, though with a few less curvy curves, than Misty had. Her hair was long, a gathered mass of mahogany in a loose braid draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were blue/green and she had gotten pretty.

"Sorry, man... I didn't mean to insult either of you."

Ash sighed, finally giving the photo back to Gary.

"It's ok... As for the how... Any and every way I could get her."

He said proudly.

_**'Too much info... I should have kept my brain in check, rather than let my mouth run with my shock.'** _

Ash thought, as Gary went on.

"And, the: where- the alola region."

"Alola?"

Ash asked, not having heard of it before. Gary grinned and started telling him about it.

* * *

**Meanwhile- also at Oak's:**

* * *

Misty was sitting with May and Serena and Max. They were talking about Misty's new Dratini, when Dawn ran in.

"Misty! You gotta tell me! Did you really have sex with Ash!?"

At that, 4 mouths hit the floor. 2 faces blushed. 1 got deathly pale, and one burned red with anger.

3 beverage cups fell from hands, and one was slammed on the coffee table.

"Dawn... My baby brother-"

Started May. However, said baby brother, shouted:

"Ahhhhh~!"

And raced from the room, looking horrified.

"Oops..."

Dawn said sheepishly as Serena got to her feet.

"Serena?"

Said Misty, softly. She and Ash had been trying so hard, to not rub it in the girl's face!

"I... I just need some air."

The blond said, as she walked out. Dawn realized what she'd done there.

"Oops..."

She said again, deflating. May sighed, her anger lessening. She doubted that Dawn meant to stun her brother's virgin ears. Or to trample on Serena's broken heart. Misty was still frozen. Face still furiously blushing.

"Dawn, h... How did y-you...?"

"Know?"

Misty nodded, slowly.

"Gary was pestering Ash. Ash didn't confirm or deny it. But his nervous stuttering, and choking on his drink, did..."

May looked at Misty now, her eyes wide.

"You DID do IT with him?!"

Misty sighed. She wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Y- Yes..."

"When?"

"After the incident at the mall... When he got back... It uh, started with me joining him in the shower."

"Ah-ha!"

Said May.

"I thought I heard some strange sounds from your room around that time!"

Misty nodded.

"Yeah... Well... You, uh... You heard us, did you?"

May nodded.

"We all did. But, we figured you two were up to something. We didn't know it was THAT, though."

Dawn sat beside Misty.

"So,"

She said, smiling at her older friend.

"Huh?"

"How was it!?"

Dawn asked boldly.

"What!?"

Said the Waterflower.

"Was it good!?"

May asked, adding on to Dawn's question. Both were sitting on either side of Misty. And were leaning into her personal space! Misty was doing a wonderful impression of a Goldeen, as her brain fizzled out and went blank.

"Uh...?"

Was all she could think to say, finally.

* * *

 

Just outside the door, in another room, Serena sank down to the floor, crying hard, as she hugged her knees. Ash had... With Misty... Serena knew before, that, though.

That he wasn't her's... But, still. She wasn't sure she could survive this pain. Could she even look at Ash, if she knew that he and Misty had-

"Serena?"

Said Delia, as she came out of another room and found the girl. The blond looked up at her, and sniffled. As she swipped her hands over her eyes, she started to say something, when the two heard Misty's voice from the slightly ajar door, behind Serena:

"I'm NOT telling you what sex with Ash was like!"

"Oh..."

Delia said, softly, as more tears started to flow from the girl's blue eyes.

"Serena, come and help me in the garden, sweetie. Please?"

She said and offered her hand to the teen. Serena sniffled again, and nodded as they heard the girls in the room with Misty, asking all sorts of questions. Serena sighed and took Delia's hand and let her help her to her feet.

"I'd be glad to help."

She said softly, forcing cheerfulness in her voice. Once the blond was on her feet, though, she found herself embraced in Delia's arms. The woman pressed her cheek into Serena's hair.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

She whispered into the blond hair. Serena froze, then hugged Delia as she cried into her shoulder.

"It's not Misty's fault... I know that,"

Serena said and she felt Delia's arms tighten around her.

"It's not like it's Ash's fault either... I know that, too."

She added.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, dear. How about some tea?"

Delia said.

"W-what about the garden?"

"That was just a ploy to get you away from that door."

The mother admitted, as she started leading the girl into Oak's dining room. She sat Serena down, then went to the kitchen to get the tea ready.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, though, Ash came through another door. He didn't notice Serena at first, walking right past her. And into the kitchen. However, on his way out, with a bottle of water in each hand, he said hi to her as he passed, and then backed up.

"Serena, are you crying?"

He asked. She blinked at her hands, then looked up at him. Just as he had asked, Misty had walked in through the door that Serena and Delia had entered from.

"Serena's crying!?"

She asked going and sitting beside the blond worriedly. She placed her hand over one of Serena's.

"Is it your injuries!? Are you in pain!?"

She asked as Ash sat the water bottles on the table.

"D'you want me to get the Prof...?"

He asked Serena.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She suddenly screamed, causing Misty to jump back away from her, she stumbled into Ash, who wrapped his arms around her waist, to keep her and himself, on their feet. They blinked at Serena, as Delia came through the door separating the dining room from the kitchen.

"What happened?"

She asked worriedly. Serena was standing with both her hands on the table. She shook her head, not looking at anyone.

"I wanna go home..."

She said miserably. The other two looked at Delia.

"Leave her to me..."

Delia said softly, as she shooed them out the door that Ash had come from. She handed the waters to Misty and closed the door in their faces.

* * *

Gary blinked at them.

"What was that scream...?"

"D'know,"

Ash said handing Gary his water and sitting on a bench swing. Pulling Misty to sit on his lap. Misty sighed, trying to inch from his lap and onto the seat beside him. But he refused to let her do so.

"Are you really that clueless?!"

She finally snapped at him.

Thinking she was talking about not wanting to sit on his lap, he stopped touching her. She slid sideways, slightly off his legs and onto the seat sort of sideways, a bit. The backs of her knees across his lap.

"Sorry Mist!"

She sighed, as Gary laughed at the exasperated look on her face.

"Not this-!"

She waved her hand, to indicate the two of them.

"- I mean Serena!"

That was said in a half whisper.

"Huh?"

"Heaven help me, I'm in love with an idiot!"

She said, rolling her eyes towards the sky.

"Huh!?"

He repeated. Gary laughed harder.

"Gary! Shut it! Ash, please listen carefully."

He nodded and waited while she righted herself in the seat.

"Dawn was with you guys earlier, right?"

He nodded.

"She came running in to where Serena, May and I were. She asked about you and I having... Well, y'know... Anyway, I think she was so excited, that she forgot about Serena's feelings. Serena left, and May and Dawn kept pestering me with questions about what it was like. I can only assume that she overheard the other questions they shot at me. THAT is likely why she was in there crying!"

"Oooh..."

Ash said, he sighed, he felt badly now.

* * *

 

**10 Days Later:**

* * *

 

A clear stretch of grassland, near the main building on professor Oak's laboratory property:

Everyone in Ash's group, including Serena (who had said very little to any of them, over the last few days), both Oaks, and Delia, as well, stood in the center of the field waiting for something in the sky.

The only one of them that Ash had told about why they were standing there, scanning the sky at 6am, was professor Oak. Everyone was just looking at the sky because Ash and the professor told them all to do so.

"This better not be some joke,"

May muttered, grumpy without her breakfast. Dawn laughed nervously at the tone of voice she used. No one got between May and her food. No one that valued their life, anyway. Misty covered a yawn, and looked at May with a smile.

"Do you think Ash would tell us breakfast can wait, if it was a joke? Seriously, May... ASH?"

She said, stressing some of the words.

"Yeah-!"

Said Max cheerfully, as he stood at his sister's side.

"Ash is more of a pig with food, than you are!"

"You! Wait till I get ahold of you Max Maple!"

"Save me, Misty!"

He giggled, hiding on the other side of Misty from May. Meanwhile, Ash's annoyed: "I heard that, ya'know!" Sounded on deaf ears as Max hid. The 16-year-old sighed. Suddenly, Dawn pointed at a spot in the distance, it quickly got closer and closer.

Soon, a helicopter, with its nearly deafening noise and massive amounts of wind, was hovering over the group. Everyone covered their ears as they watched it. A smallish woman with black hair and glasses hung out the open door, she shouted something, pointed at her watch, then the chopper turned and left.

"What was-?"

"Hello Ash! And Serena!"

Everyone turned to see Diantha standing before them with her Gardevoir.

"Goodness me! Where did-?"

Delia started, thinking the woman looked familiar.

"Diantha! Good to see you!"

Ash said grinning at her.

"Diantha!"

Serena walked up to her older friend and hugged her.

"I heard from Ash, Alain and Professor Sycamore, that you all have been through a lot."

The former Kalos league champion said, as she rubbed Serena's head.

"Diantha! I'm professor Oak, its good to finally meet you my dear!"

She shook his offered hand as Serena pulled back.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Professor Oak!"

"So, how much time did Kathi Lee give you?"

Ash asked after all the greetings were done.

"Kathi Lee?"

Misty asked him.

"My manager. That stern looking glasses wearing, woman who was yelling at me,"

Diantha said, sighing.

"She is a real pain in the a-ahhh... Hahaha!"

Ash said earning a frown from his mother. Diantha and most everyone else laughed though.

"Yes, she can, indeed be a pain in the a-ahhh."

Diantha said smiling.

"And she said I had until 10 am. Though, if that's too long to stay here, then-"

"Not at all."

Said the professor with a wave of his hand. She smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

She said.

"So,"

Said Serena.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I-"

"Excuse me!"

Everyone looked at May.

"Food. Now! Please!"

At that, Ash's stomach growled. He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"That's as long as those bottomless pits can stay empty."

Misty said with a shrug. Then blushed, as her's also voiced it's opinion.

"Come on,"

Said Delia.

"Lets feed the beasts..."

* * *

 

_**Later- after breakfast:** _

* * *

 

"So, YOUR Ash's girlfriend, then, Misty?"

Diantha asked, glancing at Serena out of the corner of her eye. Noticing the way Serena hung her head and flinched at the term.

"Uh,"

Misty's eyes darted worriedly to her newest friend.

"Yes,"

She said finally, smiling.

"They've pretty much been in love since they met."

Said Delia. Misty frowned slightly.

"No... It took me a few months, to actually notice him, as anything other than ANNOYING."

She said and Ash took exception to that. But before he could protest, Gary grinned.

"Ash has annoyed me, for as long as I have known him."

"Shove off, Oak."

Ash snapped.

"Act your age! Both of you. Really!"

Misty said, looking like she had a headache. As she rubbed her temple the sapphire chips in her hands and forehead, caught Diantha's eye.

"How pretty!"

She exclaimed, gently catching one of Misty's hands, to check it. Misty, for her part, froze.

"Was it painful to have that implanted...?"

She asked. Misty gave her a tight smile. Memories if the incidentsurging forward.

"Y... You could say t-that..."

She said sounding a bit hallow, again. Diantha heard the strange note in her voice. But, before she could ask, Serena gently touched one of Diantha's hands, as it lay atop Misty's.

"Actually... It happened when she was kidnapped, Diantha. It was forced into her body against her will. Really complicated."

Serena said with a soft sigh.

"Oh! Dear! I am so sorry, Misty! Please forgive me."

She said, noticing how the girl trembled. Ash pulled Misty into a hug, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You had no way of knowing,"

She said.

"I'm sorry things have gotten awkward."

Misty added, visibly shaking. Ash scooped the girl into his arms.

"Professor, she needs a break. I'll be back, everyone,"

Ash said.

"Put her in the room she was in before, lad!"

Called Oak.

"Thanks!"

Ash called over his shoulder.

* * *

 

"Will she be OK?"

Diantha asked, worriedly.

"Yes, she just... It's PTSD."

Delia said with a sigh.

"I see..."

"This is one reason I asked you to stop by."

Everyone looked up, as Ash came back in a few minutes later.

"What is?"

Asked Diantha, not following.

"Serena, May, Misty and myself. We were all injured. Fairly badly, in the incident."

He said.

"Serena... It's painful for her to be around Misty and I, now."

He added, causing the blond to startle, and look at him.

"Misty and I have healed more quickly, for some reason. We're OK, aside from some pain and issues, here and there. But, May and Serena aren't. They are healing at a normal rate."

"OK... So, what did you want, of me, Ash?"

She asked softly. Patiently.

"Please, Diantha!"

He said, bowing low, as he said it, staying bowed.

"Please, on your way back to Kalos, could you... WOULD you... PLEASE, take Serena, May and her little brother, Max, home to Hoenn?!"

"But, isn't Serena from Kalos?"

She asked. Ash nodded.

"Yes, but right now, Hoenn is her journey base, so-"

Serena listened in shock. She couldn't believe he had set this up to help her!

"I won't be leaving Kanto for a few days, yet, though..."

Diantha said. Ash finally stood straight.

"It's fine. I just want the 3 of them to get home as quickly and safely as is possible. Given their conditions. ... Aldo, Gary could probably take them, but via car and/or plain or boat, switching from one to the other, and traveling along bumpy roads is likely, not good, for the girls' healing, internal injuries. I'm sorry, I know its asking a lot. Imposing, a LOT! But, I-!"

"Ash, its ok. I owe you and Alain. Serena, as well. For what you all did, during the Kalos Crisis. Without all of you, we might not have all been able to survive! If that's what the girls want, I will be happy to safely transport them to Hoenn. I have to stop by Sinnoh, anyway, so, I don't mind dropping them in Hoenn."

"Sinnoh?"

Asked Dawn. Diantha nodded.

"Yes, would you like me to take you home, as well, Dawn?"

She asked, having already heard about everyone's home regions, by now. Dawn hesitated.

"Would it get your manager upset?"

She asked. She had a feeling it was time to go home, as well.

"And, is thete room for 3 teenage girls and a 9 year old boy, on your helicopter?!"

Delia asked. She imagined that they had a lot of equipment to travel with them.

Diantha nodded.

"There is. It will be a bit tight. But, as long as no one is claustrophobic, we should all be fine."

She said smiling, and winked at Dawn.

"Just leave Kathi, to me, Dawn!"

At that, Dawn smiled.

"Thank you, Diantha!"

"Good!"

Ash said happily.

The choice was made, that Diantha's helicopter would come back and get the kids in a few days. Then take them home.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile:**

* * *

 

Delia finally told Ash about sending him to stay, and train under, Sai Ketchum. To learn how to control his Aura abilities. He told her that he knew already. That he wouldn't promise anything. Just that he would TRY to deal with his grandfather.

The way he saw it, the man, and, Delia's mother: Tabitha, as well, for that matter, had abandoned BOTH him, and Delia. Rejected them both. When they needed them the most. Ash when he was unborn, and, Delia at just 19. When both were defenceless and in need if support. They created her need to lie to him about a happy, strong and supportive family, a lie that, so far, and, up until a few weeks ago, had lasted his whole life.

He greatly resented them both. He was disgusted. He had a lousy grandmother on his father's side. And a lousy father, and two asses of grandparents on his mother's. He found it amazing that he and Delia were as kind as they were. After thinking about it LONG and hard, he came to the conclusion of what the differing factor was: Professor Samuel Oak.

He is the reason they were the way they were. Of that, Ash was certain. So, the day that everyone gathered to send off Dawn, May, Max and Serena, was the day after Ash finally came to this conclusion. It was also the first day that he had seen Oak, since his realization, the day before. As soon as Ash, Misty and Delia got to the professor's lab/home, Ash startled everyone, by grabbing the man into a sudden hug.

"Uh! Uh... Lad!?"

Said Oak, as he floundered, his arms wheeling slightly.

"Ash?"

Delia said, worriedly, as she started to go to him. But she stopped as her son muttered a:

"Thank you!"

To the older man.

* * *

 

Gary stood with an arched eyebrow and his arms crossed.

"Misty, did you do anything to him?"

The younger Oak asked the redhead. She frowned.

"No... But, he did tell me that he realized something important, when he and I went for a walk, last night after dinner... It was out of the blue, and he uh,"

She blushed.

"- He distracted me, when I asked him what he meant."

Gary, noting the blush, rolled his eyes.

"I can imagine how he distracted you."

"Well... It's..."

She trailed off, looking away.

"Oh, he finally let my grandpa go!"

Said Gary. Misty was sure it had only been a few minutes. But she felt like she had just been tortured for an hour, as she watched the professor pat Ash on the head.

The two were talking, but she couldn't hear what was being said. Just then Serena came over to Misty and hugged her.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Misty."

"For..?"

Misty asked, thinking about all the emotional and physical pain, that she had, and still was, causing her new friend.

"Helping me grow. Bit by bit, I'll be ok, again. If you weren't with Ash, I might have dragged this out."

"If I wasn't with him, you might have had no need to-"

Serena shook her head. Seeing you two together. You're perfect for each other."

Misty blinked.

"I... Uh-"

"I'll find someone, who is just for me. You're soul-mates. You're made for each other."

"But, you were-"

"I know, Misty. I am still sad about it. I still have feelings for him. I may hold those feelings for a while. But, I will live. And I will find someone I am ment for."

Misty blinked, tears stinging in her eyes. She still felt badly for Serena. But... She was happy that she was ok... And looking at things in a positive light. Misty finally returned the hug. When the girls broke apart, Misty kissed Serena's forehead.

"Thank you for helping Ash and the others rescue me, at great risk to yourself!"

Serena smiled.

"I was glad to help you all."

"Stay in touch?"

Serena nodded.

"Count on it, Misty!"

"Diantha should be here, soon,"

May said coming over to hug Misty along with Dawn and Max. They had already said goodbye to everyone else.

"Thank you all."

She said softly, hugging each of the other girls.

"I didn't do anything!"

Dawn said.

"You did, though! You helped me through a rough time in the Whirl Islands trip. And kept me company."

Misty said smiling.

"If you need to talk to any of us, you have our numbers?"

May asked, and Misty nodded.

"Yup."

All of them giggled happily.

"You 4 done with your goodbyes?"

Ash asked. They could all hear the helicopter in the distance.

"I'm here too!"

Max snapped, tapping Misty's arm, for attention. Misty smiled and knelt on one knee, and hugged the boy, who blushed. May blinked and, seeing the blush, an evil smirk crossed her face.

"See you, Max!"

Misty said as she released him and got to her feet, ruffling his bangs fondly. His glasses slid down his nose with the movment, and, before she could walk away- he grabbed her hand. When she looked at him, he motioned for her to bend down so he could whisper in her ear:

"May told me what Ash did, a few years ago, in the hospital."

She blinked.

_**'A few years ag- ah! Has it been that long, now? Wow.'** _

She thought, as the boy went on.

"I'll be a trainer soon. If he does it again, tell me! I'll have my pokemon partner let him have it! ... Then, when I'm old enough..."

He whispered, blushing brightly.

"Maybe I'll take you from him!"

At that, Misty suddenly started coughing, she lost her balance, and fell on her butt on the ground. She was trying not to giggle.

'Oh, dear... Thats- wow... He... He sounds like Rudy!'

She thought, laughing in her mind, as Ash came over to see if she was ok.

"Misty?!"

"Haha... Ah~ I'm ok, Ash."

She said, losing her composure a bit, and laughing slightly. Max looked concerned as May, grinned, having heard it all.

"C'mon, Max! Ride's here!"

She said in a chipper voice.

"What are you so happy for!? And stop holding my hand, I'm not a baby!"

"Yes, yes!"

May giggled again.

_**'Sometimes, he really is cute!'** _

She thought. Wait till she told Dawn and Serena! Her baby brother had a crush on Misty!

* * *

Meanwhile, the chopper arrived, hovering over them all. The girls and Max each, only had a small amount of things with them. Anything that they might have acquired during their adventures here, had been sent to their homes, the day before.

Just like before, Diantha tellaported out with her Gardevoir. Then she had the Pokémon take Serena and Dawn first, then May and Max were up next. Diantha wanted to give them time to have Kathi settle the kids on the chopper. So, while that was happening, Diantha walked over to Ash and held out what appeared to be a jewelry box to him.

"What's this?"

He asked. Diantha smiled.

"Alain and Professor Sycamore asked me to give this to you. They sent it VIA a Talonflame, to me."

He blinked, taking it from her, as Gary snickered a bit sarcastically

Ash glared at his friend.

"Man, your being really annoying!"

He added.

"It's an art!"

"Wish you'd take up another one."

He said as Gary laughed... Ash wondered what was up with him, as he opened the box that was shaped (suspiciously) like a ring box... Only it was half again the size of one. Inside, lay a keystone. The keystone was the size of a large marble.

"Is that-?"

Misty peered over his shoulder, her eyes huge.

"That's beautiful!"

She said.

"Yes, it's a keystone. Alain found a few of them, when he and the professor went to look for some. He wanted to give this to you. It's no use, right now, without a partner megastone... But-"

Ash grinned.

"Thanks, Diantha!"

He said and ran into the laboratory, to call the Sycamore labs. Diantha smiled, shaking her head.

_**'He's so focused when it comes to some things.'** _

She thought, then looked at Misty, who was waving to Serena and the others. Misty blinked, as Gardevoir appeared beside Diantha. Having noticed the woman watching her. She lowered her hand, feeling worried. Then the woman smiled, as she rested a box in the hands of the redhead. It was larger than a large necklace box.

"Huh?"

"That's from me, to you, Misty."

Misty opened the box and paled.

"Diantha, I couldn't"

"Please. Take it."

She said, smiling at Misty hopefully. Misty frowned. She didn't even know what these were...

"That,"

Said the woman, pointing to each, in turn.

"Is a Gyaradosite."

"G-Gyarados... Ite?"

Diantha nodded.

"Yes, and, that is a keystone set in an earring. And those are: Slowbronite, Swampertite and Sharpedonite."

Said Diantha, softly, as she pointed at only a few of the 20 small megastones in the box with the keystone.

Misty shook her head.

"I... I'm sorry, I can't accept this! We hardly know each other, and-"

Diantha smiled.

"Ash said it was your birthday in about 2 and a half weeks."

She said, and Misty blinked.

"I just... It looks so expensive."

"Look Misty. I have a small collection of these stones that I have acquired over the years. I don't need them all. I give them to my friends if I believe that they will be of use! And now, Misty, you are a friend!

You are also in danger, because of team rocket, I don't know anything about your abilities, other than what Ash has told me. But, what I know, is that you can use these! I can sense it! You're a powerful, talented trainer and gym leader.

Give them out to your friends, if you want. But it's for you to chose who to give them to. Ash told me that your a water type specialist {at that, Misty blushed, closing the box, she hugged it to herself. 'Specialist? He said that?' she thought}, so I put one of any of the water type stones I had in there."

Diantha said, and Misty smiled, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"T- Thank you, then!"

She said and Diantha gave her a quick gentle hug, as Kathi screamed down at her about time.

"My number is in there, as well as my email address. If you run into trouble, contact me. Please?"

Misty nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate it!"

She said, and then, Ash came back out, as Diantha held her Gardevoir hand, and waved with the other. Misty, Ash, Delia and both Oak's waved and then she was gone from in front of them, and then the chopper was leaving.

* * *

  **Ketchum** _**home - 3 hours later:** _

* * *

 

"So... What's in the box?"

Ash asked. Misty opened it to show him. They were siting in his bedroom, on his bed.

"Oh! Wow!"

He said as he looked at all the stones.

"She told me happy birthday, when she gave this to me."

"That is so cool!"

Ash said, as he looked at the gyardosite."

"I'm... Not feeling right about accepting them."

She admitted, as he picked up the earring and leaned over, gently fixing it in her right ear.

"Don't worry Mist. She wouldn't do anything she wasn't sure of."

He said and she nodded, reluctantly. She still looked insecure, so he kissed her softly.

"Ok! I set it up for yo-oops!"

Said Delia who had walked into the room just then. Well, they had left the door open, after all!

"What, Mom?"

Ash asked, as Misty blushed.

"Your going to go to your grandparent's place, the day aafter Misty's 17th birthday."

The teens nodded.

As Delia turned to leave, Mimmie (who had been behind her) walked over to Misty, his eyes on a megastone.

"Do you like that, Mr. Mime?"

Misty asked, and he looked at her.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!"

He confirmed, as Pikachu watched one of the stones, as well, from where he sat on the windowsill over Ash's bed. Misty picked up the stone Mr. Mime was interested in, and held it out to him. The Pokémon considered it, a minute, then grabbed it as Delia frowned.

"I'm not actively training Pokémon, anymore, Misty. He doesn't need th-"

She said. But Misty shook her head.

"It's ok, please, let him have it?"

Delia sighed.

"Very well, then. Thank you, sweetie."

She said, then left the room with her Pokémon on her heals.

"Oh!"

Ash said, getting to his feet. He walked to the door and called out to his mother.

"MOM! HOW ARE WE GETTING TO VERMILION CITY!?"

"GARY SAID HE'D DRIVE YOU!"

"Oh,"

_**'Great...'** _

He thought with a mental sigh.

"OK! THANKS MOM!"

He then flopped onto the bed beside Misty.

"A little over 2 weeks more..."

He said, he sighed, dreading this meting.

"So,"

Misty said, as Pikachu hopped onto the bed, and started poking at a Raichuite. Ash looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha getting me for my birthday?"

He laughed at that, as she gave Pikachu the stone. She wondered why it was attracting him, since he wasn't fully evolved, he couldn't use it.

"You think I'm gonna tell you that?!"

Ash asked as his partner Pokémon ran off with the stone.

Misty smiled, and in the next minute, she was kissing Ash where he lay, she had moved so that she was sitting on top of him.

A knee on each side of his jean clad hips. He groaned softly as he pulled her against him, kissing her back.

Then she was breaking the kiss softly, as she smiled at him.

"Can I convince you to tell me?"

She asked and he shook his head.

"No. But, I'd like you to try!"

He said, his voice a bit husky, as he was pulling her back in for another scorching kiss. She giggled as their lips met again.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued.** _

_**.** _

* * *

__

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _   
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _   
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _   
_**Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _   
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _

__


	19. A Conversation With A Suicune

**A/N:**

Reminder: one more chapter after this- I am planning more in another story, though. I will likely take a break. See if anyone who was waiting for it to finish reviews it. Work on some different stories. Probably.

* * *

Also, the writing inside this- _**{{'..'}}**_ with bold wording, indicates seeing memories/dreams.

The writing inside this- _**~'..'~**_ with bold wording, indicates Pokémon speak in a person's head...

* * *

**_In Regards To What Defines A Pokemon Master Or Masters (Taken From Bulbapedia) -_ **

Pokémon Master - is a title in the Pokémon world. It is the goal of many Pokémon Trainers, including Ash Ketchum, to become a Pokémon Master. However, exactly what this position is and how one attains it is vague and never fully explained.

In response to an email sent to Poké 's mailbag, Poké posted the following:

"I'm very sorry, but the Pokémon Company does not answer questions of this nature.  
It is the intent of the Pokémon creators that such questions be left to the imaginations and interpretations of Pokémon fans, adding more excitement and mystery to the Pokémon universe."

**The scene that Misty will see with Mr. Good show in it, is from my story "Trials of the heart".**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter#19:  Conversation With A Suicune  
**

**.**

_A mind injured by PTSD- can cause you to remember every detail of the event that caused it:_

_**{{Misty was in a stark white room. She had been beaten. Being kicked, hit, screamed at! Then, the scene changes: she was chained to the wall. They place a painfully tight silver circlet on her head, attached to the crystal that is now growing from her forehead.** _

_**"What did you do to Misty!"** _

_**She hears. But, she's barely conscious. Still, she recognizes the voice.** _

_**'Aah! He came for me!"** _

_**And she wants to cry. He came for her, after she had been so mean...** _

_**"Tamed her."** _

_**Misty heard the evil woman say. Then Misty is released, she crumbles towards the floor. She feels arms surround her, and she smells his familiar scent.** _  
_**She hears him ask his grandmother again... she needs to find a way to tell him that it doesn't matter! They Ned to get out! After a lot of struggling to move a body that does not want to move: Misty whimpers, her body stiffening in his arms.** _

_**"Mist?"** _

_**She gasped for breath, her hand gripping his bicep as she struggles to stay conscious. Then her hands are going to the circlet around her head. She hooks her fingers around it and tries to pull it off.** _

_**"Stupid girl! She's struggling again."** _

_**Misty heard Isabella mutter, sounding annoyed, but also board.** _  
_**And then, PAIN! Misty SCREAMED as pain hit her like a sledge-hammer to the head.** _

_**The sound so piercing, that Ash dropped her, his hands going to his ears. Suddenly, the pain stopped. All Misty could do, was gasp for air as residual pain sparked throughout her body here and there.** _

_**She could taste blood in her mouth, feel it running passed her lips to trickle from the corner of her mouth. Then she struggled to push herself upright, propping herself against the wall. The effort making her break out in a cold sweat. She forced her eyes open.** _

_**"Do you hear me, girl?"** _

_**Isabella said. At that, Misty shot a pain-filled glare at the woman. But she said nothing, did nothing else to show that she heard the woman. She would NOT give the bitch the pleasure of a response. There were drying tear tracks running down Misty's pale face. Her eyes... They were starting to glow, now as the woman issued an order:** _

_**"Hurt him."** _

_**The crystal in her forehead, and in each hand, were glowing as well.** _  
_**Ash moved, reaching for the thing on her head. Why didn't he use his brain!? If he had gotten them out when he first got there, she wouldn't he- Damn it! The urge to follow the command was taking over.** _

_**Gripping his wrist in a crushing grip, she hated herself! He gasped. His eyes going wide.** _

_**~"Pika-Pii!"~** _

_**Cried Pikachu, coming over.** _

_**~"Pikachu-Pii!"~** _

_**He cried, trying to get Misty's attention. She looked at her small yellow friend.** _

_**'Pikachu! Both of you need to get out of here! Forget about me an-'** _

_**"Let the boy feel your power."** _

_**At that, Misty, losing the last bit of control that she had, had. Then, holding her other hand out, palm to his chest, an instant later, Ash was blown nearly 30 feet across the room into a wall. He slid down it slowly, blue energy crackling all over his body.** _

_**'If this keeps up, they'll die!'** _

_**She thought in Despair, as her body seemed to move on its own.** _  
_**A bubble of water had formed around Ash, he gasped in shock, bubbles if air escaping his month and nose, as he tried to get out of the water.** _

_**'Aah... I'm sorry!'** _

_**She struggled in her mind, with the control of her body, and then, when he was about to lose consciousness, Misty closed her hand!** _

_**'Thank god!'** _

_**She thought as the water released its form, splashing onto the ground around Ash, as he fell against the wall, soaking wet and gasping for air.** _

_**She had to get the circlet on off of her head as the pain started again. She started losing control of herself once more.** _

_**"Ash! Get AWAY from me! God! I can't... I don't want to-"** _

_**"You will. He's in the way!"** _

_**Snapped madam boss. Misty screamed again, the pain intensifying. Huddling on her knees and elbows, hands over her head, as the crystal glowed in the old woman's hand again: she sobbed.** _

_**Then her mind went blank. When she finally came to, Misty groaned. Pain all over her body. She clenched her hand and started to shift and move.** _

_**As she did, her hand brushed against flesh. She snapped her eyes open, looking directly into Ash's unconscious face!** _

_**"Misty..."** _

_**"I'm sorry Ash..."** _

_**She cried.** _

_**"Misty!"** _

_**She looked at him. He was still unconscious. So-}}**_

* * *

 

"MISTY! _DAMNIT_! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

_**"Kaaaaahhh~!"** _

The Redhead's body jerked, her back arching with the force of the attack, and she screamed. Delia stood by her bedroom door in her nightgown as Ash hugged Misty while Pikachu used the move on them both.

When the attack was over, Ash slowly released Misty. The girl had woken both he, and his mother, up screaming and sobbing. Ash had tried for a while now, to wake her up. Delia had a hand on her chest.

"Ash, are you both ok?"

She asked.

"Yeah, Mom."

He said, after looking at Misty. The girl was awake. Her face holding a devastated expression. She covered her face, sobbing as he pulled her into his arms.

'Wont these nightmares stop!?'

She thought desperately.

"It's ok, Mist. I have you!"

Ash whispered into her hair. All she could do was cry and say:

I'm sorry over and over again.

* * *

"Ash! Do you know where Misty is!?"

Delia call the next morning. After the events the night before, she assured them she was OK, and went back to sleep. But insisted that she sleep on their couch. Delia was the first one to wake up, and found no sign of Misty being around.

"Huh!?"

He Jumped awake.

"Ash, she's not in here?"

He shook his head.

"No."

"I think she ran away then..."

Delia said, biting her lip.

"I'll go look for her!"

He said getting up and starting throw some clothes on.

"I'll call the professor,"

His mother said, going to do that.

* * *

Misty walked through the Viridian forest. She had a dim light in her eyes. Her backpack was on her back. And she was walking as if she were in a dream.

She was so out of it, that she walked right over a small cliff. She finally came to as she splashed down into water.

_**'Huh?! Oh, that's right... I ran away.'** _

She sighed, going to drag herself out of the water. She sat at the water's edge, then and hugged her knees.

_**'Ash...'** _

She didn't know what to do. But she felt horrible about them being scared awake, like that.

_**'I'm nothing but trouble...'** _

She thought sadly.

**~'Young woman...'~**

She blinked. Looking around she saw no one.

Then a scene piped into her head.

_**{{She saw Mr. Goodshow sitting in a cave, he was dressed strangely. Before him was a campfire, and on the other side of that, was a Lucario. She saw the old man's mouth moving, but she heard nothing, at first. Then, she heard his voice, finally.** _

_**"- I used to be quite fond of the humans.** _  
_**I still hold out hope for a Pokémon master to show up."** _

_**"You ask what a Pokémon master is? Well, here are my thoughts on that: I would love to have a master for each Pokémon elemental type:** _  
_**A water Pokémon master.** _  
_**A fairy Pokémon master.** _  
_**An electric Pokemon master.** _  
_**A rock Pokémon master.** _  
_**A ground Pokémon master.** _  
_**A grass Pokémon master.** _  
_**A bug Pokémon master.** _  
_**A psychic Pokémon master.** _  
_**A dark Pokémon master.** _  
_**A ghost Pokémon master.** _  
_**A poison Pokémon master.** _  
_**A steel Pokémon master.** _  
_**An ice Pokémon master.** _  
_**A flying Pokémon master.** _  
_**A dragon Pokémon master.** _  
_**A fire Pokémon master.** _  
_**A fighting Pokémon master.** _  
_**And:** _  
_**A general Pokémon master.** _  
_**Someone, who would be a leader for the other masters, and they would all work together for the good of humans and Pokémon!** _  
_**I would like to have an era where they lead the humans for us Pokémon. A bridge, if you will."}}** _

The scene faded from her mind. She blinked. She was still sitting by the water.

"What wa-"

She started to say aloud, but, there it was again. The voice that had said ~'young woman'~ looking around, Misty finally saw the Pokémon it belonged to.

"Suicine..."

She whispered, getting to her feet. The Pokémon stood on top of the water, a little ways from her and to her left.

"Were you the one talking to me?"

She asked. The Pokémon nodded its head once.

"Was that scene in my head from you?"

**_~'Yes'~_ **

"Why?"

She wanted to ask why Mr. Goodshow was talking to a Lucario and said things like : "Us Pokémon." Was the old man a Pokémon!?

_**~'Why, what?'~** _

The legendary Pokémon asked. She frowned.

"Why are you here? Why are you talking to me? Why did you show me that scene? Why are you- Ahh~ I don't know, take your pick!"

The Qilin-like Pokémon blinked at her.

_**~'Take my pick?'~** _

"Choose which "why" you want to answer."

She clarified.

They eyed each other.

**~'Misty, what are the requirements to become a master of Pokémon...?'~**

"Requirements... Are there any? And, Mr. Goodshow. That old man in what I just saw, he mentioned more than one Pokémon master. He must have mentioned close to 20 types of Pokémon masters! Are there really that many!?"

It nodded.

_**~'Yes, there can be a generic master. And then those, like you, who specialized in a type. As many Pokémon types as there are, there can be a master for each type. As for the requirements?** _

_**A strong love for all Pokémon. Courage. Hearts that can understand. That can empathize with other humans and with Pokémon. Some psychic abilities. Have to have had contact, and good relations, with beast, mystic, god or legendary Pokémon.'~** _

She frowned. That was Ash, that description. To the bone.

"Why are you telling me this?"

_**'And, if he meets the requirements, how come Ash isn't a master yet?'** _

_**~'Because, you meet the requirements, but you've been damaged.'~** _

"Damaged?"

_**~'Team Rocket. You now have nightmares. You're afraid of being out of your home, and that hinders the ability to become a master. And, I like you.'~** _

"Uh..."

She wondered how it knew. But, before she could ask, she realized it was walking towards her.

"W-what are you doing?"

_**~'Helping...'~** _

Misty found herself frozen, and the creäture walked up to her. Her breath caught in her throat. She bit her lip, and then the Pokémon's forehead was resting against her's. It felt her trembling.

**_~'Be at ease...'~_ **

It said in her mind. Misty nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Suicune did the same, closing its eyes and slowly, Misty felt her fear, stress and the worry in her body fading away. Slowly, as Suicune backed away, she opened her eyes and looked at the Pokémon.

_**~'Feel better...?'~** _

She took a deep breath, taking stock of how she felt.

"I... I think so, yes."

It seemed to smile at her. She smiled and Suicune nuzzled her. She lost her balance, and fell onto her backside. There, one of the empty Pokéballs rolled out of her pack.

**~'I chose you.'~**

Suicune told her, and tapped a foot onto the ball. She watched with her mouth hanging open as Suicune went into her Pokéball.

"What just... What just happened!?"

She asked the ball, as she scooped it up. Suicune's ball shook gently, in her hands.

_**~'We will talk more, later. Don't tell anyone I am with you, for now.'~** _

_She blinked._

_**'Anyone? Who-?'** _

"Misty! Misty!? Where are you?!"

"Ash..."

She looked at the ball, and then sighed. She tucked it into her backpack.

"MISTY!?"

"Ash! I'm here ASH!"

She heard the brush moving then saw him on the top of the slope she had fallen down. He looked relieved.

"Are you OK? What happened...?"

He asked bracing himself and reaching a hand out to her. She shouldered her pack, then took his hand. He pulled her up with one arm, while he held into a tree branch with the other. Once she was safely beside him, he hugged her.

"You had us scared! And, anyway, what are you doing in this bug infested place?"

He asked as he looked at her. She smiled. Suicune was right. She did feel better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone. I needed to sort things in my mind out, and then I found myself here..."

He sighed, resting his forehead against her's.

"Ready to go home?"

She nodded.

* * *

After that, Misty found that she had no more nightmares about the incident. However, Ash wouldn't give her time alone to talk to Suicune. And she had more questions for it. Many more questions.

"Pikachu! Electroball!"

"Pika-CHU~~"

_***BOOM*** _

Misty watched, as Ash and Pikachu trained with Gary. Currently, Misty was resting under a tree, her smaller Pokémon (Gyaradose & Suicune not included) were lying around her, she had just laid a book in her lap. Off in the distance, she saw the professor talking to Delia. She was happy, with the way things now were. Though, she did miss the gym. A great deal.

* * *

 

"Misty, there's a call for you!"

She blinked.

_**'I must have fallen asleep...'** _

She thought as she sat up.

"Delia?"

She asked, looking up at her boyfriend's mother. Delia nodded, as Misty rubbed her eyes.

"It's Tracey."

She said, handing Misty the cell phone in her hand. She blinked, then took it with a stifled yawn.

"What's up, Tracey?"

"Hi Misty. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm OK."

"Are you co-"

"Yes, not I'm not sure when, though. Not any time soon. In a few days, after my birthday, I plan on going with Ash, to Vermilion City."

"Why are you-"

"Its complicated. A training mission."

Was all his sister-in-law said.

"Oh..."

He said, frowning. She picked up a strange note in his voice.

"What's happened, Tracey?"

She asked.

"It's... Well, the twins seem to be sick again. I thought that, you might be able to help, since you- well... Last time, just being in the room with them..."

He sighed heavily, trailing off.

"Gary is driving Ash and I to Vermilion. I'll ask if he can stop off there, for a day or so."

She said softly. She was worried about the twins.

"Thank you, Misty."

He said, sounding relieved. Misty smiled. Neither of them doubted that Gary would be willing to make the detour.

"Tracey, things may happen to piss me off, but, I love you all. Your all my family."

She said softly. After that, the call ended. Ash came and flopped into the grass with Pikachu. Misty watched him. Both males were hot and sweaty. Pikachu sighed a soft:

_"Chaa~"_

And curled up in the shade to rest. Misty watched Ash for a few minutes.

"I'm going into town tomorrow, with your mom."

"Ok. Have fun."

He said. She blushed. She doubted that what she'd be doing would be fun.

"Still not planning to tell me what your getting me for my birthday?"

He had, had his eyes closed, enjoying the cool down from training. His head was resting in her lap. Her fingers were dancing through his black hair.

Now, he cracked an eye open, looking up at her.

"Determined, huh?"

He asked with a smirk. She nodded.

"Still not telling. Want to fool around a bit more, to try and convince me, some?"

He asked almost hopefully. She laughed softly. Her attempts to persuade him, were pleasurable. Theyd almost lost control and nearly gone the whole way, a few times.

"No. Not right now."

She said softly.

"Too bad."

He said, catching one of her hands and pressing a soft kiss to the underside of her wrist. His eyes watching her. Her breath caught in her throat. She was really sensitive there.

"You'll just have to wait until your birthday, then."

He said. She swallowed the lump in her throat. If she didn't know better, she would swear he was the average girl crazy, boy, at the moment.

"Guess I will..."

She said softly.

* * *

 

Later that day; Misty spoke to Ash and Delia about stopping in Cerulean city. And told them why.

They agreed that it was fine with their schedule, if it was OK with Gary.

* * *

 

2 days before her birthday, Misty started getting gifts. She got 2 from Serena, which shocked Misty.  
One box held a pretty, ocean blue dress with spring green accents. A pair of matching heals, and a necklace and set of Barretts.

"How beautiful!"

Said Delia.

"Yeah... B-but... Why-?"

Misty trailed off, looking at the beautiful dress and its accessories. She didn't understand why Serena would do this, sure, they had parted on good terms, but-

_**'But, I got Ash. And hurt her feelings...'** _

"Misty. Your thinking to much!"

She looked at smiled, thinking that, several years ago... He might have said something about her hurting herself by thinking.

"You might be right."

She said softly, then opened the other box. But, before she could take the item out. She closed the lid, laughing.

"What is it, Dear?"

Misty, still giggling, she slid the box over to Delia.

"What's so funny!?"

Ash asked as Delia looked in the book and started giggling, as slid it over to Ash. He blinked and opened it, looking inside. His eyes got huge, and he looked alarmed.

"That's... So Serena,"

He sighed as he slid the box back to Misty. She smiled, pulling out the hand sewn doll that was inside. She hugged it to her chest. It looked like a smiling chibi Ash!

"Its adorable!"

Delia said cheerfully. Misty nodded and Ash sighed.

"I don't want to look at myself when were making out..."

He pointed out, and Misty grinned.

"I'll put it out of sight!"

Misty said, cuddling the chibi-Ash.

"That is... Disturbing..."

Misty laughed again.

"Misty, why don't you go try the dress on?"

Delia said, and Misty blushed, looking at the dress.

"OK..."

She said, finally, with her Ash doll under an arm, she took the box with the dress and accessories, and headed to her and Delia's room.

"Cheer up, Ash."

His mother said.

"It's disturbing that Serena made a doll that looks like me..."

Delia laughed again.

"Maybe she'll send you a "Mini-Misty" doll, for Christmas or your next birthday!"

He just sighed.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long,"

Misty said coming into the room. The dress had straps, and detachable sleeves. A princess-seamed bodice, and neckline just a bit below her collarbone. The back was open, with crisscrossing laces. She had barely managed to tie it! The skirt on the dress was a handkerchief hem. The shortest part being knee-length, and the longest being partway to her ankles. It was done in several layers of a filmy fabric.

The sleeves started around her biceps, with ties to hold them in place. And flared out, in a handkerchief cut from there, the longest section brushing her wrist.

"T- There's also an alternative to the sleeves. A waist length lacy jacket with 3 quarter sleeves."

Misty said.

"Those heals..."

Delia said, looking at them. They were strappy sandles, the straps crisscrossing over her ankle. The heals weren't too high.

"Their not very supportive."

Delia said. Misty nodded.

"I almost fell a few times..."

"Serena's big into fashion."

Ash said. And Misty smiled. The Barretts were in her hair, which was down around her shoulders. They left her bangs down, but kept her hair pinned back just above each ear.

"This is more fancy than I usually wear..."

Misty said. For the most part, she liked it. But, she was still a tomboy. Give her bikinis, or jeans and a T-shirt and sneakers any day.

"I wonder how much it cost her?"

Delia said, thinking it had to be expensive. Ash shrugged as Misty looked worried at that.

"Not too much, I hope!"

She said worriedly.

"I doubt it was expensive to make."

Ash said. Both women looked at him.

"Make?"

Misty asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, like mom, Serena sews."

"I can't for anything like that!"

Delia said. He shrugged.

"I font really care... Usually. If it keeps ya descent, then it dies it's job."

He said, but didn't voice what was racing through his mind.

_**'Wow! Misty is... Wow!'** _

Delia eyed him.

"Was that an insult?"

"No."

He said, unable to stop his eyes from raking over Misty's figure.

"I'm gonna go change."

Misty said, Ash thought a minute, then he looked at his mother.

"I'm gonna help her with the laces."

He said and ran after the girl.

"I'm sure that's what's on his mind."

Delia said to herself with a shake if her head.

* * *

When the teens came out of the bedroom, both looked flushed, and somewhat disheveled.

"Tough time with those laces?"

Ash's mother asked, Misty turned red and Ash smiled.

"Yeah!"

He said. Delia eyed him in disbelief. Sometimes, she wondered if he was really her son... He was embarrassingly dense, at times!

She had also gotten some gifts from: Dawn, May and Max, as well as her sisters, Rudy and Tracey. And from Brock, as well as Richie, Casie and Sakura.

* * *

The morning of her 17th birthday, Misty slipped out of the Ketchum house and went a bit away, where no one would see her. There, she called out Suicune.

"I have questions."

The Pokémon just watched her, waiting.

"How do I fit the requirements?"

**~'You were involved with us, many of the legendary pokemon, often. You have proven your great love of Pokémon. You have been in contact with beast Pokémon-'~**

"Excuse me... But, Beast Pokémon?"

Suicune nodded calmly. But did not clarify.

**~'Yes. In any case, you do meet the qualifications.'~**

"So... When you said: "I choose you" - was that it? Am I a Pokemon master?"

_**~'Not so. It means that you are my candidate. Everyone who qualifies, must go before a trial of my kind. There you will be deemed worthy or not. All champion masters also automatically are considered.** _

_**We watch them, the members of the elite 4 and battle frontier brains, in each region. As well as exceptional trainers. Like yourself. And your mate: Ash.'~** _

She let that last comment slide. She chalked it up to the fact that she was talking to an animal... Of sorts.

"I'm to be a water Pokémon master?"

Suicune nodded again.

"You mentioned Ash? Will he...?"

Suicune nodded once again.

"Can I tell him?"

_**~'Not advised. Ho-Oh has plans for him. I'm not even supposed to tell you what I have, just yet. But you needed healing.'~** _

"Thank you, for the healing. I mean."

It nodded again.

**~'Any more questions?'~**

"Yes. That man in the vision that you showed me? Who is he? I know him. He's a nice old man. But in that vision"

**~'You know the answer to that deep down. I cannot explain.'~**

"Alright. Fair enough."

Misty said softly. She thought a little longer.

"Do Pokémon masters need a legendary Pokémon in their possession?"

_**~'Yes.'~** _

"I feel uncomfortable with you locked in a ball... May I release you? I can catch you once more, once I am approved as a water type master."

They started at each other a bit longer. Then finally, Suicune nuzzled Misty's side.

_**~'If you would feel better doing that, then, fine.'~** _

It said. Misty smiled.

"It's a deal then. Thank you for understanding, my friend!"

* * *

For her birthday. Ash took Misty out on a date, they went to the old lighthouse, and had a picnic. Misty was happy. Ash had been nervous that she wouldn't like doing that. Then he held out a box to her.

"Happy birthday, Mist."

He said, blushing a bit. She took it and opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. There were only 7 charms on it so far. But, they were all water Pokémon charms.

"Sorry it's not-!"

He was cut off by the girl's lips landing on his. Somehow she was now sitting in his lap. Once he got over his shock, he hugged her and kissed her back.

"Thank you!"

She whispered as she kissed him again. It was hours later, when they finally got back to his house, very late. Delia didn't bother to ask what they'd been doing.

"You two better get ready for bed. Remember, you two are leaving in the morning, with Gary."

She reminded them.

"Yes, ma'am."  
"Yes, ma'am."

They said at the same time.

* * *

The next morning, Delia and Professor Oak helped them load Gary's car with the things Ash and Misty would need. Then they said their goodbye's to the teens and watched them drive off.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.**

**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.**  
**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.**  
**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.**  
**Copyright/Ownership- All Pokémon names and media types are copyrighted to:**  
**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.**


	20. Parting; For Now.

**A/N:**

This is the last chapter for Temperance #1. Thank you for reading, please see the note after the end of the chapter for more info.  
I wrote several different scenarios for this chapter. Nothing seemed right. This one seemed to be the best. Although, it is the shortest, as well. I'm sorry that it is so short, compared to the other chapters.

* * *

* * *

 

**.**

**Chapter#20: Parting; For Now.**

**.**

_Gary turned the radio in his car, up. In the front set, beside him: Pikachu sat. Behind them, Ash and Misty argued._

"I don't care what you say!"

Snapped the girl. Ash glared at his girlfriend.

"There's no way that my mom will have another kid!"

Gary rolled his eyes. He had started this argument without meaning to, when he was teasing Ash at breakfast. They had left Pallet town late in the day, on Misty's birthday.

That had been yesterday afternoon. They had stopped at the Viridian City Pokemon center over night. Ash and Misty got a room together, and Gary got one beside theirs. It was his choice to for them to get that room setup. He didn't want to be in a room with 2 sexually frustrated teens, with them unable to do anything about it.  
The next morning (a few hours ago to be exact) the 3 + Pikachu were having breakfast when Ash mentioned that he had told his mother that he was OK with her being with Professor Oak. That he didn't care, as long as she was happy.

At that, Gary had muttered something about not wanting a new aunt or uncle or to be related to Ash my a blood connection. At that, Ash had blinked in confusion and asked Gary, how that would happen if his mother married the professor.  
Misty and Gary had both looked at Ash then.

"What? I'm serious! How would just getting married, cause us to be related by a blood connection?"

Ash had asked. Misty sighed and looked like she had a headache.

"Ash... He means that his grandfather _**MIGHT**_ get your mother _pregnant_."

Misty said softly. Ash blinked. She hoped he didn't ask how that would happen. Gary made a face.

"If that happens, Ashy-Boy. Then the child they would have, would be my aunt or uncle- and, your baby brother or sister!"

"Mom's too old, though."

He had said, his face completely serious. The other 2 looked at him as he added:

"And the professor is too old, aren't they just together because they like each other and are lonely?"

"Ash-"

Misty started.

"Your mom still has her monthly cycle..."

She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, she gets real bitchy, like you, do, when you get yours..."

Gary face palmed. A vein in Misty's temple started throbbing a bit.

"Your pushing it, buster!"

He noticed her annoyance. Then put his hands up in defense, as he realized his mistake.

"I just meant-"

"Save it! As for Professor Oak..."

She blushed.

"Men don't have a reproductive clock."

Ash frowned. That didn't sound fair, or tight. Misty had to be wrong. He tried telling her this, but when she heard _**THAT**_ , Misty refused to talk to him.  
Gary sighed and paid their bill, then he and the couple left. When Misty was out of earshot (having gotten into Gary's car first), Gary said that Ash should be careful. He pointed out that Misty might be on her cycle. But, without thinking, Ash shook his head.

"No. I would have noticed last night, when we were fooling around!"

"To much info,"

Gary said with a sigh as he started to get into the car with Ash.

"What's too much info?"

Misty had asked. Gary frowned.

"I just said-"

Ash started, but Gary elbowed the raven haired trainer.

"We were talking about his mother possibly getting pregnant,"

"That, again?"

She asked as they both got into the car. Ash, having seen his near mistake, nodded. Besides, he did doubt that it would happen. Misty sighed.

"Look, Ash. If she still has her cycle. Delia can very well conceive, if things work out that way."

After that, Misty and Ash had started arguing in the backseat. Gary regretted the fact that he had said anything.

"She's too old!"

He insisted.

"Ash, She's only 35! She is still within the age range for childbearing!"

At that, Ash blinked. He had forgotten how young his mom was. After that, he was quiet.

**'Thank god, that shut him up!'**

Gary thought. He didn't like the mental images the discussion was giving him about his grandpa and Ash's mother!

* * *

* * *

For the most part, The drive after that was quiet. Misty fell asleep with her head on Ash's shoulder. The slightly younger teen had his arm around her waist. Pikachu had climbed back to where they were, and was sleeping on both of their laps (His head on Ash's lap, and his back legs on Misty's). Ash's free hand was buried in his fur at the juncture of his neck and back, and gently stroking the electric mouse.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm torn, I want to become a Pokémon Master. But, I want to be with Misty. I want to marry her, and have a family, eventually... If I were to do one, do you think I would have to give up on the other?"

Gary looked at Ash through his rear-view mirror.

**'That's not an easy answer...'**

He thought. He could see Ash watching him. Gary sighed softly.

"I don't know, Ash. There has to be a reason that Pokémon Masters are so hard to create."

Ash sighed. Meanwhile, Misty sighed softly as well, her eyes were slightly open, watching his fingers as they moved gently through the yellow fur... She wished she had asked Suicune to tell her more about Pokémon Masters. The Pokemon had seemed so sure that Misty and Ash would both become masters.  
It hadn't occurred to Misty that they might have to put that before their lives together.

* * *

* * *

**Cerulean City Gym:**

* * *

* * *

Gary dropped Ash and Misty, along with Pikachu, off at the Cerulean Gym, then he went to fuel up his car. With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash and Misty entered the Gym. Ash noticed Misty automatically relax. He knew she had missed the place. Without calling out: Misty, holding Ash's hand tightly in her own, entered the door that lead to the family living quarters.  
As they went up the stairs, nearing the door that lead to the apartments, Ash heard the sound of running feet. Just as Misty opened the door, the two were tackled by a 1 year old little boy.  
He was stark naked. Behind him, Daisy ran slightly bent over, with a towel. Ash caught the kid, but tossed him to Misty, when he realized he couldn't keep his balance, he started falling backwards as the aunt caught her nephew.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Daisy said. She dropped the towel, and with her left hand and a foot, she braced herself against the door frame and with her right hand she grabbed Ash's flailing arm.  
Misty blinked, she had the little boy in her arms, he was facing his mother and Ash. Misty had feared dropping him on such a narrow stairwell, she was plastered to the wall., an arm banded around his middle, under his arms.

"Thanks,"

Ash said, as Daisy pulled him out of the stairwell and into the hallway she was standing in.

"No prob! Thanks for catching Nathan!"

She grinned. As Misty came to stand beside Ash, Daisy picked up the towel and shook it out. Meanwhile, Ash took Nathan from Misty.

"Its no problem! I didn't want him to get hurt,"

He said, and raised the toddler over his head.

"He sure has gotten big!"

He added. Misty and Daisy both noticed something move though. Misty moved away from Ash, and Daisy tried to get Nathan.

"Ash, I think you should-"

Misty started, but was cut off when the child did what Misty and Daisy feared he would do:  
He relieved himself. But, because of the nature of his gender, he ended up hitting Ash in the face and chest. Both sisters groaned and held their heads, Ash blinked. He very calmly handed Daisy back her son.  
Daisy pointed the bathroom out without question, and he thanked her. Once Ash was gone, the sisters both started laughing.

"I'll go get some clothes from Tracey, for Ash to change into..."

Daisy said. Misty took Nathan and the towel from Daisy, and set him on the ground, kneeling in front of him, she finished drying the child's hair, for Daisy.  
She didn't notice the gems in her forehead and hands glowing. But Daisy did.

* * *

* * *

When he got out of the shower, Ash found Misty sitting in the bathroom, on the sink. She had some clothing in her lap.

"All better?"

She asked, as she handed the naked teen his boxer shorts. He took them and put them on.

"That was... Unexpected."

He said as he took the pants from her.

"Whose...?"

"Tracey. "

He nodded. He knew the shorts were his own, probably the only thing that had not been peed on by Nathan.

"Daisy is washing your clothes."

She added, as he buckled his pants and put the Pokéball belt on, when she handed it to him. Then he took the shirt from her and slipped it on. But, before she could hop down, he was standing between her legs, his hands resting on her hips, she was wearing denim short shorts.  
Before she could ask what he was up to, he was kissing her. She blushed, resting her hands on his shoulder, she kissed him back.

* * *

* * *

When they finally came out if the bathroom, Misty's hair was down and messy.

"Have fun?"

Daisy asked with a giggle.

"Yes!"

Ash said.

"No!"

Misty said.

The two said this at the same time. Ash looked far too pleased with himself. Misty grabbed her sisters hairbrush off a table, and started brushing out the tangles that Ash had created. He just snorted at the action. Daisy whispered to Misty, that her shorts were unfastened. Blushing, the girl put the brush down to fix that.

"Where's Tracey?"

Misty asked her sister.

"And, Lily and Violet, for that matter."

"Like, Lily is with Rudy in the Orange archipelago. Violet is, like, with Dorian. They are planning their wedding. And Tracey... Well. We got a Cloister in. I wanted to, like, add it to the Poké-cast in our shows. The thing is, though... It closed on his drawing hand. Like _**HARD,**_ it took quite a while to get it to release him, too... I think the fanboy- cleaning crew heard him screaming from outside. We had to have Nurse Joy come and help get it to let him go. So, he is getting therapy. They had to do surgery to fix something, his hand was, like, really mangled."

Misty and Ash both groaned when she told them about that.

"He didn't tell me about that on the phone..."

Misty said.

"He didn't want you to feel like you had to stay, if you didn't want to."

Daisy pointed out, softly.

After that, the teens helped Daisy with the twins, and when Tracey got home, he brought Gary up with him. They had dinner with Daisy and Tracey. Ash pulled Misty aside.

"I want you to stay here, Mist."

"What!? No, Ash!"

Everyone glanced in their direction. Ash sighed.

"Please. It will be better for your niece and nephew to have you here, if they get sick, again."

Misty shook her head.

"I can just come visit them."

"Tracey's hand is hurt and Daisy is all alone, though."

"Ash, I promised your mom I would stay with you!"

He kissed her softly.

"I know... But, I need to do this. I'll come visit you. I promise."

She felt the tears start, as one rolled down her cheek. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mist."

He said as he held her, rubbing her back, as she started to cry softly. Part of her understood what he was saying. But the insecure part of her was screaming that he no longer loved her, or wanted her with him, any more. Daisy looked over and saw Misty crying in Ash's arms. She got up to go see what had happened, but Tracey stopped her. He gently grabbed her hand with his good one. When she looked back at him, he just shook his head. Sighing softly, she sat back down. A short time later, Misty took him into her room. They showed their feelings for each other, throughout the night. When they were finally done, they lay under her blankets, and she was cuddling with him.

"You promise that you'll come see me?"

She asked softly, She was playing with the fingers of his left hand as she spoke, watching the way the light shone on the ring there, as his fingers moved.

"I promise, Mist."

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Alright, then."

She said as she leaned up and kissed him again, softly.

* * *

* * *

Gary looked at Ash from the corner of his eye, as he started the car up, the next morning.

"Are you sure about this?"

He asked his friend.

"Yeah,"

Was all Ash said. Behind them, Misty stood, her hands playing with the promise ring on her finger. She watched as the car finally pulled out of the Gym's parking lot.

* * *

 

* * *

Once they were on the main road, Ash leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. In his lap, Pikachu was curled up, asleep. Gary supposed that he preferred this, to a lot of noise. But, still...

**'Damn, their depressing.'bold**

He thought as he put the radio back on.

* * *

* * *

When they pulled up the drive to the Ketchum estate, Ash snapped awake at Gary's whistle. He blinked and looked in the direction that Gary was looking in.

**'Big house.'**

Ash thought.

"They must be loaded."

Gary pointed out, Ash shot him a narrow-eyed look.

"Yeah. But, they couldn't help their 19 year old daughter when she was alone and pregnant."

He said as he got out with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Do you need me to stay?"

Gary offered as Ash slammed the door (the slam was so hard, that Gary winced), then the moody teen started getting his luggage out of the trunk.

"No, We'll be fine."

He said, scratching Pikachu under the chin. Gary frowned.

**'Yeah... Right. This is why Delia wanted Misty to stay with him.'**

He realized with an internal sigh. Ash had already headed up with his bags, to knock on the door. A light rain started poring as Ash knocked. Behind him, Gary rolled down the window.

"Keep in touch!"

He yelled. Ash nodded, and waved over his shoulder. As Gary's car pulled away, through the rear-view mirror, the mahogany haired boy saw the door open and Ash enter with Pikachu and his bags. The rain started coming down in sheets. He hoped that Ash would be alright.

**.**

**_Temperance_ ** _**#1 ~FIN~** _

_**.** _

_**Follow me, for information on the next story!** _

_**Please check out: "Trials of the heart" - A Pre-Temperance story about Delia's ancestors.  
And "Temperance #2 - The Story Of Jessie & James" - is also being posted.** _

**Temperance #3 – The Story Of Delia (Pre-Anime) - (Working title).**   
**Temperance #4 – The Story Of May & Drew/Bonnie & Max (Working title).**   
**Temperance #5 – The Story Of Serena & Clemont/Bonnie & Max (Working title).**   
**Temperance #6 – The Story Of Dawn & Paul/Reggie & Meyleane (Working title).**   
**Temperance #7- The Story Of Alain & Astride/Sycamore & Sophie (Working title).**

**All Temperance stories lead to the main story: "Breaking Point" (Working title).**

_**Also planned: Trials Of The Heart- The Fall Of The Sea Heroes (Working title).** _

_**Not related to these stories, is a story that is being worked on as I can – I was commissioned to work on it. It is about Falkner Of the Violet City Gym and an OC of the commissioner's request.** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _

_**Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies.** _

_**I claim no ownership to any of the games, anime, manga or the characters.** _   
_**I just love the anime and have since I was around 10-11 Yrs Old.** _   
_**I am making no money, whatsoever, off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.** _   
_**Copyright/Ownership- All pokemon names and media types are copyrighted to:** _   
_**Copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Shogakukan Comics, And Other Official Companies, and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the games/anime/manga. I only claim ownership of the original characters that I may or may not add into the stories.** _


End file.
